Intercambio
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: Una historia donde Harry y Percy intercambian lugares sin recordar nada. [Muchas partes de la trama son gracias a la insuperable imaginación de Rick Riordan, {solo igualada tal vez por J.K. Rowling}] Cronológicamente está ubicado después de que cada héroe derrotó a su respetivo villano, ambientalmente es cuando ambos tienen quince años. /Sinopsis completa dentro/
1. Llegando al Campamento Mestizo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Todo lo que reconozcan (y algunas cosas que no) son de sus respectivos dueños. Algunas partes de la trama, y algunos personajes, son míos, ergo, Made In Rocker Lullaby, o también y más claramente, de Rocker Lullaby.**

**SINOPSIS**

**Explicación para quién haya leído "El Héroe Perdido": Cambiaremos a Jason por Harry, ****_sorry_****. Para quién no, una historia donde Harry y Percy intercambian lugares sin recordar nada. [Muchas partes de la trama son gracias a la insuperable imaginación de Rick Riordan, {solo igualada tal vez por J.K. Rowling}] Cronológicamente está ubicado después de que cada héroe derrotó a su respectivo villano, pero ambientalmente ambos tienen quince años. Oh, y nadie murió en el último de libro de cualquier saga, excepto los villanos.**

**Add: Pueden leer mi One-Shot "Ante del Intercambio", originalmene estaba hecho para antes de "El Héroe Perdido", pero tembién funciona con esta historia. xD**

* * *

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 1**

Llegando al Campamento Mestizo

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Ayer Rachel había repetido la profecía. Eso y la desaparición de Percy hace tres días nos indicaron que la profecía había comenzado. Yo había llamado una junta con los líderes de las cabañas, para que me ayudaran con ideas para encontrar a Percy. Ayer por la noche tuve un sueño que parecía venir de Hera, que repetía "La respuesta está con el chico de la cicatriz de rayo, debes ir a una búsqueda".

¿El problema? No confiaba en Hera.

En este momento, Silena y Beckendorf se estaban besando. Intensamente. Ugh.

Los Stoll parecían tener como meta del día hacer explotar a Clarisse con nada más que sus voces e ingenios, porque cada que ella entrecerraba un poco más los ojos, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en igualdad.

Clovis de Hypnos tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa y babeaba. Por desgracia, me recordó a la primera vez que vi a Percy, pues el también babea cuando duerme. Sentí un deje de ternura, y más tarde una tristeza infinita. Una cosa estaba clara, Percy era mil veces más guapo que Clovis.

Michael Yew parecía haber sacado de su padre eso de ser una nulidad en los haikus (lo sabía porque Thalía y Percy me hablaron de él), lo comprobé por que Michael se fue a una esquina de la habitación y leyó a pleno pulmón su cuaderno de haikus.

Lou Ellen, estaba jugando "tengo tu nariz" con Miranda Gardiner de Deméter, salvo que Lou Ellen realmente había desconectado por arte de magia la nariz de Miranda, y Miranda estaba tratando de recuperarla.

El resto solo hablaba entre ellos.

Miré el vacío asiento de Percy, y comprendí que así no íbamos a lograr nada. No lograr nada significaba no volver a ver a Percy. Antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro.

Rachel, que estaba a mi lado, me abrazó y me tranquilizó. La siguiente en darse cuenta fue Clarisse. Sabía que ella lo entendía hasta cierto punto, pero aún me molestaba que cualquier persona me viera llorar.

Clarisse se agachó y sacó un cuchillo de su bota, hizo su brazo hacia atrás tomando impulso, y luego clavó el cuchillo en la mesa.

—Muy bien, montón de payasos, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que podría significar la profecía? —preguntó Clarisse, matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Desviando la atención de mi llorera, y yendo al tema.

Todos, asustados, fueron a sus asientos, regresaron narices y despertaron.

Miranda levantó tímidamente la mano. Para ese momento había logrado secarme las lágrimas discretamente.

—Adelante —concedí.

—Bueno, la profecía dice: "Dos grandes héroes cambian de mundos…", hum, ¿Rachel? ¿Podrías repetirla? Recuerdo haber pensado algo al oír la profecía.

Rachel carraspeó y repitió la profecía con voz del espíritu de Delfos. Me entraron escalofríos al oírla.

Dos grandes héroes que cambian de mundos

Algo que los afectará a ambos

Es de menester juntarlos

Para derrotar al malvado

Miranda escribió la profecía en la libreta de Michael Yew, la cual le había arrebatado a su dueño, que ahora se apoyaba en el respaldo con aire enfurruñado.

—Anotado. ¡Ah! Bueno, iba a decir que parece que hay que juntar a los héroes (en la tercera línea) pero en la primera línea dice que hay que cambiarlos. Creo que se refiere que hay que juntar los mundos y no a los héroes. —Todo el tiempo, Miranda estuvo moviendo la nariz al hablar, de tal modo que me recordaba a _Hechizada_. Esperaba que no fuese un efecto secundario del hechizo de Lou—. No lo sé, ¿quizá podrían ser peligrosos juntos?

—La segunda línea también podría referirse a los mundos o a los héroes —hizo notar Michael, ahora prestando atención, aun con los brazos cruzados, pero apoyado en la mesa.

—No importa, porque si son grandes héroes, su desaparición los afectará tanto a ellos como a sus mundos —declaró Silena.

—Respecto a lo que dijo Miranda, al último, ¿cómo podrían ser peligrosos juntos? Digo, lo primero que me viene a la mente es que quieran fama y no cooperen con el resto —Lou dijo. Creo que notó la mirada asesina que le dirigía al insultar así a mi novio, porque continuó rápidamente—. ¡No creo que Percy sea así! De ser así, en este momento sería un dios, por lo que escuché. Pero no conocemos al otro.

—No creo que sea así —intervino Beckendorf—. Creo que es más como si nos fueran a dar otro Percy. Alguien que vale lo mismo que Percy aquí, en su propio mundo, debió haber hecho algo grande. Sabemos que Percy no hubiera logrado todo lo que hizo si fuese un megalómano**[1]**, hay que confiar en que el otro también.

—¿Cuál otro? —inquirió Travis Stoll.

—Bueno, dijeron «Dos héroes que intercambian mundos» o algo así. Eso significa que si Percy se fue… —dijo Connor Stoll dejando el suspenso.

—…Nos llega a cambio otro Percy —completó Travis, comprendiendo.

—Ayer tuve un sueño —exploté. Todos callaron y me miraron. Los sueños de los semidioses nunca son _solo_ sueños—. Era de Hera –continué un poco más tranquila. Todos alzaron una ceja ante el nombre Hera. Era bien sabido que no nos llevábamos—, "La respuesta está con el chico de la cicatriz de rayo, debes ir a una búsqueda", repetía.

»El chico de la cicatriz debe ser el otro héroe, ¿no?

Me negaba a llamarlo otro Percy. Debía buscar a mi Percy, y cuanto más pronto encontrara al chico de la cicatriz, más pronto encontraría a Percy.

—¿Cuándo parte la próxima búsqueda? —pregunté al tiempo que me levantaba y caminaba a la salida. ¿Has visto esas películas donde la estrella de cine va por ahí con personas a sus lados respondiendo sus preguntas? Me pasó algo así, solo que no me sentía como una estrella de cine.

—Sale en cinco minutos, a las 3:40 hacia Armpit, Nevada, a petición de Gleeson Hedge. —Miranda miraba su reloj.

Yo, llena de adrenalina ante la idea de volver a ver a Percy, sabiendo que cuanto más pronto encontrara al otro más pronto vería a Percy, corrí al carruaje con pegasos. Dentro estaba Butch, hijo de la diosa del arcoíris. En verdad, el aspecto de Butch era algo ridículo, calvo y con un arcoíris en sus bíceps.

—¿Por eso te saltaste la reunión? —pregunté.

—Gleeson llamó y dijo que era urgente. Tiene a uno, Iain Laprarie, pero dice que apareció otro del que no sabía nada. Cree que es un hijo de Hécate, porque parece capaz de manipular la niebla —contestó Butch.

Tenía la sensación de que el supuesto "hijo de Hécate" era el "héroe del otro mundo".

Comenzamos la marcha hasta Armpit, Nevada. A mis espaldas, oí un susurro incoherente proveniente de uno de los hermanos Stoll.

—¿Creen que se refiera a literalmente de otro planeta, o solo con respecto a la información que poseemos?

Rodé los ojos.

**Iain POV**

Por fin, tenía a Harry Potter arrinconado. Lo había tratado durante días, pero siempre se escabullía. Curiosamente, me caía bien. No me inspiraba hacerle alguna broma o burlarme de él, aunque definitivamente le quedaría el molde.

Harry Potter tenía algo extraño, podía asegurarlo. Había aparecido hace tres días de la nada en mi dormitorio, y después de leer una carta, alegó estar ahí desde hace tres meses, siendo mi compañero de habitación.

Ja. No lo creo.

—Harry —canturreé.

Ahora podía hacerle preguntas. Hubiera sido más fácil leer la carta si él no la hubiera guardado entre su ropa interior. Digo, yo soy entrometido, pero NO voy a mirar en el cajón de su ropa interior.

Él se volvió, asustadizo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? —El chico tenía un aire de alguien que había visto muchas cosas, alguien poderoso. Pero tímido. Una combinación extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —tartamudeó.

Alcé una ceja.

—Amigo, apareciste de la nada hace tres días. Chillaste como una niñita y me despertaste, luego leíste una carta y después juraste y perjuraste que había vivido aquí desde hace tres meses. No sé porque, pero no te creo.

Él entrecerró los ojos, estudiándome, y después de unos minutos me dijo—: Lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre. Lo único que decía la carta era que te tenía que decir lo que te dije.

Ahora yo entrecerré lo ojos.

—¿Puedo leerla? —pregunté tentativamente.

Curiosamente, él dijo que sí.

Caminamos a paso firme pero pausado (algo desesperante por mi TDAH) a través del pasillo, hasta mi… nuestro cuarto. Cuando llegamos, lo vi hurgar en el cajón de su ropa interior para sacar un sobre.

Me lo alargó, pero antes de que lo pudiera coger, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

—Hora de irse —dijo en una voz extremadamente alta el entrenador Hedge—, Laprarie, Potter.

—¿Pero qué diantres le pasa? —pregunté enfadado porque no había podido leer la carta antes de que él llegara.

—Repito: hora de irse —luego, inesperadamente, nos jaló de la parte trasera del cuello de la camiseta y nos empujó al fondo del pasillo, que llevaba a la terraza.

Me retorcí y logré salir de su agarré fácilmente. No es que fuera un gran reto, el tipo debía tener cuando menos cincuenta y pocos años. Harry, por otro lado, estaba sudando mientras se retorcía, aún sin poder soltarse de la tenaza que Hedge tenía por mano.

No es que Harry fuera gordo —más bien era flacucho—, pero no parecía lo que se dice "atlético".

De cualquier manera, seguí a Hedge a la terraza. Tenía curiosidad.

Cuando llegamos hasta arriba, vi…

—¿¡PERO QUE ES ESO!? —grité.

Allá arriba había dos personas, un hombre grande calvo y con un gracioso arcoíris en los bíceps, y una chica rubia de tormentosos ojos grises. Bastó una mirada de esos intensos ojos para callarme.

La chica parecía alguien con quien no te querías meter, y tenía la certeza de que no apreciaría mis bromas. Era guapa, pero demasiado intensa.

Pero lo que me conmocionó fue el carruaje con caballos detrás de ellos. CABALLOS CON ALAS.

Hedge ya había soltado a Harry, quién se echó el cabello hacía atrás, húmedo por el sudor. Él tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, en el lugar que usualmente tapaba su cabello. Genial, ahora tenía un tatuaje y una cicatriz por las cuales burlarme. Demonios.

La chica jadeó al ver la cicatriz.

**Annabeth POV**

Podía decirte una cosa. El supuesto héroe no tenía apariencia de uno. Lo primero en lo que me fijé fueron los ojos, verdes como esmeraldas. Me estremecí al recordar del color de ojos de Percy, y me fijé en su cabello. Negro, unos tonos más claro que Percy. Cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme.

Volví a abrir los ojos y presté atención a los detalles. Era un chico flacucho y piel pálida. De alguna manera, podría también decirse que era guapo. Estaba usando una camisa completamente abotonada y fajada en los jeans. Usaba lentes circulares.

No era un héroe. Por lo menos no en nuestro mundo.

Me acerqué a él sin vacilar y a paso firme, en el camino sacando mi daga de la bota, y cuando llegué allí, lo empujé contra la pared, apoyando la daga en la daga de su cuello.

—¿Cuál es tu mundo y dónde está Percy?

Noté que su mano hacia un movimiento involuntario al bolsillo de su pantalón. Entrecerré los ojos hacia él, y metí mi mano en su bolsillo delantero. Allí dentro había una vara, la saqué. Medía unos treinta centímetros, de color café, pulida. Era solo una vara, pero me pareció bonita.

—¿Y qué es esto? —pregunté.

Escuché al chico tragar saliva, pues le seguía amenazando con la daga.

—No lo sé, antes no estaba ahí —contestó con voz temblorosa.

Me alejé de él con la varita, para ver como reaccionaba. Al principio pareció tener el impulso de ir a conseguirla, pero luego se volvió a su lugar. Se veía confundido. Lo único que se me ocurría que fuera la varita es que fuera un objeto mágico, y que se fuera a convertir en algún arma al toque del chico.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté.

Examiné brevemente al otro chico, suponiendo que era Iain, el chico por el que Gleeson quiso que viniéramos. Era también un poco lindo, al estilo del chico de al lado. Cabello rubio, casi castaño, y ojos color cielo. Y complexión atlética. Realmente, el chico de la cicatriz con Iain parecían lo más lejano que pudimos encontrar juntos.

**Harry POV**

Una pregunta que podía contestar. Relajé los hombros.

—Harry Potter.

Luego la intensa chica rubia me lanzó la vara que sacó de mi bolsillo. No sabía que hacia allí, o lo que era, pero tenía la sensación de que era importante.

La atrapé como pude, aunque en mis tres días de memoria había podido deducir que yo no tenía grandes reflejos.

La rubia parecía indignada cuando a duras penas atrapé la vara. Pero prestó más atención cuando me vio cogerla con una mano, balancearla hacia adelante, y abrir la boca.

—Esa fue una reacción —murmuró la rubia, aun indignada—. ¿Este es el héroe que reemplazará a Percy? —exclamó al cielo, como si estuviera culpándolo.

Ella regresó a su extraño carruaje, pisoteando el suelo a su camino. Por unos momentos, pareció sopesar la idea de dejarnos aquí, pero luego nos instó—: ¡Suban! ¡Tráelos, Butch!

—Ya la oyeron —dijo el rarito calvo con tatuaje de arcoíris.

—Yo no voy a subir ahí, ¡la chica me va a matar! —me excusé.

—¡Y a mí ni siquiera me miró! —dijo Iain a su vez.

Butch negó con la cabeza.

—Annabeth está bien. Tienes que cortar un poco de holgura. Ella tuvo una visión diciéndole de venir aquí, para buscar un tipo con una cicatriz. Eso se supone sería la respuesta a su problema.

—Ah, ya, ¿Potter? —inquirió Iain.

—¿Yo? —pregunté.

—¿Ves a otro Potter por aquí? —dijo rodando los ojos—. Tienes una cicatriz en la frente.

Me toqué la frente, y efectivamente, allí había una marca sobresaliente, pero podía captar bien su forma.

—¿Qué problema? —le pregunté a Butch.

—Ella ha estado en busca de uno de nuestros campistas, que ha estado ausente tres días —dijo Butch—. Ella va a salirse de su mente por la preocupación. Ella esperaba que él estuviera aquí.

—¿Quién? —pidió Iain, dejando que Butch nos guiara a carruaje.

—Su novio —dijo Butch—. Un tipo llamado Percy Jackson.

Iain y yo subimos a la parte trasera del carruaje, Butch tomó las riendas de los caballos con alas, y Annabeth ajustó un dispositivo de navegación de bronce. El carruaje se sacudió y golpeó, algo que me asustó, porque la parte trasera estaba abierta y no había cinturones de seguridad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Iain.

—A un lugar seguro —dijo Annabeth— El único lugar seguro para los niños como nosotros. Al Campamento Mestizo.

—¿Mitad qué y mitad qué? —pregunté cautelosamente.

—Mitad dios y mitad humano. Somos semidioses —respondió Annabeth—. Mi mamá es Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Butch aquí es el hijo de Iris, la diosa del arco iris.

Iain se atragantó.

—¿Tú madre es una diosa del arcoíris?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —dijo Butch.

—No, no —dijo Iain—. Arcoíris. Muy machista.

—Butch es nuestro mejor ecuestre —dijo Annabeth—. Él se lleva bien con los pegasos.

—Arco iris, ponis —murmuró Iain.

—Te voy a tirar de este carro —advirtió Butch.

—Semidioses —dije—. ¿Quieres decir que crees que eres... crees que somos?

—Sí —convino Annabeth duramente—, creo que Iain es un semidiós, pero tú no. Tú, Harry Potter, ¿Qué sabes?

—Solo recuerda su nombre —intervino Iain, teniendo piedad de mí—. Siguió las instrucciones de una carta.

—Explícate —exigió ella.

Apresuradamente, Iain siguió la instrucción.

—Él apareció hace tres días, por la noche, gritando, pero luego vio una carta junto a él, la abrió, la leyó, y luego me dijo que solo tuvo una pesadilla, y agregó innecesariamente que había vivido tres meses ahí.

Annabeth asintió como si comprendiera lo que pasaba.

—Alguien confió en que la niebla te encubriría, Harry. ¿Puedo leer la carta? —solicitó.

Asentí y saqué del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón una carta.

—Es… tan… están… estás en la… acodami… acade… aced… —Soltó un chillido de frustración y me devolvió la carta—. Juro que si no me dices todo lo que estás escrito ahí te perseguiré hasta el de los tiempos, con daga en mano —amenazó.

—¡Tienes dislexia! —acusó Iain.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos los semidioses tienen dislexia y TDAH, juntos son un signo casi seguro. La dislexia es porque nuestro cerebro está cableado para leer griego antiguo, no el alfabeto moderno. Las letras flotan fuera de la página al tratar de leerlas. Y el TDAH… eres impulsivo, no logras quedarte quieto en el aula. Son tus reflejos en la batalla. Y los problemas de atención son porque vemos demasiado, no poco. Hace de la tarea de concentrarse algo muy complicado.

»También nos dicen mestizos. —concluyó—. Ahora, Harry, si me hicieras el favor de leer la carta...

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. —Carraspeé—. "Estás en la academia Wilderness, debes decir que llevas tres meses allí hasta que alguien te vaya a buscar. Haz lo que te digo, cumple tu tarea, y te devolveré tus recuerdos. Firma un amigo". ¿Amigo significa que es un hombre?

—No es seguro. Es importante. Es lo único que se saca de esa carta, Harry. Bueno, ya llegamos. Aterrizaremos en el Campamento Mestizo. Por favor, si quieren vivir, no salgan de territorio del campamento, pues los monstruos emboscarán contra ustedes en el segundo en el que lo hagan. Aunque no sé sobre ti, Harry. Pero para ti, Iain, es seguro.

Aterrizamos junto a un lago con canoas, el agua era cristalina, y por curioso que suene, pude ver chicas en el fondo del lago, sonriendo y saludando. Incliné la cabeza, confundido, y devolví el saludo vagamente.

Butch fue el primero en bajar, ya bien plantado en el piso, le tendió la mano a Annabeth, para ayudarla a bajar. Annabeth cogió su mano y luego saltó, ya abajo, Butch se fue a lo que parecían ser los establos, llevando consigo a los pegasos.

Muchos chicos y chicas, que iba de edades entre doce y veinte años, nos rodearon. Todos preguntaban a Annabeth por Percy.

—Percy no estaba ahí. —La multitud dejó de hablar en voz alta, pero comenzaron los murmullos. Luego ella se volvió a nosotros—. Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

**[1]** Megalómano: Quien padece delirios de grandeza.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	2. 1º de Septiembre

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 2**

1ºde Septiembre

* * *

_NUEVA REGLA: YO PUEDO RESUCITAR A QUIEN YO QUIERA CUANDO YO QUIERA._

* * *

**Narrado en Tercera Persona**

_Hace tres días…_

—Hécate… —susurró la diosa—. ¡Hécate! —de nuevo, pero más insistentemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la otra diosa, molesta, que acababa de aparecer.

Ambas se encontraban en el desván de la Casa Grande, donde hace un año todavía estaba el cadáver portando al espíritu de Delfos, ahora enterrado, descansando.

—Quiero que le des tu bendición a este chico —exigió la diosa.

—No le daré mi bendición a quién tú quieras —replicó Hécate.

—La necesito para Percy Jackson.

—No le daré mi bendición a Perseus Jackson, ¡el me asignó un puesto de lástima en el Olimpo! Un insulto.

—Es necesario para derrotar a Cronos, solo juntando esos mundos podremos hacerlo. O ellos podrán hacerlo, mejor dicho. Sino, uno de tus bendecidos y Cronos, unidos, vencerán. Y como discretamente señalaste, tienes un puesto en el Olimpo. Nosotros caemos, tú caes.

—No puedo quitarle la bendición a mi "bendecido", pues solo se la puedo quitar a quién se la di. Yo se la di a sus antepasados, sus antepasados lo tuvieron a él —informó Hécate, cruzada de brazos—. Pero tienes razón, si el Olimpo cae, yo caigo con él. Pásame al niño, Hera.

Entonces, la diosa de la brujería se inclinó a besar la frente de quien luchó con el titán Cronos, y venció, de quien tendrá que volver a hacerlo.

_Hace dos días…_

—Vamos, cariño, sígueme. —En ese momento, la reina de los cielos había robado ya los recuerdos del chico, dejando solo su nombre y el de su novia—. Debes escoger una varita.

—¿Pa-para qué? —tartamudeó él.

Ella no contestó, y cuando salieron de ahí, Ollivander no recordaba el encuentro, aunque había dinero en su mano, y una nota de un honorable ladrón que pagó. El chico tampoco recordaba nada, pero llevaba una varita, que si bien no era de las que fueron hechas recientemente, era la primera que se vendía de su tipo, en un estuche de madera, con una ventana de vidrio en la tapa.

Una varita de bronce celestial (donado por Hera a Ollivander hace treinta años) forjada en las llamas Fawkes, el fénix de Albus Dumbledore, yacía dentro de la caja.

_En este momento…_

**Hermione POV**

—Ron —llamé—, queda media hora para que el tren salga de la estación, y Harry no ha llegado, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Es un problema de matemáticas? —preguntó el rascándose la cabeza.

¿No habla enserio, verdad?

¿Verdad?

—Le prometimos que lo esperaríamos aquí en el mundo _muggle_, pero no aparece —expliqué. Escaneé la estación. Desdé aquí se veía casi todo, porque estábamos junto a la entrada a hacia el tren. Vi un desordenado montón de cabello negro sobre una cabeza—. ¡Ahí está!

Jalé a Ron tras de mí.

**Percy POV**

¿Qué es lo que haces cuando apareces en una estación inglesa sin recuerdos (más que un nombre) y con un baúl? (¡Qué tiene una lechuza!) Eso nunca te lo dicen en la escuela… aunque si perdiste la memoria no lo recordarías, ¿no?

Hace exactamente treinta segundos que tengo conciencia de estar en este lugar. Y solo puedo recordar que el nombre de mi novia es Annabeth.

Estaba haciéndome bolas con mis pensamientos cuando siento que me jalan por el hombro y de repente estoy entre los brazos de una chica. No la abrazo porque estoy seguro de que Annabeth se enfadaría, tampoco la aparto por miedo a ser grosero, pero le doy unos golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Hum… ¿Te conozco?

Ella se separa de mí y me ve.

—¡Oh! —Se muerde el labio inferior, avergonzada—. ¡Lo siento! Creí que eras otra persona. Yo soy Hermione Granger, y él es Ron Weasley. Buscábamos a Harry Potter, aunque probablemente tú no lo conozcas. Es que él dijo que nos veríamos aquí, pero no te creerías la cantidad de problemas en los que se puede meter, así que estoy preocupada. Tal vez deberíamos entrar al tren ahora para no perderlo y guardarle un lugar, pero de nuevo, él dijo que lo esperáramos aquí.

Soltó todo esto de corrido, y creo que comencé a bizquear. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que una sonrisa divertida se deslizara a mi cara.

**Hermione POV**

Creo que hubiera seguido balbuceando de no ser porque Ron —que cuando abracé al chico y se dio cuenta de que no era Harry, se puso algo celoso— me señalo el baúl que sostenía el chico, que tenía arriba una jaula con una preciosa lechuza negra**[1]**, y encima de la jaula había un estuche de varita. A un lado de la jaula había un estuche.

Estudié de nuevo al chico. No tenía apariencia de mago. Era alto, pero no tanto como Ron o Harry, y delgado, pero con músculos definidos. Cabello negro desordenado e incontrolable, con ojos verde océano. Guapo, sí. Pero tenía esta… expresión traviesa que gritaba _¡Travesura!_, alguien a quien un maestro tacha de problemático con una sola hojeada. Además parecía no poder estar quieto, porque primero estaba moviendo sus dedos, golpeándolos contra la agarradera del baúl, y después dejaba de mover los dedos, pero golpeaba la punta del pie contra el piso. Se me ocurrió que tal vez tenía prisa, pero él seguía sonriendo, relajado.

—¡Eres un mago! ¡Y vas a Hogwarts! ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? —pregunté.

—¿Huh? —el chico de verdad parecía confundido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté amablemente.

Parpadeó.

—Percy Jackson.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ese nombre me suena —murmuré antes de ponerme a pensar y dejarle el chico a Ron.

**Ron POV**

—Entonces, ¿Percy? —pregunté, intentando entablar una conversación, mientras Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de una columna, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado el nombre "Percy Jackson".

Percy me sonrió.

—De Perseus. Creo.

—Yo tengo un hermano llamado Percival y le dicen Percy. —¿Qué quieres? No tengo habilidades de conversación-de-ningún-tema-en-particular-con-extraños—. ¿Y por qué agregaste el "creo"?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Porque eso creo. Podría llamarme Percival y no lo sabría.

Eso solo hizo que me extrañara más.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—No recuerdo nada. Solo se mi nombre y- —Paró abruptamente antes de continuar, ruborizándose.

—¿Qué? —insté.

—Y el de mi novia.

En ese momento regresó Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara.

—El Chico y la Madre Siguen Desaparecidos Después del Terrible Accidente de Coche por Eileen Smythe: Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy siguen desaparecidos una semana después de su misteriosa desaparición. El incendiado Camaro del '78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado Sábado en el norte de Long Island con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado vueltas y había patinado unos cien pies antes de explotar. Madre e hijo se habían ido de vacaciones de fin de semana a Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto bajo misteriosas circunstancias. Se encontraron pequeños rastros de sangre en el coche y cerca de la escena del siniestro, pero no había ningún otro signo de los desaparecidos Jackson's. Los residentes de la zona rural reportaron no haber visto nada extraño sobre el momento del accidente. El marido de la Sra. Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, afirma que su hijastro, Percy Jackson, es una chico problemático que ha sido expulsado numerosas veces de internados y que ha expresado conductas violentas en el pasado. La policía no ha dicho si Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, aunque no han descartado su posible implicación. Abajo se encuentran fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía insta que cualquiera que sepa algo llame al siguiente número de línea directa gratuita contra la delincuencia.

Me quedé mirando a Hermione sorprendido. No sé cómo había logrado memorizar eso, o recitarlo de corrido siquiera.

Miré a Percy, durante un momento pareció reconocerlo, pero al siguiente su cara se deformó con frustración.

—Tranquilo, no te declararon culpable. Lo encontré hace cuatro años, en verano y en casa de mis padres. Escuché de ti en la televisión (mamá y papá están inscritos en algunos canales americanos), y apareció tu noticia. El siguiente año, viendo las noticias recordé tu caso y busqué en internet. Apareció ese artículo, y luego otro, donde decía que te habían secuestrado. También participaste en una explosión, ¿verdad?

—No lo recuerdo —murmuró desanimado.

—¿Como que no lo recuerdas? —cuestionó ella.

Decidí que era hora de intervenir.

—Hermione, dice que no recuerda más que su nombre y el nombre de su novia… ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

—Porque si tu olvidaras tu memoria solo recordarías tu propio nombre. NO, espera, tú eres tonto. Solo recordarías la palabra comida, agua y sueño.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté completamente confundido.

—Así que… ¿Vamos a… _Hoggiewatts_? —nos interrumpió Percy.

—Hogwarts —corrigió Hermione.

Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento a Percy cuando Hermione cogió sus cosas y se adelantó. Nosotros nos quedamos un par de metro detrás.

—¿Desde hace cuánto son novios? —preguntó Percy.

—Desde el final del ciclo escolar, pero vivimos en diferentes lugares… No hemos podido acostumbrarnos.

—Entiendo.

Llegamos al muro.

—Creo que vas a Hogwarts, pero jamás te he visto ahí, así que no lo sé. Te llevaremos con nosotros, porque lo más seguro es que vayas a Hogwarts, por las cosas que traes. ¿Te importa si…? —hice ademán de abrir el baúl.

Asintió, dejándome revisar el baúl.

Ambos nos inclinamos, curiosos por saberlo que el baúl contenía. Antes de que la tapa estuviera completamente abierta, Hermione se nos unió.

Adentro había varias túnicas. Pantalones. Camisas. Pantalones de pijama. Una capa. Todos los libros de este año. Algunos de primer año. Ropa interior de hombre. Plumas, tinta y pergaminos. Y una bolsa llena de dinero, pero no del _muggle_. Todos al mismo tiempo, nos abalanzamos por el estuche. La lechuza negra ululó cuando nos acercamos.

Abrimos el estuche con cuidado, pues no sabíamos lo que contenía. Eran ingredientes para pociones, cuidadosamente etiquetados… con letras raras.

No prestamos atención, porque de ahí cayeron dos sobres. Uno tenía escrito «Albus Dumbledore» lo que era la prueba de que deberíamos llevarlo. El otro decía Percy Jackson. Hermione se agachó y se lo tendió.

Percy lo abrió, pero por más que inclinó la carta o su propia cabeza, no pudo leerlo.

—¿Porque no lo escribió como las palabras de los frascos? —refunfuñó bajo su aliento.

—¿Entendiste eso? —preguntó una muy sorprendida Hermione, alcanzando uno de los frascos para examinarlo—. Está en griego. —Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia Percy, olisqueó el frasco, y luego se lo pasó a Percy—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Percy observó un momento y luego dijo—: Esencia de belladona.

Hermione parpadeó asombrada. —Lo es. ¿No puedes leer la carta?

—No… las letras flotan fuera de la hoja.

—Tal vez tienes dislexia. Un tipo muy raro de dislexia.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez.

Cogí mi propio equipaje y corrí a la pared del tren nueve y tres cuartos. Y la atravesé.

**Percy POV**

Hermione me dijo que tenía que atravesar la pared corriendo para llegar al tren de Hogwarts, yo lo hice y me pareció bastante sencillo. Lo que me hace pensar que he hecho cosas más locas antes.

Ron y Hermione me guiaron por el tren de Hogwarts. Todos los saludaban y preguntaban por Harry Potter. Personalmente, no tenía la más pálida idea de quién era.

En algún momento, una chica me abrazó por detrás y gritó emocionada: _¡Harry!_, al tiempo que yo pensaba: NO SOY HARRY.

Gentilmente, deshice el abrazo y dije—: Yo no soy Harry.

Atrás de mí había una guapa chica pelirroja, con pecas cubriéndole el área de las partes superiores de las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Parecía risueña y con tendencia a ruborizarse, que es justo lo que hizo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, ¡creí que eras otra persona!

—¡Eso ya lo dije yo! —intervino Hermione.

—¿Abrazaste a Harry? —preguntó la pelirroja enfadada.

—¿No oíste? ¡No es Harry!

Ron rodó los ojos y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Juntos llegamos hasta un compartimento vacío.

—La que te abrazó por detrás era mi hermana. Ginny. Es novia de Harry. No sé lo loca que se pondrá al saber que no llegó para el tren…

Como para recalcar sus palabras, el tren comenzó a avanzar. Ron y yo movimos nuestros baúles a un lado del compartimento, y advertí por primera vez que Ron tenía una lechuza.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté apuntándola con la barbilla.

—Pig**[2]**.

Miré a la lechuza. Era una diminuta lechuza gris que zumbaba dando vueltas alrededor de su jaula. Nunca había visto nada que se pareciera menos a un cerdo.

—No parece un cerdo —le hice notar.

—Nope.

—¿Por qué llamas Pig a la lechuza? —le pregunto.

En eso, Ginny y Hermione entraron con sus baúles. Me di cuenta de que Hermione tenía un gato.

—Porque es tonto —dijo Ginny—. Su verdadero nombre es Pigwidgeon.

—Sí, y ése no es un nombre tonto —contestó sarcásticamente Ron—. Ginny lo bautizó. Le parece un nombre adorable. Yo intenté cambiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde: ya no responde a ningún otro. Así que ahora se ha quedado con Pig. Me lo tengo que traer porque no le gusta a Errol (la lechuza familiar) o a Hermes (la lechuza de Percy… bueno, hum… Percival). En realidad, a mí también me molesta.

Pigwidgeon revoloteaba veloz y alegremente por la jaula, gorjeando de forma estridente. Tenía la sensación de que en realidad a Ron sí le gustaba la hiperactiva lechuza.

Estuvimos unos minutos callados, durante los cuales sentí la mirada de todos fija en mí, hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

—¿Percy? Por lo anterior, lo siento. ¿Pero me pasarías tu varita?

—¿Qué? —profirió Ron tan confundido como yo por el abrupto cambio de tema, luego pareció entender, y se volvió para explicarme—. Mi hermana encontró un artículo en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre las cosas que averiguas de alguien por la varita. Lo encuentro evidente, si es la varita la que escoge el mago…

No entendí la mitad de las cosas que dijo, pero entendí la idea. Una vez mamá… ¡Ugh! ¡Se fue la idea de nuevo! Me estiré para alcanzar la varita, cruzando miradas con la lechuza. Y decidí su nombre. Jack. El primer nombre que me llegó fue Blackjack, pero lo dejé en Jack.

—Te llamas Jack —le dije a la negra lechuza.

Le tendí mi estuche a Ginny, sin ver la varita antes, pero prestando atención a que era lo que hacía.

Al ver la parte de arriba del estuche jadeó levemente, y entonces abrió el estuche.

—Es de metal —anunció.

—No hay varitas de metal. —Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa flaqueaba.

—Sí, mira —Ginny no toco la varita, como si fuera peligrosa—, es de metal y tiene este color entre dorado, plateado y café. ¿Puede ser bronce? ¿Sabes que es, Percy?

—Ginny, ya te dije que no recuerda —reprendió Hermione, luego abrió mucho los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea—. ¡El hechizo detector de elemento! ¡Podemos usarlo para saber si es metal o cualquier otra cosa!

Ella sacó su varita, que podía medir un poco menos de treinta centímetros.

—¡_Deprehendi elementum_**[3]**! ¿¡Alguien tiene una hoja!? —A la mención de una hoja, recordé la carta con mi nombre, la saqué de mi bolsillo trasero, y se la di a Hermione, pensando que la varita rayaría un lado de la hoja.

Hermione apuntó con la varita a mi carta, pero en lugar de dejar una escritura suave y clara que no dejaría marcado el otro lado de la hoja, quemó toda la hoja, excepto la palabra, que era lo que no estaba quemado.

Una letra floreada había escrito:

Bronce Celestial

—Quemó mi carta —me quejé.

—¿Era tu carta? —preguntó Hermione preocupada— ¡Lo siento! Sé que podría haber tenido algo importante sobre tu memoria…

No me lo recuerdes. Siguió así unos segundos más, hasta que Ron y Ginny la callaron, notando mi incomodidad.

—¿Aún queda la carta de Dumbledore? Quizás él pueda aclararte algo. —Terminó con eso.

Ginny me devolvió mi varita… Mi varita… suena extraño. Pude apreciarla mejor de cerca. Ginny tenía razón, era de un metal raro, de un color que rondaba el café, el dorado, y el plateado. Era delgada, y parecía según la regla de Ginny, medía veintiocho centímetros.

Cuando iba a guardarla en su estuche (por instrucciones de Hermione, porque me dijo que era peligroso que la cogiera si no sabía usarla), las puertas se abrieron abruptamente.

En la puerta aparecieron dos larguiruchos, pelirrojos, pecosos e idénticos chicos.

—¡Potter! —cantaron repetidamente— ¡Potter! ¡POTTER! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ POTTER!?

Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos como reflejo a sus gritos.

—¡Dios, ya cállense! —chilló Ginny

—Harry te presentó a mis hermanos —dijo Ron lamentándose.

—¿Otro Potter? —dijo el de la izquierda.

—Solo del cabello… —contestó el de la derecha.

—Y de los ojos…

—Pero los de este son verde azulado…

—Y el cabello es más oscuro…

—No tiene cicatriz…

—Ni lentes…

—Tal vez no es otro Potter…

—Su nombre es Percy —los interrumpió Hermione.

Ambos gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa y dijeron al unísono:

—¡Es otro Percy!

Me lo veía venir.

Los gemelos se instalaron con nosotros el resto del viaje, y platicamos todos agradablemente hasta que las chicas decidieron que era hora de ponerse sus túnicas, y se fueron al baño.

—Pero si solo hay que ponerse la túnica encima. —Ron se rascó la cabeza. Él y sus hermanos parecían tan confundidos como lo estaba yo.

Nos pusimos las túnicas. Hablando por mí: esto es raro. Digo, traía un pantalón y una camisa debajo, pero eso no lo hacía menos extraño.

En unos minutos llegamos a Hogwarts.

—Hum… ¿Percy? —me llamó Hermione—. Tenemos un problema. —La miré—. Tú deberías ir con los de primer año porque es tu primer año, pero también con nosotros porque tienes nuestra edad, ¿tienes nuestra edad, verdad? Además, todavía debes entregar tu carta a Dumbledore.

Un hombre con una barba larguísima apareció detrás de Hermione con un —¡CRAC!—. Me recordaba vagamente a como retrataban a Merlín. Barba blanca, y túnica azul con estrellas doradas (aunque el anciano detrás de Hermione no tenía una túnica de estrellas).

—¿Carta para mí? —preguntó.

Es de suponer que era Dumbledore.

* * *

**[1]** No me importa si no hay lechuzas negras, Percy tiene una lechuza negra, ¿Por qué? Porque es Percy.

**[2]** Para quién no lo sepa, Pig en inglés es cerdo.

**[3]** Del latín: detecta elemento.

* * *

_**Reviews?! xD**_


	3. Introducción al Campamento Mestizo

**Intercambio**

**Capitulo 3**

Introducción al Campamento Mestizo

* * *

**Iain POV**

En el momento en el que pisé el Campamento Mestizo, todos se rieron de mí. No, no me caí, ni siquiera me tropecé. Solo, de repente, comenzaron a reírse. De mí, porque me apuntaban. Incluso Harry. Annabeth _sonrió_.

Sentí algo caliente detrás de mí, y miré.

Era una mano gigante que brillaba, haciendo el signo de paz, poniéndome cuernos.

No daba tanta risa.

No fue hasta que volví a mirar un noté un bulto gigante en mi nariz. Mi mano voló a tocar el bulto. Y… sí. Esa era una gran nariz falsa y muy roja de payaso.

Estaba vestido de payaso.

—Muy bien, Iain, por lo menos ahora sabemos quién es tu padre —dijo Annabeth, jalándome del brazo a mí y a Harry—. Aún no está diseñada la casa de Momo, porque no creímos que la necesitaríamos pronto, pero hay una estructura cubierta de ladrillo, y hay literas. Te traeré algunas mantas de la Casa Grande y tú podrás decorarla. Harry, tendrás que dormir en la Casa Grande, en alguno de los cuartos para invitados —fulminé a Harry con la mirada, quién aún soltaba risitas—, en una semana se irá Rachel, el oráculo, y podrás dormir en su cueva.

—Ja, dormirás en una cueva —me burlé.

—¿Sabes quién es Momo? —me preguntó Annabeth.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Momo es el dios del sentido del humor, la personificación de la crítica jocosa, ¡la burla inteligente! Un día se burló de mi madre. —La voz de Annabeth se endureció en esa última frase, también mientras contaba la leyenda—. Un día, a Momo lo eligieron como juez en un concurso de invenciones, debía elegir la mejor de ellas…

—¿Cuál sino? —me entrometí antes de poder detenerme.

Y, de hecho, ¿mi primera sensación sobre la chica? ¿Sobre qué no sabría apreciar mis bromas? Correcta. Después de dirigirme una mirada gélida, continúo la historia.

—Era un concurso entre Hefesto y Atenea, lo que lo hacía muy difícil. ¡Ah, bueno, y Poseidón! Poseidón, Percy es hijo de Poseidón —murmuró dolida, como si no quisiera olvidarlo, antes de seguir la historia—. Hefesto inventó un hombre, de lo cual Momo se burló diciendo que no tenía una compuerta como vía rápida al corazón y a los sentimientos. Poseidón inventó un toro, y su defecto según Momo era que no tenía un cuerno en medio, lo que le facilitaría ensartar a la presa. Atenea inventó la casa, Momo criticó la casa —Annabeth parecía reticente a decir que criticó a su madre— diciendo que no sería fácil moverla, en caso de vecinos molestos o guerras cercanas. Tu padre fue expulsado del Olimpo después de ese insulto, pero lo restituyeron el dieciocho de agosto, el cumpleaños de Percy —agregó Annabeth.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que Annabeth tenía una especie de obsesión con Percy, aunque el tipo estaba perdido, supongo que estaba justificada.

—Vamos a la Casa Grande con Chiron. ¿Sabes? Te debieron haber reclamado desde los trece años. Supongo que Momo lo hizo ahora porque recuperó su puesto.

Mientras llegábamos a la "Casa Grande", miré el campamento. Era grande, tenía un bosque y un lago. ¡Inclusive campos de fresas? Reí entre dientes y luego me puse a tararear "Strawberry Fields Forever" de los Beatles. Annabeth rodó los ojos, mientras que Harry parecía confundido.

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande yo estaba algo molesto, porque en el camino encontré agente que se reía de MÍ.

—A por Chiron —dijo Annabeth antes de empujarme dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, unos segundos después, ella me siguió.

**Harry POV**

—Espera aquí —vocalizó claramente Annabeth antes de seguir a Iain dentro de la casa.

Me quedé afuera.

Una chica pasó caminando, gritando: «¡Lou! ¡Ellen! ¡Dejaste mi nariz torcida, tu niña malvada! ¡La quiero bien! ¡Ahora!» Tomó aire para volver a gritar, pero me vio.

Pareció sorprendida un momento, pero luego se recuperó y se me acercó.

—Chico de la cicatriz —dijo.

Esperaba que no todos me conocieran por ese mote.

La chica tenía el cabello rubio fresa, no platinado como el de Annabeth. Su cabello era rubio… hasta llegar a las puntas, donde a veinte centímetros se volvía de un verde limón. Tenía pecas en la parte superior de las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz, y ojos castaños. Y si, tenía la nariz ligeramente torcida. Era guapa, aun así.

—Me llamo Harry Potter —corregí.

—Miranda Gardiner. Hija de Deméter. Líder de la cabaña desde hace dos meses —se presentó.

Ella se acercó a mí a paso lento.

—¿Y cuál es tu mundo? —me preguntó.

Rodé los ojos.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo más que mi nombre.

Estaba cansado de que insinuaran que tenía otro mundo. Escuché a Miranda murmurar algo como—: Un buen mecanismo para asegurar la paz.

—¿Debo suponer que Annabeth te puso al tanto de la situación solo a medias? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Qué situación? —me pregunté confundido.

Miranda pensó un momento.

—¿No te dijo nada?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te diré yo. Harry, durante los últimos cinco años, Percy ha recibido evidencias de que el titán Cronos quería recuperar su dominio sobre el mundo. Durante la segunda semana de agosto hubo una semana donde todos nosotros luchamos contra monstruos que formaban parte de su ejército. Percy incluso luchó contra dos titanes solo en esa batalla. Los dioses no podían ayudarnos porque ellos luchaban contra Tifón, padre de los monstruos.

»Pero Percy nos lideró para proteger el Olimpo. Lo logramos (por los pelos), y el último día de la lucha, regresamos. Hasta ese día, nuestro oráculo (quién nos decía profecías para nuestras búsquedas) había sido una momia por medio siglo. Ese día, además de que por fin Percy se le declaró a Annabeth, Rachel, amiga de Percy, se convirtió en el nuevo oráculo y recitó la nueva gran profecía. —Miranda levantó un papel que tenía en su mano, y lo sacudió frente a mi cara—. Esta. Te la leeré.

»"Dos grandes héroes que cambian de mundos; Algo que los afectará a ambos; Es de menester juntarlos; Para derrotar al malvado".

»Annabeth tuvo un sueño esta noche, que le decía que el chico de la cicatriz era la respuesta, y que debía ir a una búsqueda. Ya sabes, las frases cripticas tienden a tener sentido con nosotros los semidioses.

»Según el sueño de Annabeth (y los sueños de los semidioses nunca son solo sueños), y la profecía, tu serías el héroe de otro mundo.

Yo intentaba absorber la información, pero Miranda seguía hablando, así que terminé pensando que no era gran cosa. ¡Solo tenía que sustituir a alguien que venció a un titán!

¿Cómo se hace eso?

Quería pensar que, en mi mundo, yo había sido un héroe, como dijo Miranda. No tenía problemas en creerla, pero yo no era un héroe. Si me veías caminar por la calle, solo verías a un chico corriente. Lo más llamativo de mí eran mi cicatriz y mis ojos, pero mi cabello y mis lentes los tapaban, respectivamente.

En el camino a la Casa grande, como la llamó Annabeth, había visto a chicos con cuchillos, espadas, y arcos, en canoas y forjando armas, manejándolas con destreza imposible. Yo no era un héroe. No podía hacer lo que ellos hacían.

_Puedes hacer otras cosas_, susurró una voz en mi mente.

Miranda se inclinó hacia una planta que estaba en una repisa en la ventana. La planta pareció inclinarse hacia ella, y de verdad pareció como si le susurrara.

Abruptamente, Miranda se levantó, como si la flor que acabara de contar algo importante. Al verme mirando, me dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Tú sabes, hija de Deméter, diosa del cultivo. —Lo dijo como si estuviera compartiendo una broma—. Hablo con las plantas. —Al ver que no me reí, ella dijo—: De cualquier manera, me tengo que ir, Annabeth viene.

Y tan inesperadamente como había aparecido, desapareció. Me pregunté si Deméter era también la diosa de la desaparición. Lo dudaba. ¿Flores e invisibilidad? Tampoco.

Y como dijo Miranda, diez segundos después salió Annabeth. Con un hombre medio caballo y con Iain.

—¡Woah! —solté mientras salía de un salto del porche de la Casa Grande, donde había estado sentado.

El hombre ahí llevaba chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba desaseada. ¡Oh! Y donde debería tener piernas, tenía el cuerpo de un caballo. Era un centauro.

El centauro me examinó y luego, sin decir palabra, él e Iain se fueron a los campos de fresas, dejándome desconcertado.

—¿Miranda te lo explicó todo? —preguntó Annabeth cuando los otros dos se fueron.

Parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Vi venir a Miranda desde lejos, es una buena chica, pero no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Sabe guardar secretos, pero es muy… parlanchina.

Ella me hizo entrar a la casa grande, y me llevó a un pasillo estrecho, de esos que inspiran claustrofobia. Había tres puertas, dos a la derecha y una al fondo.

Entre a la primera puerta y Annabeth se apoyó en el marco. La habitación tenía una cama de aspecto cómodo con un grueso edredón blanco, un tocador con espejo al que no me acercaría, y un armario de madera oscura.

—Solo hay dos cuartos de invitados —dijo Annabeth—, la mayoría se quedaba en la cabaña de Hermes cuando no estaba marcado, pero ahora todos vienen marcados. Y como no puede entrar un mortal sin el permiso de Chiron… bueno, no recibimos visitas. Solo hay dos habitaciones, por si acaso. El baño es la puerta del fondo… ¿Qué más…? Ah, también, cuando escuches la caracola, debes salir de la casa y seguir a la multitud. Te enviaré una muda de ropa, mañana podrás escoger más en la tienda del campamento. Si la trae alguien con aspecto de quien te va a robar algo de un momento a otro, no la aceptes, son de la cabaña de Hermes y bien podrían ser hijos de Momo por sus bromas. Quedan dos horas para la cena, así que relájate. No te asustes si aparece Rachel, probablemente el espíritu de Delfos le dijo que estabas aquí. —Annabeth suspiró—. Espero que seas un héroe, Harry Potter. Juntar dos mundos es peligroso, tienden a ser enemigos. Por algo estaban separados. Alguien corrió un gran riego cambiándolos a Percy y a ti. Significa que el peligro a porvenir es aún peor.

Con ese alegre comentario, Annabeth se fue, y yo comprendí lo que había querido decir Miranda con «_Un buen mecanismo para asegurar la paz_». Mi memoria fue borrada para que yo no pudiera hablar de mi vida anterior y que ellos me atacaran.

Supuse que lo mismo le había pasado a Percy.

Miré la cama y me tendí sobre ella. Una siesta estaría bien. E di cuenta de que por la sorpresa de haber visto un hombre caballo no pude soltar una risita al ver a Iain vestido de payaso. Le sentaría bien una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Me dormí.

**Iain POV**

—¿Así que solo hay un hijo de Momo? —pregunté, intentando entablar una conversación con el hombre… caballo. Era un poco escalofriante caminar con un hombre caballo callado, y el hombre caballo había estado callado desde que vimos a Harry. Ahora miraba los campos de fresa con aire ausente.

—Mmm… ¿Chiron?

Chiron volteó a mí.

—Ah, sí. No sabemos nada de los hijos de Momo, y si no fuera porque Annabeth, que está ampliamente informada sobre las leyendas, estaba allí, nadie hubiera reconocido su marca. No muchos saben de él.

Me miró más atentamente—: No creo que él jamás te hubiera reconocido como su hijo, hubieras llegado aquí y te habrías ido sin saber quién es tu padre. Creo que probablemente hubiera hecho lo posible para que no te encontraran, para que creyeses que eras un chico normal. Su nombre no es muy respetado, el dios de la broma, expulsado del Olimpo. No, si no lo hubieran restituido te hubiera ido muy mal aquí, probablemente la misma historia que del resto de los hijos de los antes dioses menores.

Me tomó un momento absorber la información.

—¿Me hubieran tratado mal? —pregunté.

—No, pero solo te hubieras quedado en la cabaña de Hermes, sabiendo que no pertenecías allí.

Oh.

—Oh.

Chiron me llevó a una estructura de yeso vacía, con nada más que dos camas, dos tocadores, y un cuarto aparte que parecía ser el baño.

—Durante tu estadía aquí puedes arreglarlo. Mandaré que te traigan algo de ropa, y mañana puedes ir a escoger algo tú. Cuando suene la caracola, será la hora de la cena, podrás encontrar el comedor siguiendo al resto de los campistas.

Se fue, y yo, exhausto por los descubrimientos del día, me dormí.

**Harry POV**

Me desperté por alguien sacudiendo mi hombro.

Rápidamente, me senté y me puse mis lentes, y automáticamente, mi mano fue a mi bolsillo, donde estaba mi varita. Una vez más, me pregunté qué haría la varita que me sirviera para protegerme.

Frente a mí, había una bonita chica pelirroja, de cálidos ojos color verde, con unos cuantos destellos ámbar. Llevaba una blusa roja y una falda de varias capas de tela con estampado de flores. Se sobresaltó y se hizo un poco para atrás cuando me levanté tan súbitamente.

Ella retrocedió hasta sentarse en el tocador.

—Soy Rachel Elizabeth Daré —se presentó.

—Harry, Harry Potter —dije.

—El otro héroe —murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces Rachel se dobló como si alguien la hubiera golpeado. Luego se puso derecha y sus ojos se volvieron verdes como las serpientes.

Cuando habló, su voz sonaba triplicada, como si hablaran tres Rachel's a la vez:

Cabello negro y ojos verdes busca al dragón de los recuerdos

En los campos de juego de los bendecidos por la brujería

Para el actúan la gemela valiente y el león mestizo

Su búsqueda es peligrosa, pero ellos lo saben

Rachel aspiró aire precipitadamente.

—Anótalo —jadeó—. ¡Anótalo, Harry!

Me acerqué a la mesa de noche y busqué papel, por suerte, allí había. Yo era bueno recordando palabras, así que pude escribirlo tal cual si problema.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté a Rachel cuando se recuperó—. ¿Por qué querías que lo anotara?

—Es la profecía de Percy —contestó simplemente.

—Yo también tengo cabello negro y ojos verdes —le dije.

—Sí, pero la profecía es de Percy. Sabía que tenía que hablar contigo. Tus ojos me recordaron a los de Percy, aunque no sean de mismo tono, porque está perdido y tú debes reemplazarlo.

Iba a preguntar algo más, pero el pensamiento huyó al sonido de una caracola.

—Es la hora de la cena —anunció Rachel.

Me cogió la mano, pero no de una manera romántica, más de una manera alentadora, como diciendo «estoy contigo», y me llevó a un área repleta de mesas.

—Antes solo había doce mesas, pero con las nuevas adquisiciones del Olimpo han ido aumentando —informó Rachel—. Fue Percy quien tuvo la idea de invitar al resto de los dioses al Olimpo, y a sus hijos al Campamento Mestizo. Ahora hay más semidioses, pues también exigió que se les reconociera antes de su decimotercer cumpleaños.

Dejé que Rachel me hablara de Percy otro rato, poniendo atención, porque debía informarme sobre a quién debía reemplazar.

—Yo conocí a Percy cuando teníamos catorce años. Fue un encuentro breve, donde yo me presenté, pero Percy me dejó solo con su nombre. La primera vez que lo vi pelear fue en la escuela, dos vampiras… bueno, no eran vampiras, eran otras cosas de las que no puedo recordar sus nombres ahora, pero se suponía que seducían a los hombres para absorber su energía. Al final, Percy mató a una, pero la otra huyó. La primera vez que lo vi luchar de verdad fue en la arena de su gigante —literalmente, era un gigante— medio-hermano hijo de Gea y Poseidón. Al estar en la arena, él se recuperaba con la tierra, porque era hijo de la tierra, Gea. No se le podía vencer en tierra, así que Percy subió a las calaveras colgadas del techo, instando al gigante a subir también, lo cual hizo. Cuando estaba arriba, Percy lo colgó de ahí, le hizo un corte, y el gigante comenzó a vaciarse. Estaba hecho de arena. Y no había sido vencido en miles de años.

»Percy tiene esta expresión al luchar que no sabes si lucha para el equipo bueno, o el malo. Es desconcertante.

Rachel hablaba de él como si lo admirará mucho. Y yo mismo comencé a admirarlo. Luchar contra un gigante y vencer. La sola obra me pareció toda una hazaña, dejando de lado los coloridos que le agregó Rachel.

Rachel me guió a la tercera mesa, que estaba sola, mientras que muchas estaban relativamente llenas.

Noté que Iain estaba solo en su mesa.

Rachel me enseñó a dar una ofrenda a los dioses (a los que solo les dije: «para los dioses») porque decía que les gustaba el olor del fuego. Olía bien. Me enseñó que había que susurrar la comida al plato para que apareciera, y como no supe que pedir, me pidió una hamburguesa y papás fritas. El Sr. D, también conocido como el dios Dionisio, me presentó secamente y con voz monótona («Debería decirles que tenemos un nuevo campista hoy. Henry Puller»). Chiron tuvo que corregirle, y el Sr. D lo murmuró a regañadientes. Annabeth se levantó para agregar algo («Es uno de los chicos de la profecía, el otro es Percy. Intercambiaron de mundos, y Harry no recuerda nada. Es más que probable que Percy tampoco lo haga»). Con lo último parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Rachel se levantó y carraspeó. Ella había estado sentada junto a mí, en la mesa que, me explicó, era de Poseidón, donde comía Percy.

Estaba cansado de que intentaran reemplazarme con él.

—Hoy tuve otra profecía, la cual Harry tuvo el placer de presenciar —agregó irónicamente—. La leeré. Es la profecía de Percy, del problema que enfrentará en el otro mundo mientras Harry está aquí. —Su voz podía no ser la de profeta, como cuando decía la profecía, pero sin duda parecía importante cuando la recitaba—. Cabello negro y ojos verdes busca al dragón de los recuerdos; En los campos de juego de los bendecidos por la brujería; Para el actúan la gemela valiente y el león mestizo; Su búsqueda es peligrosa, pero ellos lo saben.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿No podría ser para Harry? —preguntón alguien a quién identifique de la cabaña de Apolo, dios de la medicina, música y poesía.

—No, es sin duda de Percy. Se ese tipo de cosas, es como un sexto sentido. De todas formas, aquí no hay gemelas.

—Uh, incorrecto —provino de la mesa de Afrodita—. Tenemos unas gemelas aquí. —Identifiqué a la chica como Silena Beauregard, líder de la cabaña de Afrodita—. Llegaron la semana pasada.

—¡Pero ninguna es valiente! —gritó alguien de Hefesto, a lo que siguieron unas risas.

—¿Y el león mestizo? —preguntó Annabeth—. Ese es animal de Hera, además de la vaca. No, es la profecía de Percy. ¿Podrías… podrías dármela, Rachel?

Rachel asintió y le alargó la hoja. Cuando me volvió a mirar, ahogó un gritó. Se alejó unos pasos, mirando a mis pies.

A mis pies había un perro siberiano, negro y blanco, ojos azules y mucho pelaje. Me miró y luego se posó frente a mí, gruñendo, como defendiéndome. Advertí que a mí alrededor y alrededor del perro había una niebla purpúrea con un resplandor mágico.

Todos ahogaron un grito. Incluso el Sr. D arqueó una ceja.

—La bendición de Hécate —susurró Lou Ellen, que por lo que me había explicado Rachel, era la líder de la cabaña de Hécate, y por lo que sabía de Miranda, quién le había torcido la nariz mágicamente. Me miraba cariñosamente, sin falsedad, como si el mero hecho de que le agradara a su madre, hacía que le agradara a ella—. Es la bendición de Hécate, estoy segura.

Una flecha voló y se clavó en la tierra frente a mí, disolviendo al perro. Me volví y, del lado por el que se entra al campamento, había alrededor de cincuenta chicas.

—¿Percy está perdido?

* * *

**¿Han oído es de «si hacen reviews publico más rápido»? Se podría aplicar en nuestro futuro.**


	4. Un Sombrero Selecciona a Percy

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capitulo 4**

Un Sombrero Selecciona a Percy

* * *

**Carta a Dumbledore**

**_Dumbledore;_**

**_Hace cincuenta años te hicimos llegar la anterior profecía, la anterior Gran Profecía que el mes pasado tuvimos la certeza de que el héroe era Perseus Jackson._**

**_El día de su cumpleaños, el día de la profecía, pero cuando esta ya había terminado, nuestro Oráculo tuvo otra Gran Profecía (hay un papel en el sobre, está escrita ahí). Yo me figuré la primera parte y cambié a Perseus Jackson por Harry Potter. Este último no vendrá a Hogwarts este año, por lo menos no el principio del año._**

**_Dumbledore, te quiero pedir un favor. Has una clase de natación. Si quieres, que sea solo para el año de Perseus (tiene quince años), pero necesitamos que sea capaz de descubrir su poder, y no lo hará a menos que alguien le obligue a acercarse al agua por lo menos una vez._**

**_Podría tener problemas con algunas clases por su dislexia y por su hiperactividad. Le gusta la comida azul. Y no te preocupes, convencí a Hécate de que le pusiera su bendición. Es un mago además de semidiós._**

**_Gracias,_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Hera, Reina de los Cielos_**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Dumbledore abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Luego sacó una hoja más pequeña del sobre y también la leyó, la miró unos segundos, y luego regresó los papeles al sobre.

Levantó la vista y me sonrió.

—Muy bien, Perseus Jackson, parece que este año te quedarás en Hogwarts. —Abrí la boca para preguntar por qué, pero el levantó una mano, deteniéndome—. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

—Prefiero Percy —corregí, preguntándome como sabía mi nombre. Tal vez venía en la carta.

—Irás en la canoa porque es tu primer año —dictó.

Durante este encuentro el resto de los chicos se fueron congregando, pero formando un círculo perfecto a nuestro alrededor, excepto Hermione y Ron, quienes estaban a mi lado.

Hubo un silencio en el que yo estudié a Dumbledore y Dumbledore me estudió a mí. Luego, inesperadamente, desapareció de nuevo con un —_¡CRAC!_—.

Todos parpadeamos sorprendidos.

—No se puede aparecer en Hogwarts —dijo Hermione.

Aparentemente dos pedazos de información chocaron. Hermione comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. No sé por qué, pero no paraba de imaginar a un robot al que le plantearon una paradoja.

—'Mione, 'Mione, tranquila —le instó Ron.

Hermione se recuperó, y entonces me llevaron en dirección a las canoas. En algún momento mi vista chocó con los carruajes. Había unas criaturas atadas a los carruajes.

Si tuviera que ponerles un nombre suponía que les llamarían caballos, pero tenían algo de reptiles. No tenían nada de carne, su pelo negro se agarraba a sus esqueletos, haciendo que cada hueso fuera visible. Sus cabezas eran de dragón, y sus ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. Tenían alas grandes y con textura de cuero que parecían diseñadas para murciélagos gigantes. Estaban de pie y tranquilos, y parecían misteriosos y siniestros.

—¿Qué son esos? —pregunté.

—¿Los ves? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—Claro que los ve, Ron, ¿Por qué otra razón preguntaría? —intervino Hermione—. Son thestrals, Percy. Solo los ven quienes han visto la muerte. Parece que tú lo has hecho.

Me dejaron en una canoa y regresaron a los carruajes. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco incómodo ahí. Tenía una canoa para mí solo, mientras que el resto transportaba a cuatro niños de once años.

Me sentí bien mientras estuvimos en el lago. Metí mi mano en el agua, y el agua parecía amontonarse alrededor de mis dedos. Debajo creí ver a unas chicas, unas adolescente normales. Solo que estaban bajo el agua.

El trayecto fue agradable para mí. Me gustaba el agua, y yo parecía gustarle a ella. Incluso parecía que las olas iban contra la trayectoria de las canoas, como si quisieran cumplir mi deseo.

Llegamos al otro lado y allí había un castillo. Grande y de ladrillos de piedra gris. Estaba a unos cincuenta metros de la orilla del lago. Imponente.

Atravesamos las puertas y dentro nos esperaba una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía concentrada mientras me miraba.

—¿Habló con Dumbledore? —pregunté, suponiendo que por eso me prestaba tanta atención.

Ella estrechó los ojos.

—Director Dumbledore. —Ella se volvió al resto de los niños—. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, síganme para elegir sus casas. —Fue su seca presentación.

Seguimos a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall nos a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Nos reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, al tiempo en el que yo me alejé.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Durante unos minutos me sentí inmensamente humillado al ser presentado con alumnos de primer año hasta que llegó McGonagall. Nos hizo salir de la habitación, volvimos a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasamos por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Era un impresionante comedor, y sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención era el cielo. Para ese momento había oscurecido, y las estrellas brillaban. _No cambiaría mi territorio por él, pero el cielo nocturno es precioso_. Ese pensamiento me descolocó un poco. ¿Mi territorio?

No tuve tiempo de examinarlo, porque vi a un sombrero con pliegues en forma de cara, puesto en un taburete por la profesora McGonagall.

Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar. El sombrero cantaba.

_¿Huh?_

_**Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador**_

_**He visto batallas, ¡guerras completas!**_

_**He visto la reciente victoria de Hogwarts...**_

_**¡Más el peligro no ha terminado!**_

_**Repartiré a los nuevos alumnos**_

_**Destinados a una casa**_

_**Trabajarán todos juntos**_

_**Para destruir la amenaza**_

_**Puedes ir a Hufflepuff**_

_**Lugar de los leales y justos**_

_**Ellos no temen el trabajo duro**_

_**Abrazan la tarea pesada**_

_**También podrías encajar en Ravenclaw**_

_**Erudición e Inteligencia**_

_**Para ellos el estudio es lo mejor**_

_**Poseen una mente hábil y dispuesta**_

_**O Slytherin es tu opción**_

_**Donde los astutos encuentran a sus similares**_

_**Esas serpientes perfeccionistas son gente ambiciosa**_

_**Que no se detienen para lograr su objetivo**_

_**Puedes ir a Gryffindor**_

_**Casa de los valientes caballeros**_

_**Algunos impulsivos**_

_**Ninguno duda ante el peligro**_

_**Las casas están divididas**_

_**Pero deben unirse**_

_**Pues hay otro mundo que tener en cuenta**_

_**Con el que también deben conectar**_

_**Ahora ya saben sus opciones**_

_**Es hora de saber su perfil**_

_**Voy leer su mente**_

_**Nada habrá que se oculte de mí**_

Dumbledore fulminaba al sombrero con la mirada. Como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería. El sombrero no lo vio, o sencillamente lo ignoró. Creo que fue la segunda.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y habló:

—Como podrán ver, entre los de primer año hay un chico nuevo de una edad que no es once años. Su nombre es Perseus Jackson. Es su primer año. Él pasará primero.

Genial, ahora era "Perseus", estaba seguro de que ni siquiera en mi anterior vida me había gustado mi nombre tan… peculiar.

Me acerqué y McGonagall me puso el sombrero cantante.

—¿Sombrero cantante, he chico? —preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador, yo me encogí ligeramente, avergonzado—. No importa. Veamos. Es difícil. Aunque no tengo tus recuerdos, puedo captar tu actitud. Podrías ir a Hufflepuff, leal y justo. Extremadamente leal. Pero tú, aunque toleras el trabajo pesado, pareces tener más dotes de líder. Podrías ir a Ravenclaw. Aunque no estudias mucho, recuerdas datos esporádicamente. No, no es suficiente para Ravenclaw. Quizás Slytherin. Eres astuto, mucho, pero también obtuso, no ves lo obvio. Eres una persona que logra lo que se propone seriamente. Pero no te tomas muchas cosas seriamente y no eres muy ambicioso. Aunque tu poder es el agua, el elemento de Slytherin… No importa. Gryffindor parece lo adecuado. Eres valiente, y aunque tienes temores, estás dispuesto a superarlos. —El Sombrero Seleccionador hizo una pausa, como para verificar si su decisión fue correcta—. ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa más alejada me recibió cálidamente y con miradas curiosas. Hermione y una chica de cabello café oscuro con rayos pelirrojos, y ojos color avellana me hicieron un espacio entre ellas. La chica a mi lado derecho era guapa, pero era inquietante que no me quitara la vista de encima. Inconscientemente me incliné hacia Hermione.

—Lo siento —dije sonrojándome y retirándome, cuando está me dirigió una mirada de interrogación.

Hermione, sentada al lado de Ron, me daba la espalda, y todos a mí alrededor hablaban, excepto un chico al frente de mí, la chica a mi lado, y la otra chica a su lado. Todos me miraban, incluso los que hablaban, de reojo.

La chica a dos asientos del mío tenía cabello negro y ojos grises, de un tono que casi parecía lila. Frente a mí, el chico tenía cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules.

—Hola, soy Parvati Patil, y esta es Lavender Brown, mi mejor a amiga. —La pelirroja me tendió la mano.

La sacudí, pero la solté rápidamente. Me incomodaba hacer eso sabiendo que tenía novia. O eso creía. ¿Annabeth siquiera existía? Ella podría no existir. El pensamiento me deprimió.

El chico frente a mí saludó con la mano—: Yo soy Seamus Finnigan. Mestizo, tú sabes, mitad mago, mitad humano. Uno de los pocos de la generación. —Sonrió irónico, como si eso fuera malo. No veía nada malo en ser un mestizo.

—Y… ¿de dónde saliste? —preguntó la impertinente Lavender Brown.

La miré ligeramente irritado, mientras que Seamus y Parvati le lanzaron miradas de reproche.

—Ella usualmente no hace- —comenzó Parvati, pero la corté.

—No, no importa. No recuerdo nada de mi vida, solo sé que debía venir a Hogwarts y que Dumbledore sabe algo sobre eso. —Mi tono fue rudo, pero al final se volvió frustrado.

Parvati parpadeó sorprendida.

**Parvati POV**

Percy era un chico atractivo, de ojos color verde océano, cabello negro, y tez cremosa. Muy, muy lindo.

Parpadeé sorprendida cuando él dijo que no recordaba nada antes de Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo ver tu varita? —pregunté.

—¡¿También leíste ese artículo?! —exclamó Lavender.

Seamus rodó los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado sobre el dichoso artículo varias veces ese día.

Percy inclinó la cabeza, como recordando donde estaba o si la había traído. Fue un gesto encantador. Su mano se fue al interior de su túnica, de donde salió un estuche.

—¿No la has usado? —preguntó Seamus.

—No.

Jadeé al mirarla a través de la ventana del estuche. Era de bronce, lo identifiqué de inmediato. Mamá tenía este par de aretes de bronce… _¡Céntrate, Parvati!_, me insté.

—Esta es una varita de bronce —hice notar.

Rápidamente, el estuche había pasado a las manos de Lavender, y de las de Lavender a las de Seamus. Pronto, toda la mesa de Gryffindor había visto la "curiosa varita de metal". Nadie la tocó. El estuche encontró su camino de regreso a Percy, al que se le habían sonrojado las orejas, ya fuese por vergüenza o furia.

**Percy POV**

Cuando tuve de vuelta la varita, la regresé a mi túnica y comí rápidamente. Noté que Hermione recibió una carta de un ¿elfo? Y la leyó por debajo de la mesa. Soltó unos ruidos de sorpresa y se lo pasó a Ron. Hubo murmuró y solo entendí «Harry».

Y se me ocurrió preguntar quién era Harry Potter. Lo había escuchado tantas veces… y no sabía quién demonios era. Decidí preguntarle a Hermione, pues Parvati tenía a Lavender de lado, y no me terminaba de caer bien Lavender. Seamus también era una opción, pero me parecía que Hermione estaba más cerca de Harry.

Después de la cena nos explicaron que los prefectos nos darían la nueva contraseña cuando llegáramos a Gryffindor, donde estaba nuestra sala común.

Cuando todo Gryffindor iba a la sala común, me quedé a la altura de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —pregunté tentativamente—. Me preguntaba si me podías decir quién era Harry Potter, porque lo mencionan mucho y…

Hermione sonrió.

—Claro, Percy. —Carraspeó. Esto iba a ser largo. Maravilloso—. Harry Potter, al año fue alcanzado por la maldición avada kedavra por Quien-tu-sabes. Pero sobrevivió, con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente. Se convirtió en una leyenda para los magos… ¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?

—Lo que dure hasta la sala común.

Asintió.

—Hace siete años**[1]** llegó al colegio, al mismo tiempo que Ron y yo. Nos hicimos amigos. Descubrimos que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura cooperaba con Quién-tu-sabes, lo tenía en la nuca. Recuperamos la piedra filosofal antes de que el la obtuviera para un nuevo cuerpo para Quien-tu-sabes.

»El siguiente año hubo unos ataques que venían de una criatura de Slytherin, del mito de la cámara de los secretos. Ginny era quien los planeaba, pero solo porque estaba poseída por el espíritu del diario, quién resultó ser un horrocrux que tenía encerrado una parte del alma de Quien-tu-sabes. Harry lo destruyó con el colmillo de un basilisco.

»El tercer año nos enfrentamos a demetores, también fue el momento en que Harry aprendió a hacer un patronus y más importante aún, un patronus corpóreo.

»En su cuarto año participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ganó. Por desgracia, durante el torneo también murió Cedric Diggory. Resultó que nuestro profesor de ese año había estado encerrado mientras que un falso Ojoloco Moody lo reemplazaba.

»En su quinto año aquí probó que Quien-tu-sabes de verdad había regresado. Dolores Umbridge, quien nos había estado atormentando, por fin se fue.

»En su sexto año descubrió que el Príncipe Mestizo, también conocido como nuestro profesor de pociones, nuestro sexto profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o Severus Snape era un mortífago.

»En nuestro séptimo año venció a Quien-tu-sabes, y descubrimos que Snape jugaba para el buen bando. No muchos murieron, pero los que lo hicieron, murieron por una causa noble.

»Ron y yo lo ayudamos durante todos esos años. —Hermione parecía orgullosa de decir eso. Yo también lo estaría, aunque realmente no comprendí todo lo que dijo.

—¿Quién es Quien-tu-sabes? —pregunté lo más importante.

—Lord Voldemort —dijo con un escalofrío—. Alguien que destruyó familias, corrompió personas, el mundo mágico.

—¿Y un mortífago?

—Los mortífagos eran los seguidores de Quien-tu-sabes, lo apoyaban en que él decía que los hechiceros de progenitores muggle no debían existir, solo los purasangres.

Me quedé callado, asimilando la información. Me dirigieron a mi dormitorio, que compartía con Ron, Seamus, y unos tales Neville Longbotton y Dean Thomas. Descubrí la agradable noticia de que también había sido el dormitorio de Harry Potter.

Cuando todos se durmieron, sentí el impulso de agarrar la pluma que tenía en mi bolsillo. Era una pluma normal, no como las que usaban aquí, que eran plumas de pájaros con tinta.

Le saqué la tapa, y donde había estado hace un segundo la pluma, había una espada, del mismo color que mi varita. Bronce celestial. Una espada. Sentí la urgencia de esconderla, y por reflejo, toqué con la tapa de la pluma la punta de la espada, y esta se redujo a un bolígrafo de nuevo.

Pensé en la inscripción de la espada: _Anaklusmos_. Yo sabía que en nuestro idioma eso sería Riptide**[2]**. Pensé que al tener el lugar de un Harry Potter desaparecido… Las expectativas eran muy altas.

**Hermione POV**

_Hace una hora…_

—Winky trae esto para la señorita Hermione —dijo Winky, tendiéndome una carta—. Es de parte del director Dumbledore.

Y sin hacer conversación, desapareció.

Abrí la carta, curiosa a los que Winky trajo, lo que Dumbledore envió.

* * *

_**Señorita Hermione Granger;**_

_**Escribo esto precipitadamente porque sé que lo que preveo no tardará en ocurrir. Pronto, en algún momento, Perseus tendrá curiosidad sobre quien es Harry Potter. Señorita Granger, usted debe decirle todo, sin secretos, de una forma resumida.**_

_**Ha habido una profecía para él y Harry.**_

_**Dos grandes héroes cambian de mundos**_

_**Algo que los afectará a ambos**_

_**Más bien es necesario juntarlos**_

_**Para derrotar al malvado**_

_**Percy Jackson es importante en su propio mundo. Tan importante como Harry lo es aquí. Usted y Ronald deben cuidarlo, asesorarlo. Déjenlo hacer amigos, y sean sus amigos. Él debe ganar la confianza de los magos, pues como la profecía dice, algo importante se acerca y se necesitan ambos mundos para ello.**_

_**Antes de que se le ocurra preguntar, señorita Granger, no, no le diré nada sobre el otro mundo, se revelará a su debido tiempo.**_

_**Y recuerde, Percy tiene TDAH, dislexia, y que es un héroe, no lo olvide y lo sobreproteja. Trátelo como trataría a Harry.**_

_**Y no interfieras a menos que él te busque. Lo mismo para Ronald.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

La carta me desconcertó. Se la mostré a Ron, a quién también sorprendió. Y cuando más tarde Percy me preguntó sobre Harry Potter, le dirigí una sonrisa nerviosa y le conté todo.

Él escuchó atentamente, meditando todo. No parecía el tonto que dijo «Hoggiewatts» en lugar de Hogwarts. Y tuve la certeza de que él era un héroe, de donde sea de donde viniera, él era un héroe.

Me pregunté si a él también le molestaba la atención, como le pasaba a Harry, si también la gente se sentía intimidada al hablarle. Y lo más importante, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para ganarse el título de héroe?

Esa noche, en mi habitación con la parlanchina Parvati y la odiosa de Lavender, comencé a hacer una lista. Esa lista debería decirme cual era el mundo de Percy.

**_* Lee griego_**

**_* Tiene dislexia_**

**_* También TDAH_**

**_* Parecía que el agua se inclinaba hacia él_**

**_* Su varita está hecha de algo llamado "bronce celestial"_**

**_* Su nombre es raro: Perseus_**

Me faltaba algo más. Me di golpecito en el labio con el lado contrario de la punta con la pluma. Volví a escribir.

**_* No tiene memoria_**

Si Dumbledore no me lo quería decir, ya lo averiguaría yo. Después de todo, ya tenía una excusa para estar cerca. Tal vez Ron me podría ayudar.

Sí, yo encontraría el mundo de Percy. Y si el todavía no recordaba para ese momento, se lo diría. Aunque no debía interferir. Esa noche tuve un debate interno, antes de que el sueño me reclamara.

* * *

**[1]** Lo recorrí a siete años, pero recuerden que ellos están en quinto. Es como si Harry hubiera tenido dos o tres años menos en sus tareas. Lo siento por eso, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

**[2]** ¿Qué suena mejor, Riptide o Contracorriente? ¡Riptide!

**N/A:****_ ¡Espero que les haya gustado...! No pude actualizar antes porque fui al cumpleaños de mi abuelito, y mi tío desconectaba el internet en la noche (cuando estaba yo en casa) farfullando algo sobre las ondas magnéticas del internet o algo así (okey, no estaba ahí mientras farfullaba ¡pero estoy casi segura de que farfulló!), de cualquier manera, ahora estoy en casa, pero de por sí antes fallaba el internet. Subiré el siguiente capítulo en cuanto haga ajustes._**

**_¡Bye!_**


	5. El Bendecido de Hécate

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 5**

El Bendecido de Hécate

* * *

**Harry POV**

La flecha había disuelto al perro, lo que me tenía bastante molesto. Me disponía a reprocharle a la chica que tiró la flecha, quién parecía ser la del frente y la líder, hasta que la vi. Era una chica de quince años, de cabello negro, y ojos azules que recordaban al cielo. Tenía puesta una camiseta con calaveras, y una chaqueta negra de cuero, con detalles plateados, y unos jeans negros con cadenas, también plateadas, como el anillo a modo de tiara que rondaba su cabeza.

No parecía alguien con quien me quisiera meter, y no lo averiguaría de primera mano.

El resto de las chicas usaban camisetas blancas y pantalones de camuflaje gris, con botas de combate.

—¿Y bien? ¿Percy está perdido? —repitió la chica de ojos azules.

Annabeth parecía a punto de llorar, pero alcanzó soltar un débil «si». Hizo lo que pudo por recuperarse, lográndolo. La chica de la flecha se acercó a Annabeth, y todos olvidaron mi humo morado.

La chica abrazó a Annabeth.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre a Percy desaparecer así? —refunfuñó.

—Emm… ¿Thalía? —llamó Miranda—. Percy no se fue por cuenta propia. Hubo una profecía respecto a eso, no sé si la recuerdes.

—¿La Gran Profecía ya se está cumpliendo? ¿Y también está involucrado Percy? Bueno, como que ya me lo esperaba —su tono indicaba que no era así—. ¿Cuál era la profecía, de nuevo?

Rachel la recitó. Aunque pareciese no recordar lo que decía, parecía que si la tenía que recitar mucho.

—Dos grandes héroes cambian de mundos; Algo que los afectará a ambos; Más bien es necesario juntarlos; Para derrotar al malvado —dijo con voz solemne.

—¿Y Percy es uno de esos héroes? —supuso Thalía.

—Y hubo otra profecía… —añadió Rachel.

—Oh, no —murmuró Thalía.

—Oh, sí. Cabello negro y ojos verdes busca al dragón de los recuerdos; En los campos de juego de los bendecidos por la brujería; Para el actúan la gemela valiente y el león mestizo; Su búsqueda es peligrosa, pero ellos lo saben.

Thalía abrió mucho los ojos.

—Acabo de caer, ¿Si es un cambio, quién llegó en lugar de Percy?

—El chico de la cicatriz —dijo alegremente una castaña pecosa con lentes de la cabaña de Deméter. Se retorció en su asiento cuando le dirigí una mirada fulminante.

Todos se volvieron a mí.

Thalía alzó las cejas al verme.

—Cabello negro y ojos verdes —murmuró—. ¿No podría referirse a él? —preguntó a Rachel.

Rachel parecía un tanto cansada de responder esa pregunta.

—No porque aquí no hay gemelas, además ¿quién sería el león mestizo?

—¡Que sí hay gemelas! —exclamó Silena Beauregard.

—Cualquiera cuyo padre dios tenga como animal el león —dijo alguien de la cabaña de Ares, a lo que la cabaña de Atenea se echó a reír.

—¡Estúpido, ya dijimos que el león es el animal de Hera! —gritó Malcolm (quién Annabeth me presentó) a la mesa de Ares.

Chiron intervino, mientras el Sr. D jugaba con su copa, en la que sirvió refresco en lugar de vino. Aparentemente, su castigo era no probar una gota alcohol durante cien años, cifra que Zeus redujo a cincuenta por la victoria del campamento contra los titanes.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Chiron—. Esta no es una conversación que mantener aquí. Mañana a las ocho, los jefes de cabaña en la sala de juntas.

Todos se dispersaron después de eso, sin nada que hacer.

**Annabeth POV**

Era mi segunda junta en dos días. Las cosas iban mal. Harry e Iain llegaron al mismo tiempo, lado a lado, platicando. Parecía que se estaban haciendo amigos.

Ellos entraron y les indiqué que se sentaran. Se les había dicho que tenían que estar aquí porque Iain era el único ocupante de la cabaña de Momo, y a Harry por razones obvias. Traían puestas camisas del campamento y jeans.

La mesa de ping pong de la sala de recreo (no-oficialmente la mesa de juntas) la ocupaba el hijo del Sr. D, Pólux, Clarisse La Rue de Ares, Michael Yew de Apolo, Silena Beauregard de Afrodita, Connor y Travis Stoll de Hermes, Thalía de Artemisa (ella no usa su apellido y tampoco es hija de Artemisa, sino de Zeus, pero responde a ella), Beckendorf de Hefesto, Miranda Gardiner de Deméter (antes era Katie Gardner, pero su padre insistió en que debería ir a la universidad. ¿Has notado que las de Deméter tienen nombre "jardinero"?), Clovis Doreman de Hypnos, Butch de Iris, Ginger Fadelen de Nike (es tan injusto, ellos incluso nos ganaban a nosotros, ¡A Atenea! Porque su madre era la diosa de la victoria. Por lo menos casi siempre estaban en nuestro equipo), Jane McQuillians de Tique, Ryan Osterdyk de Nix, Aurora Jeannette de Harmonía, Matthew Winchell, el escalofriante hijo de Deimos (el dios del terror), Gaspard Isacksen, el también escalofriante hijo de Fobos (dios del miedo) y Madeleine "Mady" Croswall, hija de Eris, diosa de la discordia, y Lou Ellen O'Pearl, de Hécate. A mi lado estaba Rachel, el oráculo, y a mi otro lado estaba Chiron, dirigiendo la reunión.

—Discutiremos primero a Harry. Hay que averiguar si en realidad es hijo de Hécate, es su bendición, o qué es él en general —informé.

Harry se vio indignado al ver que hablaba de él como si no estuviera aquí (y no lo ocultaba) y Mady sonrió al oír la palabra «discutiremos».

—Yo creo que él no es de la cabaña de Hécate —dijo Mady, sabiendo que eso tendría muchas discrepancias. La chica amaba discutir, sabía cómo iniciar una pelea verbal, y contestaba con respuestas inteligentes con los datos que el resto dejaba caer. No lo hacía con malas intenciones, sencillamente le gustaban las discusiones, le parecían emocionante. Problema, y sin embargo, la dejé, también quería oír diferentes puntos de vista.

—Es de Hécate —afirmó Lou Ellen.

—Podría no serlo —dijo Gaspard

—Digo, tenía al perro, ese es un símbolo de Artemisa —agregó Matthew.

—Estúpido, Artemisa solo da su bendición a las chicas —dijo Thalía rodando los ojos.

—Ares también tiene un perro —sugirió Aurora, presintiendo una pelea. Su madre era el contrario de Eris, Harmonía era la concordia.

Mady utilizó eso—: ¿El reemplazo de Percy en la cabaña de Ares? Creí que Percy y Clarisse no se llevaban bien.

Aurora hizo una mueca.

—¡El chico de la cicatriz no entrará a la cabaña cinco! —exclamó Clarisse. Clarisse era inteligente, pero su padre seguía siendo Ares, era fácilmente provocada.

—¿Y por qué Artemisa no da su bendición a los chicos? —preguntó Gaspard a Thalía, también con intenciones de pelea. Thalía inteligentemente evitaba los ojos de Gaspard, que aunque no te hacía ver tu miedo en sus ojos como su padre, podía averiguar el miedo si lo veías a los ojos. Thalía miraba su nariz.

—Porque los chicos son tontos —respondió ella refiriéndose solo a Matthew y Gaspard, y ellos se dieron cuenta.

—¿Y por qué Harry no sería bienvenido en tu cabaña si fuera tu hermano? Aunque estoy segura de que no es un Ares —Miranda dijo a Clarisse Ares como si fuera un insulto. Parecía que Miranda le había cogido cariño a Harry.

—Bueno, chica flor, como dijiste, es imposible que el chico de la cicatriz sea un guerrero de Ares, al ser el reemplazo de Percy. Seguro que también se pondrá a jugar con magia en unos días. Eso es más fácil —contestó Clarisse.

Lou Ellen soltó un chillido indignado.

—Clarisse, todos los dioses tienen una labor importante, así como las habilidades de sus hijos son igual de poderosas —reprochó Ryan, que presentía sentía algo por Lou Ellen.

—¿Y eso tiene sentido? —intervino Pólux, pero siendo neutral.

Ryan se ruborizó.

—Yo creo que Artemisa es tan solo demasiado obtusa para comprenderlos —sugirió Connor Stoll, sobre la predisposición de Artemisa a los chicos, valientemente, porque la mirada que Thalía le dirigía a Matthew y Gaspard hubiera desalentado a muchos. Thalía le dirigió una mirada indignada.

—Hubiera esperado más de un Stoll.

—Ja, ja —se burló Gaspard.

—Cállate, Gasparín.

Gaspard se puso rojo de furia.

—Me llamo Gaspard.

—Gas-pa-rín —vocalizó impertinentemente Thalía.

—Thalía, se llama Casper —dijo reprochando suavemente Aurora a Thalía. Luego se dio cuenta de su error y se puso roja. Matthew y Gaspard la fulminaron con la mirada, y Aurora se encogió, mientras Thalía se retorcía de risa.

—Yo creo que Percy si podría pertenecer a Ares —dijo Travis Stoll a Clarisse—. Venció a tu padre.

Clarisse lo miró con sus ojos rojizos llenos de furia.

—Percy no es de Ares —dijo Silena.

—¡Alguien que me apoya! —exclamó Clarisse.

—No porque no pueda, pero él tiene poderes acuáticos.

Todos rodaron los ojos, mientras Silena sonreía, pues ese era su propósito, hacerlos dejar de pelear.

—¿Y qué pasa si por primera vez Artemisa bendijo a un chico? —preguntó un iluso Pólux.

—Artemisa no haría eso —insistió Thalía.

—Tal vez se enamoró de él —sugirió Gaspard insolentemente.

—¡Ja! —se burló Matthew.

A Thalía se le oscurecieron los ojos.

—Ella no hizo eso —dijo cortantemente.

—Yo creo que sí —continuó Gaspard.

—¿Y la niebla morada? —dijo Lou Ellen—. Eso solo lo pudo haber hecho mi madre —sentenció.

—Los dioses pueden hacer lo que quieran —menospreció Jane.

—Era color morado —hizo notar Ginger.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Butch—. No hay colores asignados a los dioses. Mi madre también podría haber hecho eso.

—¿Le vez un femenino arcoíris en la frente? —preguntó burlonamente Ginger—. No, es una cicatriz. Una masculina cicatriz con forma de rayo.

—¡No te burles! —dijo Jane.

—¡Momento! —exclamó Michael— ¡La cicatriz tiene forma de rayo! ¿No podría ser un hijo de Zeus?

—¿No escuchaste? —preguntó Rachel—. ¡Es de otro mundo! Ergo, no un semidiós.

—Pues un bendecido de Zeus.

—¿Apareció un rayo detrás de Harry? ¡No! Fue neblina morada. Es de Hécate —respondió Rachel.

—¿Ven? Tengo el oráculo de mi lado, coincide con Lou Ellen y conmigo. Yo gano —concluyó Ginger, _hija de la diosa de la victoria_.

—Pero aún tiene una cicatriz con forma de rayo —dijo Mady al notar que la pelea moría.

—Imagínense, la diosa de la virginidad enamorada de un mortal bendecido por Hécate —se desternillaba de risa Gaspard, seguido por Matthew, y contradiciéndose a sí mismo—. ¡Sería una buena novela dramática!

—Percy sí podría ser de la cabina de Ares por como pelea —dijo Miranda, que había peleado con nosotros en la segunda Titanomaquia.

—¡Punk no lo haría! —gritó Clarisse, utilizando el mote que le había puesto a Percy.

—¡Que sí! —gritaron de regreso Travis, Miranda y Ryan. El último también había estado presente en la segunda Titanomaquia, como parte de la cabaña de Hermes, porque no había cabaña de Nix, y por eso no lo habían marcado.

—¡Son tres contra uno! ¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó Silena, que era amiga de Clarisse—. ¿Cierto, Charlie? —le preguntó a Beckendorf.

Beckendorf no parecía estar seguro de que decir. Creo que estaba de acuerdo con Miranda.

—Uh…

—¿Ven? —Silena tomándolo como una afirmación.

—Okey… Realmente me parece poco probable que Artemisa se enamore de un mortal —dijo Connor—. Sin ofender, Harry.

—No importa —murmuró Harry, que como Iain, estaba tratando de seguir las discusiones.

—¿Entonces como explican que le haya puesto su bendición a un chico? —argumentó Matthew.

—¡Es que Artemisa no le puso su bendición a Harry, par de idiotas! —explotó Thalía, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como caía un rayo justo afuera de la sala de juegos.

—Harry tiene la bendición de Hécate —repetían obstinadamente Thalía, Connor, Miranda, Ryan, Lou Ellen, Ginger y Rachel.

—Es la bendición de Artemisa —Matthew y Gaspard continuaban.

—¡Es de Zeus! —exclamaba Michael.

El resto solo discutía, excepto Aurora, que intentaba calmar las cosas, Mady que intentaba revolverlas, Clovis, que estaba dormido, aun con todo este ruido, y Beckendorf, que observaba en silencio.

—¡ALTO! —grité—. ¡¿Quieren prestar atención a los hechos?! —Todos callaron y me miraron, dispuesto a escuchar—. Ayer investigué, y se cree que la bendición de Hécate es un beso en la frente dado por la diosa. El perro que apareció lo protegió del resto, como si nosotros fuéramos el enemigo… ¡O! —exclamé al ver que varias personas abrían la boca—. O podría ser simbólico, como si buscara una forma de expresar la bendición, y no de darla, como sería un beso en la frente por Hécate. Eso significa que Harry, desde antes, ya tenía la bendición.

—¿Qué hace la bendición? ¿Y por qué se la dio a un mortal? —preguntó calladamente Miranda.

Chiron, Lou Ellen y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Supuestamente, la bendición la poderes a los mortales —anuncié.

Después de eso no discutimos gran cosa. Acordamos que Harry seguiría durmiendo en la sala de invitados, y que comería con la cabaña de Hécate, pero solo eso. Todos salimos de la sala de juegos y yo observé a Michael Yew y Thalía que llevaron a Harry para ver si era bueno en arquería. Dejaron de animarlo a tratar cuando logró cortarle un mechón de cabello a Michael con una flecha.

Más tarde, Michael Yew los dejó, y Thalía, con una de las cazadoras, llevó a Harry a las canoas. Demostró ser un desastre en eso, también. ¿Carreras? Tampoco era bueno. La ninfa del bosque instructora lo dejó en el polvo. Le dije que no se preocupara por eso. Habían tenido siglos de práctica de huir de los dioses enfermos de amor. A Percy le había pasado lo mismo… aunque en ese entonces, Percy tenía doce años. Intentamos también con lucha libre, pero a esa hora Clarisse rondaba por ahí, e insistía en practicar con Harry. No fue una lucha justa.

Todos lo observaban, incluso los nuevos, porque todos estábamos al corriente de lo que pasaba. Intentábamos averiguar en que destacaba.

Durante todo el día, noté como, cuando estaba nervioso, metía la mano en su bolsillo y acariciaba la vara que tenía en el. Me recordaba al gesto inconsciente que el mismo Percy hacía con su pluma, con su arma. Su forma de protegerse.

Su arma era la varita.

Pero presentía que eso no le serviría aquí.

O por lo menos hasta que su memoria volviera.

**Harry POV**

Fallé en todo. Todo desde esta mañana en la junta (donde comenzaron a hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente, _todos_) hasta ahora me había salido mal. ¡Un árbol me ganó en una carrera! Bueno, no era exactamente un árbol, era una ninfa, pero aun así…

Ahora Thalía y Annabeth me llevaban a un anfiteatro. Era de piedra, y era piso de arena. En una esquina (aunque no había esquinas, era circular) había una plataforma que parecía ser un escenario. Y (en este momento, mi corazón casi se detiene) había un inmenso perro del tamaño de un rinoceronte. Se veía como en casa, acostado sobre su estómago, gruñendo desanimado masticando la cabeza de un maniquí.

Hice lo que se consideraría cuerdo.

Por lo menos fuera del campamento mestizo.

Grité.

El perro solo me miró, me gruñó, aun desanimado, y volvió a masticar sin ganas el maniquí.

—Calla —ordenó Thalía—. Es solo el perro de Percy. —Y luego se acercó a hacerle mimos.

—Está triste porque Percy no ha venido con ella —explicó Annabeth, triste—. No entiende que está perdido. Se llama Srta. O'Leary.

Thalía se las ingeniaba para rascarle el estómago a la Srta. O'Leary cuando miré. Ahora ella apuntaba hacia mí—: ¿Srta. O'Leary? ¿Ya viste a ese chico de ahí? Se llama Harry y…

En esos momentos, la perra ya corría hacia mí, se detuvo frente a mí, y se agachó. Entonces se tumbó de espaldas, como esperando a que le rascara el estómago como había hecho Thalía hace unos segundos.

Tentativamente, acerqué mi mano a la Srta. O'Leary. En unos minutos, ya había cogido confianza a la perra, pero aun no quería que me dejaran solo con ella.

—Muy bien, ya acabó el juego. Ahora vamos a entrenar, Harry, —anunció Thalía— con la espada.

Inesperadamente, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Annabeth comenzó a reír como si ya supiera por qué lo hacía.

—¡No me lo dijiste! —acusó Thalía.

—Me di cuenta desde que dijiste que veníamos al anfiteatro y no diste la vuelta en la casa grande —rio Annabeth.

—Al arsenal —dictó Thalía.

Me llevaron a un cobertizo de metal, como una casa de jardinería. Me hicieron entrar, y ellas me siguieron. Adentro, aunque no esperaba nada, no era lo que esperaba. El cobertizo estaba lleno de todo tipo de armas.

—Wow —murmuré.

—Debes elegir tu arma —conminó Thalía, que se había convertido en mi entrenadora, Annabeth, mi tutora.

Me acerqué a las armas. Evité los arcos cuidadosamente y me fui directamente a los cuchillos. Había notado que Annabeth tenía uno usualmente en su bota o amarrado a la cadera.

Había muchos y de todo tipo. La mayoría de una tonalidad entre plateado, beige y dorado, o sencillamente, dorado suave.

—Esto es bronce, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Bronce celestial. Lo único que mata monstruos —informó Annabeth—. El oro imperial también mata monstruos, pero de ese no tenemos mucho.

Y efectivamente, había unos cuantos hechos de oro, un tono dorado reluciente. Cogí una en mi mano, agarrándolo con los dedos pulgar e índice, envolviendo el mango con el resto de los dedos. Annabeth cogió mis dedos y los acomodó.

—Así no se coge el mango. El agarre sobre un cuchillo debe ser seguro, pero no demasiado fuerte, porque si es demasiado fuerte podrías perder el control del arma, pero tampoco muy débil, de ser así se te caerá**[1]** —aleccionó.

Aun después de las rápidas lecciones de Annabeth, el cuchillo no me convenció. No les importó mucho a las chicas, pues me hicieron intentar con cada cuchillo que encontraron.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de espadas.

—No lo sé —argüía Thalía—. No tiene complexión de alguien que _pueda_ usar una espada.

Ouch.

—Pero hay que tratar —insistía Annabeth.

Al final, Thalía se rindió y me llevaron a un cuarto lleno de espadas.

—¿Por qué hay un cuarto solo de espadas? —pregunté.

—La mayoría de los campistas usan la espada. No cuchillos y arcos. Los del arco son en su mayor parte de Apolo —me dijo Annabeth.

Me pasaron espadas de bronce celestial, y reaciamente, incluso unas de oro imperial. Examiné toda la habitación. Había todo tipo de espadas, pero no me dejaban tocarlas. Todas tenían una etiqueta que explicaba que hacían. Había cinco que se convertían en arcos, que las habían hecho la cabaña de Hefesto. Había unas que estaban hechas completamente de piedras preciosas. Obsidiana, rubí, ¡zafiro! Incluso había una muy colorida de cuarzo titanio, una piedra que de lado parecía negra, pero con tornasol de colores siempre.

Por el rabillo del ojo capté una de bronce celestial, pero con una capa delgada de ónix, o eso decía la etiqueta.

* * *

**Mageía-Rávdos**

Hecha de bronce celestial, con una delgada capa de ónix. Portada por un importante, pero olvidado bendecido de Hécate. Cuenta la leyenda que solo otro que porte la bendición de Hécate la podrá usar.

Esta espada se vuelve humo y sigue a su dueño por siempre, hasta el día de su muerte. La espada se vuelve humo a la orden del dueño.

Al poner la mano en la empuñadura, esta atrapará la mano, entonces el dueño debe decir su deseo lo suficientemente alto para que el pomo la escuche.

_NO TOCAR, SI NO ERES EL DUEÑO SE QUEDARÁ TU MANO EL RESTO DE TUS DÍAS._

* * *

Lo último estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas y a mano. Tenía empuñadura de cuero negro, y guardamano azul, casi negro. El puño también era azul oscuro, pero parecía una bola de cristal, a diferencia del guardamano. La guarnición también era de color azul, pero del tipo sólido y oscuro del guardamano. Sin tocar la empuñadura o la hoja, saque la vaina color negro, de cuero. La hoja era de color negro, pero la capa de ónix era tan fina que se veía como una hoja negra con un delicado brillo tornasol dorado.

Esa espada era mía.

Antes de que Annabeth o Thalía pudieran detenerme (ya estaban gritando mi nombre, diciéndome que no lo hiciera), metí mi mano derecha entre la empuñadura y el guardamano.

El guardamano se ajustó al dorso de mi mano, sin pegarse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que no pudiera sacar mi mano. Luego tiras de cuero azul negro envolvieron mis dedos.

Mi mano estaba atrapada en la espada.

Y no veía una forma de sacarla.

* * *

**[1] Esa, mis pequeños lectores, es una lección proveniente de Graceling. Nada de Riordan o Rowling… ¡Kristin Cashore!**


	6. Clases de Natación

**Intercambio**

**Capítulo 6**

Clase de Natación

* * *

**Percy POV**

—¡Percy! —exclamó Ron frustrado.

Llevaba tratando de levantarme por lo menos media hora, secundado por Seamus. Yo estaba con la cara enterrada en mi almohada, con una sonrisa divertida. Por fin me permití reír, anunciándoles que llevaba despierto ya rato.

Seamus y Ron soltaron idénticos resoplidos molestos.

Me duché en el baño (había un baño en cada habitación) y me puse mi ropa de mago. Solté una risa ante el pensamiento.

Seguí a Ron y a Seamus, ambos enfurruñados por mi broma, hasta el área común. Ahí nos encontramos con Hermione y Parvati. Descubrí que esos cuatro me caían bien, pero Lavender seguía sin convencerme. Era muy… ¿vanidosa? No encuentro la palabra.

—No te cepillaste el cabello —dijo Hermione, que ya me creía su hermano menor, aun cuando teníamos la misma edad y yo la pasaba en altura. Me alejé de sus manos cuando intentaron arreglarme el cabello.

—No, no. Mi cabello sencillamente es incontrolable. Créeme.

Hermione siguió intentando peinarme el cabello con las manos hasta que llegamos al comedor, y aun allí todavía lo hacía. En la mesa puse a Ron entre nosotros y Hermione tuvo que olvidarse de su tarea.

Dumbledore apenas había llegado a la mesa de profesores cuando aplaudió.

—Alumnos, este año habrá unos cambios. Hemos notado que a la mayoría no se le enseña a nadar, sino que se les pone el encantamiento anti-hundimiento, pero ¿Qué pasaría si un día se hallaran sin varita, en medio de una piscina y el encantamiento se acabara?

Noté que la mayoría de los estudiantes miraban a su director con cara de «¿Qué diablos?» ligeramente echados hacía atrás, como temiendo que los atacara, mientras que unos pocos, preocupados, parecían preguntarse si estaba bien. Solté una risa, pero la ahogué rápidamente.

—¡A partir de este año, los estudiantes de quinto año para arriba tendrán clases de natación, impartidas por mí! Y también clases de esgrima, impartidas por el mundialmente famoso Sextus Gladiuslord, conocido también como Lord Sextus.

Ahora los que antes habían estado preocupados también habían puesto cara de «¿Qué diablos?». Todos se preguntaban sobre la extraña conducta de Dumbledore (aunque creo que eso era diario) y quién narices era Sextus Gladiuslord.

—Me atraparon, Sextus es un descubrimiento reciente, sin embargo, es un buen espadachín y enseñará a partir de quinto año —dijo Dumbledore—. Las clases de esgrima las tendrán después del resto de sus clases, pero en el horario escolar. Las de natación están programadas en sus horarios. Las de esgrima las tendrán Gryffindor-Slytherin, Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, pero no todos los años al mismo tiempo. Quinto año los miércoles y sábado, sexto año, martes y viernes, séptimo, lunes y jueves. ¡A comer!

Entonces apareció comida en todas las mesas. Solo que toda, absolutamente toda, la comida era azul. Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirar a Dumbledore. «¿QUÉ _demonios_?».

—Hoy quiero comida azul —se excusó Dumbledore.

Inclusive los profesores lo miraron raro.

El alumnado de Hogwarts miraba con desconfianza desde la comida hasta Dumbledore, por mi lado, a mí me gustó la comida azul. Por alguna insólita razón, me hizo sentir en casa.

Comimos tranquilamente, hasta que muchas lechuzas volaron sobre nosotros. Yo las miré sorprendido. Y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fueron unos hermosos, sabios y tormentosos ojos grises. Di un respingo y la imagen desapareció, pero todavía recordaba lo que era.

—¿Qué significa la lechuza, Hermione? —pregunté, ya que fue lo que me inspiró la imagen de los ojos.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Significa el correo. Lo tenemos cada mañana, pero no siempre les llega correo a todos…

—No, Hermione, en simbología, ¿qué es la lechuza?

—Es el símbolo de Atenea, Percy. La diosa griega de la sabiduría y la estrategia —respondió.

—Eso no me sirve —murmuré, aunque sentí que en el fondo si lo hacía.

**Hermione POV**

A mí sí. _Otra cosa griega que aparece contigo, Percy_, pensé. El resto del día fue agradable, sin ser nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por la presencia de Percy y la ausencia de Harry, lo que lo volvía un día todo menos normal. Percy hizo de este día increíblemente interesante para todo Hogwarts, pero sobre todo para Gryffindor.

Unos segundos después de nuestra conversación sobre lechuzas, frente a nosotros aparecieron los horarios. Teníamos todo juntos, excepto algunas pocas clases de las optativas. La primeras cuatro clases con gryffindors, la cuarta clase era para todo Hogwarts.

Descubrimos, en Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall, que Percy sostenía la varita como alguien sostendría una espada. Supuse que le iría bien en esgrima. En Encantamientos demostró no saber ninguno, pero el profesor Flitwick no cedía a bajarlo de grado cuando lo sugerí.

Ahora, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, con la intención de complacer a las chicas de la clase, había traído un pegaso. El pegaso parecía un poco descontrolado, no quería acercarse a Hagrid, relinchaba horriblemente.

—Tiene miedo —murmuró Percy—. Tiene miedo de Hagrid.

Hagrid se había presentado a Percy, y para ese punto yo ya había deducido que Dumbledore le había explicado por lo menos vagamente la situación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurré de regreso.

—Lo acaba de decir —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Hablas caballo? —pregunté burlona.

Lo escalofriante es que no contestó.

**Percy POV**

Era loco, pero creo que sí.

Miré intensamente al caballo, tratando de comunicarme con él. _No tengas miedo, él no te hará daño_, le dije mentalmente.

El caballo alado me miró directamente. Era de un color blanco con manchas de color gris claro en los cuartos traseros, sus alas también eran blancas, pero con un leve tono rosáceo. Precioso.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_, pregunté.

_Me llamo Adele_, respondió el pegaso con voz de mujer, _¿tú quién eres? ¿Cómo me entiendes?_

Le dirigí una sonrisa irónica.

—No lo sé —contesté en voz alta, causando que todos me voltearan a ver. No supuso un gran cambio, porque ya nos habían estado mirando por como la yegua y yo nos mirábamos fijamente.

—¿Hablas con el caballo? —preguntó Seamus, de nada sirvió el trabajo de Hermione tratando de impedir que Ron hiciese la misma pregunta.

—Yegua —corregí.

Hagrid, un hombre del doble de estatura de alguien normal, me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes hablar con la pegaso? —preguntó.

Asentí desganadamente. Iba a ser "El Rarito Percy Que Habla Con Los Equinos". Genial, sencillamente genial.

—Dile que dé una vuelta a su alrededor.

—Ya te escuchó. —Rodé los ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Hagrid, yo te diré algo a ti y a Percy, y al resto de la clase. Vamos a ver si Percy puede decirle que hacer —sugirió.

_Estas pruebas son ridículas_, envió Adele.

_Y que lo digas_, regresé.

—Percy, dile a la yegua que levante la pata derecha frontal y dé tres patadas al piso —me susurró Hermione al oído, a continuación diciéndoselo a otras personas para que lo esparcieran.

Cuando todos terminaron, le dije a la yegua; _¿Podrías hacerme este favor?_

_Usted es importante, no he conocido a nadie que hable con nuestra raza, los pegasos. Haré lo que usted me diga_, envió haciendo una reverencia, y creí haberlo escuchado murmurar bajito; _por más tonto que sea_.

_Gracias_, pensé incómodo, _Levanta la pata derecha de enfrente y da tres golpes al suelo._

Todos jadearon al verla hacer eso.

—¿Percy, puedes subir al caballo? —preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

_¿Por qué me preguntan eso?_, le cuestioné a Adele, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Soltó un relinchido a modo de risa, _He tirado a muchos…_

Llegué hasta ella.

_¿Puedo?_

Soltó un relinchido resignado.

_Adelante._

Me subí a la yegua. Fue un buen viaje, relajante. Pero en algún momento, Adele subió demasiado alto. De nuevo, sentí que el aire, el cielo, no era mi territorio, y le insté que bajara.

_¿Miedo a las alturas?_

_No, miedo a que me parta un rayo._

Ni yo entendí esa respuesta, y sin embargo, me pareció cierto. Me pregunté como el hecho de que subiera demasiado en el cielo causaría que un rayo me golpeara.

Adele aterrizó con un golpe brusco, y causo que todos los que habían estado observando embobados respingaran. Hermione me veía con ojos astutos. Creo que trataba de encontrar qué estaba mal en mí. Yo también.

Hagrid comenzó a explicar, ligeramente trastornado, los beneficios de tener un pegaso en casa, así como los puntos negativos, que en general se aplicaban a cualquier caballo alado (abraxan, aethonan, thestral, etc…) y a los hipogrifos.

—Nos vemos mañana —nos despidió Hagrid.

Hermione suspiró. —Ahora nos toca natación. ¿Con qué vamos a nadar? Porque yo no quiero nadar con trajes de baño muggle, son tan… descubiertos. He oído que hay casos en los que se caen. No, no. Debe de haber algún traje de baño para magos y brujas. ¿Verdad, Ron? —Ron negó que haya algún tipo de traje de baño diferente al de los _muggles_. «Una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común», murmuró—. O por lo menos un hechizo para que no se caiga el traje de baño…

Y siguió hablando. Sobre trajes de baño. Solamente. No sé cómo.

Caminamos hasta natación. Según lo que nos habían dicho, el aula para natación había comenzado a hacerse ayer, y la terminaron hoy en la madrugada. Había que doblar un pasillo antes de Gryffindor.

Entramos al aula de natación. Parecía un gimnasio. Había gradas a los lados, mientras que la piscina estaba en el centro, parecía ser de tamaño olímpico.

Al fondo, había dos puertas, que podrían ser los vestidores.

De repente, Dumbledore estaba sentado en la segunda grada, esperándonos.

—Estoy feliz de que hayan llegado. —Por otra puerta entraron otros estudiantes, que en lugar de usar corbata de color escarlata y dorado como los gryffindors, usaban corbatas verde esmeralda y plata. Slytherin. Por lo que había oído, no muy amigables—. Pueden coger sus trajes de baño. Se ajustará a como lo quieran. —Todos nos acercamos a los trajes de baño. Había dos canastas, una tenía trajes de baño para chicos, mientras que la otra para chica, todos eran trajes de baño para surfista—. Son nuevos y serán para uso personal, por higiene. —En ese momento, varios profirieron un «Ugh»—. ¡Vayan a cambiarse!

Resultó que los vestidores tenían pequeñas cabinas individuales para que las personas se cambiaran. Me puse el traje de baño rápidamente y salí a la piscina. El traje de surfista se ajustó a unos shorts como traje de baño. Mejor, sentía que me asfixiaba con el otro traje.

Llegué a donde estaban Ron y Hermione, Hermione con una traje de baño de mujer de una sola pieza, y Ron con un traje parecido al mío.

**Parvati POV**

Percy tenía un buen cuerpo. No como el de Ron, quien parado a su lado, no tenía músculos. No me acerqué y coqueteé con él como habría hecho con cualquier otro chico. Me recordaba vagamente a Harry, tal vez por el cabello o los ojos, pero lo dudaba. Era esa aura de poder que poseía. Me recordaba al Niño Que Vivió, y me hacía preguntarme por qué.

**Hermione POV**

Percy llegó con nosotros, y segundos más tarde aparecieron Seamus y Parvati. Tenía la sensación de que esos dos serían los amigos de Percy.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Parvati no hizo uno de sus movimientos con Percy. De hecho, solo lo miró a la cara, como hice yo. Solo que ella parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su mirada allí.

Seamus también parecía tener curiosidad por Percy, pero no en _ese_ sentido. Más como si supiera que él era especial, como Harry, pero en su propio mundo.

—¡Alumnos! —llamó Dumbledore—. Ahora, todos van a entrar al agua y van a intentar flotar, boca arriba, por supuesto.

Todos nos metimos a la alberca, y prácticamente la dividimos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ron y yo nos quedamos con Percy, pero no muy cerca, solo observándolo, como era nuestro trabajo.

—Ron —susurré bajo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía la carta? ¿Sobre qué Dumbledore no nos diría sobre el mundo de Percy?

—Lo dijo específicamente para ti —corrigió Ron mientras intentaba mantenerse en posición horizontal sobre el agua.

Miramos a Percy, quien parecía vivir en el agua por la manera en la que actuaba en la piscina. Es decir, él se quedó sobre el agua, acostado, sin ningún problema, incluso cruzó sus tobillos y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Y estaba completamente segura de que eso no era posible.

Seamus estaba a su lado intentando flotar, pero no podía. Entonces Percy lo miró y le dijo que lo intentara de nuevo. Y Seamus flotó. Estaba absolutamente segura de que había sido obra de Percy, tanto consciente o inconsciente.

—Da igual, tampoco te lo dirá a ti. ¿Me quieres ayudar a encontrar lo que es Percy y cuál es su mundo? —le dije cortantemente.

Él vaciló.

—No meteremos en problemas.

—Igual que los pasados siete años —reconocí.

Ron me dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Estás dispuesta a romper las reglas, Hermione?

Rodé los ojos y caminé —lentamente por la influencia del agua— hasta el otro lado de la piscina, pero Ron me atrapó antes.

—Lo haremos —dijo. Luego se removió en su lugar—. Oye… ¿Te… te gusta Percy?

Alcé las cejas.

—No —respondí como si la sola pregunta fuera chistosa. Y lo era, Percy jamás me podría gustar como más que un hermano, que era como ahora lo valoraba—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, te vi peinándolo en la mañana… y… pensé que… tal vez… él… te gustaba. —Su voz se fue apagando, de modo que al final de la oración, era solo un susurro.

—Eso no pasará —le aseguré.

Por unos segundos me pregunté qué habría hecho Ron de haber dicho que sí. Borré la idea de mi mente, eso solo nos habría daño a él y a mí.

En algún momento de la clase, Percy se quedó bajo el agua, cuando menos, media hora. Media hora que solo presenciamos Parvati, Seamus, Ron y yo. Y Dumbledore, claro. Recordé haber leído que el récord de permanecer más tiempo bajo el agua sin respirar era diecinueve minutos con veintiún segundos. Percy duró media hora, y al salir, lo primero que hizo no fue respirar, fue decir: «¿Qué pasó?» al vernos a su alrededor de él.

Dumbledore nos dirigió una mirada para que escondiéramos el hecho del resto de la clase. Pero nos dimos cuenta de que no fuimos los únicos que vimos a Percy tanto tiempo bajo el agua, Lavender también estaba ahí. Ella inmediatamente se fue hacia Romilda Vane. Romilda, antes enamorada de Harry por su fama y poder, miraba con nuevos ojos a Percy.

Percy me dirige una mirada interrogatoria, la cual respondo con un encogimiento de hombros. Ahora iba a tener que proteger a Percy de Romilda. Maravilloso.

**Percy POV**

Cuando salí del agua, había varias personas a mí alrededor. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté extrañado.

Dumbledore nos miró, como diciendo «No digan nada de lo sucedido», el problema es que yo no sabía que era lo sucedido. Escuchamos un chillido proveniente detrás de Parvati. Era Lavender, quien se fue a directo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, la chica me dirigió una mirada de insinuación, tras lo cual le dirigí a Hermione una mirada para que me explicara. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, pero con una mirada determinada en la cara.

Después de eso tuve clase de Adivinación con Ron. Fue insoportablemente aburrida hasta la mitad de la clase. Creo que hasta entonces, Sybill Trelawney, la presuntuosa profesora de Adivinación, realmente no hay advertido mi aparición.

—Oh, Karen, parece que lo que esperabas, realmente sucederá en tu momento de mayor debilidad —dijo ella lamentándose.

Karen pareció destrozarse ante lo que dijo la loca maestra.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté a Ron.

—No lo sé.

Trelawney me taladró con la mirada. Trelawney era una mujer a la que solo se le puede describir como hippie. La profesora Trelawney era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras. Trelawney me taladró con la mirada. Luego entró en una especie de trance.

La voz de la profesora Trelawney era áspera y sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando dijo—: Dos grandes héroes cambian de mundos; Algo que los afectará a ambos; Mas bien es necesario juntarlos; Para derrotar al malvado.

Toda la clase se quedó estática. Los que no creían en el poder de Trelawney supieron que ese no era un momento de engaño, y los que creían les pareció una terrible profecía, aunque eso último fue para ambos grupos.

Pero Trelawney no había acabado. Esta parecía otra profecía—: Cabello negro y ojos verdes busca al dragón de los recuerdos; En los campos de juego de los bendecidos por la brujería; Para el actúan la gemela valiente y el león mestizo; Su búsqueda es peligrosa, pero ellos lo saben.

Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron. Tenía la sensación de ya haber sido parte de una profecía, y de que debía evitar cualquier otra profecía a toda costa.

—Eres tú, Héroe de Otro Mundo —dijo, aun con voz áspera, esta vez sus ojos no estaban en blanco, estaban mirándome fijamente.

Entonces salió del trance. Parpadeó rápidamente, como preguntándose porque todos le prestaban tanta atención, pero su mirada se quedó en mí.

—¡Oh! Tú eres el chico nuevo, Perseus…

—Percy —corregí.

—…Jackson. Dumbledore dijo algo sobre ti, pero no se supone que lo diga, tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo.

Sonrió como si lo que acabara de decir fuese absolutamente normal y luego regresó a la clase, hablando sobre como los thestrals en la vida real no eran un mal augurio, pero en una bola de cristal o en la taza de té… Yo me preguntaba como diferenciarías a un pegaso de un thestral viendo su borrosa figura en el fondo de una taza. Los thestrals no parecían tan malos, además.

**Hermione POV**

_Cabello negro y ojos verdes busca al dragón de los recuerdos; En los campos de juego de los bendecidos por la brujería; Para el actúan la gemela valiente y el león mestizo; Su búsqueda es peligrosa, pero ellos lo saben._

Las palabras se repetían. Había leído tantas veces el papel que Ron me había traído. Él insistía en que esa era una verdadera profecía, aunque Trelawney la hubiera dicho. Decía que sus ojos se volvieron blancos, su voz, profunda.

"Cabello negro y ojos verdes" se podría referir a Harry, pero Ron decía que Trelawney había especificado (aun en trance) que era Percy. "Los campos de juego de los bendecidos por la brujería" era definitivamente Hogwarts. "La gemela valiente"… Estaba casi decididamente segura de que se refería a Parvati Patil, porque tenía una gemela que estaba en Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, mientras que Parvati estaba en Gryffindor, donde las características eran coraje, valor y honor. "El león mestizo" podía ser cualquiera con un progenitor muggle y otro mago, o cualquier combinación que viniera de nacimiento, y tenía que ser de Gryffindor, por que el animal de Gryffindor era el león.

Me concentré en la lista que tenía frente a mí en el escritorio.

_* Lee griego_

_* Pero tiene dislexia_

_* También TDAH_

_* Parece que el agua se inclina hacia él_

_* Su varita está hecha de algo llamado "bronce celestial"_

_* Su nombre es raro: Perseus_

_* No tiene memoria._

_* Aguanta la respiración media hora bajo el agua._

_* Entiende el idioma de los caballos (como el pársel de Harry)._

_* Su segundo día en Hogwarts, y ya tiene una profecía._

Era apenas el segundo día y ya había agregado tres puntos más a la lista. Tal vez debería usar el hechizo busca-palabras en la biblioteca mañana. Tendría que esperar a que no hubiera nadie, los profesores no aprobaban ese hechizo.

Pronto descubriría ese nuevo mundo.

Y qué era "El Dragón de los Recuerdos".

Me sumergí en las páginas de La Historia de Hogwarts por decimonovena vez, esta vez en busca de un dragón.

* * *

**N/A:**_** ¿Alguien sabe quién es Sextus Gladiuslord? ¡Yo sí! Aunque supongo que no hay gran mérito desde que a mi se me ocurrió... De cualquier manera, quería decirles que planeo subir cuatro capítulos por mes, y que edité los capítulos anteriores, solo el formato, no el contenido. También; si cuatro capítulos se vuelve demasiado para un mes (hago más cosas además que escribir, pero escribo todos los días, un poco por lo menos), los cuatro capítulos se reducirán a dos. No veo eso pasando pronto, pero les estoy avisando.**_

_**¡Comenten si alguien tiene una sospecha de quién es Sextus Gladiuslord! **_**:D**


	7. La Espada Maldita

**Intercambio**

**Capítulo 7**

La Espada Maldita

* * *

**Harry POV**

Thalía y Annabeth me llevaron hasta la sala de juegos por medio de empujones y llamaron otra reunión de emergencia. «La tercera en dos días, ¡la tercera desde que se perdió Percy!», murmuró Annabeth bajo su aliento.

La primera en llegar fue Lou Ellen.

—Harry, no me importa si no eres un bendecido de Hécate, si no eres su hijo. Te considero mi hermano, no importa lo que seas. Incluso si fueses un hijo de Hades, que aunque Nico no me cae mal, es un poco espeluznante…

Levanté la mano en la que tenía la espada para callarla. Sus balbuceos eran algo tranquilizadores para mí, pero ella no parecía estar disfrutándolo.

—¡Ah! —jadeó Lou Ellen al ver mi mano en la espada, luego me miró con reproche—. Intentaste la espada, Harry, eso no se hace, ahora no podremos sacar tu mano.

El resto de los líderes de cabaña ya había llegado ahí, y aunque varios podían no llevar más de un mes aquí, todos parecían conocer la historia de la espada.

Todos parecían preocupados, excepto unos pocos. Matthew, y Gaspard reían, mientras que a Clarisse solo no le importaba.

—¡Cogiste a Mageía-Rávdos! —exclamó una sorprendida Miranda.

—Tal vez podríamos sacársela untando mantequilla derretida —sugirió Aurora.

Esta vez no fue Mady quien la contradijo, pues ella también estaba preocupada.

—O con aceite hirviendo —se burló Matthew.

—¿Cómo se les ocurrió darle a Mageía-Rávdos? —reprochó Chiron, quién acababa de llegar.

—O cualquier arma —agregó Gaspard.

Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo me debían separar la mano de la espada. Gaspard y Matthew hacían sugerencias inútiles como la anterior, «Untarla con aceite hirviendo» o la otra «Cortarle la mano». Otros, como Aurora y Clovis (quien estaba despierto) sugerían entrenarme con la espada y dejarla donde estaba, sin dolor. Miranda decía que los de la cabaña de Hécate deberían hacer un hechizo para sacarla, la apoyaban Butch, Thalía, Silena y los Stoll, pero Chiron les dijo que los de Hécate ya lo habían intentado.

—¿A alguien se le ha pasado la idea por la cabeza de que tal vez Harry sea el bendecido del que cuenta la leyenda? —preguntó suavemente Annabeth.

—¡Yo estaba esperando el momento para decirlo, pero nadie se callaba! —la apoyó Lou Ellen.

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando la posibilidad.

—Solo hay una manera de saberlo —dijo Thalía, rompiendo el silencio—. Harry, susurra una palabra al pomo de la espada.

Con cuidado de no cortar a nadie, levanta la espada hasta que el pomo quedó cerca de mi boca, y susurré—: Suéltame.

Si una espada pudiera vacilar, esta lo hizo. Mageía-Rávdos soltó mi mano, ante la mirada de los sorprendidos líderes de las cabañas. Lou Ellen me sonreía, mientras que Annabeth solo me miraba.

Annabeth y Thalía me llevaron a la Casa Grande después de eso.

—¿Harry? ¿Sabes lo que significa Mageía-Rávdos? —preguntó Annabeth.

—No —admití avergonzado. Los semidioses entendían griego, e incluso unas frases en latín, algunos hablaban con fluidez ambos idiomas (después de ligero trabajo en latín).

—Mageía-Rávdos significa varita mágica en griego. —Annabeth me miró con curiosidad—. Tienes una espada especial, tan especial como la de Percy. Quiero creer que es por una razón.

Tenía la sensación que, Annabeth, al decir especial, se refería a «maldita». Annabeth se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cabaña. Thalía me dijo unas palabras e hizo lo mismo. Yo no pude conciliar el sueño fácilmente ese día, pero tuve que hacerlo, porque la despedida amenazante de Thalía lo requería.

Fue algo así como «Aprenderás a usar la espada».

—Vamos, Potter, usa la técnica que te enseñé —urgía Thalía, pero no era fácil concentrarse con su escudo frente a mí. Daban ganas de correr. Égida, el nombre de su escudo, era un escudo con el grabado de la cara de Medusa. Espeluznante.

—Tú no tienes escudo, todavía, y eso puede ser tanto una ventaja como una desventaja. Sin escudo estás más ligero, pero desprotegido. Los movimientos que alguien con escudo son más lentos, pero seguros. En estos momentos eso no te servirá de mucho, porque ambos llevamos armadura, y tú no estás acostumbrada a ella, así que te va a pesar. Cada momento es un momento de vida o muerte en nuestro mundo, recuérdalo. —Fue la alentadora introducción de Thalía, antes de que comenzáramos a usar la espada y sacara su terrorífico escudo.

Thalía lanzaba estocadas tan rápidamente que yo solamente tenía tiempo de detenerlas si me hacía para atrás. Lenta pero constantemente, Thalía ganaba terreno.

—Potter, Clarisse tiene una lanza eléctrica. Se llama Cojo, bueno, en realidad no, su nombre es Maimer, pero le decimos Cojo, y no querrás pelear con una lanza eléctrica. Te lo digo yo, hija de Zeus, el dios con el rayo. Te lo puedo mostrar. —Thalía llamó mi atención.

—No, gracias —dije al tiempo que paraba una de sus estocadas, con dificultad. Yo tenía que entrenar más duro porque no tenía TDAH (que descubrí ayer, era Trastorno de Déficit de Atención por Hiperactividad)—. Oye, si tu padre es el rey de los dioses, ¿no eres tú la reina de los semidioses?

Thalía río, pero eso no hizo que me presionara menos.

—No, pero eso sería fabuloso. Mi padre en realidad no es más poderoso que Poseidón o Hades. Por algo son los Tres Grandes. Yo no soy más poderosa que Percy o Nico.

—Primero, ¿Quién es Nico? Lo mencionó Lou Ellen. Segundo, ¿Quiénes son los Tres Grandes? Y tercero, ¿Cómo sabes si Percy y Nico ellos son tan poderosos como tú?

Thalía pensó un momento.

—Nico es el hijo de Hades. Es muy poderoso, y muy joven. Vive prácticamente solo, pero es la vida de los hijos de Hades, nunca son completamente aceptados… ¡Oye, quieres distraerme! —acusó.

—¡No, no!

Bueno, en parte sí, pero también estaba curioso. Thalía presionó con más fuerza.

—Los Tres Grandes son Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, los dioses más poderosos —explicó Annabeth desde las gradas, donde observaba.

Yo intentaba comprender la información que me daba Annabeth al tiempo que evitaba ser ensartado por la espada de Thalía.

—Estoy completamente segura de que Nico es igual de poderoso que Percy porque, la primera vez que hizo una grieta en el piso, ni siquiera sabía que era un hijo de Hades. Percy cuando tenía doce años, y estaba completamente sin entrenar, derrotó al Minotauro. Aún tiene el cuerno, en la cabaña de Poseidón, creo. Y Thalía y Percy son igual de poderosos. Cuando Percy tenía catorce años, y Thalía quince, tuvieron una pelea en medio de un juego de captura la bandera…

—¿Sabías eso? —preguntó Thalía avergonzada.

Annabeth continuó como si no la hubiera oído—: Thalía, más temperamental que Percy, y en el calor del momento, le dio un empujón al mismo tiempo que lo electrocutaba, lo que lo lanzó tres metros en el aire. —Annabeth le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Thalía, y ella se retorció. Habíamos dejado de pelear con la espada—. Según Malcolm, Percy parecía furioso cuando lanzó una ola desde el arroyo hasta la cara de Thalía. Entonces Thalía le lanzó un rayo usando su lanza para apuntar hacia Percy. Malcolm dice que Percy, "más enfadado de lo que te puedas imaginar", levantó el arroyo entero con su fuerza de voluntad, solamente.

—Fue algo intimidante —reconoció Thalía a regañadientes—. No parecía difícil para Percy hacer eso. No sé qué hubiera hecho yo si él no hubiera dejado caer el arroyo en lugar de lanzármelo.

—Pero no lo hizo apropósito —dijo Annabeth.

—No, solo lo dejó caer por la sorpresa que supuso que el Oráculo (en ese entonces no una chica, sino una momia) caminó un kilómetro para hablar con Zoë.

—Muy bien, así que Percy, Nico y Thalía son igual de poderosos… ¿Quién es Zoë? —pregunté.

Annabeth me miró. Sus tormentosos ojos grises aún eran intensos, usualmente me miraban con frustración por no poder encontrar a Percy, o instándome a que me convirtiera en héroe aquí y lo buscara. En este momento me miraban con curiosidad, tratando de encajar las piezas.

—Zoë era una cazadora. Según Percy, ella se parecía mucho a Thalía. Recuerdo su imagen cuando la conocí alrededor de hace diez años, pero no recuerdo su carácter.

—Era la lugarteniente de Artemisa. Dirigía la Cacería con ella. Pero murió. Ahora es una constelación —añadió Thalía.

Después de eso, seguimos el entrenamiento.

La caracola sonó, anunciando la cena. Annabeth y Thalía me acompañaron al Pabellón del Comedor. Thalía se desvió rápidamente a la mesa de Artemisa, mientras que Annabeth esperó, como si supiera que tenía algo que decir.

—Quiero saber cuál es el dominio de cada dios —confesé.

Annabeth asintió, complacida.

—Mi cabaña es la seis —informó—. Pasa por ahí después de la cena, te pasaré un libro resumido. Desde el punto de vista del semidiós.

Entonces, como Thalía, se alejó a su mesa.

Al ser el bendecido de Hécate, yo comería con la cabaña de Hécate. No sabía cómo reaccionarían, pero definitivamente no esperaba que lo hicieran tan calurosamente. Creo que ya había sentido esto antes.

—Hola —me saludó Lou Ellen con una sonrisa, luego se volvió al resto—. Harry es el dueño legítimo de Mageía-Rávdos. —Todos los de la mesa, unas cinco personas en total, tres chicas y dos chicos, sin contarme a mí, jadearon—. ¡Si, de verdad! —Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Te importaría mostrárnosla? —preguntó emocionada.

Me removí incómodo.

—La dejé en mi habitación —contesté honestamente.

—¿Y qué? La espada te seguirá a todas partes, hecha humo, no importa qué. No te perderá de su "vista".

—Llámala —animó una chica, a la que miré con cara «¿Quién eres?»—. ¡Oh, perdón! Yo soy Mina Beckelheimer.

—Kyle DuGray —dijo uno de los chicos.

—Lorelai Clermont —se presentó una de las chicas—, y este es mi hermano —dijo moviendo la mano hacia el otro de los chicos, un par de años mayor que ella.

—Jordan. —Todos se quedaron mirando, como esperando su apellido—. Clermont. ¿Es necesario decirlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Lindsey Vanderwoude —dijo la otra chica, tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa inocente. Hizo que desconfiara.

Le iba a dar la mano, pero Lou Ellen me detuvo.

—¡No! —Lou Ellen le mandó una mirada de reproche divertido a Lindsey, quien solo rodó los ojos—. Lindsey tiene un poder. Puede sentir tus emociones por el tacto. Cada muchos años, un hijo de Hécate tiene algún poder, y este es el de Lindsey. Harry, ¿podrías por favor aparecer la espada? —suplicó.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Llámala. Algo como: Mageía-Rávdos, ¡aparece! Pero más amablemente, porque la espada tiene carácter.

—Mageía-Rávdos, ven —susurré, levantando la mano ligeramente. De repente, sentí un peso en la mano, el peso de la espada. La correas atraparon mis dedos, y el guardamano se amoldó a al dorso de mi mano.

—Se dice que la espada se volverá humo si, mientras el dueño está vivo, alguien la toca, a menos que el dueño ordene expresamente lo contrario —murmuró Jordan.

—Nadie lo sabe seguro —agregó Lorelai.

Los miré, y me di cuenta de que aunque esos dos eran hermanos, también se parecían al resto. Todos tenían cabello color chocolate y ojos azul oscuro.

Les iba a preguntar si todos los hijos de Hécate eran así cuando oí un jadeo proveniente de la mesa de Nix, que estaba prácticamente en la sombra.

De las sombras, salían tres chicos. Dos chicos y una chica. Todos parecían de la misma edad.

—Encontré dos, ¿mi premio? —preguntó uno de ellos. Tenía cabello negro, y ojos igual de oscuros. Supuse que su piel debió haber sido olivácea alguna vez, pero ahora era increíblemente pálida.

—¿Nico? —preguntó Michael Yew—. ¡Me asustaste!

Nico soltó una risa.

—¿De quién son? —preguntó Silena—. Los semidioses.

—No lo sé —suspiró Nico, el hijo de Hades—. Esperaba que cuando llegáramos aquí los marcara su padre.

—Él es Nico —me dijo Lou Ellen—. Nos salvó en la segunda Titanomaquia, así que nadie lo evita como la peste como antes. Estoy feliz por él, no es malo. Pero sigue teniendo ese aire de muerte…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Annabeth que se había acercado a la chica. La chica parecía tener trece años, su cabello era negro y ondulado, con un mecho rojo en su fleco de lado. Sus ojos eran negros. Se parecía al otro chico, pero el otro chico tenía el cabello parado como por estática y sin el mechón de otro color.

—Heather —dijo—. Heather McElhannon.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó al chico.

—Hadrien McElhannon —contestó.

—¿Cuántos años tienen? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Hoy cumplimos trece, somos mellizos —dijo Heather tímida.

En ese momento, como si lo que dijo Heather hubiera sido una señal, detrás de Heather y Hadrien se formaron, como anuncios de neón, con la menor cantidad de líneas, dos antorchas invertidas.

La mesa de Atenea jadeó, mientras que otros cuantos de otras mesas también lo hicieron, y Lou Ellen, a mi lado, también lo hizo. Chiron, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en su lugar, luciendo desconcertado, intervino.

—Heather y Hadrien McElhannon, hijos de Tánatos, la Muerte —dijo reverente.

**Iain POV**

Estaba inmensamente cansado. Todo el día de ayer Ginger Fadelen y Miranda Gardiner, hijas de la diosa de la victoria y la diosa del cultivo, respectivamente, me habían estado llevando a través de cada deporte del campamento mestizo. Destaqué en arco, no lo suficiente como pare ser un hijo de Apolo, pero bastante bien, de cualquier forma. Entrenamos medio día de hoy en arquería, pero decidieron que me entrenarían en espada, para un contacto más directo en la batalla.

Ese día me habían llevado al bosque para entrenar.

Al mismo tiempo, me informaron sobre el célebre Percy Jackson, sobre la intensa Annabeth Chase, y la anterior Titanomaquia. Aparentemente, Percy luchó contra dos titanes, y venció.

—Hay dos versiones en el campamento sobre como Percy venció a Cronos. Se dice que sus cuchilladas sobre Cronos eran tan rápidas y en diferentes puntos, que encontró el Talón de Aquiles en el cuerpo de Luke (el contenedor de Cronos).

»La otra versión, la de Annabeth, la real, es, de alguna manera, más heroica. ¿Pasar el cuchillo a quien te traicionó para que pueda encajar el cuchillo en su Talón de Aquiles? ¿Confiar en tu enemigo? Percy lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría encajar el cuchillo el mismo, a petición de Luke, animado por Annabeth —contaba Miranda.

Me pregunté qué es lo que habría hecho Harry para poder reemplazar a alguien que venció a dos titanes y a un dios. Porque Harry debía reemplazarlo por lo que me dijo Ginger.

—El día en que vencimos a los titanes y a sus hordas de monstruos, hubo otra profecía. Esperábamos que, como la primera, faltaran setenta años para que se cumpliera, pero se está cumpliendo ahora.

»La profecía habla sobre como dos mundos intercambian héroes, uno debe ser Harry, y el otro es Percy. Percy hizo cosas grandes en este mundo, así que partimos desde la conclusión de que también lo hizo Harry.

»Hasta ahora, nos hemos dado cuenta de que tienes una estrecha relación con Hécate, y de que no recuerdas nada.

»La otra parte de la profecía habla sobre como los dos mundos se deben juntar para derrotar a un villano. Y creemos que Chiron sabe más de lo que cuenta, pues se ha mantenido callado en las discusiones, como si supiera la respuesta pero no debiera decirla —soltó Ginger.

—Estábamos perdidos desde antes, pero ahora Rachel tiene esta profecía que insiste es de Percy… Harry debe hacernos confiar en él, algo que nos haga saber que vale la pena, es la misma tarea de Percy en el otro mundo.

»No recuerdan nada, y creo que quien los haya cambiado, quiso que fuera así. De otra forma, sabiendo de que mundo tienen, podrían sentir la necesidad de pelear —expuso Miranda.

Ahora estaba sentado en mi mesa, la mesa de Momo, solo. Nadie me habló. Digo, yo nunca tengo la atención, pero esta constantemente llega a mí, de modo que puedo hacer una broma o dos.

No estoy seguro de si la falta de atención es buena o mala.

Se escucha un chillido proveniente de la mesa de Apolo.

De repente, de entre las sombras, aparecen tres chicos, una chica con cabello negro y un mechón rojo enfrente, un chico con cabello negro también, y el otro chico también con cabello negro y además una chaqueta de aviador.

—Encontré dos, ¿mi premio? —saludó el chico de la chaqueta de aviador.

—¿Nico? —preguntó Michael Yew, líder de la cabaña de Apolo—. ¡Me asustaste!

Nico farfulló una risa.

—¿De quién son? —preguntó Silena, líder de la cabaña de Afrodita—. Los semidioses.

—No lo sé —exhaló Nico, el hijo de Hades, por lo que me habían dicho Ginger y Miranda—. Esperaba que cuando llegáramos aquí los marcara su padre.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Annabeth, que era la líder de Atenea.

—Heather —dijo la chica del mechón rojo—. Heather McElhannon.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó al chico.

—Hadrien McElhannon —contestó.

—¿Cuántos años tienen? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Hoy cumplimos trece, somos mellizos —dijo Heather tímidamente.

Y entonces una antorcha al revés apareció sobre Heather y Hadrien. Hubo varios chillidos asustados alrededor de las mesas. Chiron, hasta entonces callado, dijo asombrado y con tono reverencial—: Heather y Hadrien McElhannon, hijos de Tánatos, la Muerte.

**Annabeth POV**

Algo desconcertada, procesé la información. Había reconocido la antorcha invertida cuando la vi, al igual que el resto de mi cabaña, y unos cuantos líderes de otras.

Era el símbolo de Tánatos, el dios de la Muerte.

Jamás se había sabido que ese dios tuviera hijos. Y no hubo ninguna profecía que anunciara algo tan grande como que el terrateniente de Hades fuera a tener hijos.

Aunque tampoco anunciaron a Momo.

También hay que tener en cuenta que Momo decididamente no es lo mismo que Tánatos.

Rápidamente, después de la cena, Chiron llamó al líder de cada cabaña, llamando la cuarta junta desde que se perdió Percy. Había que averiguar qué hacer con los hijos de Tánatos, o, también llamado, la Muerte.

Los campistas ignoraron el hecho de que Percy seguía perdido y la aparición de los hijos de la Muerte lo mejor que pudieron, y se fueron a sus camas.

Intenté ignorar esos hechos mientras caminaba a la sala común.

* * *

**N/A: ****_¡A que eso no se lo esperaban! Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, pero les dejo este mensaje: ¿Ven la cajita debajo de este capitulo? Ahí se hacen reviews [*indirecta, indirecta*]. Muy bien... ¡Nos leemos!_**


	8. El Profesor de Espada

**Intercambio**

**Capítulo 8**

El Profesor de Espada

* * *

**Hermione POV**

El Dragón de los Recuerdos es una antigua leyenda de Hogwarts. En resumen, la leyenda habla sobre un dragón que absorbe cualquier recuerdo de la persona que está cerca, aunque haya sido borrado o eliminado de cualquier manera.

"Érase una vez un dragón multi-color, no de forma de que el color comenzaba en la cabeza, y de otro era la cola, sino de manera que el dragón podía cambiar de color.

Durante sus primeros dos siglos de vida, no controlaba el color en el que se presentaba, pero en el inicio de su tercer siglo, aprendió a hacerlo a voluntad. Hay muchas versiones sobre cuál era el verdadero color de este dragón, pero la mayoría coincide en que era negro.

Se dice, también, que el dragón que hablaba cualquier idioma, usando los recuerdos que le llegaban de la persona para hablar con ella.

El dragón vive debajo de Hogwarts, absorbiendo conocimientos de los alumnos. Él, que todo recuerdo ve, incluso los olvidados, espera el momento de más necesidad, cuando más lo necesiten."

La leyenda de "El Dragón de los Recuerdos" fue recopilada y redactada por Albus Dumbledore, antiguo alumno de Hogwarts, actual director del mismo.

Había una sección de leyendas, y dentro de esta, la leyenda de "El Dragón de los Recuerdos". Lo encontré a la una de la mañana, pero eso no me detuvo de salir de mi habitación a toda velocidad y subir al lado de los chicos, hasta la habitación de Ron y Percy.

Frente a su puerta, jamás deseé tanto como en este momento tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Preguntándome donde estaría la capa, entré a la habitación de Ron y Percy. Maldije el rechinido de la puerta y, silenciosamente, llegué hasta la cama de Ron.

Gruñí cuando tropecé y dije—: _Lumos_ —para prender mi varita.

Me trasladé hasta que yo quedé delante de Ron, le tapé la boca, y le pellizqué el brazo. Él abrió los ojos como platos e iba a gritar, hasta que me miró.

—¿Por qué las chicas si pueden a los dormitorios de los chicos? —refunfuñó.

—Somos más confiables. —Fue mi seca respuesta.

Convencí a Ron de salir de la cama e ir a la sala común, donde le enseñé el libro, y lo abrí en la página de la leyenda. Ron gimió al ver el libro.

—Hermione, ¿Me despiertas a esta hora para convencerme de leer…? —comenzó.

Rodé los ojos.

—No, tonto, es la leyenda. ¿Recuerdas la profecía de Trelawney? Hablaba del Dragón de los Recuerdos. Esta es la leyenda del Dragón de los Recuerdos.

Le pasé el libro, pero en cuanto vio la cantidad de palabras que había, desistió de la lectura y me pidió que lo resumiera. Si, era tarde, pero él podía leer.

Aun así, le resumí la leyenda.

—El Dragón de los Recuerdos es un dragón color negro, pero puede cambiar de color, tiene la habilidad de conocer cualquier recuerdo de cualquier persona que se le acerque, aunque haya sido borrado o escondido. Vive debajo de Hogwarts.

Ron pestañeó sorprendido.

—Eso puede ayudar a Percy a recordar —dijo.

—¡Si, pero no se lo puedo decir, a menos que él me pregunte! —lloré—. Eso decía en la carta de Dumbledore. —Abrí los ojos—. ¡Puedo usar hipnosis para decirle que me pregunte!

—Hermione, eso está mal. —Ron me frunció el ceño.

Me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal cuando Ron me corrigió.

—Extraño a Harry, es raro aquí sin él —admití, y Ron me abrazó—. Nos conocimos desde hace siete años, y lo ayudamos en cada uno de ellos. Estuvimos en sus momentos difíciles y él en los de nosotros.

—Regresará. En la carta decía que él tenía una misión que cumplir, así como Percy también tiene una aquí. —Me consoló Ron.

Tomé una respiración profunda, y procuré mantenerme fría.

—Es hora de dormir —dije—, es tarde.

**Percy POV**

—¡Percy, lo juro, un día te despertaré lazándote agua! —gritó exasperado Seamus. Ron se había rendido hace rato.

Confié en que Seamus cumpliría su promesa, pero no me levanté. Por lo menos no hasta que Hermione vino a hacerlo. Resultó que reamente Ron no había desistido, sino que había ido a buscar a su casi-novia.

—Percy —me llamó Hermione.

Hermione no me gritaba para despertarme, pero me sacudía constantemente y me llamaba en voz alta. No se cansaba.

Gruñí en respuesta.

—Despierta. —No contesté—. Percy…

—Ya voy —gruñí—, pero vete.

Casi pude sentir la sonrisa de Hermione cuando cedí, y entonces se fue. Me cambié rápidamente y alcancé a Seamus en el comedor. Ron y Hermione no aparecían en ningún lado, pero le resté importancia.

—Hola —saludé aun adormilado.

—Hola —contestó animado porque Hermione logró despertarme. Su cara se tornó seria—. ¿Percy?

—Hum —hice sonar con la boca cerrada, mientras masticaba.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con respecto a la profecía?

Ya había pensado en ello. Lo primero era saber que era "El Dragón de los Recuerdos", segundo, encontrar quienes eran "La gemela valiente" y "el león mestizo", aunque de esos últimos ya tenía una vaga idea. ¿Parvati Patil y Seamus Finnigan, tal vez?

Aun no sabía que era el Dragón de los Recuerdos… ¿Una leyenda, tal vez?

En Transformaciones, ese día, logré convertir una cerilla en una aguja, algo que los magos logran a los once años, pero McGonagall, una persona que a mi parecer no era dada a dar cumplidos, dijo que era algo rápido para mi segundo día como mago.

Cuando salimos de Transformaciones, le pregunté a Hermione sobre la leyenda, y ella parecía emocionada de darme la respuesta.

—El Dragón de los Recuerdos es un dragón que cambia de color, que sabe el recuerdo de cualquier persona que esté cerca, aunque haya sido borrado, y que vive debajo de Hogwarts. Es una leyenda, ¿pero podría ser real? Eso insinúa la profecía.

Lució como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, y luego se dio la vuelta y corrió. No me perdió por mucho tiempo, porque teníamos la siguiente clase juntos, pero ella ya actuaba normal.

En Encantamientos aprendí varios hechizos, y Flitwick decía que mi manera de efectuarlos competía igualaba a los de mí año. Fácilmente aprendí la pronunciación, sobre todo los que cuyo origen era griego o latín, lo que sería la mayoría.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue, de nuevo, excepcional.

—Hoy les traigo un thestral. Un thestral es una variedad de caballo alado con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recuerdan a las de un murciélago —contó Hagrid—. Son muy raros y están considerados como una de las criaturas más peligrosas por el Ministerio de Magia. Son inmerecidamente conocidos como augurio de desgracia y agresión por muchos magos, debido a que sólo son visibles por aquellos que han visto la muerte (y entendido plenamente el concepto), y a su apariencia lúgubre, demacrada y fantasmal. Como habrán aprendido en la clase de la profesora Trelawney, estos son solo augurios negativos en las tazas de té o en la bola de cristal, en la Adivinación, más no en la vida real. —Hagrid sonaba diferente cuando hablaba de animales y se centraba en ellos. Más… seguro—. Pueden ser domesticados y montados, así que pueden usarse como una alternativa a las escobas, a la aparición, a los trasladores y otros medios de transporte. Una vez amaestrados pueden ser muy diligentes y llevar rápidamente a sus amos a donde quieran ir. El Ministerio desaconseja poseer un thestral, excepto por los magos más experimentados, y puede convertirse en una actividad ilegal.

»Ahora, ¿Quién puede ver a Tenebrus, el thestral a mi lado?

Hagrid estaba sosteniendo con una correa al thestral. El thestral era, como el resto la última vez que nos vimos, algo entre caballo, reptil y murciélago. Pero no me daba miedo.

Levanté la mano, junto con otros cuantos.

Hagrid me miró cautelosamente.

—Hum… ¿Puedes hablar con Tenebrus, Percy?

Le miré vacilando, pero al final desvié la vista al thestral y lo intenté. _¿Tenebrus?_, pregunté.

_Percy Jackson_, Tenebrus sonrió, si es que los thestrals sonríen, _Los centauros han hablado de ti. Nunca se saca nada claro de los astrólogos, pero te puedo decir que eres importante, igual que ese chico, Harry Potter. Había un mensaje que pidieron que te entregara. Tú no eres el héroe, y me exigieron que te especificara que este mensaje tenía que ver con ti antigua vida, no con esta. Y también que volverás con Annabeth._

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_, exigí.

_¿No escuchaste? Los centauros me lo dijeron. ¿Perseus?_, me llamó cuando aparté la vista, _Se por qué eres tan importante._

Inconscientemente saqué mi bolígrafo y saqué a tapa. Este thestral sabía que era yo y no me lo pensaba decir. Yo le haría decírmelo.

La clase jadeó por mi acción, por, como, millonésima vez en tres días. Sinceramente…

—Percy, guarda esa espada. —Hagrid me habló como si fuera peligroso. Me enfadó, para él probablemente era una insignificante mosca.

—¿O qué? —pregunté insolentemente.

Estaba hasta toda mi capacidad, el caballo con alas insinuaba saber algo que yo no, y luego a Hagrid, el gigante, le parezco peligroso.

—Percy —me llamó Parvati, devolviéndome a la realidad.

La miré, y parecía asustada.

Me di la vuelta, y antes a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, ahora me dirigía a Hogwarts. Cambié de dirección abruptamente al recordar el lago.

**Hermione POV**

Percy tenía esta expresión inquietante en su rostro. No era fácil compararlo con el bobalicón chico que conocí el primer día, aunque usualmente tampoco lo era, él no era bobalicón.

Percy pareció guardar la espada en su bolsillo casi inconscientemente, y para la sorpresa de todos, la espada si cupo en su bolsillo. Luego se fue en dirección al lago.

Me pregunté cómo pareció tan loco un segundo y al otro solo contenido. Parecía como el océano… incontrolable y salvaje.

Todos vimos callados como Percy se iba, mientras que, de donde Hagrid decía que estaba el thestral, salía un relinchido divertido, como si se estuviera riendo de Percy.

En verdad pensaba que Percy debería dar gracias a que no teníamos esta clase con Slytherin.

**Seamus POV**

—Alguien debería ir por él —me dijo Parvati.

Desde hace tres días Parvati y yo nos comenzamos a juntar más, cosa que dejo a Lavender molesta, porque ambos queríamos descubrir que era Percy.

Sabiendo lo que se proponía, informé a Parvati—: Percy tiene novia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, luciendo horrorizada.

Sonreí divertido.

—Ayer le pregunté a Ron que es lo que sabía de Percy, él dijo que Percy tenía dislexia, TDAH, y que no recordaba nada más que el nombre de su novia —expliqué sonriendo.

Parvati bufó molesta. Después de unos momentos de asimilar el hecho de que Percy tenía novia, dijo:

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos ir los dos.

Le pedimos permiso a Hagrid para ir detrás de Percy rápidamente, y él lo concedió. Seguimos el camino de Percy, que la última vez que lo vimos, se dirigía al río.

Cuando llegamos, lo vimos sentado al fondo del lago, algo increíble porque la profundidad del lago eran dos metros, y es difícil mantenerse quieto en el lago. Esperamos y esperamos, durante una hora. Él no salió a tomar aire, y supimos que el definitivamente no era un mago, pues él no tenía puesto el casco-burbuja, y no sabía lo suficiente para tomar las _branquialgas_.

Él salió de ahí una hora después de que lo encontramos. Parecía sorprendido de vernos ahí, y estaba… seco. ¿Seco? Si, su túnica estaba seca, y supuse que lo demás también.

—Estás seco —dijo estúpidamente Parvati.

Él se miró sorprendido.

—Sí.

Nadie hizo preguntas, y cada quién se dirigió a su clase, después de todo, Percy parecía de mejor humor que antes.

**Percy POV**

Hice lo que pude para ignorar el incidente del lago, en el que recién salgo del lago y estoy seco… Yo realmente quería igualar las expectativas puestas en mi por Harry Potter, ¡pero no ser un bicho raro!

Me salté Natación en el tiempo en el que estuve en el lago, y en Adivinación Trelawney me ignoró como debió haberlo hecho el primer día.

Entré a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y en lugar del monótono profesor de ayer (profesor Fergusin, del Ministerio de Magia, como se presentó él), había una mujer, era alta y con cabello color chocolate trenzado con cintas de color dorado, con una blusa de botones blanca, que cuando se movía, brillaba como el aceite sobre el agua, cambiando de color ligeramente.

Nos sentamos y ella se presentó:

—Buenos días, gryffindors, yo soy Heraldine de Seuss, pero me pueden llamar profesora Heraldine. Prefiero no usar mi apellido —se excusó con una sonrisa misteriosa—. El profesor Fergusin decidió tomar unas vacaciones, y yo tomaré su lugar por unos meses. Como la de ayer fue su primera clase, y Fergusin se dedicó solo a poner reglas a su salón, yo tomaré esta clase para que se presenten a mí.

»¿Quién comienza?

Pasamos el resto de la clase, y cuando salimos, yo no pude evitar pensar cuán extraña era la profesora Heraldine.

La siguiente clase fue Estudios Muggles, y aunque no recordara nada de mi pasado, sabía el punto de vista muggle. Me eché unas cuantas risas con Hermione, también del mundo muggle, riendo por el punto de vista del mago.

Terminamos, pero no era la última clase de ese día. Una voz, desde ninguna parte, nos dijo que todos los de quinto año debían ir al comedor.

Era hora de la clase de espada.

Caminé con Ron y Hermione, con quienes había tenido la clase, hasta el comedor del colegio, y cuando llegamos casi no lo reconocí. No habían hecho un gran cambio, solo habían quitado las mesas y añadido una tarima a un lado del salón, pero se veía… diferente.

En la tarima, había un hombre haciendo movimientos con su espada. Parecía en sus cincuentas, por su cabello canoso, pero también parecía en buena forma para ser mayor.

Cuando nos vio sonrió. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no hallé el recuerdo en mí. Fruncí el ceño por mi memoria perdida.

Noté lo que ayer no. En total, todos los que quinto año de las cuatro casas éramos alrededor de cien alumnos.

—Hola, alumnos, soy Sextus Gladiuslord, díganme Sextus, y no voy a perder tiempo aprendiendo sus nombres. Si tenemos algún tipo de contacto, se los preguntaré. Ya me los aprenderé a lo largo del año. Ahora les explicaré las partes de la armadura, solo las que vamos a usar. Serán la coraza, —Levantó una parte de metal que se ajustaba al torso—, las grebas —Levanto algo destinado a cubrir la pantorrilla—, y el casco —Levantó un casco.

»Pónganselos. Se deberán ajustar a su cuerpo. Pueden sacarse las túnicas si les da calor.

Nos acercamos a unos contenedores de metal, donde dentro había corazas, grebas, y cascos. Misteriosamente, me los puse con facilidad. Unos veinte minutos después, todos habían descubierto como ponerse su armadura, y habían cogido una espada de la pared.

Yo cogí una de esas, pero no se sentí cómoda en mi mano. Tentativamente, metí mi mano en mi túnica, que estaba en una esquina en la pared, y saqué la pluma. Le quité la tapa, y la espada salió. Riptide sobresalía entre todas las espadas por su color, pero a Sextus no pareció sorprenderle mi espada.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de esgrima? —preguntó mirándome directamente.

Todos me miraron, pues habían visto mi espada en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Tú —indicó Sextus, aun mirándome.

Sin intención de echarme para atrás, di un paso al frente, y subí por un lado de la tarima.

—Creo que tú sabes algo de espada, por tu postura —dijo Sextus suavemente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Percy Jackson.

—Percy Jackson. —pronunció mi nombre como si fuera algo mágico, como cuando los magos pronuncian un encantamiento importante, lo que me pareció bastante extraño.

Sin previo aviso, atacó.

Mis instintos tomaron el control, y mi cuerpo reaccionó como si hubiera hecho esto mil y un veces. Su espada se dirigía hacia mi cuello, yo la desvié con mi espada. Con eso no desistió Sextus. Comenzamos a movernos en círculos, y el atacaba, mientras yo defendía. Entonces ataqué yo, y él no lo esperaba. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, y desviando su espada más drásticamente, su espada cayó de su mano por mi maniobra.

De nuevo, mis compañeros jadearon.

—_Échei veltio̱theí apó ti̱n telef̱taía forá _—murmuró Sextus.

Era otro idioma, pero lo comprendí. No debería haberlo sabido, pero lo entendí. Él dijo: Has mejorado desde la última vez.

—_¿Me gno̱rízeis? _—regresé en el mismo idioma. ¿Me conoces?, fue lo que pregunté.

Sextus solo sonrió crípticamente y se volvió al resto de la clase.

—El señor Jackson parece ser mejor espadachín que yo —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Alguien quiere competir con él?

Un chico de cabello rubio platinado y claros ojos grises dio un paso al frente. Tenía sus manos tras su espalda, y caminaba con la barbilla levantada. Slytherin, decididamente, un ridículo Slytherin en armadura, pero Slytherin al fin y al cabo.

—Yo lo haré —dijo.

Sextus le sonrió burlonamente—: ¿Tu nombre?

—Draco Malfoy.

—Pues adelante, señor Malfoy —alentó Sextus, haciendo una cómica reverencia hacía Malfoy.

El Slytherin cogió una de las espadas en la pared y subió a la tarima. Tan pronto como subió, se abalanzó sobre mí, esperando tomarme por sorpresa. Bueno, me dijeron que tenía TDAH, algo sobre hiperactividad… así que reaccioné rápido fácilmente. Con un par de movimientos, su espada cayó, y yo tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

El Slytherin Malfoy sacó su varita, furioso por semejante humillación, preparado para lanzarme un hechizo. Yo hice lo mismo rápidamente, y exclamé—: _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Malfoy salió volando y Sextus la atrapó en el aire. Parecía furioso.

—¿Qué hechizo planeaba lazar, señor Malfoy? —preguntó—. ¿O iba a ser una maldición? Escuché que fue un mortífago el año pasado y que está aquí debido a la misericordia de Dumbledore y la intervención de Harry Potter. Si quiere desperdiciar esa oportunidad, basta con que su varita vuelva a entrar en este comedor durante mi horario de clase. —Luego se volvió a mí—. Buena táctica, señor Jackson. He oído que expelliarmus siempre es un buen hechizo en las batallas, deja sin arma al enemigo. Sin embargo, prefiero que en mi aula no haya magia. Tiene amnistía porque fue en defensa propia. —Se volteó a Malfoy—. A diferencia del señor Malfoy, quien limpiará las armaduras y las espadas sin una pizca de magia. Y los escudos, todo por un mes.

Malfoy miró furioso a Sextus, pero bajó la vista antes que él. No estaba seguro porqué Dumbledore lo había perdonado por ayudar a Voldemort, pero lo había hecho. Con el conocimiento de su pasado, desconfié del chico.

Me pregunté qué pasaría si alguien conociera mi pasado que me era desconocido, si también desconfiarían de mí.

Probablemente.

* * *

**N/A: En uno de los capítulos anteriores les dije esto, pero lo voy a repetir. Voy a intentar subir cuatro capítulos por mes, pero si se vuelve demasiado, serán dos por mes. No veo que eso vaya a pasar pronto, pero sin promesas. ¡Comenten! Cambio y fuera (siempre quise escribir eso xD).**


	9. Los Hijos de la Muerte

**N/A: ****_Para su información, probablemente suba otro capítulo en dos días, y después de un día después de esos dos días, dos días seguidos de capítulos... Algo confuso... Va a haber por lo menos cuatro capítulos al final del mes o a principios del siguiente mes. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 9**

Los Hijos de la Muerte

* * *

**Heather POV**

Nico me llevó con mi hermano hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de juegos con gentileza. Era uno de los pocos que no me disparaba miradas de miedo, junto con una chica rubia llamada Annabeth, y un chico de ojos verdes con lentes del que no sabía su nombre.

Yo lo que quería era dormir. Había tenido un día los suficientemente loco descubriendo que era una semidiosa, que me atacaran monstruos en mi cumpleaños, con Nico apareciendo de la nada, y lo peor de todo, adquiriendo el conocimiento de que era la hija de la Muerte, el más literal de los sentidos.

Hadrien me tenía abrazada (desde hace un año que era unos centímetro más alto que yo), y le disparaba miradas de odio a todo el que nos miraba con miedo (lo que no ayudaba), excepto a Annabeth y a Nico, quienes nos miraban con preocupación. Tampoco miraba al chico de ojos verdes porque no lo había notado.

Muchos intentaron ignorarnos o tratarnos como supuse que trataban al resto de los campistas, pero parecían nerviosos.

Nico, que era más o menos de la altura de Hadrien, nos empujó por la puerta suavemente—: No tengan miedo. Ellos también son semidioses, pero como el resto de las personas, se ponen nerviosos ante la mención de la Muerte. No se enfaden, aun así sé que los protegerán con sus vidas.

Me tranquilicé cuando él entró tras nosotros.

Casi no me inmuté cuando vi a un centauro en la cabeza de la mesa. Ya me acostumbré, en un solo día.

—Bienvenidos, soy Chiron. El director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo, y director del campamento desde esta mañana —dijo en tono cansado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Annabeth—. ¿El Sr. D se fue?

Chiron asintió cansinamente.

—Su padre lo llamó de vuelta al Olimpo.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor —murmuró Annabeth.

El resto de la mesa también parecía conmocionada.

—Mmm… ¿Y Percy? —preguntó Nico, que miraba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Las facciones de Annabeth adoptaron una actitud monótona, destinada a actuar como armadura, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Está perdido —informó.

—¿Perdido? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, que parecía punk o emo o como se le llamase, que nos había estado examinando curiosa, dijo—: Si. Desde hace cuatro días. Según la profecía, fue intercambiado con ese chico de ahí. —Señaló al chico de ojos verdes. Tenía cabello negro enmarañado y piel blanca, con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo—. Harry Potter.

—¿La profecía se está cumpliendo? —preguntó Nico seriamente.

Todos asintieron solemnemente.

Annabeth soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y se volvió a nosotros.

—Heather, Hadrien, ¿Qué es lo que les ha dicho Nico?

Pensamos un momento.

—Mmm… Nada. Solo nos ha dicho que somos semidioses y que debíamos venir al Campamento Mestizo para aprender a luchar contra monstruos.

—Y nos informó sobre los principales dioses del Olimpo —añadió mi hermano.

Muchos en la mesa bufaron, refunfuñando algo que incluía «principales» y «estúpidos», a lo que siguieron unos truenos afuera del campamento, pero cercanos. Los que bufaron, ahora se encogieron en sus lugares.

—Cuiden sus palabras —advirtió Chiron.

—¿Entonces saben cuál es el padre de Nico? —continuó Annabeth.

Nico la fulminó con la mirada, y Annabeth hizo lo suyo por respuesta, pero, a decir verdad, los ojos tormentosos y grises de la chica eran tan intimidantes como los negros y profundos de Nico, que eran espeluznantes. Me pregunté si Nico sería tan intimidante como Annabeth aun si no tuviera esos ojos.

Nico suspiró y se volvió a nosotros.

—Mi padre es el rey del Inframundo, yo soy el hijo de Hades.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Creí que él era la Muerte.

—No, él es el rey de los muertos, pero la Muerte es Tánatos —corrigió Nico—. Es el terrateniente de Hades. Tánatos solo se encarga de mantener las almas en el Inframundo.

Chiron nos miró con advertencia, como si quisiera corregirnos preguntando: «¿solo?».

—Pero eso no significa que no pueda matar personas. Para mantener las almas en el Inframundo tiene una especie de… atracción sobre las almas, lo que hace que ellas lo obedezcan. No es tan diferente a Afrodita, Silena —dijo mirando a una chica, cuyos ojos parecían no poder decidir su color.

Silena inclinó su cabeza, reflexionando.

—Podría ser.

Afrodita era la diosa del amor y la belleza, y parecía que sus hijos, algunos, poseían el poder de la persuasión.

Annabeth suspiró.

—Nico, creo que Heather y Hadrien deberían quedarse en la cabaña de tu padre. No tenemos cabaña para Tánatos porque primero queríamos acabar las que teníamos, pues eran muchas. Tenemos que acabar rápidamente la cabaña de Momo, ya tiene residente.

Nico alzó las cejas.

—¿Momo?

—Momo; el dios del sentido del humor, la personificación de la crítica jocosa, ¡la burla inteligente! —dijo amargamente un chico rubio y de ojos azules—. El bufón.

—Bufón —caviló una chica de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color—. Podría servir para futuras discusiones. —Creí haberla oído murmurar.

Una chica con cabello castaño rubio le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Nico —llamó Annabeth—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¿Uh? Ah, sí, que se queden en mi cabaña. ¿Te importaría contarme que pasa? Estoy algo perdido, y oí murmurar algo sobre "La Profecía de Percy" a los campistas.

Annabeth asintió.

—Sí. ¿Hadrien, Heather, a alguno le gustaría quedarse a escuchar o están cansados?

—Dormir —murmuré soñolienta.

—Yo preferiría quedarme —dijo Hadrien más para mí que para Annabeth.

Le dirigí una mirada molesta, pero no objeté nada.

—¿Miranda, te importaría llevar a Heather a la cabaña de Hades y darle algo de ropa?

Miranda, una chica de cabello rubio dorado con pecas, que inmediatamente me cayó bien porque sus puntas las traía teñidas de verde, me llevó a una tienda dentro del campamento, y sacó un pantalón de pijama de lunares azules con violeta, y una camiseta de tirantes.

No hicimos plática, pero ninguna de las dos estaba nerviosa. Estaba tranquila con ella. Me dejó en una cabaña. Estaba hecha de una piedra negra, con una calavera sobre la puerta, y antorchas de fuego verde a los lados.

—La cabaña de Hades, Heather. —Me dedicó una sonrisa—. Que pases una buena noche.

Me adentré en la cabaña, y adentro había dos lados, uno de chicos y otro de chicas, supuse. El de chicos lo identifiqué como él tenía fotos pegadas sobre una cama.

Me cambié rápidamente al pijama y me acerqué a la cama de Nico para ver las fotos. Había tres. Una de un pequeño Nico con una chica unos dos años mayor, que parecía ser su hermana. Otra era de él con un chico de ojos verde océano e incontrolable cabello negro, con tez cremosa, junto a él, un brazo sobre los hombros del otro, como amigos. Sonreían levemente, y sus ojos guardaban secretos. Nico parecía considerarlo su hermano, por cómo se veían en su foto.

En la otra estaba la chica Annabeth, con la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules con complejo de punk, y el chico de los ojos verde océano, con Nico. Nico, de nuevo, parecía estar con su familia, cuando estaba con ellos.

Me arrebujé en mi cama, en el lado de las chicas, debajo de un edredón felpudo con el lado exterior negro y le interior morado. Me dormí rápidamente.

**Hadrien POV**

Cuando mi hermana y la tal Miranda se fueron, Annabeth procedió a explicarme que es lo que pasaba, o había pasado en los últimos años, poniéndome al corriente.

Descubrí que un chico llamado Percy Jackson (que creí haber visto o escuchado de él en la televisión) era un héroe que rara vez perdía una batalla, el hijo de uno de los tres grandes.

Una semana antes del dieciocho de agosto hubo una batalla en Nueva York, durante ese tiempo, todo Nueva York estuvo dormido. Percy venció al titán Cronos con ayuda del resto de los semidioses, y las cazadoras de Artemisa, pero el dieciocho de agosto, el decimosexto cumpleaños de Percy, hubo otra profecía, y hace tres días descubrieron que también involucraba a Percy y al chico de ojos verdes en la esquina, Harry Potter.

—¿Y cuál es tu mundo? —pregunté a Harry, porque la profecía decía dos héroes cambiarían de mundos.

—Harry no recuerda nada, —intervino Annabeth—, creemos que Percy tampoco.

Nico estaba callado desde hace rato, cuando comenzaron a hablar de la segunda profecía.

—¿Te están entrenado en espada? —preguntó a Harry.

Él asintió.

—Vamos, Hadrien, es hora de dormir —me dijo Nico bromeando.

Yo me venía cayendo, pero jamás lo admitiría, así que lo seguí, agradecido. Llegamos a la cabaña de Hades, y encontré a Heather dormida en lo que Nico me dijo era el lado de las chicas.

Me prometí contarle todo mañana, y me fui a dormir.

**Annabeth POV**

Con todo el lío de la llegada de los hijos del dios de la muerte, olvidé entregarle el libro a Harry. Miré por la ventana. No podía dárselo ahora. Se me ocurrió que podía dárselo mañana, así como también entregarle una copia a Iain, a Heather y a Hadrien.

Me fui a dormir, y desperté al siguiente día por Malcolm.

—Es tarde, pero ayer parecías cansada, así que te dejamos dormir —explicó—, Sofía me dijo que te dijera que te libraba de tu tarea de revisar las cabañas. —Vio mi cara y advirtió que lo había olvidado, una sonrisa incrédula se deslizó por su cara—. ¡Lo olvidaste! No importa, Sofía se encargará de ello.

Me acarició la frente con la mano, un gesto fraternal que había adquirido por considerarse mi hermano mayor, al tener un año más que yo.

—Duerme otro rato. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero el habló antes—. ¡O llamaré a Clovis para que te eche la maldición de Hypnos! Será peor que la de las rimas de la cabaña de Apolo.

Le dirigí una mirada entre resentida y agradecida por el descanso. Me arrebujé en mi cama, y dormí otro rato.

Cuando volví a despertar, me dirigí a la arena. Nico, Miranda, Thalía, y Ginger enseñaban esgrima a Heather, Iain, Harry, y Hadrien, respectivamente. Me di cuenta, curiosa, de que Ginger no parecía tenerle miedo a Nico, Heather o Hadrien.

**Harry POV**

—¡Así no se coge la espada! —lloró Ginger acercándose a ayudar a Hadrien, quien al parecer era pésimo con la espada.

—¡Harry! Pon atención —exclamó Thalía exasperada.

Respingué, y bloqueé el golpe con mi espada.

—Solo una observación, pero me parece que no eres una instructora muy… convencional —dije.

Me entrenó más duro después de eso.

Annabeth, que vio el entrenamiento, después de este me entregó un libro de mitología griega corto, y me dijo que había mejorado desde ayer. Eso era bueno.

Ella me acompañó al Pabellón del Comedor, y nos desviamos a nuestras mesas. En la mesa de Hécate me esperaba Lou Ellen y el resto con una sonrisa curiosa.

Cuando me senté, nadie habló, pero pude notar que todos estaban tensos. Seguro esperaban más entretenimiento esta noche.

Chiron, que aparentemente desde ayer era director del campamento, llamó la atención de todos.

—Campistas —dijo—, les anuncio que mañana habrá un partido de Captura la Bandera. Es una vieja tradición —repuso Chiron—. Un partido amistoso que se celebra siempre que nos visitan las cazadoras.

—Si —musitó Lou—, muy amistoso, seguro.

Unos murmullos de concordancia recorrieron nuestra mesa, mientras que la mesa de Artemisa vitoreaba.

—Estamos perdidos —exclamó alguien llamado Chris (según Mina), en la mesa de Tique, a nuestro lado.

—Por los dioses, tu madre es la diosa de la suerte, mi madre la de la victoria, ganaremos —intervino Ginger de la mesa de Nike, a un lado de la mesa de Tique, y en diagonal de la de Hécate.

Ese fue un día corto, no hicimos gran cosa.

Por la noche, regresé a la cabaña grande y abrí el libro. Descubrí cosas de cada cabaña, y como, aunque los dioses no morían, podían desvanecerse.

Acabé el libro esa misma noche, o mejor dicho, antes de dormir, porque cuando lo acabé eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Me fui a dormir.

**Annabeth POV**

Me pregunté si mañana podría dormir más como lo había hecho hoy. Tal vez Malcolm no me despertaría mañana tampoco. Cavilé sobre si eso sería bueno o malo,

Resultó que Heather era buena en espada, mientras que a Hadrien le quedaba mejor la daga. Ginger y yo lo entrenamos con la daga, hasta que Thalía sugirió que también debería contar con el conocimiento de la espada, así que Ginger y yo nos repartimos su entrenamiento, yo lo entrenaría con cuchillo, mientras que Ginger con espada.

Hadrien era un chico de trece años, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Vivían con su mamá, quien sabía que su padre era un dios, pero nunca se los contó. Estaba con ellos cuando los atacaba el monstruo. Su madre, Serena, los llevaba de ciudad por ciudad, para que no los encontraran los monstruos, pero ellos nacieron en Los Ángeles, cuya ciudad tenía la entrada al inframundo.

Descubrimos que tanto Hadrien como Heather tenían el poder de la persuasión, pero el de ellos era más identificable mientras que el de Afrodita más sutil. Pero solo lo parecían usar cuando se enfadaban realmente. O eso dijo Rachel, con su súper-instinto de Oráculo.

Hadrien demostró ser protector con su hermanita, resultó que él había 36 segundos antes que ella.

Suspiré.

Iain demostraba facilidad con el arco, pero como con el cuchillo de Hadrien, también pensaron que sería bueno también tener un acercamiento más directo como la espada, cosa en la que estuve de acuerdo.

El hijo de Momo aún no se había puesto a hacer bromas al resto de los campistas, pero presentía que no faltaba mucho para eso, solo que tomara confianza.

Suspiré de nuevo y más fuerte.

Harry. Harry Potter no daba muestras de recordar nada. Pero parecía estar mejorando con la espada, todavía se movía torpemente cuando Thalía lo atacaba, pero lograba esquivarla o bloquearla.

Había adquirido una espada importante, no tocada por centurias, que se ajustaba al brazo, difícilmente se te caería, te seguía hasta tu muerte, y con sistema anti-ladrones.

Una para un bendecido de Hécate.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento del chico era extraño. No sabía identificar en qué, pero era extraño.

Había que recuperar sus recuerdos, no me importaba si necesitaba una búsqueda para eso, la obtendría.

Suspiré otra vez, aún más alto que antes, como si con ello pudiera librarme del peso en mis hombros.

Percy seguía perdido, en un mundo del que no sabíamos nada. Tenía la sospecha de que quien los cambió nos quería ayudar, ya sabes, a cumplir la profecía.

También sospechaba que era Hera, pero esas dos sospechas no se juntaban.

¿Cuál podría ser el mundo del que venía Harry?

Tal vez era un mundo donde los bendecidos de los dioses acababan con los monstruos, aunque eso me pareció un poco jalado por los pelos.

Extrañaba a Percy. A mi novio. Lo era solo desde hace unos pocos días. Alguien se lo había llevado y lo había cambiado por un chico amnésico. Me pregunté si Percy se veía tan indefenso allá como Harry aquí con su vara de madera y…

¡La vara!

Miré la pared de libro a un lado de la cabaña, y con un impulso, me puse a investigar. Fui directamente a la sección de "Fantasía y Esoterismo". Leí los títulos hasta encontrar uno prometedor. "Magos y Brujas".

Abrí el libro por el índice, y encontré un artículo sobre varitas mágicas. ¡Una varita mágica! Harry era un mago.

Traté de superar la conmoción de aceptar una teoría sobre brujas y magos. Harry un mago. Bufé débilmente. Por eso su arma _podría_ ser su varita.

Estupendo.

Cuando se me pasó la euforia de tener una pista de lo que era Harry, regresé el libro al librero (dejándolo junto a las cosas de semidioses, no en "Fantasía y Esoterismo") y me regresé a la cama.

La idea de que Percy estaba en un lugar donde vivían magos me parecía extraña.

Suspiré por millonésima vez en estos días, pensando en que necesitaba una estrategia para vencer a las cazadoras. Sabía que ellas podrían ganarnos si no teníamos una, incluso aunque el campamento las superara en campistas por cincuenta.

Me dormí no sin antes de desear que Percy estuviera teniendo uno de sus sueños justo ahora, y susurré—: Te amo, Percy. Sé que debes cumplir tu misión, pero vuelve. Por favor.


	10. ¿Percy? ¿Semidiós? ¡Ja!

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 10**

¿Percy? ¿Semidiós? ¡Ja!

* * *

**Percy POV**

Vi a una chica de cabello rubio dorado, ondulado, y tormentosos ojos grises. Los ojos eran los que vi en el almuerzo, mientras que a la chica yo sentía conocerla.

Me acerqué a ella, aunque sabía que yo realmente no estaba ahí, pues esto era un sueño. Con una mano, le hice una caricia en la mejilla, pero ella ni se inmuto. No lo sintió.

—Te amo, Percy. Sé que debes cumplir tu misión, pero vuelve. Por favor —susurró a la que etiqueté como Annabeth.

Desperté de golpe, sudoroso. La determinación que había sentido antes a cumplir la profecía que soltó Trelawney solo se intensificó con lo que dijo Annabeth. Cumpliría la misión aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Por la última frase, eso de «Su búsqueda es peligrosa, pero ellos lo saben», parecía haber buenas probabilidades de eso.

Ahora estaba despierto, así que bajé a la sala común, después de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Allá abajo encontré a Parvati. Me senté junto a ella.

—Hola —la saludé.

Me sonrió.

—Hola, Percy. —Pareció vacilar un poco antes de seguir hablando—. Yo… leí una carta de Dumbledore para Hermione, pero también parecía dirigida a Ron…

—Supongo que Dumbledore no declara su aceptación para que la pareja se junte —interrumpí, pero Parvati me ignoró.

—Y había otra profecía, no solo la que dijo la profesora Trelawney —continuó, mirándome cautelosamente—, y te la voy a leer. No te alteres… Puede no ser tan… grande como lo hago ver, pero mejor te prevengo por si tú no sabes. —Carraspeó—. Dos grandes héroes que cambian de mundos; Algo que los…

—…afectará a ambos; Es de menester juntarlos; Para derrotar al malvado —completé. No sé porque sabía la misteriosa profecía, pero la sabía.

—¿Ya te la sabías? —preguntó sonrojándose.

—No —aclaré—, pero creo que antes si la sabía.

Ella asintió.

—Por lo menos ahora ya sabemos por qué no tienes memoria —dijo Parvati.

Asentí.

—Es más seguro: ustedes no me atacan por lo que yo sé, yo no los atacó por lo que yo sé. O sabía, mejor dicho.

Me miró sorprendida.

—Si, por eso.

**Parvati POV**

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Percy como pudo deducirlo, ya que él no daba el aspecto de ser muy inteligente, aunque por lo que había comprobado en clase, era bueno memorizando y ejecutando los hechizos. Decidí que era una pregunta que demostraría que lo había subestimado, así que no lo hice.

—¡Creí que te habían abducido los alienígenas! —bromeó Seamus al bajar y ver a Percy.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve un sueño —explicó. Vaciló antes de explicar el resto—, no pude dormir después de eso.

Me acerqué a él.

—¿Con qué soñaste? —pregunté curiosa.

Me miró unos segundos.

—Con Annabeth —susurró nostálgico.

—Era tu novia —supuse comprendiendo su humor.

Asintió tristón.

Seamus y yo intercambiamos miradas, Seamus parecía querer ayudar a Percy, pero no sabía cómo. Dudo que el chico alguna vez se haya enamorado. Le insté, con señas y miradas, que llevara a Percy al comedor.

Fui a mi habitación corriendo y saqué la carta que me dio Hermione, la de Dumbledore. Yo no la había robado, la había intercambiado por información a Hermione, sobre como Percy había salido del lago seco.

Bajé con la carta, y encontré a Percy sentado junto a Seamus.

Me senté junto a Percy.

—¿Ta hablé de la carta de Dumbledore a Hermione, cierto? —Percy asintió—. Aquí la tengo. Léela discretamente.

Yo pude no haber robado la carta, pero aún no quería que supiera que había sido pagada con un secreto de Percy… Percy leyó la carta, y su ceño se despejó un poco, hasta que llegó al final. La carta no decía nada sustancial.

—Gracias, Parvati. —Él sonrió forzadamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

Comimos rápidamente, y juntos fuimos a la clase de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall ya nos esperaba.

—Quería decirles, alumnos, que el director Dumbledore ha organizado una lista de lo que ya deberían tener aprendido. Mañana, viernes, los maestros intercambiaran sus clases para hacerles pruebas a los alumnos, basados en las listas del director. Ahora ya avisados, quería explicarles cómo convertir una aguja en una mesa…

Hermione comenzó a preguntar como la masa de la aguja compensaría la que tenía la mesa, pero yo dejé de prestar atención. La siguiente clase, a Encantamientos, también Seamus y yo acompañamos a Percy. Percy resultó ser un muy buen estudiante en general, pero en especial en los hechizos que podían salvarle la vida a uno, de una manera u otra.

Estaba especialmente ansiosa de que llegara Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero Hagrid se encargó de mantener a cualquier criatura potencialmente peligrosa a la clase, después del pseudo ataque de Percy al thestral.

Aburrida, acompañé a Seamus y a Percy a la clase de natación.

Nos cambiamos, y tan pronto como Percy tocó el agua (no sin antes de que yo viera su six-pack), esta se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, arremolinándose casi imperceptiblemente a su alrededor.

Hermione también lo vio.

Las clases fueron normales, porque en las últimas tres horas yo no tenía a Percy en la clase. Comimos en el comedor y después nos fuimos a la sala común de Gryffindor a comenzar nuestras tareas.

Estaba en un mueble junto a la chimenea (apagada por ser verano), cuando me di cuenta de Percy al otro lado del salón, frunciendo el ceño a sus libros. Recordé la dislexia de la que se hablaba en la carta… era algo así como que no podía leer bien, ¿no?

Me acerqué a él.

—¿Te ayudo? —pregunté.

Percy asintió aliviado.

El resto de la tarde le enseñé a Percy. Resultó que él era bastante bueno en clase, mientras que se le mantuviera entretenido. Había que explicar las cosas rápidamente, pero si no las comprendía, se irritaba. Aprendí a enseñarle.

—Hora de cenar —dije al tiempo que cerraba un libro, cuando los gryffindors comenzaron a abandonar la sala.

Percy asintió. Parecía cansado.

Bajamos hasta el comedor, donde todos ya estaban sentados comiendo. Nos hicimos un lugar entre Seamus y Hermione.

Pudo haber sido un accidente, pero en medio de la cena, Hermione le pasó el cuchillo de carne a Percy por el brazo, como si esperara que se recuperara por arte de magia.

**Hermione POV**

Cuando su piel no se regeneró, deseché la idea de que era un muggle con poderes, y me sentí avergonzada por haberlo cortado con el cuchillo.

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpé.

Cogí un vaso de agua, el de Neville, que estaba frente a nosotros. Remojé una servilleta de tela en el agua de Neville, quedó chorreante, pero aun así se lo pasé a Percy por el brazo.

La herida había estado soltando más y más sangre, hasta el momento en que creí que el corte lo iba a desangrar, y cuando puse el paño chorreante en su brazo, no mejoró. O por lo menos no me di cuenta hasta que saqué el paño.

Con otra servilleta, esta vez húmeda, le limpié el brazo de la sangre. Cuando quité el paño, la herida se estaba cerrando, pero se detuvo. Percy gimió adolorido.

—Pásame el paño sangriento —pidió.

Le pasé el paño chorreante, y él se lo puso en el brazo. Pero luego lo levantó y exprimió el agua sangrienta sobre su brazo. Entonces, al entrar en contacto con el agua, su brazo se curó delante de nuestros ojos.

Y supe que tenía que hacer una investigación.

Todos ignoramos el incidente, pero pude ver a todos alejarse unos centímetros de Percy, excepto Parvati, que parecía preocupada, Seamus, a quien parecía caerle bien Percy, Ron y yo, que sabíamos que él no era peligroso. Por lo menos no para nosotros. No aun.

Después de la cena regresamos a los dormitorios, y cuando todos se durmieron, yo bajé. Tomé un suspiro tembloroso, e hice un esfuerzo por aparecer en la biblioteca.

Suspiré decepcionada cuando no lo logré.

Sabía que había una oportunidad de que no lo pudiera lograr, pero cuando vi a Dumbledore aparecer y desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando todos los libros coincidían en que eso no podía pasar, pensé que tal vez si era posible.

Acabo de probar que si es posible, por lo menos para mí no.

Cogí mi capa con capucha y me la puse. Definitivamente no era comparable con la Reliquia de la Muerte que era la capa invisible de Harry, pero el color de la capa (negro) debería permitirme camuflarme.

Silenciosamente, hice mi camino hasta la biblioteca. Caminé frente a los salones, hasta llegar al salón de los libros.

—_Alohomora_ —murmuré.

La puerta se abrió. Me pareció extraño que las cerraduras de la escuela fueran tan simples de abrir como un hechizo simple, pero lo ignoré y entré a la biblioteca.

Respiré profundamente antes de decir el hechizo. Era largo, y si un hechizo salía mal pronunciado ocurrían cosas impredecibles. La profesora Feist nos dijo en clase que las palabras en idiomas antiguos servían para crear nuestros propios conjuros. El idioma actual no tendría el mismo efecto por pura sugestión, porque las palabras no se oirían "mágicas".

—_Haec sunt quarere verba invenire_**[1]**: griego, agua.

Los libros que contenían las palabras "griego" y "agua", vinieron a mí. Alrededor de quinientos libros a mi alrededor. Suspiré y los devolví a su lugar, tenía que limitar la búsqueda.

— _Haec sunt quarere verba invenire_: griego, agua, caballos.

Ahora los únicos libros que vinieron fueron siete, todos de mitología griega. Cogí el más grueso y al resto les regresar a su lugar. Volví a hacer el hechizo, para que me llevara a la página donde estaban estas tres palabras.

**POSEIDÓN, DIOS DEL MAR**

**Poseidón es el dios del mar, las tormentas y, como «Agitador de la Tierra», de los terremotos en la mitología griega. El nombre del dios marino etrusco Nethuns fue adoptado en latín para Neptuno en la mitología romana, siendo ambos dioses del mar análogos a Poseidón. Poseidón fue venerado en Pilos y Tebas en la Grecia micénica de finales de la Edad del Bronce, pero fue integrado en el panteón olímpico posterior como hermano de Zeus y Hades. Poseidón tuvo muchos hijos y fue protector de muchas ciudades helenas, aunque perdió el concurso por Atenas contra Atenea. Le fue dedicado un himno homérico.**

Okay… Mitología griega, dioses griegos… ¿Poseidón? Se supone que ¿Percy es el dios del mar? Coincide la inicial…

**Poseidón era un importante dios municipal de varias ciudades: en Atenas, era el segundo en importancia por detrás sólo de Atenea, mientras en Corinto y en muchas ciudades de la Magna Grecia era el dios jefe de la polis.**

**En su aspecto benigno, Poseidón se concebía creando nuevas islas y ofreciendo mares en calma. Cuando se enfadaba o era ignorado, hendía el suelo con su tridente y provocaba manantiales caóticos, terremotos, hundimientos y naufragios. Los marineros oraban a Poseidón para tener un viaje seguro, a veces ahogando caballos como sacrificio; de esta forma, según un papiro fragmentario, Alejandro Magno se detuvo en la costa griega antes de la Batalla de Issos y recurrió a las oraciones, «invocando al dios del mar Poseidón, para lo que ordenó que un carro de cuatro caballos fuese lanzado a las olas».**

**Poseidón era un hijo de Crono y Rea. En la versión más antigua, relatada por Hesíodo en la Teogonía, era tragado por Crono al nacer pero luego era salvado, junto con sus demás hermanos, por Zeus.**

**Sin embargo, en otras versiones del mito, Poseidón, como su hermano Zeus, evitó el destino de sus demás hermanos al ser salvado por su madre, que lo ocultó en un rebaño de corderos simulando haber parido un potro, que dio a Crono para que lo devorase. Según Tzetzes, la curótrofa o niñera de Poseidón fue Arne, quien negó serlo cuando Crono apareció buscándola. Según Diodoro Sículo, Poseidón fue criado por los telekhines en Rodas, igual que Zeus había sido criado por los Coribantes en Creta.**

**Poseidón, rey del océano, es uno de los tres grandes, junto con Hades, rey del Inframundo, y Zeus, rey de los cielos.**

**A continuación, hay una compilación de mitos que incluyen a Poseidón, de las páginas 53-102.**

Dudaba que Percy fuese un dios griego del mar, pero había que aceptar que coincidían varias cosas. Los caballos y como Percy hablaba con ellos, el agua, y como esta parecía seguirlo, y como podía leer griego.

Guardé el libro en mi túnica, me apreté la capa, y salí de la biblioteca, pero un cuerpo me impidió el paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?

Parvati estaba frente a mí con un short de pijama y un top de tanque. Tenía las manos en su cadera y una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

—¿Me seguiste? —pregunté indignada.

—Si —dijo Parvati, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué descubriste?

Recordé la profecía. Tal vez ella era la "gemela valiente", como había pensado. Poco a poco ella se había ido acercando a Percy. Recordé como esta tarde, Parvati había estado enseñando a Percy lo que no entendía, de tal forma que incluso con su TDAH y su dislexia, lo comprendió.

—Creo que un semidiós —informé secamente, sin creerme yo misma lo que decía.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste. Creo que Percy es un semidiós, descendiente de Poseidón, dios griego del mar, creador de los caballos también.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó unos segundos después, más calmada.

La miré de reojo.

—El agua se inclina a Percy, dices que sale seco de ella, habla con los caballos, y entiende griego. Parvati, todo coincide. ¿Por qué no podría ser hijo de un dios griego? Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta de que nosotros hacemos magia, pero la hacemos. Cosas que en el mundo muggle son imposibles. ¿Qué si hay cosas de las que no sabemos, pero personas que las hacen, que para ellos son tan posibles como para nosotros los hechizos? Y la profecía, dice algo como…

—Dos grandes héroes cambian de mundos; Algo que los afectará a ambos; Más bien es necesario juntarlos; Para derrotar al malvado.

—La sabes de memoria —noté impresionada. Continué—: Dos héroes cambian de mundos… Percy cambió de lugar con Harry. ¿Qué es lo que hizo él en su mundo? Es de suponer que hizo cosas tan grandes como Harry. Es necesario juntar a los mundos, pero no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Percy debe recuperar su memoria, y entonces los dos mundos se juntaran y actuaremos juntos contra el villano. —Suspiré—. ¿Parvati, oíste de la profecía de Trelawney?

—Sí —dijo emocionada la devota seguidora de la adivinación—. ¿Crees que de verdad sea de Percy?

—Sí.

Yo jamás confié en la adivinación, era un arte altamente inexacto, y no lo ocultaba, pero por lo que decían, Trelawney entró en trance cuando dijo la profecía. Lo creía.

Caminamos en silencio. Escaneé el pasillo, buscando personas, si había alguien. Dudaba que hubiera alguien a estas horas, arriesgándose a ser encontrados por Peeves, quien llamaría a los profesores, Filch, o a los profesores.

Pero vi unos ojos.

Jamás los hubiera visto de no haber sido por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y creaba un brillo en esos ojos. No sabía de qué color eran, porque aunque tenían el brillo de la luz, no les daba directamente.

Miré directamente los ojos, y la persona se dio cuenta. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Lo seguí. Parvati me siguió a mí.

Levanté mi mano libre (la otra se aseguraba de que el libro no cayera) y lancé el hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

—_¡Trómos crura_**_[2]_**_! _—exclamé silenciosamente.

Por desgracia, apunté mal, y cuando volví a levantar la varita, el individuo se había ido.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Parvati sin aliento.

—No lo sé.

No es como si pudiera identificar su voz porque quien quiera que fuese no dijo ningún hechizo.

—¿Hermy?

Rodé los ojos.

—Te dije que no me dijeras Hermy.

—¿'Mione?

Cabeceé.

—¿Emm?

—¿Si Percy fuese un semidiós… sería peligroso para nosotros?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tanto como nosotros para él, supongo. O Harry, más específicamente —contesté.

Ella asintió solemnemente y juntas subimos a nuestra habitación. Yo no me fui a dormir.

Caminé a mi escritorio y releí la lista.

_* Lee griego_

_* Pero tiene dislexia_

_* También TDAH_

_* Parece que el agua se inclina hacia él_

_* Su varita está hecha de algo llamado "bronce celestial"_

_* Su nombre es raro: Perseus_

_* No tiene memoria._

_* Aguanta la respiración media hora bajo el agua._

_* Entiende el idioma de los caballos (como el pársel de Harry)._

_* Su segundo día en Hogwarts, y ya tiene una profecía._

_* Sale de agua seco (Fuente: Parvati Patil)_

_* Percy Jackson podría ser un semidiós, según mi investigación_

Honestamente, si alguien viera la lista jamás sabría que hablaba de Percy, de no ser por el último punto y por el título.

"Habilidades, Características, y Curiosidades de Perseus Jackson".

* * *

**[1]** _Haec sunt quarere verba invenire_ = Estas son palabras de búsqueda para encontrar —_inserte las palabras de su elección aquí_—.

**[2]** Piernas temblorosas.


	11. Capturando la Bandera

_**¡Lo juro! ¡Pretendía subir los capítulos ayer como muy tarde! Pero tengo una razón: Nso fuimos de viaje. Bueno, cuando subí los otro dos capítulos, ya estabamos de viaje, ¡pero mis padres quieren visitara a todos! Ya tenía los capítulos, así que solo hacía falta subirlos. Así que aquí están. En unos minutos subo el siguiente.**_

* * *

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 11**

Capturando la Bandera

* * *

**Harry POV**

—¡Arriba! —me gritó Miranda cuando vino a despertarme.

—Es temprano —me quejé.

—Sí, pero hoy debemos competir con las cazadoras. ¡Perderemos estrepitosamente! Podemos ser más, pero aun así… —lloró.

Después de eso, me instó que me cambiara y cuando lo hice, me arrastró hasta la sala común, donde estaban todos los que normalmente estaban en las reuniones, excepto Thalía, Heather y Hadrien, la primera por que no estaba en este momento, y los últimos por que usualmente no estaban.

—Muy bien, como podrán ver, Heather y Hadrien están este conejo de guerra. Ambos son los líderes de la cabaña de Tánatos, aunque tal cabaña no exista todavía. Y sé que no estamos en guerra. La última vez que vinieron las cazadoras, teníamos a Percy y a Thalía, pero yo estaba perdida y éramos menos campistas. Ahora no tenemos a Percy, y ellas tienen a Thalía, pero somos más. Clarisse y yo hemos acordado que ambas lideraremos el campamento. —Annabeth estaba sentada en la cabeza y Chiron estaba ausente.

»Siéntense, hemos desarrollado una estrategia.

»Las cabañas de Hypnos y Afrodita cuidarán la bandera, serán el círculo interior, si llegan hasta ustedes, deben dormirlas o distraerlas. Sé que en circunstancias normales la bandera no tiene más de dos guardias, pero no estamos en circunstancias normales. El círculo del medio va a ser las cabaña de Eris, Harmonía e Iris, también deben distraerlos. El círculo exterior serán las cabañas de Hades, Deimos, Fobos, Nix, y Tánatos. Asústenlos, ahuyéntelos. Las cabañas de Apolo, Deméter, Dionisio, Hécate y Tique deben deambular por el bosque con sus armas, y no se alejen del camino entre los dos, que es la roca del laberinto (su base) y el claro donde se hacen las reuniones del Consejo de Ancianos de Pesuñas (nuestra base). Acudan donde se necesite ayuda. Las cabañas de Ares, Hermes y Nike, creímos que sería una buena opción para ir por la bandera, siendo Ares el dios de la guerra, Hermes el dios de los ladrones, y Nike la diosa de la victoria. La cabaña de Atenea se dividirá en todos los lugares, para ayudar.

»¿Preguntas?

Levanté la mano sintiéndome un poco estúpido.

—¿Cómo se juega Captura la Bandera? —pregunté.

Annabeth me miró disculpándose.

—Lo siento, olvidé explicarte. Captura la Bandera se juega con dos equipos, usualmente Ares y Atenea son rivales (pues son los dioses de la guerra), y son una bandera para cada equipo, y el otro equipo la debe conseguir. Ganas cuando la bandera atraviesa la línea fronteriza. Apropósito, ¡la línea fronteriza es el arroyo!

Asentí, comprendiendo a medias lo que dijo Annabeth.

Silena levantó la mano.

—Annabeth, ¿no podemos luchar con ustedes?

El resto de los campistas la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Había oído que los de la cabaña de Afrodita no disfrutaban especialmente de las actividades al aire libre, pero que se crispaban con las cazadoras porque ellas habían renunciado al amor, y aceptaban pelear.

—No, Silena, te necesitamos ahí. Tu posición es crítica por si logran traspasar las barreras. Ya se pueden ir, prepárense, tenemos quince minutos.

Me di la vuelta para irme pero Annabeth me detuvo.

—Y Harry.

—¿Mmm?

—Tú nos acompañas por la bandera.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejó con ese esclarecedor conocimiento.

**Annabeth POV**

—¿Entonces Percy es tu novio? —preguntó Heather mientras la ayudaba a ponerle la armadura.

Casi se me cae la coraza.

—¿Qué?

—Si Percy es tu novio. Hadrien dice que te veía más preocupada que el resto cuando hablabas de Percy. El creyó que ustedes eran amigos, pero yo creo que o a ti te gusta o que es tu novio.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Es mi novio.

Nos quedamos calladas unos momentos.

—Él volverá —me aseguró.

—Eso espero.

Respiré profundamente antes de dar instrucciones a Heather.

—Muy bien, Heather. Deimos es el dios del terror, Fobos es el dios del miedo…

—¿Hay diferencia? —preguntó confundida.

—El temor es bueno enloqueciendo multitudes. El miedo es más… personal. Él puede meterse dentro de tu mente —cavilé—. Si un hijo de Fobos, el dios del miedo, te ve a los ojos, puede ver tu miedo. Su padre puede ver tu miedo y meterte en tu propia pesadilla como una ilusión. Debes tener una voluntad fuerte para poder salir de la pesadilla.

—Oh —respondió temerosa.

Le sonreí.

—No te preocupes, los tenemos en nuestro equipo.

—¿Cuántas cazadoras son? —preguntó.

—Son sesenta las que están aquí —respondí—, pero otras quince están dando vueltas alrededor del campamento, y vendrán para Captura la Bandera.

—Eso sería setentaicinco cazadoras contra… —dejó la frase en el aire para que yo la completara.

—Contra ciento veintitrés campistas. Y debemos agradecer que Captura la Bandera ha sido antes del domingo, cuando el número de reduce a cincuenta y dos —comentó Will Solace de la cabaña de Apolo—. En ese caso estaríamos perdidos. —Enfatizó la última palabra.

Vimos a Silena, que murmuraba bajo su aliento.

—Ya les enseñaré yo si "el amor no vale la pena" —refunfuñaba Silena mientras se colocaba la armadura—. ¡Las pulverizaré!

Vimos a Chiron recitar las reglas:

—¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. Todo el bosque es juego justo. Todos los objetos mágicos son permitidos. La bandera debe ser alzada. Los presos pueden ser desarmados, pero no pueden ser consolidados o amordazados. No está permitido matar o mutilar. Serviré como árbitro y médico del campo de batalla. ¡Adelante!

**Harry POV**

Todos estábamos reunidos en el arroyo mientras Chiron recitaba las reglas, y cuando lo hizo, yo examiné a las cazadoras. Ahora ya no eran cincuenta como en la noche en que llegué, eran alrededor de ochenta.

—…¡Adelante!

Entonces todos se fueron a sus bases. Annabeth llevaba una bandera en la que se leía "Campamento Mestizo" y la encajó en medio del claro.

—Cabañas, ¡a sus puestos! —ordenó.

Los de Hypnos y los de Afrodita hicieron un círculo alrededor de la bandera, luego los de Iris, Hefesto, Harmonía y Eris se pusieron a su alrededor, después los de Tánatos, Fobos, Deimos, Nix, y Hades hicieron otro círculo a su alrededor.

Las cabañas de Apolo, Deméter, Dionisio, Hécate y Tique se fueron por equipos que contenían a alguien de cada cabaña, excepto de Dionisio, que solo era uno.

Los de Atenea se repartieron entre todos, dejándonos a Annabeth, a los de Ares, a los de Nike, y a mí para ir por la bandera.

Caminamos, todos silenciosamente excepto yo, que sentía como si pisara cada rama y hoja seca a un metro a la redonda de mí. Hasta que escuché una rama que se partió, una que no partí yo.

—¡Cuidado! —advertí.

Entonces unas flechas nos atacaron. No apuntaban hacia nosotros, pero pasaron cerca. Y luego pasó una flecha que venía con humo.

—Flechas apestosas, las usaron la última vez —informó Clarisse.

Annabeth apretó los labios.

—Tápense la nariz y sigan el camino.

De repente, las flechas cesaron.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté algo perdido.

—Le di a los de la cabaña de Apolo dardos tranquilizantes —dijo Clarissa con una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Clarisse! —riñó Annabeth.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, excepto ganar el juego —aportó Ginger.

Y entonces alrededor de treinta cazadoras nos atacaron. Annabeth sacó su cuchillo y derribó a dos con el mango, y rasguñó a otra una pequeña raya en el hombro.

Una cazadora se acercó a mí por detrás, pero yo lo supe, me di la vuelta y la paré con mi espada. Las lecciones de Thalía dieron fruto y ahora me ayudaban a derrotarla.

En unos minutos, todas las cazadoras tenían heridas leves, pero en lugares estratégicos que las mantendrían fuera de combate por un día o dos según los diagnósticos de Annabeth.

Llegamos hasta la base, donde había solo dos personas custodiando la bandera.

—Están esperándonos. Escondidas, presumo —dedujo Annabeth—. Harry, debes hacer tu magia.

La miré confundido.

—Yo no sé hacer nada.

—Sí que sabes —afirmó, entonces atacó.

De la nada, aparecieron veinte cazadoras. Comenzaron a atacar, y las cabañas de Hermes, Ares y Nike no bastarían. Las cazadoras eran eficientes, y pronto habían atado a todos. Era una lucha pareja, uno a uno, pero la mayoría de las cazadoras nos doblaba la edad.

Solo Annabeth y yo seguíamos en pie, porque Annabeth, como las cazadoras, era bastante eficiente.

Entonces cayó, en una pelea cuatro contra una.

Me enfadé, yo no quería perder.

De repente, las cuerdas se soltaron y se enredaron a los pies de las cazadoras, estas, demasiado aturdidas para reaccionar correctamente, se enredaron con las cuerdas. En unos momentos, eran las cazadoras las que estaban amarradas y nosotros teníamos la bandera.

Annabeth me miró con la cara de quien sabía que iba a pasar lo que recién pasó, pero también parecía algo sorprendida.

—Bien, Harry —susurró.

Y enfilamos con la bandera hasta el arroyo, donde la bandera mágicamente se volvió una réplica de nuestra bandera.

—Harry, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó inocentemente Annabeth, como si no supiera. Tanía la sensación de que ella dejaba saber que tenía menos información que en la que en realidad tenía.

Le dirigí una mirada fulminante mientras continuaba mi camino hasta la Casa Grande.

—Tú lo sabes, no yo.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos. A veces se sentía como si todos te guardaran secretos. Chiron no me hablaba, no me veía aunque el resto de las personas sí, como si supiera perfectamente que era, pero no me lo iba a decir. Luego estaba Annabeth, que seguramente ya habría deducido lo que yo era.

Pude sentir la mirada de Annabeth fija en mi nuca, siguiéndome, hasta que entré a la Casa Grande.

**Annabeth POV**

Estaba en la cabaña de Hades acompañada de Heather, ninguno de los chicos presentes. Encontré que podía hablar con ella. Y sospechaba que le gustaba Nico.

—¿Y cómo es Percy? —preguntó tentativamente.

Me encontré en la posición en que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad estaban, tratando de describir sus sentimientos a sus amigas, o al chico que les gustaba. Jamás había podido hacer eso, la única con la que me habría permitido decir semejantes cosas sería Thalía, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con ella desde que se fue como lugarteniente de Artemisa, segunda líder de la Cacería.

—Tiene un incontrolable cabello negro, y ojos verdes del color del océano. Hasta hace dos semanas era de mi altura, pero creció el transcurso de dos semanas, Ya casi me lleva cinco centímetros. —Y no paré ahí—. Es obtuso con cosas que le involucran, pero increíblemente astuto cuando no le involucra directamente. Su defecto fatídico es la lealtad. Y también es inconcebiblemente guapo.

Heather miraba a la nada, como intentando imaginarse a Percy.

—¿Se parece a Harry?

—No. Bueno… a grandes rasgos, sí. Ambos de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero no, no sí los miras de cerca. El cabello de Harry es más claro, sus ojos son más verdes, mientras que los de Percy son verde azulado… —Me estaba poniendo en una posición que me era incómoda, de modo que desvié el tema—. ¿Te gusta Nico?

Heather se sonrojó.

—No… ¿qué…? Eh… —tartamudeó.

Sonreí.

—Si te gusta —afirmé.

Se escuchó que alguien fuera de la cabaña intentaba abrir la puerta, pero no podía.

—¿Qué demonios? —bisbiseó Hadrien.

Heather dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que no era Nico, pero fue demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nico.

—La puerta no abre.

Heather se transformó, repentinamente no era una chica sensible con la que hablaba, sino una chica que tenía a un varón como hermano.

—¡Largo, Hadrien! ¡Es una charla de chicas! —vociferó.

—¡Pues vayan a la cabaña de Afrodita para sus charlas de chicos! —murmuró Hadrien, pero Nico lo alentó a dejarnos solas.

Heather me miró.

**Heather POV**

—No lo sé… tal vez… Digo, él llega de la nada y actúa como el superhéroe… —argumenté.

—Un Superman que no vuela —añadió Annabeth en un murmullo, como si conociera la sensación.

—… y nos salva de un monstruo. Creo que me gusta, Annabeth, pero nos habló de su historia, ¿sabes? Él debe tener como setenta años, pero su apariencia es de mi edad.

»Y es muy tierno… Me estaba enseñado espada, y era gentil. No se desesperaba cuando se me caía la espada o hacía más un movimiento. Se acercaba a mí y me lo enseñaba… Sí, él me gusta. Estoy segura.

Le eché un vistazo a Annabeth. Ella miraba a la nada, supuse que ella tenía un sentimiento parecido al mío al pensar en Percy.

La caracola de la comida sonó, indicando la hora de la cena.

Suspiré.

—Hora de comer —avisé.

Annabeth asintió ausentemente.

Llegamos al Pabellón del Comedor y me fui a mi mesa, donde también estaban Hadrien y Nico. Evité mirar a Nico directamente y saludé.

Agradecí que la comida llegó rápidamente y pedí una hamburguesa y papas fritas, con jugo de naranja y toronja. Hadrien pidió lo mismo.

—Y… ¿qué tal su día? —preguntó Nico.

—Bien —dijimos Hadrien y yo al unísono.

Miré a mi hermano curiosa. Hadrien siempre tenía algo que decir, era el extrovertido. Yo no era introvertida, pero me guardaba mis palabras, excepto las pocas veces que encontraba a alguien de confianza, como esta tarde, con Annabeth.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde quedó mi ipod? —pregunté.

Yo hablaba de mi ipod shuffle rosa. Si, la cosa tenía poca memoria, y lo quería en rojo, pero me bastaba. Mamá me lo regaló un par de días antes de nuestro cumpleaños y hasta hoy lo recordé.

Hadrien alzó las cejas.

—Sí, yo lo tengo.

Metió su mano en la chaqueta y sacó mi ipod. Me lo tendió a través de la mesa, yo lo cogí. Estaba dentro de una bolsa pequeña de color negro, de esas que se cerraban con cuerdas o listones.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué el ipod, luego me puse los audífonos y metí el ipod en mi sudadera. Revisé la batería y solo me quedaba el cincuenta por ciento. Pasé canciones hasta que encontré una que me gustó.

Los primeros acordes de _Crushcrushcrush_ de _Paramore_ comenzaron a sonar. Murmuré el coro al unísono con la cantante—: _They taped over your mouth; Scribbled out the truth; With their lies; Your little spies._

—¿Sabe que nosotros no escuchamos la música? —preguntó divertido Nico.

**Nico POV**

No me quejaba, Heather cantaba bien. Solo me pareció un poco raro que cantara con un ipod.

—Creo que sí —me contestó Hadrien con una sonrisa.

Heather y Hadrien estaban algo raros y no hablaban, pero supuse que era mucho que digerir en un par de días.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido. El domingo la mayoría de los campistas se fueron. Annabeth se quedó para buscar a Percy. Hadrien y Haiden aún asistían a los entrenamientos, igual que Harry, quien mejoraba rápidamente.

Alrededor de Harry pasaban cosas extrañas. Como si el deseara algo y el objeto quisiera obedecer. Algo como la forma en que Percy controlaba el agua, con desearlo, como a mí me pasaba con la tierra.

Thalía estuvo enfurruñada unos días porque vencimos a las cazadoras, pero después de un par de días accedió a volver a entrenar a Harry.

Hadrien era un desastre con la espada, pero pensaba rápido y se le daba el cuchillo, así que Annabeth lo entrenó. Yo entrené a Heather, que tenía agilidad, pero no sostenía bien la espada porque se cansaba.

Y no solo pasaban cosas raras alrededor de Harry, a MÍ me pasaban cosas extrañas alrededor de Heather. Ahora cuando se acercaba me ponía a ver como brillaba su cabello, trataba de captar su atención, examinaba sus ojos, e intentaba hacerla sonreír. Oh, y las hijas de Afrodita comenzaron a acosarnos. Estaban detrás de cada esquina cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Heather y nos daban sonrisas insinuantes, lo que causaba que Heather y yo nos sonrojáramos.

¿Sería posible que me gustase Heather? Que yo recordara, jamás me había gustado nadie, pero solo había tenido dos años cuando me metieron en el Hotel Lotus, y nueve años cuando me sacaron. Después me enviaron a un internado. Y cuando salía del internado comencé a vagar por el inframundo y el laberinto por dos años. No, no había tenido oportunidad de que me gustara una chica.

Sacudí ese tipo de pensamientos. Me confundían.

Iain fue entrenado por Miranda, quien también parecía tener problemas enseñándole, al mismo tiempo que lo entrenaba Michel Yew de la cabaña de Apolo con el arco.

Harry, Iain y Miranda eran amigos, y se acercaban cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

Yo me quedé ahí, también buscando pistas para encontrar a Percy, y sin poder evitarlo, acosando a Heather, ¡hice lo que pude para detenerme, lo juro!

Así que seguía a dos personas; a Harry y a Heather, al primero para encontrar a Percy, porque era quien lo estaba reemplazando, y a Heather por… intereses personales.

Lo verdaderamente impresionante sucedió dos semanas después de Captura la Bandera, el lunes, a la hora de la cena, como parece suceder seguido.

* * *

_**Si... Muy fuera de personajer Annabeth y Nico, lo sé, ¡pero yo los quiero así! Review? :3 Y lo sé, patética la forma en que vencieron alas cazadoras.**_


	12. ¡Expecto Patronum!

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

* * *

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 12**

«¡Expecto Patronum!»

* * *

**Percy POV**

Esa mañana noté que Hermione y Parvati me observaban de cerca, como si estuvieran tratando de adivinar cuál era mi mundo. Y era molesto, porque me recordaba que yo mismo no sabía mi mundo.

Entré al aula de natación y me vestí rápidamente, salí y encontré Malfoy esperándome.

—¿Te crees mejor porque sabes usar la espada, no? —dijo despectivamente.

—Si —repliqué aburrido, me di la vuelta para pasar por su lado, pero me lo impidió. Le miré—. ¿Qué pretendes, lanzarme un hechizo? Hazlo y déjame en paz.

Levantó el puño y me iba a pegar, pero un chorro de agua vino desde la piscina, y como si fuera el tentáculo de un pulpo, lo cogió por la cintura y lo llevó hasta la piscina.

Todos rieron, yo entre ellos.

Encontré a Parvati y a Hermione mirándome estupefactas.

Salté a la piscina, del lado que tenía profundidad de dos metros. Me pasaba por veinte o treinta centímetros si me mantenía en el fondo.

Cuando salí, noté las miradas de Parvati y Hermione en mi nuca, y por más que intentaba, no las podía ignorar.

La clase de natación transcurrió con Dumbledore poniéndonos en grupos para competir contra todos. No importa cómo, debías llegar al otro lado de la piscina, pero sin magia.

Gané todas en las que competí.

Tuvimos Adivinación, Ron se sentó conmigo. Hoy habían los exámenes de los que habló McGonagall, y en Transformaciones nos tocó Flitwick, en Encantamientos Trelawney, En Adivinación Heraldine, y en Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas una trabajadora del Ministerio, que pareció gustarles a Lavender y Parvati.

La clase de Heraldine fue un poco tensa, porque ella seguía molestando con que «Solo el Oráculo puede ver el futuro», pero nadie lo comprendió, aun así intentó examinar a la clase.

Caminamos al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde esperaba McGonagall.

—Tengo entendido que hace dos años, cuando Dolores Umbridge dio esta clase, unos cuantos de ustedes fueron enseñados por Harry Potter en esta área, clandestinamente. Voy a hacer el examen basándome en lo que enseñó el señor Potter. La primera parte: Cada quién pasará al frente y atacará a "la víctima" con el hechizo "_desmaius_", mientras que la víctima se defenderá del atacante con "_protego_".

Entonces McGonagall comenzó a lanzar nombres. Eran parejas que ella escogía, y ambos hacían el papel de víctima y atacante en uno de sus dos turnos.

—Perseus Jackson y Seamus Finnigan.

—Prefiero Percy —murmuré.

—¿Dijo algo, señor Jackson?

—Nada, solo que prefiero que me llamen Percy —suspiré.

McGonagall asintió, como guardando el dato.

—Primero ataca el Finnigan.

Respiré profundamente, esperando que protego no fuera solo el nombre del hechizo, también el hechizo.

—_Desmaius_ —exclamó Seamus.

—_Protego_ —dije con voz firme.

Una luz salió de la varita de Seamus, pero también había una luz que me rodeaba, como una cúpula. Mi cúpula detuvo la luz de Seamus de alcanzarme.

—Bien. Es su turno, señor Jackson.

Respiré profundamente de nuevo, mentalizándome para realizar otro hechizo que no conocía. Por lo menos protego me salió bien.

—_¡Desmaius! _—proferí.

—_¡Protego! _—vociferó Seamus.

Una intensa luz azul salió de mi varita y chocó contra el escudo de Seamus. Mi luz se quedó ahí unos momentos, luchando contra la pared, pero entonces una pequeña lucecita atravesó la cúpula de Seamus, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo ligeramente confundido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lavender con su voz chillona.

Ahora tenía, no solo dos miradas fijas en mí, eran tres. La de Parvati, la de Hermione y la de McGonagall.

—El señor Jackson acaba de hacer que su hechizo se cuele por el escudo del señor Finnigan. —Nos miró y vio que todos estaban confundidos. Se volvió al pizarrón y dibujó una cúpula hecha de cuadros, como una red—. El escudo realmente no es sólido, si fuera completamente sólido no se podría ver hacia afuera y se gastaría demasiada energía. Los escudos son como redes duras con forma de cúpula, pero los hechizos no se dividen, así que no pueden traspasar la barrera. El único hechizo que puede traspasar _protego_ es _aguamenti_, porque el agua se filtra en los orificios. El hechizo del señor Jackson funcionó como si fuera agua. —Terminó mirándome.

Hermione y Parvati tenían los ojos ligeramente ampliados, y McGonagall parecía algo curiosa e intensa, pero continuamos la clase.

—La segunda parte del examen —dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando todos tuvieron su turno— consiste en formar un patronus. —Murmullos—. Deben hacerlo frente a la clase. Señor Jackson, como en su primer año aquí, su patronus no debe ser corpóreo —se volvió hacia el alumnado— pero el resto sí.

Descubrí que los patronus eran animales plateados, se suponía que ahuyentaban a los dementores. El de Hermione era una nutria, el de Ron era un Jack Russel, irónicamente, este animal se dedicaba a cazar nutrias. El de Seamus era un zorro y el de Parvati un shitzu.

—Percy Jackson —ordenó McGonagall.

Agradecí que hubiera dicho mi apodo y me acerqué al frente.

—Jackson, lo que debes hacer es pensar en un momento feliz y decir "expecto patronum". Deberá formarse una niebla —instruyó McGonagall.

Me concentré en la sensación que tuve al volar con Adele, hace tres días. Como se sentía el viento sobre mi cara, y la adrenalina por estar en un territorio que sentía no era el mío.

—_¡Expecto patronus! _—clamé.

Una niebla color plata azulada salió de la punta de mi varita y se acomodó a mi alrededor. La toqué, y sentí la felicidad de hace un momento, al recordar mi vuelo con Adele.

—Bastante bien para ser la primera vez, Jackson —felicitó McGonagall y apuntó algo en su pergamino.

El resto de la clase pasó a enseñar su patronus, y acabamos unos minutos después. Estudios Muggles fue impartida por Hagrid.

Yo estaba cansado desde ayer que no podía dormir, así que Parvati me sugirió un descanso de estudiar e ir al lago. Me prometí a mí mismo no meterme al lago para quedar de nuevo seco al salir, pero la seguí.

—¿Quieres ir al lago, Seamus? —preguntó Parvati a Seamus cuando pasamos a su lado.

Seamus nos miró.

—Seguro.

Llegamos al lago y hablamos de nada en particular en la orilla. Un par de horas después una multitud e había congregado a nuestra causa de no hacer nada.

—¿Jugamos verdad o reto? —sugirió Lavender con su chillona voz.

Solo por el hecho de que lo sugirió Lavender decidí que era una mala idea, pero otros decidieron ir a jugar, entre ellos Parvati y Seamus.

—¿Verdad o reto, Parvati? —preguntó Lavender.

—Reto.

—Tírate al lago desnuda.

—Sin desnudismos —dijo Hermione, autonombrada árbitro del juego. Lavender rodó los ojos y pensó en otra cosa.

—Besa a Percy —ordenó.

Le dirigí una mirada molesta.

—No. Tengo novia y no estoy jugando —le dije cortantemente.

Lavender rodó los ojos otra vez, y entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa—: Besa a Seamus, él no tiene novia y sí juega.

Presté atención a las reacciones que tuvieron cuando Lavender sugirió eso. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero había un brillo expectante en sus ojos, como si lo fueran a aceptar gustosos de no ser por la vergüenza. Parvati lentamente se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que dejó a Lavender molesta porque ella aparentemente quería que fuera en la boca.

De la nada, comencé a sentir frío. Me estaba helando y sentí miedo. Como nunca recordaba haber sentido nada. Era una sensación tan fuerte que me dejó casi paralizado.

Me volví y encontré una especie de fantasma con forma humana. Usaba una capa negra y parecía no tener piernas.

—¡Dementor! —gritó Lavender.

Ella quería correr, podía verlo, pero no… no podía hacerlo. Y reaccioné. Dementor… no recordaba lo que era, nadie se había molestado en decirme, pero recordaba como repelerlos.

Me levanté y me di cuenta de que casi por reflejo había sacado ambos, mi espada y la varita.

Recordé el hechizo, pero este requería un recuerdo feliz. Un recuerdo… Solo tenía una oportunidad para tirar… ¿qué me hacía más feliz…? El dementor se acercaba… La comida azul me hizo sentir en casa, volar me hizo sentir vivo… Esos dos me hicieron sentir feliz… Pero la chica, Annabeth, me hacía sentir vivo, en casa, feliz y enamorado, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Annabeth —murmuré. Su simple nombre me dio fuerzas para levantar la varita y apuntar al dementor—. _¡Expecto patronum!_

Y desde mi dirección salió una enorme ola de agua… no, no agua, era la energía plateada azulada del hechizo patronus.

Ya tenía mi patronus corpóreo, y no era un animal.

No tuve tiempo de regodearme, antes de sacar mi espada, y con el dementor distraído, estocar justo en su estómago.

El dementor se volvió polvo dorado… cenizas doradas. Y yo, sobrecargado de las sorpresas, y con la sensación de vacío por el dementor, caí, desmayado.

Mierda.

Mi cabeza palpitaba, y que las cabezas palpiten no es nada bueno. Sentí la sangre bombeando en sienes, y evité concentrarme en eso. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, y encontré una nariz frente a mí.

Parvati dio un respingo mientras se levantaba.

—¡Me asustaste, Percy! —riñó.

—Yo soy el que despertó con una nariz en mis ojos —argumenté, sobándome la cabeza porque dolía.

Parvati sacudió la cabeza y me miró entusiasmada.

—¡Percy, convocaste un patronus corpóreo, la segunda vez que convocaste cualquier patronus, y venciste a un dementor! —me felicitó—. Lo mataste, Percy. Y los dementores son imposibles de matar. —Eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí cansinamente, y volví a dormir, sin fuerzas.

**Hermione POV**

—Lo viste, ¿verdad? —pregunté a Parvati cuando salió de la enfermería.

—¿Ver qué? —inquirió fingiendo indiferencia.

—El patronus, Parvati. Era una ola, ningún animal —aclaré.

—Lo sé. —Asintió—. Podría haber sido un animal acuático, pero no, es una ola. ¿Qué significa eso? —se preguntó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

**Percy POV**

Dormía tranquilamente y sin sueños, hasta que en lugar de estar completamente negro, la imagen cambió.

—Él no ha caído, Raven —notó la figura de la derecha, en las sombras.

La figura de la izquierda era visible, una chica de cabello negro y ojos de un anaranjado vibrante, pero intermitentemente, sus ojos se volvían de un frío azul, algo extraño porque pocas eran las coincidencias entre esos dos colores. Aparentaba catorce, pero parecía mayor por su postura de brazos cruzados y barbilla levantada.

—Lo sé —dijo con voz entre socarrona y divertida, como si hablara con un bebé y no con alguien de aspecto amenazador.

Ella deambuló alrededor de la figura, entrando y saliendo de las sombras, siempre su cabeza mirando juguetonamente a la otra figura, sus ojos cambiando de color.

—Raven, estate quieta —ordenó él.

—Tú no me mandas —Raven se volvió abruptamente hacia él, me sorprendí cuando sus ojos se volvieron azul hielo, completamente y sin cambiar—. Tengo el favor de cuatro diosas, así estoy condenadamente segura de que _tú_ no me vas a ordenar nada.

—¿Puedes morir? Yo no, entonces yo mando —rectificó él.

—Yo no lo creo —repuso suavemente Raven, sus ojos volviendo a naranja, mirándolo divertido. Como si ella fuera el gato y él el ratón, y estuviera jugando.

La chica se dio la vuelta, y con los brazos cruzados, siguió deambulando alrededor.

—El propósito no era matarlo o no matarlo —Raven siguió diciendo con voz suave y astuta, sus ojos volviéndose grises—, era informar a los magos que sus monstruos ya no responden a ellos. Que ellos no están al mando, que las defensas de su divertido colegio flaquean, lo que los carcomerá poco a poco. Creen muerto a su enemigo, pero ahora viene este problemita. Los devastará —dijo, volvió a usar esa voz, socarrona y divertida, y encontré cuál era su tono, de preocupación juguetona y que quería dar a entender que era falsa—. Pobrecitos —añadió con una sonrisa.

»A propósito, no te debes acabar MIS chocolates, tampoco probarlos, porque, repito, son MÍOS… —se quejó Raven.

La visión cambió. Ya no estaba en cualquiera que fuese ese lugar al que fui, ahora estaba en una plaza con muchas cabañas. Una plaza desierta. Me maravillé con todas las cabañas que había, todas diferente unas de otras. Pero una llamó más mi atención; un edificio bajo y gris construido con rocas de mar llenas de caparazones y corales incrustados.

Por instinto, me acerqué para entrar.

Alcancé el pomo y lo giré con la mano derecha. Abrí la puerta.

Dentro estaba mayormente vacío. Había unas cuantas camas, y estaba dividido en dos lados. Una de las camas estaba deshecha, y sobre ella había un cuerno colgado en la pared. A su lado había una mochila.

Los más impresionante era el fondo de la cabaña; una alberca de roca de mar con un surtidor esculpido en el centro que parecía una cabeza de pez. De su boca salía un chorro de agua salada, que debía estar caliente porque despedía vapor como un sauna. Servía para caldear toda la cabaña y la inundaba de aroma a mar.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuré.

Sobre la almohada de la cama deshecha, había una carta. Decía «PERCY» en mayúsculas en el sobre. Traté de cogerla, pero no podía, mi mano traspasaba la almohada y con ella la carta.

—Percy Jackson, no te atrevas a tocar esa carta —escuché.

Me volví abruptamente, y a mis espaldas estaba una mujer de cabello color chocolate. Su cabello era color chocolate y llevaba un vestido blanco cuyo color cambiaba ligeramente con la luz, como el aceite.

—Hola, Percy Jackson.

Parpadeé sorprendido.

—Hola.

La miré de nuevo.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué no puedo coger la carta? —pregunté con incertidumbre.

—No es tu tiempo, Percy Jackson.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu deber es cumplir una misión.

—¿Y tendré mi memoria de vuelta? ¿Puedes devolverme mi memoria? —pregunté.

—A su tiempo, Percy Jackson, si tienes éxito en tu misión. Lo has hecho bien, lo que es un buen comienzo —sonrió ella.

—Pero me devolverás mi memoria, ¿verdad?

—Cuando hayas cumplido tu misión —insistió.

Pisé fuerte el piso con un pie, exasperado.

—¡Pero la quiero ahora!

Escuché un chapoteo en el agua, y me di cuenta de que hablé como si fuera un niño, pero yo quería a Annabeth, y en mis recuerdos estaba ella. Quería estar seguro de que ella no era una alucinación, que en verdad existía.

—Te daré un recuerdo, Percy Jackson —declaró después de mirarme unos momentos—. Annabeth, ¿reconoces el nombre?

Asentí impaciente y esperanzado. Si ella dijo su nombre significaba que ella existía, ¿no?

¿La chica de cabellos dorados y ojos grises podría ser Annabeth? ¿Y Annabeth era mi novia? ¿O una amiga, y estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O peor? ¿Le caía yo mal? Todas esas preguntas por quien me inspiró el patronus, un recuerdo feliz…

—Ella… Será mejor si te lo doy y no te lo explico —decidió.

Entonces todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Fue solo un segundo, entonces tuve una sensación. El recuerdo era algo general, pero valioso. El recuerdo venía con algunas sensaciones.

Estaba seguro de que la había conocido en un campamento. El único recuerdo claro: la cara de Annabeth, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises, la forma en la que reía, en cómo ponía sus brazos a mí alrededor y cuando me daba un beso cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.

Debió de haberme besado mucho, pensé.

—¿Sabes? El otro héroe también lo hace bien. Se merece un premio. —Sonó como su estuviera auto-convenciéndose, como alguien hace cuando trata de concederse un lujo a sí mismo.

Ella desapareció y yo volví al sueño sin sueños.

Únicamente cuando desperté la siguiente mañana reconocí a la mujer que me devolvió mi recuerdo como Heraldine de Seuss, mi profesora.

Estuve distraído en clases, pensando en Annabeth. Era increíble cuantas vuelta podía darle a un recuerdo que daba la apariencia de ser cosa de cada día, sin cansarme.

Las mañana en Hogwarts me eran productivas. Era bueno en muchas cosas, el problema era que me distraía con facilidad. De hecho, los hechizos y ese tipo de cosas eran cuestión de deseos, más que pronunciar bien los hechizos o las varitas, consistían en fuerza de deseo y voluntad.

Acostumbré a evitar cuidadosamente a profesora Heraldine de Seuss. Sus clases se convirtieron en una tortura. Yo realmente no estaba seguro de si todo había sido un sueño, o solo la parte de la mujer, o si fue sugestión. Ella era absolutamente indiferente en lo que a mí concierne, no me preguntaba siempre en clase, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando, con la misma regularidad que al resto.

Parvati me enseñaba por las tardes lo que no había comprendido en las mañana, y pronto a sus clases se sumó Seamus. Seamus y Parvati comenzaron a salir conmigo, y pronto nos hicimos amigos cercanos. Los más cercanos que tenía. De vez en cuando hablábamos de mi misión, y acordamos hacerla juntos. Después de todo, lo de "gemela" y "mestizo", coincidía con ellos.

Notaba que Parvati sabía algo que yo no, y muchas veces la encontré cuchicheando con Hermione, pero cuando le preguntaba ella respondía que no era nada.

Una tal Romilda Vane comenzó a seguirme y a darme chocolates y pociones, de las cuales Hermione amablemente me informó que eran filtros de amor. Aparentemente, Romilda también había seguido a Harry y había intentado darle chocolates y pociones hechizadas.

Yo intenté ignorarlo y continuaba pasando el tiempo con Seamus y Parvati.

Sobre lo único que no les contaba era sobre mis sueños, porque los sueños que tuve esa noche los catalogaba como distintos, dos experiencias aparte.

Yo mismo no recordé el primero de los dos sueños, pues con la euforia del recuerdo de Annabeth, con la certeza que existía, lo olvidé. Lo recordé en mis primeras clases de vuelo, personales para evitarme practicar con los de primero, con la profesora Hooch.

* * *

_**¡Yay, tengo una villana! Quería aclarar algunas cosas. La mujer que habla con Percy, en la parte donde se autoconvence sobre Harry, no es en el sentido de que el no hace un buen trabajo. Para los que hayan leído el Héroe Perdido y recuerden que es lo que es Jason para Hera, comprenderan. Para los que no, es como si Heraldine fuera respondable de Harry, pero eso es lo único que voy a decir. Bueno, eso y para aclarar las dudas sobre si Harry es su hijo: No, no lo es. Harry no es hijo de Heraldine.**_

_**P.D. ¿Lo captan? ¿Heraldine de Seuss? ¡Yupi!**_


	13. La Profecía de Harry

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 13**

La Profecía de Harry

* * *

**Harry POV**

Esa mañana desperté pensando en la chica. Era pelirroja y de ojos azules, con unas cuantas pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas. Repasaba el recuerdo una y otra vez. En realidad, fue un sueño, pero era tan vívido que estaba seguro de que era un recuerdo. O eso quería.

Volví a recordar el sueño.

Un rugido de celebración brotó desde la habitación a la que entraba. Me sentí sorprenderme cuando las personas comenzaron a gritar al verme. Varias manos me tomaron y me jalaron al interior de la sala.

—¡Ganamos! —gritó un chico pelirrojo (que bien podría haber sido el hermano de la chica) que se acercó a me acercó dando brincos y me pasó una copa plateada—. ¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!

Miré a mí alrededor; la chica pelirroja venía corriendo hacia mí. Tenía un rostro resplandeciente cuando me envolvió con sus brazos. Y entonces la besé.

Y todo se termina, dejándome con un sentimiento cálido pero también insatisfecho. No sabía quién era la chica. Pero recuerdo la sensación que me dejó el beso. Como si hubiera esperado mucho por ese beso y por fin hubiera sucedido.

Reacio, me levanté de la cama. Me duché en el baño del pasillo y me vestí con mis vaqueros y mi camiseta del Campamento Mestizo. Me terminaba de vestir cuando escuché un golpe en mi puerta.

—¡TOC, TOC! —gritaba Heather desde afuera.

Rodé los ojos, pero sonreí. La niña me caía bien.

Abrí la puerta, pero Heather estaba lanzando un golpe, así que el golpe me dio en el pecho.

—¡Ouch!

—Perdón, pero debes avisar antes de abrir la puerta —se quejó Heather.

—Yo no veo la lógica a eso —comenté mientras salíamos de la casa grande, pero Heather no se molestó en responder.

Llegamos a la arena, donde nuestros "entrenadores" nos estaban esperando. Pude ver como Nico ajustaba su vista para ver a Heather, y aunque era su entrenador y tenía una razón para mirarla, no nos despistaba a muchos. Heather no era mejor, porque constantemente evitaba mirarlo.

—Hola —saludó Iain.

—¡Aló! —dijo Miranda efusivamente.

—Hola —respondí.

Todos los presentes expresaron sus saludos y sin más, comenzamos a entrenar.

Llamé a mi espada y comencé a pelear con Thalía.

Durante las dos semanas desde Captura la Bandera había mejorado con la espada, ahora podía atacar y defender sin ir caminando hacia atrás, perdiendo terreno.

Estaba concentrado en la lucha cuando a mis espaldas oí un gruñido. Pensé que era la Srta. O'Leary que regresaba del bosque, así que lo ignoré, pero de repente Thalía dejó de luchar y se quedó mirando algo detrás de mí.

Y esta vez no estaba convencido de que el gruñido fuese de la Srta. O'Leary.

Me volví lentamente y el perro que estaba ahí _no_ era la Srta. O'Leary. Era un poco más pequeño, pero seguía grande. Además de que era más baboso y tenía una mirada desquiciada.

El perro del infierno atacó.

El perro vino directamente hacia mí, porque era el más cercano, ya que me había quedado paralizado mientras que el resto trataba de llamar mi atención y discretamente salían de la arena.

En automático, levanté la espada para defenderme, pero me ganaba terreno. Yo solo había practicado con Thalía, y no sabía rodar o trucos así.

Me di cuenta de que me quedaba poco tiempo, aun cuando vi al resto acercarse para ayudar, así que decidí arriesgarme.

Sin poner atención a las patas del animal que me rasguñaron, me acerqué al animal y le encajé la espada lo más hondo que pude. Su piel era más dura de lo que esperaba, pero logré hundirla lo suficiente para que el perro se volviera polvo dorado.

Cuando terminé, estaba cerca de desmayarme. Caí, y duré unos segundos antes de realmente desmayarme.

—Está moviendo los parpados —dijo una voz que identifiqué como la de Michael Yew, de la cabaña de Apolo—. Ahora está entreabriendo los ojos, ahora sus ojos están abiertos. —Michael me sonrió amablemente—. Buenos días, ¡venciste a un perro del infierno!

Un perro del infierno. ¿La Srta. O'Leary era un perro del infierno, no? No estaba seguro, no me podía concentrar.

—¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté.

La sonrisa de Michael vaciló.

—Solo fueron unos rasguños en los brazos y en el torso —informó Annabeth—, pero en otras circunstancias, si fueras un semidiós y te hubiéramos dado ambrosía y/o néctar, ya te habrías curado. Lo más serio lo tienes en la unión del brazo y el hombro izquierdo, donde no solo te rasguñó, sino que te encajó una uña. No completamente, y ni siquiera se quedó ahí la uña cuando se hizo cenizas, pero… —Dejó la frase en el aire.

Me intenté mover y noté un intenso dolor en el lugar que indicó Annabeth, además de unos más leves a lo largo de los brazos. Annabeth suspiró.

—No te muevas. Michael, ve por el resto —pidió Annabeth, y Michael salió—. Miranda e Iain estaban esperando a que despertaras, pero no los dejamos entrar. Thalía me pidió que te enviara saludos y disculpas por no estar aquí, pero las Cazadoras fueron a preguntar los dioses saben qué a Artemis. Heather, Hadrien y Nico están explicando lo que sucedió a Chiron, pero también me dijeron que vendrían más tarde.

Desvié la mirada, sin prestar atención.

—Harry —me llamó Annabeth apremiante. Me volví a verla—. Solo hay dos maneras en que el perro haya logrado entrar. O lo convocaron, o las barreras fallan.

Y luego entraron Iain y Miranda.

Me miré y encontré varios rasguños en mis brazos, rojos pero ya no salía sangre. Mi hombro y mi torso estaban vendados, supuse que el torso para que no se cayera la venda del hombro. También noté que no traía puesta mi camisa, y me sentí sonrojar.

Creo que Miranda no notó que me sonrojé, pero Iain sí y me dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Rodé los ojos.

—Estaba preocupada, Harry, no vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo fríamente Miranda.

Yo no podía estar más confundido.

—Yo no le pedí al perro que viniera y me matara —protesté.

—Lo sé —contestó Miranda.

Miré a Iain en busca de respuestas, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, sin entender a Miranda. Por suerte, en unos segundos volvió a ser la misma Miranda, y me sonrió.

—Hora de la cena, Harry, vamos, Iain —dijo Miranda jalando del brazo a Iain—. Ponte la camisa, Harry, te esperamos afuera.

Cuando salieron me metí en mi camiseta, como pude con un brazo, porque me dolía si movía el izquierdo. Intenté mover en círculos el hombro izquierdo, pero dolía demasiado.

Salí, y afuera me esperaban Miranda e Iain. Miraban a lados contrarios incómodos… o tal vez solo callados. Eso espero. Juntos fuimos al Pabellón del Comedor y nos sentamos en nuestras mesas. Como de costumbre, Iain parecía algo decaído en su mesa, él era el único en ella, mientras que Miranda y yo estábamos pendientes de él y entre nosotros.

«Hola», vocalicé a Iain y después a Miranda.

«Hola», vocalizaron de regreso los dos.

«¿Estás bien?», preguntó Miranda.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

«¿Qué pasó cuando… quedé inconsciente?», pregunté vocalizando.

Iba decir «cuando me desmayé», pero… hum. Iain sonrió como si supiera lo que pensaba y entonces contestó sin hacer ruido.

«Cuando te desmayaste Annabeth nos pidió que te lleváramos a la Casa Grande, Thalía fue a llamar a Michael Yew (Apolo es el dios de la medicina) en su camino a visitar a Artemisa, y Nico, y los gemelos fueron con Chiron a explicar lo sucedido», me informó.

Fue largo, y no estoy seguro de cómo entendí todo lo que dijo, pero lo hice, y coincidió con lo que me explicó Annabeth.

—¿En verdad venciste al perro del infierno? —preguntó Mina.

Le dediqué una sonrisa irónica y asentí con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Rachel entró al Pabellón del Comedor. Llevaba una sencilla tiara de pequeñas flores blancas, la camiseta del campamento, y una falda de mezclilla. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Ella cayó arrodillada en el piso, y cuando levantó la cabeza abruptamente, sus ojos brillaban verde. No brillar como brillan los ojos, sino como brillan cuando el Oráculo dirá una profecía.

Y eso es lo que hizo.

El campamento estaba callado y todos la miraban, pero eso no le importaba al espíritu de Delfos. Nop, puedo asegurar que no tenía pánico escénico cuando la profecía.

_Para recuperar su memoria borrada,_

_Uno de los dos héroes emprenderá una búsqueda,_

_Y con los hijos del bufón y la jardinera,_

_Viaja a las que traen inspiración,_

_Guardianas de los elementos, del éter_

_Cuatro días sin condena_

_El quinto día comienza el castigo_

—¿Tenemos otra profecía, o solo la repetí? —preguntó Rachel algo desorientada, cuando la profecía terminó. Se contestó su propia pregunta—: Una nueva y es de Harry. ¿A cenar?

Cenamos en silencio. Nadie hacía ruido, y Chiron no hacía nada por dominar la situación. Me estaba quedando una muy mala imagen de él. Es el director del campamento, se espera que tome las decisiones, pero hasta ahora solo he visto a Annabeth a cargo.

—¿No vamos a hablar de eso? —grité cuando nadie dijo nada por unos buenos diez minutos.

Muchos se sobresaltaron, y tuve la sorpresa-pero-a-la-vez-no de notar que Chiron no levantó siquiera la mirada de su plato. Annabeth me miró y pidió silenciosamente que me callara, pero la ignoré.

—Bueno, ya sabemos quiénes son los que van a ir —dijo amablemente Lou Ellen.

—¿¡Quiénes!?

Me miró confundida porque yo no supiera de quienes hablaba ella.

—Los hijos del bufón y la jardinera —expresó.

Me contuve para no irme pisoteando el piso frustrado como un niño pequeño. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —pregunté intentando mantener mi voz calmada.

—Miranda e Iain, Harry —me dijo preocupada.

—¡Momento! —interrumpió alguien de la mesa de Ares—. ¿Por qué tienen que ser esos dos?

—Me pregunto a veces si efectivamente tienes oídos —murmuró alguien de la mesa de Atenea lo suficientemente alto para que todo el pabellón oyera antes de contestar—: ¿Eres hijo del bufón? ¿De la jardinera? ¡Yo creo que no!

Iain se hundió un poco en su lugar al ser descrito como hijo de un bufón. Yo también lo habría hecho, pensé con una mueca.

—¿Por qué debe ir Miranda? —preguntó Pólux, único ocupante de la mesa de Dionisio—. Podría ser cualquier otra hija de Deméter, ¿no? Sin ánimos de ofender, Miranda.

—Está bien, Pólux —respondió ella silenciosamente.

La cabaña de Hermes intervino.

—Es la más cercana emocionalmente a Harry —dijo una chica lógicamente.

Miranda y yo no sonrojamos, e Iain se vio algo disgustado por el comentario de la chica.

—Pero podría no ser la indicada —insinuó un chico de la cabaña de Eris.

Por desgracia para él, el chico no era tan sutil como Mady a la hora de iniciar pelas, así que todos lo fulminaron con la mirada por intentar causar alboroto. El chico se encogió ligeramente y se puso detrás de su líder de cabaña, Mady, que le dirigió a todos una mirada altiva y a la defensiva.

—Hace su legado —lo defendió.

—Harry, ¿quieres a Iain y a Miranda te acompañen? —preguntó Chiron, interviniendo por primera vez. Pero Annabeth tenía su mano en el hombro de Chiron, así que supuse que lo había hecho por su petición.

No es como si pudiera elegir a alguien más, pensé respondiendo a la pregunta de Chiron, pero tampoco quería elegir a alguien más.

—Me gustaría que ellos fueran conmigo —respondí sinceramente.

**Miranda POV**

Me alegraba de que yo iba a ir con Harry. No confiaba en que se pudiera valer por sí mismo completamente. Si, si, sé que el venció a un perro del infierno sin ayuda y con solo dos semanas de entrenamiento, pero terminó con un brazo herido y no curaría pronto. Bueno, pronto a nuestros estándares.

Iain y Harry estaban jugando con su comida con el tenedor, distraídos. Miré a Harry, después a Iain. Miré a Iain un poco más tiempo que lo usual, pero le resté importancia. ¡De verdad!

—¡Vas a ir a una búsqueda! —me congratuló Ronnie.

—Lo sé —sonreí sin ganas.

Era un gran logro ir a búsquedas para alguien de la cabaña de Deméter. La mayoría de las veces eran las cabañas de Atenea y Ares las que conseguían búsquedas, después las de los Tres Grandes desde que llegó Percy.

Annabeth comunicó que habría junta de los líderes de cabaña esa noche, después de la cena.

Entré a la sala de juegos y me senté a un lado de Harry, con Iain a mi otro lado. Me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de Iain, así que me incliné ligeramente hacia Harry, para que Iain no tuviera ideas equivocadas.

¿Eran equivocadas, no?

—¿Qué hago aquí, Annabeth? —preguntó Clovis medio dormido, pero a decir verdad no era el único. Todos alrededor parecían cansados, pero sobre todo Harry. Parecía como si tuviera veinte años más, y no le sentaban.

—Debemos decidir cuándo van a partir. —Annabeth se veía seria. Noté que Chiron no estaba—. Harry tiene un brazo lastimado, y él e Iain han sido entrenados por solo un par de semanas…

Harry se levantó de golpe. Era la segunda vez que lo veía explotar hoy, primero en la cena, y luego ahora.

—¡Tenemos que ir ya! ¡Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos! Cuanto más pronto cumplamos la misión, antes podré tener mis recuerdos —exclamó exasperado.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

—Harry, podrías morir si no vas preparado… —trató Annabeth de razonar con él.

—¿Quieres volver a ver a Percy?

Annabeth se estremeció como si le hubieran encajado una espada en un punto tan doloroso que no podía siquiera gritar. Luego, con voz helada, dijo—: Tal vez quieras saber, Harry —pronunció «Harry» con especial frialdad—, quienes son las Guardianas de los Elementos.

Harry se quedó callado, ¿pero que podía hacer? Se hubiera visto raro que pidiera "por favor" la información, pero él necesitaba la información, no podía ignorar a Annabeth.

A Annabeth se le suavizaron las facciones al ver la indecisión de Harry.

Harry no era el único con preguntas sobre "Las Guardianas de los Elementos", así que todos hicieron silencio y prestaron atención cuando Annabeth comenzó a hablar.

—Calíope, Clío, Erato, Euterpe, Melpómene, Polimnia, Talía, Terpsícore, Urania, ¿alguien sabe quiénes son?

—Thalía es la lugarteniente de las cazadoras —comentó Pólux inútilmente.

—Pero también es una de las nueve musas —dijo Ryan Osterdyk de Nix, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Correcto —confirmó Annabeth con una sonrisa—. Las Guardianas de los Elementos son las Nueve Musas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—En ninguna leyenda se habla de que las musas sean las "Guardianas de los Elementos" —señalé.

—No, tienes razón, eso solo lo sabe el mundo griego. Se ha ocultado ese conocimiento de los mortales. Si un humano llegase a poseer semejante poder sobre un elemento lo igualaría a un dios, solo que sería mortal. Destruiría la niebla. Nos descubriría a nosotros, y el mundo haría «ka-boom».

—Annabeth —llamé tímidamente.

—¿Hum?

—¿Dónde las podemos encontrar? —Iain expresó exactamente lo que pensaba. Espeluznante.

Annabeth nos miró, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si huiríamos por la noche o esperaríamos hasta la fecha que ellos nos dieran. No sabía cuál quería ella.

—Un museo. Usualmente, he oído que prefieren el Louvre, pero que también pasan tiempo en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, en Nueva York, ya que ese también es un museo importante y está cerca de los dioses. Deben revisar ahí primero, pero si no están allí, deberán ir hasta el Louvre. París, Francia.

Sabía que de haber estado segura de que no quería que fuéramos, jamás nos habría dicho eso hasta que partiéramos, pero ella estaba confundida. Había una amplia probabilidad de que decidiéramos huir por la noche.

—¿Y lo de cuatro días de condena y cinco de castigo? —preguntaron los Stoll al unísono.

—Es cuatro días sin condena y el quinto día de castigo. Creo que eso no es parte de la profecía, solo información que el Oráculo consideró de relevancia y era necesario que la supiéramos urgentemente —corrigió Annabeth—. Creo que son cuatro días en los que se debe completar la misión. Ahora, a las cabañas —ordenó con aspecto cansado.

Me dirigí a mi cabaña, ahí adentro recibí infinidad de felicitaciones de mis hermanos, me cambié a mi pijama, y me fui a dormir.

Tal vez lo hayas escuchado ya, pero los sueños de los semidioses nunca son solo sueños. Y esa noche soñé algo.

Frente a mí había una mujer de cabello negro lustroso con cálidos ojos castaños. Contrario a lo que se piensa, los ojos de Deméter no son verdes, sino castaños, como los míos. La mujer frente a mí, era mi madre, Deméter.

—Hola, Miranda —dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, madre.

Ella sonrió más pronunciadamente. Ella tenía el aspecto de… de una madre. Muchos de los dioses asumían apariencias más jóvenes, pero mi madre constantemente cuidaba de Perséfone, mi… ¿hermana? Media hermana era más acertado. Así que mi madre tenía el aspecto de una madre.

—Vengo a felicitarte por tu búsqueda, hija —dijo—, pero supongo que ya lo habrás escuchado mucho hoy, por lo que no solo vengo para eso. Vengo a darte un consejo.

La miré expectante.

—No te enamores del chico bufón —soltó sin más rodeos.

—¿¡Qué!?

Su rostro se endureció, pero luego se suavizó.

—Cariño, el amor es área de Afrodita y sus hijos. No digo que no nos podamos enamorar, pero es una búsqueda, y tu vida correrá peligro. Cuando vuelvas ya habrá tiempo para pasar tiempo con tu amigo. Pero aun así no te lo recomiendo. Hace mucho que Momo no es recibido entre las paredes del Olimpo, y jamás había tenido un hijo. Solo unos pocos podrán prever cómo reaccionará el Olimpo al verlo llegar a sus puertas.

—¿Llegará a sus puertas? ¿Momo…? ¿Iain? —No lo dije así para sonar incrédula, lo decía porque ¿cómo es que el llegaría al Olimpo?

Pero mi madre se esfumó tan rápido como apareció dejándome con dudas (¿Si el Olimpo estaba cerrado, como es que mi madre vino aquí?) y con el alegre pensamiento de que no me era conveniente tener una relación con "el hijo del bufón". Me pregunté si mis reacciones a él eran tan evidentes.


	14. Atacan a Percy en una Escoba

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 14**

Atacan a Percy en una Escoba

* * *

**Percy POV**

—¡PERCY! —gritó Parvati.

—Umm… ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Si seguía pensando en la chica no podría cumplir la mierda de misión, no la podría ver, algo contraproducente.

—¿Quién era Ollivander? —preguntó como si estuviera esperando que no respondiera bien.

—El que hace varitas —respondí indignado de que creyera que no lo sabía. Realmente, no era _tan_ despistado.

Parvati paseó su vista por la habitación, y esta chocó con el reloj de pared. Soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Ah, Percy! —Me miró alarmada—. ¡Tú clase de vuelo!

Le devolví la mirada, un poco asustado. Me habían dicho que Madame Hooch era bastante estricta y yo no moría de ganas por probar su lado malo.

—¡Adiós! —me despedí mientras corría al campo cerca del bosque.

Ya en el campo, una mujer de aspecto severo me esperaba. Tenía las manos en sus caderas y las piernas abiertas a la altura de sus hombros, en una posición fuerte.

Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Tarde, señor Jackson.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—Bueno ¿qué estás esperando? —bramó—. A un lado de la escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Miré la escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

Miré hacia las gradas y encontré a por lo menos veinte personas mirándonos. Y se suponía que la clase privada era justo por esa razón. Para que yo no hiciera el ridículo frente a otras personas.

—Extiende la mano derecha sobre la escoba —indicó la señora Hooch— y di «arriba».

—Arriba —susurré. Perdóname si no me siento cómodo hablándole al aire. Por suerte, la escoba reaccionó de inmediato.

—Bien —dijo Madame Hooch con tono de aprobación—. Cuando haga sonar el silbato, das una patada al suelo. Procura mantenerte a uno o dos metros del suelo.

Me sentí algo tonto montándome en una escoba, pero de igual forma lo hice. Cuando el silbato de Hooch sonó, di una patada al piso. Tan pronto como tuve los pies fuera del piso, el aire se descontroló y tiraba de mi a todos lados. Era tan fuerte el viento que casi no escuché a Hooch hablar.

—¡Abajo, Jackson! ¡Inclínate hacia adelante! —gritó ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como los estudiantes en las gradas se elevaban unos centímetros. Parecía como si hubiera un tornado, pero no se pudiera decidir hacia qué dirección embestir.

Hice lo que dijo Hooch, pero cuando me incliné hacia adelante nada cambió, solo seguí subiendo.

De la nada salió rayo color blanco, que se estrelló conmigo. Sentí como me daba en la espalda. No era el tipo de rayo del cielo, más bien rayo-de-hechizo. El rayo me hizo arquear la espalda por el dolor, y no pude ni siquiera gritar, solo soltar un gruñido.

Me sentí caer, a alta velocidad.

—_¡Aresto momentum! _—exclamó alguien a quien identifiqué como Hermione.

La caída fue más larga, y el viento ya no sonaba en mis oídos, y en lugar de caer con un estruendo, fui posado en el pasto delicadamente, por magia.

Me levanté precipitadamente cuando se escucharon hojas quebrándose en los límites del bosque, y de ahí salió una chica. Tenía el cabello negro y piel pálida. Un buen cuerpo, era guapa. Tendría unos catorce años y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso. Y la reconocí.

Raven montaba un león, quien caminaba lentamente hasta quedarse frente a mí, a un metro. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Sus ojos eran de un rojo llameante, pero tenían atisbos de naranja divertido. Su expresión era de una inocencia que gritaba lo contrario. Alrededor de su cuello se enroscaba una serpiente, un águila en su brazo, y un tejón en su regazo. Los reconocí como los animales de las cuatro casas, y eso me puso los pelos de punta.

—Buenas tardes, Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Raven —dijo con una sonrisa que parecía casi sincera—. Estos son mis amigos; Gryffindor —Ella señaló al león sobre el que estaba sentada—. Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff —Serpiente, águila, y tejón, respectivamente—. Tal vez cuando derroquemos los mundos puedan convertirse en las mascotas —añadió.

—¿De qué hablas? —Mi voz sonó más segura de lo que en realidad me sentía.

Sonrió.

—Esperaba que lo preguntaras, Percy.

Me helé. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Me estremecí ante la idea de que antes, en mi otra vida, la conociera. Me reproché al decir "mi otra vida". Sonaba como si ya la hubiera perdido.

—¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunté con un rastro de molestia.

—Oí que perdiste la memoria, no creí que fuera cierto, Percy. —Ella me hablaba con familiaridad, y cada vez estaba más asustado. Como si esperara que de un momento a otro la reconociera.

Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así.

—Les han estado ocultando cosas, magos —proclamó Raven al público—. Es hora de preguntar qué.

Entonces el león se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al bosque, llevándose con él a la chica y a los animales.

Una hora después me hallaba en la oficina del director, Dumbledore, quien me miraba fijamente y sin decir palabra.

—Supe que te llegó la carta de la señorita Hermione —comentó como si nada.

Yo me quedé sin habla.

—Yo… ah… —tartamudeé.

Dumbledore me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No importa —me dijo—, sabía que la carta encontraría el camino a tus manos de una forma u otra.

—¿Me puede decir que es lo que soy? —pregunté abriendo los ojos.

—Me temo que eso está más allá de mi poder, Percy. Jugar con esas fuerzas es peligroso, y no soy quien para hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

El hombre no podía hablar enserio. Yo pierdo mi memoria y él decide que es malo romper las reglas. Me pareció deprimente que mi falta de recuerdos fuera tan poco importante.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Suspiró cansinamente.

—Percy, tú tienes una misión aquí. Eventualmente, cuando cumplas con tu misión, tus recuerdos volverán.

—¿Y cuál es mi misión? —cuestioné.

—No lo sé —admitió—, ella no me dio esa información, pero debes cumplirla.

—Así que es una ella —acusé, como si esa pieza de información me sirviera. No lo hacía.

Dumbledore sonrió, como si él no hubiera cometido un accidente, como si me estuviera dando una pista. Pero luego su expresión se tornó seria.

—Ya he dicho demasiado —reconoció—. Vuelve a tu habitación, Percy. Tus próximos días serán largos.

Y así lo hice. Regresé a mi habitación. Subí el millón de escaleras de Hogwarts hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y desde la sala común de Gryffindor hasta la habitación. Cogí el pomo con mi mano y lo giré. Abrí la puerta y me tiré a mi cama tan pronto como estuve a menos de un metro de ella, para no caer.

Sentí que algo me calaba en la espalda. Arqueé la espalda y doblé un brazo para sacar un paquete debajo de mí.

El paquete era una caja, maltratada porque estuve sobre ella. Puse uno de los extremos apuntando hacia mí y palpé con los dedos hasta que encontré la tapa. Abrí la caja, y dentro había dos cosas, más un sobre.

Saqué la primera. El objeto era una tela, una capa. Era negra y de terciopelo por dentro, de seda por fuera. Era grande, podría cubrir varias personas fácilmente. El segundo objeto era una hoja de pergamino. Metí el brazo en la caja y saqué el sobre, que quedó en el fondo.

Abrí la carta.

**Este es solo un préstamo, el de ambos objetos, del que estoy seguro de que su dueño estará de acuerdo. Agita tu varita contra el pergamino y di «Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas», para abrir el mapa, ver el pergamino. «Travesura realizada» para cerrarlo. Utiliza bien la capa.**

Era una nota corta y sin firma. Me pregunté quién era el dueño y quien hizo la nota. ¿Y cómo no iba a utilizar bien la capa? Tal vez quien quiera que fuese esperaba que hiciera algo como ponérmela de delantal.

Lo dejé en el buró y me recosté en la cama. En estos momentos estaba cansado, pero aun así no pude evitar pensar en mi pasado.

No recordaba nada, algo que era muy frustrante. Intenté recordar tan fuertemente que dolía. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y me aovillé, pero aun intentaba recordar. Llegó un momento en que el dolor se volvió tan intenso que tuve que comenzar a contar. De acuerdo a mis números, pasé trescientos veintitrés segundos contando hasta que el dolor se fue.

No quería levantarme de la cama para alcanzar el paquete, por más cercano que estuviera, así que solo jalé mi almohada y la puse detrás de mi cabeza.

Me dormí en cuestión de segundos.

**Ron POV**

Me rasqué la nuca al momento de despertarme. Todos seguían dormidos, y me di cuenta de que era de noche, las once de la noche como muy tarde. Todos estaban en sus camas, pero Percy estaba mal acomodado en ella. Noté algo en el buró de Percy. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y los vi.

Una tela de seda negra estaba mal doblada, y al lado, el Mapa de los Merodeadores, ambos de Harry. Sentí extraño que Percy lo tuviera, y me pregunté cómo llegaron a él.

Y luego vi el sobre.

Si, sé que probablemente no debería haberlo leído. Sé que de alguna manera, Dumbledore se enteraría y se me vendría una buena encima. Pero no me importó.

Silenciosamente cogí el sobre y saqué la hoja doblada por la mitad y la leí.

**Este es solo un préstamo, el de ambos objetos, del que estoy seguro de que su dueño estará de acuerdo. Agita tu varita contra el pergamino y di «Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas», para abrir el mapa, ver el pergamino. «Travesura realizada» para cerrarlo. Utiliza bien la capa.**

No tenía firma, pero recordé como Dumbledore, en nuestro primer año aquí, le dejó a Harry la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, sin dejar su firma.

Tal vez era de él.

El descubrimiento del paradero de la capa y el mapa me hizo pensar en Hermione y cuanto quería verla para contarle.

De repente, estaba en una habitación. Era parecida a la que estaba antes, mi dormitorio, pero esta era más… ¿femenina? Noté una figura en cada una de las cinco camas. Me acerqué a cada cama, encontré a Hermione en una de ellas.

¡Pero no era posible aparecer en Hogwarts!

Sacudí a Hermione por el hombro, y le tapé la boca para que no gritara.

—Hermione —susurré—, despierta.

Por suerte, Hermione tiene el sueño ligero.

Parpadeó pesadamente.

—¿Qué? —murmuró. Luego me vio—. ¡R-!

Volví a colocar mi mano sobre su boca, para que ella no hiciera ruido.

—¡Shhh!

Me frunció el ceño y con su mano quitó la mía de su boca.

—Quita. ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió—. ¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí!? —gritó-susurró.

—No lo sé. Pensé en que quería decirte lo que encontré y de repente estaba aquí. Creo que aparecí.

Hermione se puso pálida.

—No es posible aparecer en Hogwarts.

—Lo sé.

—Pero el primer día Dumbledore apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Lo… ¿qué? ¡Es verdad, tienes razón! —reconocí sorprendido.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Usualmente. La otra vez intenté aparecer —confesó—, pero no pude. Tu sí y Dumbledore también. ¿Recuerdas cómo por la mañana, la chica de ojos rojos, dijo que las barreras fallaban? Pienso que es eso. Hay huecos en las barreras. Si estuviéramos luchando contra Quien-tu-sabes en estos momentos él podría entrar fácilmente.

—¿Qué crees que pasa?

La cara de Hermione se oscureció.

—He estado investigando de Percy…

—Hermione, no pienso que eso sea una buena idea…

Ella habló con más fuerza.

—… Y creo que es su magia la que hace flaquear las barreras.

—Pero…

—Ya viste su patronus, Ron. Era una ola gigante, no un animal —agregó quedamente.

—Tienes razón —acepté—. Puede que sea Percy quien causa interferencia en las barreras mágicas. Aunque no creo que lo haga apropósito.

—Claro que no lo hace apropósito. —Hermione rodó los ojos—. Hasta donde he visto, es algo obtuso, pero observador y con capacidad de deducción. Algo modesto. Pero no creo que tenga malas intenciones. Ya leíste la profecía, él era un héroe.

Asentí.

—¿Sabes? —Ella trataba de traer algún tema.

—Hum.

Estaba absorto mirando el cuarto de las chicas. Era… limpio. Muy ordenado. Con más rosa de lo que preferiría.

—Ron.

—Em.

Continué mirando la habitación. Era diferente. De hecho era más grande. ¿Cuán injusto era que las habitaciones de las chicas fueran más grandes? ¡Y había menos personas! Solo Parvati, Lavender y Romilda. ¡Ja!

—¡Ron! —exclamó-susurró.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté de la misma forma.

Ella levantó sus brazos con frustración, como si pidiera paciencia al cielo.

—¡No me estás poniendo atención!

—No es verdad.

Hermione alzó las cejas, como si se sorprendiera de que me atreviera siquiera a negarlo.

—Es verdad.

—No es verdad.

Ella abrió la boca, pero se cortó a sí misma.

—Me niego a seguirte el juego. Tú no me estabas poniendo atención, pero ahora lo harás. —Ella se arrepintió—. Mejor no. Si algún día quieres que te lo diga, me lo pedirás. Pero puede tener que ver con el paradero de Harry —canturreó, dejando en el aire la idea.

Ella se sentó en su cama, cogió un libro de su buró y comenzó a leer, ignorándome.

—Hermione —llamé, ligeramente avergonzado. Pasaron algunas páginas antes de que hablara.

—Hum.

Hermione no levantó la vista, la mantuvo clavada en su libro. El cabello desordenado, como de costumbre, le caía por el hombro, e inclinaba ligeramente al tiempo que leía.

—¿Me lo dirás? —le pregunté.

Ella suspiró aliviada, como si estuviera esperando que por fin lo dijera.

—Tengo qué, Ron. Hace dos semanas fui con Parvati a…

—¿Y no me lo dijiste? —inquirí indignado.

Me dirigió una mirada molesta y continuó como si no la hubiera interrumpido.

—…la biblioteca, por la noche. No fui exactamente con ella, mejor dicho, ella me atrapó a hurtadillas… —Lució como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Y vimos a alguien espiándonos!

—¿Esa era la valiosa información de la que hablabas? —aventuré decepcionado.

—No. La "valiosa información de la que hablaba" era que, sospecho que, que Percy es —Hizo una pausa dramática— un semidiós.

La miré escépticamente.

—Un semidiós.

—Sí, hijo del dios griego del mar, Poseidón.

—Ya.

Ella jadeó indignada.

—Sí, es lo que yo creo. Y encaja.

De nuevo, lo dejó a medias.

—¿Cómo? —me burlé.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia, como si fuera justo lo que esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Lo has visto en clase de natación? ¿Por qué habla con los caballos? ¿Quizá porque sale del lago seco? ¿Tal vez es porque entiende griego? Ron, esto encaja. Y la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? En clase de natación…

La miré en blanco.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Una especie de tentáculo agarró a Malfoy cuando molestaba a Percy.

Vimos como Lavender se removía en su cama.

—Debes irte —ordenó empujándome fuera de la habitación.

Ya afuera, me fui a las escaleras. Me hubiera gustado quedarme otro rato con Hermione.

En las escaleras me acuclillé y puse mis piernas frente a mí, preparándome para cuando las escaleras formaran una rampa, como efectivamente hicieron. Había visto a las escaleras de las chicas reaccionar a los chicos.

Subí mis propias escaleras y, exhausto, me dormí rápidamente.


	15. ¿Huyendo de un Lugar Seguro? Si, Nosotro

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 15**

¿Huyendo de un Lugar Seguro? Si, Nosotros

* * *

**Miranda POV**

Una piedra sonó en mi ventana. Sentí como si llevara solo cinco minutos dormida, pero podía ver el más mínimo rayo de sol que llegaba desde la dirección del océano.

Realmente no quería levantarme de la cama, pero sabía podía ser para mí, y no quería que mis hermanos se enteraran.

Era para mí, lo supe cuando vi a Harry e Iain inclinados sobre la ventana, dejando manchas de aliento en ella.

—¿Por qué tiraron una piedra? Solo hay un piso.

Iain se encogió de hombros.

—Fue muy Romeo y Julieta —comenté. Luego me di cuenta de lo que dije. Me sonrojé, e incluso creí ver a Iain hacer lo mismo, no por elección en todo caso.

Harry nos vio raro, pero parecía saber lo que pasaba entre nosotros. O lo que me pasaba, hablando bien.

—¿Debo asumir que nos escapamos? —inquirí después de aclararme la garganta.

—Sí, pensamos que esta hora bastaría, pero encontramos a unos cuantos chicos patrullando —contestó Iain, mientras que me ayudaba a salir por la ventana, cuando fui a recoger mi mochila con mis cosas. Llevaba mi espada en el pelo. Explico; un broche de flor, una verdadera, pero no moría. Regalo de mi madre por pasar a liderar la cabaña de Deméter.

Ni Harry ni Iain sabían muchos de los cargamentos de semidioses, y por lo que sabía, Harry no tenía razones para saberlo, así que recayó en mis hombros la tarea de traer ambrosia y néctar. Fue algo rápido, solo entré a la casa grande como cualquier otro día, fui a los suministros de la enfermería y saqué unas bolsas con néctar y unos termos de ambrosía.

Lo repartimos en las mochilas, y entonces salimos por en frente del campamento.

Fue extraño. No creí que fuese tan simple, pero lo fue. Atravesamos la barrera, cada uno con su mochila, y nos dirigimos a Nueva York, o a donde creíamos que estaba Nueva York.

—¿No hay trampas? —preguntó Iain sonando decepcionado.

—No —contesté algo estupefacta.

Caminábamos en una fila de tres, y con un rápido movimiento me moví del lado de Iain para quedar del lado de Harry. Quería todo lo contrario, estoy segura, pero si me quedaba al lado de Iain corría el riesgo de que me arrimara contra él, y no queríamos eso, ¿cierto?

Cierto, porque eso me humillaría.

Me dolió la mirada ofendida de Iain al sentirme cambiarme de lugar. No podía defenderme, hubiera reaccionado igual.

Entonces oímos un chillido a nuestro lado.

**Harry POV**

Cinco minutos. Eso fue lo que duramos fuera del campamento antes de que un monstruo nos atacara.

Escuchamos un graznido a nuestro lado izquierdo, y miramos. Allí había un león con cabeza y alas de águila. Tenía sus plumas color café, y su pelaje dorado, su pico amarillo. Su cuerpo era de un león. El tamaño era gigante. Supuse que la niebla podía fácilmente distorsionarlo a una Hummer.

Era un grifo.

Por alguna razón, que un grifo nos atacara me parecía contradictorio, pero en realidad, era solo otro monstruo, ¿no? Atacaría. Aunque si lo miras bien, él era un animal, y no pensaba. Tenía que recibir órdenes de alguien.

Pero no importaba, el grifo atacaría.

Me dolía el brazo izquierdo, pero aún podía combatir con el derecho, el que usaba normalmente.

—Ven —llamé a Mageía-Rávdos.

Miranda sacó su broche del cabello —de estampado escocés semitransparente, de los colores; verde, amarillo, turquesa, pero mayormente morado, lo que era sorprendente porque no parecía ser falsa—, dejando su flequillo libre. Ella presionó el centro de la flor, y esta se volvió una espada.

Ella agitó la cabeza para sacar el flequillo de su cara y balanceó su espada, una espada de bronce celestial con una enredadera en la empuñadura, para mantener el cómodo agarre sobre la espada. De su mochila, sacó un escudo de bronce celestial, también.

Iain presionó un botón de un tubo pequeño, que rápidamente se convirtió en una jabalina. No era magia, sino la fina ingeniería de la cabaña de Hefesto. Su brazo estaba cubierto de una especie de guante metálico, que al presionar dos botones al mismo tiempo, se volvía un escudo, también obra de la cabaña de Hefesto.

¿Yo? Yo no podía usar un escudo por mi brazo lastimado, solo la espada. Las ventajas de pelear sin escudo se esfumaron por la lentitud de mi brazo.

Mis amigos se pusieron frente a mí. Ambos eran buenos luchadores, los dos con TDAH, que según me explicó Annabeth, servía en la batallas, y Miranda tenía más entrenamiento que nosotros.

Me sentí mal cuando lo hicieron.

No podía hacer nada. Yo lastimado, y si intentaba liderar la batalla, me heriría, dejándoles más trabajo. Así que me quedé detrás, inútil.

Miranda e Iain eran buenos luchadores, pero al grifo solo le tomó un minuto derribar a mi amigo. El grifo se inclinó sobre él, pero solté la espada y le lancé la piedra.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí! —grité.

Miranda me lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto al alejar al monstruo de Iain. Por desgracia, eso solo la alentó a ponerse frente a mí.

—No tienes que hacer esto —le dije—. Puedo defenderme solo.

Ella resopló.

—Sí, sin escudo y con la rapidez de una tortuga. Si, te creo.

El grifo lanzó su zarpa para empujarla hacia un lado, pero Miranda blandió su espada y cortó al grifo en su pata delantera. El grifo, con su cabeza, lanzó a Miranda a un lado, y ella quedó tiraba aun metro y medio de mí.

Llamé a mi espada, y esta se materializó en mi mano. Iain apareció detrás del grifo, y lo iba a atacar, pero el grifo… se agachó. Ante mí. Dobló sus patas y agachó la cabeza. Yo apunté mi espada a la parte trasera de su cuello, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar.

El grifo me hacía una reverencia.

¿Qué tan extraño es eso?

—Harry —dijo Iain nerviosamente—. El grifo te hace una reverencia.

—Sí, ya lo noté.

—Yo también lo noté, y mi infinita solidaridad me obligó a decírtelo —dijo insolentemente. Le dirigí una mirada irritada, luego hizo una mueca—. Ups.

Iain a veces soltaba comentarios así. No venían al caso, pero terminabas acostumbrándote. Era herencia de su padre.

Iain tomó a Miranda por detrás por los costados y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Estúpido grifo —murmuraba Miranda entre dientes, mientras Iain la veía con expresión divertida.

Miranda me miró.

—Mátalo —ordenó al ver que no me movía.

Pero yo no lo iba a matar. Sentí como si él hubiera luchado con mis amigos para poder acercarse a mí, para inclinarse. Me pregunté si en verdad era solo un animal, y si no era así, quién lo había mandado.

—No.

—Es un monstruo, Harry. Hay que matarlo, o nos matará a nosotros —dijo. Ella tampoco parecía disfrutar la idea de matar al grifo, pero era lo correcto.

No lo iba a hacer. Sentía algo con el grifo, una conexión. Como… como si mi vida anterior tuviera algo que ver con los grifos… No, los grifos eran monstruos.

Eso no me impidió alejar la espalda de él y acariciarle la cabeza. Eso lo dejaba en una posición vulnerable, pero no sentía que el grifo le fuera a hacer daño, aunque esperaba poder alcanzar su espada rápidamente si el monstruo se le lanzaba al cuello.

El grifo hizo algo que me sorprendió. Oprimió su cabeza contra mi mano, como esperando que lo acariciara más.

Y eso hice.

Iain y Miranda me miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma, que, personalmente, consideraba razonable debido a lo loco que me parecía el grifo.

Mientras acariciaba su cabeza, noté que tenía un collar. Era de cuero café, y estaba medio escondido entre las plumas de su cabeza y alas. Decía «agárrate», y luego había algo escrito con otros símbolos, supuse que era la misma palabra, pero en griego.

Como dije antes, el grifo tenía el tamaño de un auto, así que no me costaba creer que alguien pudiera montar sobre él.

Así que me subí. Me las arreglé a subirme al lomo del grifo con un solo brazo, y cargando mi mochila.

—¡No! —jadeó Miranda—. ¡Cuidado!

Iain prefirió subir a mi lado. Miranda gimoteó un poco con molestia, pero al final levantó su brazo para que Iain la ayudara a subir.

Una vez que todos estábamos en el grifo, dije—: Tenemos transporte. Bien, chico —Pensé en nombre para el grifo, Sam—. Sam, arriba.

Y el grifo voló.

—¡Aaaahh! —chilló Miranda.

—¡Sssshh! —la calló Iain.

Casi pude sentir como Miranda fulminaba a Iain con la mirada, aun cuando estaban detrás de mí.

—Mejor cállense los dos —sugerí rodando los ojos.

Sentí las miradas asesinas de ambos en mi nuca.

Estaba muy tenso agarrando al grifo, y sus miradas solo hacían que aumentara mi rigidez. Ellos no estaban mejor. Miranda estaba montada detrás de Iain, e Iain detrás de mí. Di un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, y encontré a Miranda abrazada a Iain, Iain con sus manos enterradas en el pelaje de Sam.

—¡Esto es espeluznante! —gritó Miranda, con miedo.

—¡Esto es tan malditamente asombroso! —exclamó sobre el viento Iain—. ¡Y asusta como la mierda! —agregó al mismo volumen, sonriendo como loco. Lo primero destruyó mis tímpanos.

Personalmente, me gustaba volar.

Sam respondió a mis movimientos. Si me inclinaba haca adelante, el subía la velocidad, pero si me inclinaba un poco más, él cambiaba la dirección hacia abajo. El mismo caso pero en viceversa para ir hacia atrás y a los lados.

Volar me hizo olvidar la búsqueda que teníamos que realizar, y seguí dando vueltas por algo que se sintió como media hora, pero fue mucho menos.

Miré hacia atrás y casi pude sentir las uñas de Miranda clavadas en mi torso, aun cuando era solo el caso de Iain. Miranda tenía una expresión mortificada, Iain una de dolor. Miranda dio un vistazo hacia abajo —calculaba que estábamos a unos trescientos metros del piso—, y empalideció, para acto seguido enterrar la cara en la espalda de Iain. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que esos dos se gustaban, y la sonrisa boba que se presentó en la cara de Iain solo lo confirmó.

Una cosa era segura, las uñas de Miranda le debieron doler a Iain.

Miré las nubes. Aun no las alcanzábamos. Si estuvieran tan solo unos cuantos cientos de metros más abajo…

Me habían dicho que el Olimpo estaba en el edificio Empire State, en el sexto centésimo piso. Me pregunté si desde ese lugar se podrían ver las nubes. ¿Alguna vez lo vería por mí mismo?

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, Sam comenzó a jadear. Y todos nosotros a caer directo al piso, trescientos metros abajo.

Dejé de acariciarle la cabeza, como no me di cuenta que hacía, y de repente todo volvió a trabajar. Gracias a dios —o a los dioses—, ya que Miranda casi destruye mi tímpano, de nuevo.

¿Tal vez comenzó a caer por que le acaricié la cabeza?, me pregunté.

Volví a acariciarle la cabeza, y Sam meneó la cabeza con gusto, pero también dejó de estirar las alas, las acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

—¡Aaaaahh! —grité, secundado por Iain y Miranda.

Rápidamente quité la mano de su cabeza, y el grifo volvió a abrir las alas, pero iba en picada. Por primera vez noté sus huesos contra mis piernas, montado sobre él.

—¡Está débil! —grité sobre el viento—. ¡Debemos hallar otra manera de llegar al museo!

Me di cuenta de que había olvidado el nombre del museo. Esperaba que Iain o Miranda lo recordaran.

—Sam, amigo —murmuré a Sam en el oído—, ¿te importaría por lo menos planear hasta llegar al piso? —pregunté amablemente, sintiéndome un poco tonto.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero creí ver que el grifo abría un poco más las alas, y asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

El grifo planeó hasta llevarnos al piso.

**Iain POV**

El grifo aterrizó. Hasta hace cinco minutos —o lo que calculaba con mi TDAH—, me hubiera alegrado como nada que esto pasara, pero ahora no tanto.

¡Y definitivamente no era por el hecho de que Miranda me hubiera abrazado! Era solo… me gustaba volar. Okey, una soberana mentira. Me gustó un poco —mucho— que Miranda me abrazara, aunque solo haya sido por el efecto del pánico. Demándame.

Noté que, aun cuando aterrizamos, su cara seguía enterrada en mi espalda. No quería que ella se quitara, pero Harry me dirigió una mirada burlona —a mí, el hijo del dios de las burlas… o algo así—, y luego dijo—: Ya aterrizamos, Miranda.

Miranda me soltó con un sobresalto, y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No pasa nada —murmuré de regreso, sintiendo mis orejas calientes.

Miranda irguió la espalda y se dirigió con paso decidido a Harry.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a solo llevarnos a un vuelo sin nuestro consentimiento?! —gritó furiosa—. ¡Pudimos haber caído! ¡El grifo _nos atacó_! ¡Y tú te subes en él!

Harry parecía algo atónito, pero se recuperó y salió del alcance de Miranda, subiéndose al grifo, que se había echado a un lado de un auto. Me pregunté si nos acusarían por estar estacionados en doble fila. Si, aterrizamos en un estacionamiento. No sé porque me debería sorprender, con nuestra suerte, esto estaba destinado a pasar.

Presté atención a la escena. Miranda parecía algo loca saltando y lanzando sus manos para intentar alcanzar a Harry, que encima del grifo —que bien podía ser un auto por la niebla— se veía algo paniqueado.

—Miranda, es que tuve un sentimiento de que el grifo no nos… —comenzó Harry.

—¡Aaaaah! —chilló Miranda mientras lanzaba sus manos al aire, intentando alcanzar a Harry.

Me pregunté si la niebla la deformaría a parecer un mono rabioso atacando a mi amigo.

Haría un mono lindo de cualquier manera… _¡Woah!_ _Quieto_. Tú no piensas eso, me dije, ella es solo tu amiga, después de todo. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos.

Me acerqué a Miranda, que logró alcanzar el pie de Harry, quien jalaba su pierna asustado. Llegué a ellos cuando Miranda le quitó el zapato.

La cogí por la cintura, pero cuando se comenzó a retorcer para soltarse, la envolví, incluso sus brazos, con los míos. Eso solo la hizo retorcerse más furiosamente. Realmente no quería morir —además debía contarles de mi sueño…

—Suél-ta-me —vocalizó intensamente Miranda.

—Cuando me parezca que ya no estás histérica, lo haré —prometí, aumentando la fuerza con la que la cogía. La chica bien podía ser un pescado por lo difícil que era sostenerla.

—¡Ay! —se quejó ligeramente, encorvándose.

La solté preocupado y le di la vuelta por los hombros para poder verla mejor.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

Ella levantó la cara con una sonrisa, y me di cuenta del gran error que cometí.

Miranda me empujó y caí al piso, luego salió corriendo. Harry y yo intercambiamos miradas y sin palabras, acordamos seguirla.

Yo corría más rápido de lo que creía, y Harry lentamente se quedó atrás. Corrí por todos lados, hasta que encontré un parque. Había una madre con una carriola**[1]** y un bebé en ella, con un niño rondándola.

El niño llevaba un carrito, pero aparentemente el carro volaba, porque de alguna manera terminó sobre uno de los hombros de la mamá. Ella sonrió de su bolso sacó un carro que, efectivamente, tenía alas. Era un básicamente un carro normal, excepto porque tenía alas de cartón, rayadas con los crayones descuidadamente.

El niño saltó al ver el juguete y lo cogió de las manos de su madre. Ese niño tenía una vida normal, y nunca tendría que lidiar con algo como dioses o alguna-fuerza-invisible-de-la-que-nadie-le-dice-su -nombre.

Sacudí la cabeza y recordé que mi trabajo era buscar a Miranda. Recorrí el parque con la vista, y la encontré sentada debajo del árbol más grande y frondoso.

—Lo lamento —espetó, pero sabía que de verdad lo hacía.

Sus rodillas estaban levantadas, su frente apoyada en ellas, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Ese día llevaba unos jeans, como siempre, pero en lugar de la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba un top tanque color morado. Una extraña combinación por sus mechas de colores. Y aún más raros son los datos que aprendí que soltaba de vez en cuando, cuando parecía a la vez venir y no venir al caso.

—Hola —dije gentilmente, sentándome a su lado.

—Hola —repitió lastimosamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella respiró pesadamente.

—Tuve un ataque de pánico.

—¿Por el vuelo? No fue tan malo… —dije, pero sabía que no era por el vuelo en el grifo.

—En parte. No me dan especialmente miedo las alturas. Aun cuando subimos al grifo que nos atacó, no fue eso. Confío en el criterio de Harry… cuando son cosas importantes. No, no fue eso.

Me le quedé mirando.

Parecía en trance cuando contestó.

—Jamás fue importante cuando salí de la Colina Mestiza. Bueno… la Segunda Titanomaquia… eso si fue importante. Y estuve ahí, luchando con mis amigos para defender el Olimpo, pero jamás sola. Nunca he salido sola. ¿No entiendes lo que una misión significa? Estamos por nuestra cuenta, en algún momento los monstruos atacarán, peor que el grifo, y nosotros tenemos que llegar hasta París —explicó con amargura en su voz.

—Puede que estén en Nueva York —comenté con esperanza.

Miranda me dirigió una mirada sabelotodo, a la que me había acostumbrado por el hecho de que ella llevaba más tiempo en este mundo que yo.

—No están ahí, y tú lo sabes. Cada ser inmortal tiene su casa, su lugar, y el de las musas es el Louvre.

Fruncí el ceño, por primera vez dándome cuenta de un detalle.

—Francia no está en América —comenté.

—No duh —respondió Miranda rodando los ojos.

La ignoré.

—¿Entonces por qué las musas están en París?

—Las musas están en París porque el más famoso museo está allí —informó—. Los museos se llaman así por las musas, tú sabes.

—Museo, musa, museo, musa, museuo, muso, musrlnubu —me trabé cuando intenté decirlo demasiado rápido.

Miranda rio. Se veía linda cuando reía, todo su rostro se iluminaba.

—Tienes razón, se parecen —afirmé, y mi comentario solo la hizo reír más, pero no me molestó. Me gustaba su risa.

Me uní a la risa, y cuando terminamos de reír, Miranda dijo:

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar con Harry.

Se levantó del piso y se sacudió el polvo con las manos.

Desanimado, pero sabiendo que tenía razón, me levanté del piso y, sin pensar, le cogí la mano a Miranda, y la guie hasta el estacionamiento donde había estado Harry. Creí haberla visto ruborizarse, y me sentí feliz de que mi presencia me afectara tanto como la de ella a mí.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, y Harry le estaba dando dos hot-dogs al grifo, mientras que él se quedaba con uno.

—Ten, Sam —le dijo al grifo, poniéndole debajo de la nariz los hot-dogs—. Come.

El grifo —Sam, aparentemente— abrió la boca y Harry metió los hot-dogs. En unas cuantas mordidas, el grifo tragó.

—Miranda.

—Hum —contestó Miranda, levantando la vista y, por desgracia, soltando mi mano.

—¿Me darías algunas dracmas? —preguntó, mirando sobre su hombro hasta encontrar a un hombre con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en un carro de hot-dogs, y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Le prometí a ese hombre que le pagaría los hot-dogs, pero no parece creerme —añadió con ironía.

Miranda soltó un tirante de la mochila para que esta colgara de lado, y luego sacó un par de monedas del bolsillo exterior.

—Dos monedas de oro —le dijo a Harry y le puso las monedas en la mano—. Estas deberían bastar.

Harry ahuecó su mano y recibió las monedas de Miranda, entonces me dio una mirada que decía sé-lo-qué-sucedió-pero-no-sacaré-el-tema, y yo le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento. Harry acarició la cabeza de Sam el grifo antes de darse la vuelta e ir con el hombre de los hot-dogs. El hombre extendió la mano para recibir su dinero, y reí cuando vi como se enfadaba cuando vio que en su mano no había dinero.

—¡Es oro! —se quejó Miranda, también mirando la escena—. ¡Esas monedas son más valiosas que los cuantos dólares que le daría cualquier otra persona! Es más, ¡deberíamos exigirle más hot-dogs!

Y hecha una furia, se dirigió a paso firme directamente hacia el vendedor de hot-dogs. Yo preferí quedarme aquí, a una distancia segura de Miranda.

La vi acercarse y gritar al vendedor. Era tal la intensidad con la que gritaba que incluso Harry se hizo unos espacios a un lado. El vendedor se encogía todo lo que podía.

Decidí que por más estresada que ella estuviera no podía seguir gritándole al vendedor cuando ella levantó su mano para sacarse su broche barra espada del cabello.

—Miranda —exclamé con reproche.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes atacar a un mortal —le recordé aturdido. ¿Realmente esta búsqueda le afectaba tan mal?

Ella pareció preguntarse lo mismo antes de echarme los brazos al cuello y comenzar a llorar en mi hombro. La rodeé con mis brazos, algo estupefacto sin procesar completamente lo que pasó.

Fui vagamente consciente de que el vendedor se fue lo más rápido que pudo y que Harry nos llevó junto al grifo.

—Tengan —dijo tendiéndonos unos hot-dogs—. Hay que recuperar fuerzas.

Miranda quitó sus brazos de mi cuello y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Harry, ¿me podrías pasar mi mochila? —pidió tímidamente.

Harry le sonrió amablemente y le alargó la mochila.

Miranda soltó una risita apenada hurgando en su mochila. Luego sacó una bolsa de plástico.

—Si tenía dinero de verdad —declaró.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Miranda, era un mortal. No puedes atacar a los mortales.

—Pero…

—Sí, era un mortal molesto, pero sigue siendo un mortal.

Ella suspiró, pero no contradijo a Harry.

—Lo sé. Solo… la presión. —Noté felizmente que ella no explicó tan detalladamente como lo hizo conmigo.

—Vamos —dijo Harry—. Rápido. Debemos continuar nuestro camino y tenemos que llevar a Sam…

Él esperó, expectante, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no nos dimos cuenta de su no tan sutil mención de Sam el grifo.

Miranda y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¡No llevaremos a un grifo en la búsqueda! —exclamamos al unísono.

Harry nos dio una mirada dura.

—Lo llevaremos. —Luego nos dio una mirada suplicante—. Creo que tiene que ver con mi pasado, chicos. Es importante. Déjenme llevarlo.

Yo no quería hacerlo. Y estaba seguro de que Miranda tampoco. Pero sabía que Harry sufría por no saber de su pasado, y Miranda también.

Miranda dio un suspiro de resignación, lo que Harry tomó como una afirmación a su petición.

Y así, continuamos el camino hasta el museo de Nueva York.

* * *

**[1]** ¡Lo sé! ¿Carriola?, yo también pensé. ¡Pero lo juro —Word me corrigió y además lo busqué en internet!


	16. Nos Saltamos Clases

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 16**

Nos Saltamos Clases

* * *

Parvati POV

Percy, Seamus y yo nos encontramos en la sala común el siguiente día. Seamus tenía su cabello despeinado y sus ojos azules relucían. Muy, muy guapo por la mañana, decidí.

—Vamos a faltar a clases —nos avisó Percy.

Seamus y yo nos miramos cautelosamente el uno al otro, y Percy nos dirigió una mirada sabelotodo —que no estaba segura de sí debería haber visto— que me hizo pensar que bien podría haber dicho en voz alta «¿Ya bésense, no?».

—Percy, no podemos faltar a clases —le dijo Seamus a Percy.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nos van a descubrir. —Miré a Percy con severidad—. Hay barreras mágicas, Percy, hechizos que nos develaran. No hay más que un lugar en todo Hogwarts donde podamos escondernos…

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Percy cuando no mencioné el lugar.

Apreté los labios, rehusándome a decirle.

—¡No me lo dirás! —exclamó Percy indignado.

Negué con la cabeza.

Fuimos a desayunar con Percy disparándome mirada irritadas todo el camino. Cuando llegamos al comedor, Percy se las arregló para sentar a Seamus entre nosotros, pero parecía ser otra razón más que yo el estando enfadado conmigo.

Mi mano y la de Seamus se tocaron cuando ambos quisimos coger el pan, y escuché a Percy reír entre diente por ello.

—Cállate —le murmuré irritada.

Percy rodó los ojos pero se calló.

Terminamos de comer, y yo dije—: Hora de ir a clase.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Ustedes pueden ir —nos contestó—. Yo tengo que ir a investigar al bosque.

—Pero los hechizos… —comenzó Seamus.

—Ya oíste lo que dijo Raven-

—¿Quién es Raven? —interrumpió Seamus.

Percy pareció nervioso, como si se le hubiera escapado algo.

—Raven, la chica con el león —le recordé.

Percy suspiró con alivio. Nota para mí misma: preguntar a Percy sobre Raven. Raven me pareció antipática, sobre todo con el comentario de «derrocar los mundos». Esperaba que Percy no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

—Ya oyeron a Raven. Las barreras fallan, supongo que hay oportunidades de que los hechizos también. ¿Recuerdan la profecía?

Ambos asentimos. Yo confiaba plenamente en la adivinación, pero en estos momentos desearía hacer lo contrario.

—Debo ir a buscarla. Supongo que la gemela eres tú, ya que estás en Gryffindor, y que el mestizo eres tú, Seamus. Si debo ir solo, iré.

Con eso, Percy se dio la vuelta y corrió a la casa Gryffindor, con Seamus y conmigo pisándole los talones.

—Maldita sea, realmente, _realmente_, esperas que no nos metamos en problemas —le informé.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, porque estás _taaan_ muerto si lo hacen… —completó Seamus.

Percy hizo una mueca, pero siguió su camino.

—Esperen aquí —ordenó y luego subió a su habitación.

Lo que nos dejaba a Seamus y a mí solos.

Nos quedamos incómodamente uno al lado del otro. No es que Seamus me cayera mal, solo me caía demasiado bien. Lo había pensado antes, y en estas dos semanas que pasamos juntos, solo nos hacíamos más cercanos, junto con Percy, pero nosotros dos de diferente manera, por lo menos por mi parte. Hace unos cuantos días acepté que me gustaba, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento ya que Seamus en ningún momento indicó que yo le gustaba de esa manera.

—Percy es un semidiós.

Por supuesto, mi bocaza eligió que este era el mejor momento para anunciarlo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó.

Suspiré. No podía regresar las palabras a lo profundo de mi anatomía, por desgracia.

—Lo descubrí hace un par de semanas —desembuché—. Seguí a Hermione a la biblioteca, y ella me dijo que Percy podía ser un semidiós…

—¡Woah! ¿Cómo que un semidiós?

—Mitad humano, mitad dios —vocalicé con lentitud.

—¡Sé lo que es un semidiós! Lo que no sé, es cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que Percy era un semidiós.

—Hermione me lo dijo.

—Te lo habrá dicho para que mantuvieras la nariz fuera de sus asuntos —dijo, pero parecía tratar de convencerse a su mismo—. Tal vez la estabas molestando con todo el acoso.

Aun así su comentario me molestó.

—Métete tu acoso donde te quepa —bufé con indignación, antes de salir corriendo.

No tenía destino fijo. Estaba enfadada por que Seamus hubiera derrumbado lo que me había esforzado por creer durante el último par de semanas. ¡Yo sabía que no debía decirle! Todo por mi estúpida lengua floja…

—Juro que no le volveré a decirle ningún secreto —refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí y por instinto saqué mi varita.

—Pero… ¿dónde… aprendiste… a… correr tan rápido? —jadeó Seamus, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para descansar.

Le dirigí una mirada enfadada y miré a mí alrededor.

Estábamos en el bosque. El bosque, el único bosque en los alrededores de Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido. El bosque donde apareció y desapareció la espeluznante chica de ojos de colores.

Comencé a hiperventilar.

No estábamos lejos de la orilla, a unos cien metros como mucho. Me pregunté cómo es que había corrido tan rápido hasta aquí. Aun cien metros eran peligrosos. Y eso cuando las barreras no fallaban. ¡En nuestro primer día en Hogwarts nos dijeron que no entráramos al bosque sin permiso! ¡Las clases! Para estos momentos ya habría comenzado la primera clase… ¿Y Percy? ¿Dónde estaba…?

—¿Dónde aprendiste a correr tan rápido? —preguntó Percy, detrás de nosotros, lo que nos hizo saltar por el susto.

Lo miré. Ni siquiera jadeaba, completamente lo contrario a Seamus, que aun buscaba su aliento.

—En verano a mamá y a papá les dio por correr a campo traviesa… un deporte muggle —expliqué, ignoré premeditadamente a Seamus, quien había hecho la misma pregunta.

Percy hizo una mueca y desvió la vista.

Súbitamente recordé que él no sabía nada de su verano. Su memoria había escapado, y no sabía recuperarla.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, no pensé lo que dije.

—Está bien —replicó—. Yo voy a buscar si hay algo aquí. No se me había ocurrido buscar pero quizás sea buena idea…

—¡No! —exclamó Seamus, quien había escuchado en silencio—. Si tú vas, iré contigo.

Suspiré sin ganas.

—Yo también. —No era lo que más deseaba hacer, pero quería ayudar a Percy. Y no planeaba dejar a esos dos a su suerte, lo arruinarían todo—. Necesitas una gemela valiente. Yo tengo una gemela, pero soy la única de las dos en Gryffindor, por ende, soy la gemela valiente.

Percy sonrió, pero parecía querer regresarnos. No lo hizo porque él sabía que necesitaría nuestra ayuda. ¿Quiénes mejores que el león mestizo y la gemela valiente, quienes figuraban en la profecía?

Seamus POV

Exploté.

No lo hice premeditadamente, y sé que estuvo mal hablarle de ese modo a Parvati, y me arrepentí de inmediato.

Parvati salió corriendo, y yo la seguí hasta el bosque.

—Juro que no le volveré a decirle ningún secreto —gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dándome la espalda.

Caminé hacia ella, y me sentí más torpe que nunca. Jamás me gustó el bosque y no lo veo sucediendo pronto, así que era de suponer lo que pasaría.

Tropezaría con todo en mi camino, quebrando ramas y hojas secas, por supuesto.

Me apoyé en mis rodillas, con la espalda contra el árbol y mis manos en mis rodillas.

—Pero… ¿dónde… aprendiste… a… correr tan rápido? —hiperventilé descansando.

Parvati me ignoró, mantuvo los brazos firmemente cruzados y miró alrededor, a todas partes excepto a mí, algo que se volvió algo molesto después de unos segundos.

Miré al bosque.

Hasta donde sabía, nadie había ido al bosque sin supervisión. Una vez, en primer año, castigaron a Harry y tuvo que venir a media noche, pero con Hagrid. Había escuchado que en tercer año Harry, Hermione y Ron vinieron al bosque, pero ellos eran el trío dorado.

Nosotros no.

La salida del bosque estaba a cien metros, pero parecía un trayecto eterno. Estábamos en el bosque, donde había monstruos y teníamos prohibido entrar.

Si nos comía un thestral, nadie lo sabría. A menos que Percy nos hubiera visto venir, él podría alertar…

—¿Dónde aprendiste a correr tan rápido? —escuché a mis espaldas, lo que asustó la mierda fuera de mí.

Era Percy.

Olvida lo de alertar, él también sería comida de thestral.

Me volví para verlo. Su aliento era constante, como si no hubiera corrido poco menos de un kilómetro para llegar hasta aquí.

—En verano a mamá y a papá les dio por correr a campo traviesa… un deporte muggle —informó Parvati.

Noté que ella respondió a Percy cuando preguntó, pero cuando yo lo hice ella solo me ignoró. La miré ofendido pero ella me ignoró olímpicamente.

Percy hizo una mueca y desvió la vista.

Súbitamente recordé que él no sabía nada de su verano. Su memoria había escapado, y no sabía recuperarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Parvati efusivamente, seguramente notando la mueca de Percy y que él no recordaba nada de su verano—, no pensé lo que dije.

—Está bien —contestó Percy—. Yo voy a buscar si hay algo aquí. No se me había ocurrido buscar pero quizás sea buena idea…

Su tono indicaba que nos fuéramos. Como si no debiéramos estar ahí debido a la profecía de la farsante de nuestra profesora de adivinación, que sin embargo parecía haber estado en un verdadero trance al decirla.

—¡No! —intervine—. Si tú vas, iré contigo.

Parvati se veía reacia a decir lo mismo, pero suspiró con resignación y dijo:

—Yo también. Necesitas una gemela valiente. Yo tengo una gemela, pero soy la única de las dos en Gryffindor, por ende, soy la gemela valiente.

Yo era el león mestizo —tu sabes, porque iba a Gryffindor y el animal de la casa era el león, y por qué solo uno de mis padres era mago, el otro era muggle.

Si alguien iba a ir con él, éramos nosotros. Y si él iba, alguien debía acompañarlo.

Percy POV

Por suerte, traía mi varita, el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad. Y los había visto por la ventana de la habitación. De otra manera no hubiera sabido por donde buscarlos.

Caminamos hacia adentro en el bosque. No parecía lo más seguro, pero no sabíamos a donde ir, así que debíamos buscar problemas, para decidir qué hacer.

No debía ser muy difícil, estaba completamente seguro de que los problemas me seguían.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó Parvati.

—No lo sé. Percy, tu nos apuntaste a esta búsqueda suicida, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —apoyó Seamus.

Parvati lo ignoró.

Prefería no preguntar.

—¿Percy? —me instó Parvati.

—Estaba pensando… —vacilé, pero seguí— pensaba que debemos buscar un monstruos.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Parvati.

—Para decidir qué hacer, debemos buscar un monstruo.

—¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese? —preguntó Seamus algo fuera de quicio.

Parvati, de nuevo ignorándolo, dijo—: ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Seamus rodó los ojos.

—Raven apareció aquí, ¿pero de verdad se habrá ido? Ella confabulada contra la escuela, y dijo algo de derrocar a "los dos mundos", si uno es el mundo de los magos, ¿cuál es el otro?

»De cualquier manera, ella debe tener un lugar cerca de Hogwarts… ¿me dijiste que era un centro importante en la guerra contra Voldemort, Parvati?

Parvati se estremeció.

—No digas su nombre. Pero sí, Dumbledore siempre fue al único al que temía Quien-tu-sabes, y Dumbledore era director, así que, aunque este era el lugar al que menos se acercaban los mortífagos (por lo menos hasta Malfoy), también era un lugar clave para conquistar el mundo mágico.

—¿No creen que ella querría monitorear este lugar de cerca? ¿O cualquiera para quien ella trabaje? —les pregunté—. Y de nuevo, ¿cuál es ese otro mundo?

Por primera vez desde hace rato, Parvati miró a Seamus, con quien intercambió miradas. La de ella era presumida, la de él ligeramente irritada, pero pareciese que no quería discutir con ella por miedo a que lo volviera a ignorar.

—Percy… —me llamó Parvati—. Tal vez deberías saber que Hermione y yo, y Seamus…

—¡No, yo no! ¡Eso es estúpido! —interrumpió Seamus.

Parvati lo miró furiosa y herida.

—Y Seamus, aunque no lo quiera admitir, creemos que…

Entonces se oyó un esnifido, como un depredador que busca la pista de su presa.

Por lo que sabía, lo que me había pasado en estas tres semanas, sabía que no era lo que se dice "suertudo". No tengo memoria, mi varita es extraña (lo que me asegura miradas extrañas cada vez que la saco), el dementor que me atacó, y que mis sueños son demasiado realistas.

Sabía que mi suerte no era buena, solo que no sabía que era tan mala.

Me volví para ver a una criatura de siete cabezas, todas siseando contra nosotros.

Era una hidra.

No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de ello.

Tenía siete cuellos, y de cada cuello colgaba una cabeza de reptil. El monstruo tenía la piel curtida. Debajo de cada cuello, había un área (curiosamente, con forma de babero) más pálida que el resto, como si el monstruo hubiera salido a broncearse y hubiera olvidado quitarse su babero.

Era curiosa la forma en que me miraba, como si la pelea conmigo fuera personal.

Me pregunté si la había batallado antes, pues tenía esa sensación.

Como dije antes, mi suerte no era la mejor, así que bien podría ser una hidra que me tenía rencor por haberla mandado al infierno y había regresado por venganza.

_¿Regresar por venganza?_

¿Las personas y/o monstruos no regresan, cierto? ¿Entonces de donde salió ese pensamiento?

¿Sabes esa sensación de tener algo en la punta de la lengua y no alcanzarlo? Algo así sentía, pero con toda mi vida.

Destapé a Riptide, y con la otra mano saqué mi varita.

Las necesitaría a ambas si quería averiguar una manera de matar al monstruo.

Parvati POV

No tenía la más mínima idea cómo demonios se mataba una hidra. Estaba segura de haber aprendido todos los mitos.

Sabía que no se podía matar a ningún monstruo con ningún otro metal más que uno en específico, pero eso no servía mucho ya que en ningún lugar figuraba el nombre de dicho metal.

Pero también había investigado sobre la mitología griega estas semanas.

Sabía que el Minotauro tenía mala vista y mal oído, pero un excepcional olfato, además de que, una vez que cargaba contra su objetivo, tenía problemas cambiando de dirección.

Sabía que había muchos tríos. Las Moiras (las que controlaban el destino), los Tres Grandes (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades), las Furias (torturadoras de Hades), las Grayas (las ancianas que compartían ojo y diente), y más…

¡Pero no podía recordar la estúpida manera de matar a la hidra!

Percy había sacado su varita, igual que Seamus y yo, pero, en su otra mano, tenía una espada, la misma que usaba en esgrima.

Sabrá Merlín de donde la sacó.

Seamus soltó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —exclamó.

Por desgracia, eso de las siete cabezas afectó el hechizo, provocando que el hechizo solo aturdiera a una cabeza.

Las cabezas sisearon, y yo estaba entrando en pánico por no tener un plan sobre qué hacer.

—¡Dispérsense! —ordenó Percy.

Percy rodó a la izquierda, y una de las cabezas le lanzó un chorro de un líquido verde que pasó por su hombro. Sin tocarlo, por suerte, ya que, cuando salpicó el tronco, este empezó a echar humo y a chamuscarse.

Seamus salió corriendo hacia detrás de un árbol, tratando de lanzar a otra de las cabezas el hechizo desmaius. Viendo a otra las cabezas aturdidas, el resto de las cabezas se enfurecieron más.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar, como tonta, pero necesitaba estar quieta para poder pensar en el hechizo adecuado para matar a la hidra.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Seamus.

El árbol con ácido de hidra se estaba viniendo abajo por los daños que causó el ácido. E iba a caer en mí.

Solté un grito agudo, para nada lo que yo era, pero no me detuve a pensar en eso y aparecí, casi sin planearlo, al lado de Seamus. No me pregunté por qué es que había aparecido junto a Seamus, o cómo lo había hecho en los terrenos de Hogwarts, porque tenía la respuesta.

—¡La hidra muere con fuego! —avisé.

Vi a Seamus levantar la varita, y un sexto sentido me dijo que iba a lanzar un hechizo inadecuado.

—¡No! —aullé.

Desafortunadamente, Seamus decidió lanzar el hechizo cortar hacia la hidra, con la intención de cortar todas sus cabezas. Afortunadamente, desvié la varita, de modo que solo cortó una cabeza.

La cabeza rodó sobre la hierba, y dejó un muñón palpitante, que enseguida dejó de sangrar y empezó a hincharse como un balón. En cuestión de segundos, el cuello cercenado se ramificó en otros dos y cada uno creció hasta convertirse en una nueva cabeza.

Ahora la hidra, ya antes peligrosa, tenía ocho cabezas, con saliva de ácido y dientes afilados.

Genial.

Fulminé a Seamus con la mirada.

—¡Cuando cortas la cabeza de una hidra, crecen dos en su lugar! —le dije con tono de reproche, gritando para que lograra escuchar.

—¡Flagrate! —bramó Percy—. ¡Al mismo tiempo!

Todos intercambiamos miradas y asentimos ligeramente, poniéndonos de acuerdo sin palabras.

—_¡Flagrate!_ —se escuchó con cada una de nuestras voces al unísono.

Las líneas de fuego que creamos eran delgadas, pero fue suficiente para cortar las cabezas. No volvieron a crecer, ya que era fuego lo que las cortó.

Salvamos una. Nos quedaba el bosque por delante.

* * *

**N/A: ****_El último del mes, chicos._**** :/**


	17. Emporio de Gnomos de la Tía M

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 17**

¿Han Oído del Emporio de Gnomos de la Tía M?

* * *

Miranda POV

No tengo muy claro cómo, pero Harry logró convencernos de llevar su infernal grifo con nosotros.

¡Pero eso es bueno! —me dirás— ¡El grifo puede ayudarlos a transportarse!

No.

—Sam está débil —nos dijo Harry, fulminándome con la mirada cuanto traté de subirme en el grifo—. No podemos subirnos a él, ¡es suficientemente difícil para el cargar su peso!

Yo me estaba exasperando.

Era absolutamente irrazonable que lleváramos a un grifo con nosotros, un grifo al que había que alimentar, y proteger de los monstruos. Porque si estaba tan cansado no nos ayudaría con los monstruos, ¿cierto?

Suspiré y me puse un mechón verde fluorescente, en su mayor parte, detrás de la oreja.

—¿Alguien sabe cuánto falta para llegar? —se quejó Iain.

Lo miré detenidamente.

Era mediodía, así que la luz directa dificultaba distinguir el color de sus ojos, volviéndolos verde azulado, cuando en realidad eran azul cielo.

—Son cincuenta y cuatro kilómetros desde Long Island hasta Manhattan, y todavía hay que llegar hasta el museo. Serían unos sesentaicuatro kilómetros, menos cinco que llevamos, ¿unos cincuenta y nueve kilómetros?

—¿Cincuenta y nueve? —gimieron al mismo tiempo Iain y Harry.

—Cincuenta y nueve —repetí asintiendo con la cabeza—. A caminar.

Puse una mano en la espalda de Harry y otra en la de Iain, y los empujé para que siguieran caminando.

Me concentré en la misión.

En esencia, lo que debíamos hacer, el punto de esta búsqueda, era recuperar la memoria de Harry, pero eso no podía ser todo. Recordé el perro del infierno que lo atacó, y recordé un pedazo de una frase que le dijo Annabeth a Harry antes de que llegáramos con él a la enfermería después de que el perro atacara.

«O lo convocaron, o las barreras fallan».

Entré en pánico.

Si esa era la razón de la búsqueda, sería razonable que Harry fuera el elegido para ir, pues eso le garantizaría la aceptación del Campamento Mestizo. Pero…

No.

Tenía que reunir los datos del éter.

Busqué en mi mente los pocos detalles que conocía del éter.

Se supone que era algo así como "el quinto elemento", que era así, pues si las musas era las guardianas de los elementos y ellas cuidaban el éter, entonces el éter era un elemento. Era algo así como el néctar y la ambrosía, pero más divino, y de alguna manera, consumible por los mortales. Su consistencia era entrañable, pues nadie la sabía describir.

Si era como el néctar y la ambrosía, significaba que curaba.

Recordé la última vez que hubo una búsqueda para curar al Campamento Mestizo.

El Vellón Dorado fue traído al Campamento Mestizo y Thalía regresó.

¿Era ese el propósito de nuestra misión?

No podíamos regresar ahora, ya que ellos seguramente ya habrían notado nuestra ausencia y regresar nos traería problemas.

Esperaba que Annabeth encontrara la respuesta y lograra proteger el Campamento.

Conociéndola, probablemente ya lo había deducido.

Harry POV

Miré a Sam.

Estaba hambriento. Podía oír su estómago gruñir desde aquí. Me pregunté de donde habría salido. ¿Era un monstruo, no? Los monstruos comían héroes.

El pensamiento me hizo estremecerme. Realmente no quería pensar sobre Sam comiendo semidioses, o… a mis amigos, los de mi otra vid… los que no recuerdo. Otra vida lo hacía sonar como si ya hubiera perdido.

No tenía la más mínima idea de quienes eran. Ni siquiera la chica pelirroja, la de mi sueño. Podía no recordarlos el resto de mi vida, solo con las vagas imágenes de ellos, con la curiosidad y la melancolía carcomiéndome cada noche.

Sacudí la cabeza. Debía sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Yo encontraría a mis amigos y los volvería a ver.

Me pregunté si Sam habría comido antes de que nos encontráramos esta mañana, pero parecía que no cuando le di los hot-dogs y ahora, que le gruñía el estómago.

—Creo que deberemos pedir un paseo —dijo Seamus solemnemente.

—¡No! —lloró Miranda.

Algo que había aprendido de ella era que tenía un orgullo del tamaño del mundo —ella lo consideraba "respeto por sus principios", pero solo ella—, lo que le impedía pedir un paseo a unos extraños.

—Debemos hacerlo —intervine.

—¡No! —lloró de nuevo.

—¡No llegaremos jamás hasta el museo! —arguyó Iain—. ¡Es mucho camino hasta llegar!

—Si comenzamos a contar el tiempo que nos dio la profecía hoy —razoné—, porque hoy comienza la búsqueda, entonces tenemos solo cuatro días para conseguir el éter y volver.

No podía dejar de preguntarme para qué podía servir el éter. Su propósito en general y en el Campamento Mestizo.

—No-o-o —gimoteó Miranda, pero con menos fuerzas.

Iain y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Si —acordamos con firmeza.

—Pero… pero… pero…

Miranda siguió diciendo peros, buscando una excusa para no hacerlo, mientras nos desviábamos de los árboles hasta llegar a la orilla de la calle. Cuando se volvió evidente de que no tenía ninguna excusa, ella siguió diciendo peros, pero esta vez intentando confundirnos.

—¡Sin peros! —exclamé.

Miranda frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Iain y yo comenzamos a caminar hasta que estuvimos lo más cerca de la carretera sin dejar la orilla. Seguimos caminando al frente pero sin dejar la orilla, y esperamos a que apareciera un auto.

A lo lejos se escuchó el ronroneo de un auto, y lo vimos acercarse a unos cien metros.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí, aquí, aquí! —gritamos Iain y yo, con una Miranda enfurruñada a nuestras espaldas.

Un Ferrari —que en algún momento fue azul ligeramente grisáceo— destartalado, es decir, viej-…, es decir…, _antiguo_. Eso. Un Ferrari antiguo y oxidado se alentó y se detuvo al estar a nuestro lado.

La ventana del auto rechinó al ser abierta, y nosotros nos acercamos a hablar con el conductor.

Conductora, era una ella.

Inclinándose sobre el asiento del pasajero hasta la ventana, había una mujer del Oriente Medio —asumí que era de esa área y que llevaba un vestido negro que la cubría completamente, excepto sus manos. Lo único que podía distinguir a través de la cortina de gasa negra era la forma que centellearon sus ojos, pero no su color o su forma. Sus manos, ligeramente coloreadas de café eran vieja, pero elegantes y con buena manicura, así que imaginé que ella había sido una mujer bella alguna vez.

—Niños, aquí es muy lejos de la cuidad —dijo la señora—. ¿Dónde están sus padres?

—Somos huérfanos —mintió Iain hábilmente, solo hasta ese punto. Hasta que agregó—: Nos separamos de nuestra caravana. —En este punto, creo haber oído a la señora murmurar «he oído eso antes, niño» sarcásticamente, pero no puedo estar seguro—. Nuestra caravana de circo. El director de pista nos ha ordenado ir a la gasolinera más cercana, pero nos perdimos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando y… De cualquier manera, nos perdimos. ¿Nos puede ayudar a llegar a la cuidad?

Miranda POV

Realmente, realmente quería golpear a Iain en la cabeza. Fuerte.

—Oh, mis amores. Ustedes deben entrar, mis pobrecitos —dijo la señora, justo cuando pensé que nos iba a dirigir una mirada fea y pisar fuerte el acelerador.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

Harry entró al auto rápidamente, como si estuviera esperando que la señora saliera corriendo. Señalé a Iain que entrara, dándole un golpe disfrazado, por su mentira estúpida.

—Ouch —murmuró.

—¿Caravana de circo? —mascullé por lo bajo.

—Eso dije, sí —replicó con insolencia.

—Me pueden llamar Tía M, jovencitos —nos dijo la vieja señora, con una sonrisa en su voz, o eso supuse ya que no podía ver su cara.

—¿Eme como la letra o E-M-E como Emerson sin el son? —preguntó Iain.

—Como la letra, querido.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos. En una media hora llegamos a los edificios de Nueva York, y la tía M giró a una calle solitaria y nos dijo—: Yo vivo aquí. Antes vivía sola, por un largo tiempo, hasta que mis hermanas regresaron. Yo tengo una tienda aquí. Gnomos de jardín. Pero también tengo una gran variedad de estatuas.

Esto me sonaba escalofriantemente cercano a un mito griego —pero no recordaba cual. Eso nos traería problemas si la mujer era un monstruo.

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, yo estaba lista para salir de un salto del auto —por desgracia, aquí los chicos no lo estaban.

—Bueno… gracias, Tía M, mmm… ¿cuánto le debemos? —pregunté alcanzando mi mochila rápidamente.

—No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables**[1]** —sonrió la señora, como si hubiera dicho una broma interna, o, de nuevo, eso supuse por el tono de su voz.

La Tía M estacionó con cuidado frente a una tienda de jardinería, que por lo que yo entendí con dislexia, decía: «MOPERIO DE MONGOS DE RAJDÍN ELATIDA MEE».

—¿Qué demonios dice ahí? —preguntó Iain irritado.

—Dice Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Eme —proporcionó amablemente Harry, al corriente de nuestra dislexia.

—¿No dijo que era M como la letra y no como Emerson sin el son? —cuestionó Iain.

Confía en él para encontrar los errores en los demás. Culpaba a su padre, con todo lo de «crítica jocosa» y «burla inteligente», o algo así.

Eme como la letra…

«M».

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

¡Medusa!

Jadeé.

—¡Salgan del auto! —grité.

Harry e Iain, que en mi opinión habían estado en una especie de trance, salieron de este y me miraron cuestionando mis acciones.

—Háganlo —rogué.

Iain y Harry intentaron salir, Harry por su puerta, Iain por la mía, desde que esta ya estaba abierta por mí y Harry salía por la otra.

No llegamos a salir del auto.

De la nada, dos mujeres aparecieron.

—Hermanas —saludó Medusa.

—Medusa —saludaron de regreso.

Las dos gorgonas tenían unas sonrisas escalofriantes en sus rostros, y parecían emocionadas de ver a su hermana, como si no se hubieran acostumbrado a la idea de volver a tenerla cerca, y lo mismo se podía deducir del tono de voz de Medusa.

Horripilante.

No solo el tono de su voz. Las dos mujeres eran horripilantes. No podía encontrar una forma de describirlas.

—Son las Gorgonas —les cuchicheé a Iain y Harry.

—Hola, yo soy Esteno —se presentó una con un tono de voz entusiasta.

—¿Beano? —preguntó Iain.

—¿Ustedes no nos deberían poder convertir en piedra? —preguntó Harry a su vez.

Supuse que Iain había escuchado mal el nombre de la gorgona y que Harry no sabía bien los mitos. Cómo es que el nombre Esteno se puede confundir con Beano, no lo sé.

Pareció que Harry había tocado un tema sensible con su pregunta.

—¡Ugh! ¡Héroes! —dijo la gorgona que no nos había dicho su nombre—. ¡Son como Madre, siempre diciendo lo mismo! ¿Por qué no podéis petrificar a la gente? Su hermana puede petrificar personas. ¡Siento decepcionarte, chico! Esa era la maldición de Medusa. Era la más espantosa de la familia. ¡Se llevó toda la suerte!

Esteno y Medusa se vieron dolidas.

—Madre dijo que yo era la más espantosa —exclamó Esteno.

—¡Yo nunca quise esto, Euríale! —protestó Medusa.

—¡Pero aun así lo obtuviste! ¡Tú te llevaste toda la suerte!

—¡Silencio! —calló Medusa a sus hermanas—. En cuanto a ustedes, héroes, sus nombres.

—¡Ahora! —agregó Euríale.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Iain—. ¿No podemos hacer una tregua e irnos caminando? Somos tres contra tres, de cualquier manera.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Esteno.

—¡NO! —gritaron al unísono Medusa y Euríale.

—Sus nombres —exigió Euríale.

—Miranda, Iain y Harry, de derecha a izquierda —contestó secamente Harry.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas y trazamos un plan sin palabras. Mentalmente contamos hasta tres. 1… 2… 3…

Sacamos nuestras espadas al mismo tiempo. Harry llamándola, yo aplanando el centro de mi flor para el cabello, Iain presionó el botón de su tubo de metal. Todos teníamos espada. Y queríamos acercarnos.

Pero no lo hicimos.

Cuando alguien se acerca a ti, muchas veces tú te haces para atrás. Cuando tú te acercas a alguien, esa persona se hace para atrás para alejarse. Es un reflejo primario.

Las gorgonas nos acecharon. Lo que causó que nosotros nos hiciéramos para atrás, en lugar se enfrentarlas y blandir la espada, que era lo que queríamos. Pero ellas nos arrinconaron contra el edificio.

—Déjenos ir, y no sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos —dije con voz firme (o eso esperaba).

Había hoyos en esa amenaza. Si pudiéramos hacerlas "sufrir por las consecuencias de sus actos", ellas no tendrían por qué dejarnos ir. Solo nos desharíamos de ellas ahora.

—Será rápido niños. Mi patrona los quiere —dijo Medusa.

Esperaba que su "patrona" nos quisiera vivos, ya que tenía serias dudas de que pudiéramos salir de esta.

—Hazlo —animó Euríale, con un atisbo de celos en su voz.

Medusa asintió y se comenzó a quitar el velo de la cara.

Ordené la primera opción que se me ocurrió sobre quedarse aquí y esperar a ser petrificada por Medusa.

—¡Adentro!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Me oyeron! ¡Adentro!

Entonces nos volteamos hacia el edificio y nos adentramos en el Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em.

El lugar era extraño.

No había otra forma de describirlo. El lugar estaba lleno de estatuas. Muchas personas, en muchas poses diferentes. Todas en tamaño real. De piedra gris, con expresiones de terror, pero daban la apariencia de estar posando para una foto.

Al fondo de la tienda, había un comedor. Una barra plateada donde había una parrilla, una fuente de sodas, calentador de pretzels, y un dispensador de nachos de queso.

Enfrente había una cuantas mesas de picnic de acero.

No sé por qué. Tal vez él vio demasiada televisión y al mismo tiempo se golpeó la cabeza, dejándole una eterna asociación a escondites y a mesas.

El caso es que Iain, tan pronto como vio las mesas de metió debajo de una y se quedó ahí. Yo estaba estupefacta. ¡Eso no era lógico! Cuando te escondías, a menos que estuvieras en una estúpida serie de televisión, no te escondías debajo de la mesa de picnic con agujeros en los que se podía ver hacia abajo y no tapaba nada a los lados. ¡Y en la televisión solo lo hacían cuando había un mantel que podía esconderlos!

—¿¡Pero a ti que demonios te pasa!? —pregunté conteniendo las ganas de chocar la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Por qué te escondiste debajo de una mesa de picnic?!

—¿Esperabas que lo hiciera arriba de la mesa? —preguntó haciéndose el tonto. Tal vez en realidad no actuaba.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, me acerqué al lado de la mesa que estaba más cercano a la barra, lo jalé por el cuello de su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo, y lo llevé hasta detrás del mostrador, haciendo señas a Harry para que nos siguiera.

Harry se metió debajo del mostrador con nosotros, y me aseguré de tapar bien la boca de Iain con mi mano, para prevenir que soltara un comentario sabelotodo y revelara nuestra ubicación.

Me miró algo molesto, pero dejó mi mano ahí. Eso causó que mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago, cosa que ignoré.

—Vamos, vamos, niños —canturreó Esteno—. ¡Tengo Cheese n' Wieners para ustedes!

Me arriesgué para dar un vistazo sobre el mostrador. Entre las mesas, mirando debajo de ella (¡Ja! Iain, estarías tan perdido sin mí…), y sosteniendo una bandeja plateada con Cheese n' Wieners. La parte afectada por mi TDAH (el mío era leve, no como el de otros semidioses), se preguntó de dónde habría sacado la bandeja y si verdaderamente creía que caeríamos en eso.

—Salgan, queridos —rogó Medusa con voz falsamente dulce—. Mírenme como soy. La que ojos grises me hizo esto. Ella estaba celosa de mi novio. Y yo no le gustaba al hijo de mi novio. Me destruyeron, se aliaron —Por un momento sentí pena por ella. Ella enamorada, con el odio de una mujer celosa y del hijo de su amor. Pobre señora—. ¡Él me mandó lejos! ¡Hace cuatro años! ¡Un lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde una vieja señora no puede sobrevivir fácilmente! —Su tono se volvió iracundo—. ¡Perseus Jackson, tendré tu cabeza como tú la mía!

Eso me sacó del trance. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que Percy Jackson hubiera luchado con ella. En su primera misión, nada menos. Y lo de "vieja señora"… ¡Ella era un monstruo y era más que capaz de defenderse a sí misma!

Iain decidió que era tiempo de que yo quitara mi mano de su boca y me lamió la mano.

—¡Eww! —chillé, pero pude bajar el volumen hasta que fuera casi inaudible.

—¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó Euríale.

—Creo que sí —murmuró Medusa.

Se escucharon los pasos de las gorgonas que se alejaban, y yo pisé a Iain en el empeine del pie, donde dolía más.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó Harry.

Abrí mucho los ojos, y me di cuenta de que había pisado a Harry y no a Iain, quien tenía una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

—¡Lo siento!

Cuando dejé de escuchar los pasos de las gorgonas —supuse que se habían alejado demasiado—, no pude evitar preguntarme qué clase de monstruo que se respete a sí mismo no checa detrás del mostrador.

Ese también es un clásico, como debajo de la mesa, pero era un clásico más seguro que el de Iain.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde no nos dimos cuenta de que las gorgonas aparecieron a ambos lados del mostrador, acorralándonos.

—Ofrecerán una buena recompensa por ustedes, pequeños —se deleitó Medusa, acechándonos.

Nos habían oído por mi chillido, la queja de Harry, y mi disculpa.

Estábamos perdidos.


	18. Nos Secuestran Unos Hombres Caballo

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 18**

Nos Secuestran Unos Hombres Caballo

* * *

Seamus POV

—Bueno, señor Hago Lo Que Se Me Da La Gana, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Parvati malhumorada.

Ella había metido los brazos en la túnica, como para aguardarse del frío, y temblaba.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunté.

En respuesta, me dio una mirada de "¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas?". Rodé los ojos y me detuve un momento para asegurarme de tener puesto el suéter (con el que dormía). Esta mañana no me había duchado —y sabía que lo lamentaría para el final del día— y traía el suéter puesto debajo de la túnica.

Me quité la túnica y se la alargué a Parvati.

Pude ver que estaba insegura de tomarla, así como yo lo estuve de ofrecerla. Esto era incómodo, sobre todo con Percy observando. Pero no lo hacía. Él nos estaba ignorando, pero tenía la sensación de que él sabía lo que pasaba y quería darnos espacio.

—Tómala —animé suavemente.

Unos mechones de su cabello castaño rojizo estaban en su cara, pero no tapaban sus bonitos ojos color avellana. Había indecisión en ellos, pero al final ella estiró el brazo y aceptó mi suéter.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras se ponía el suéter.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

—¿Alguien vio de dónde llegó la hidra? —preguntó Percy.

Parvati le miró suspicazmente.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre del monstruo? —Su cara se iluminó. Sentí algo de celos al ver esa expresión dirigida a Percy— ¿Recordaste algo?

Percy me miró, demasiado rápido para que Parvati pudiera notarlo, pero su mirada me dijo que no me preocupara. No sabía si eso me aliviaba, ya que él no iba a detrás de Parvati, pero me mortificaba que el supiera que me gustaba Parvati. ¿Era tan obvio?, me pregunté.

Como si Percy supiera lo que pensaba, me dirigió otra mirada, esta vez de burla, y asintió.

Hice una mueca.

—No, no recordé nada —suspiró Percy desanimado. De repente su humor no era juguetón, ni parecía sentir ganas de burlarse. Hubiera preferido eso.

Percy se apoyó en un árbol y resbaló su espalda hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo. Yo me senté con la espalda apoyada en un árbol cercano, y Parvati se sentó frente a nosotros dos, en el espacio que había, formando un círculo.

Hasta donde lo conocía estas dos semanas, podría decirse que Percy era un líder nato. Y la razón por la que no mostraba debilidad era para no preocupar a los demás, no para hacerse duro. Aunque bien pensado, ese era el propósito. Su negatividad desanimaría a los demás.

¿Qué tan mal el estaría para que, cuando el dejaba salir ese pequeño rastro de emoción negativa, guardara mucho más? ¿Y qué tan loco estaba para, aun así, salir a la búsqueda?

Pero quien era yo para hablar, yo lo seguí.

Percy suspiró de nuevo, y de no haber sido por Parvati, creo que nos hubiéramos quedado ahí en una fiesta de autocompasión.

Parvati entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín. Luego se levantó de su lugar como un resorte.

—¡Arriba! —ordenó—. No nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que el problema se resuelva solo. ¡Arriba dije!

Percy y yo intercambiamos miradas. Asentimos ligeramente, y escuche que Parvati decía «¿Qué…?» al vernos hacer eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que Percy y yo nos levantamos rápidamente, nos acercamos a Parvati, y la levantamos, con un brazo de cada uno de nosotros debajo de las rodillas y el otro en la espalda de Parvati.

—¡Aaaahh! —chilló—. ¡Bájenme! —exigió furiosa, pero Percy y yo nos reímos más y la ignoramos.

Hasta que escuchamos algo.

Percy POV

Aquí en el bosque no era fácil escuchar. Lo único que te advertiría que alguien se acercaba eran las hojas secas y las ramas del camino. Lo malo era que eso también actuaba en nuestra contra.

Pero no había muchas hojas secas y ramas —aunque a Seamus le deben haber parecido muchas cuando no-intencionalmente pisó todas a su alrededor—, ya que el terreno era húmedo.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, ni deberíamos haber oído a alguien acercarse (las hojas caídas y no secas amortiguaban el sonido de los pasos), y tampoco deberíamos haber oído el animal con pezuñas acercarse.

Digo "animal con pezuñas", porque que yo sepa, no hay gente con pezuñas, y por qué estaba seguro que lo que se acercaba tenía pezuñas.

Parvati me golpeó en el brazo para que la soltara y yo paré de reír. Parvati puso cara de susto.

—¿Te dolió? ¡Lo lamento! Solo quería que me soltaras y—

La corté antes de que Seamus se pusiera verde de los celos.

—No es eso. Es que escuché algo. ¿No escuchan nada, ustedes? —les pregunté.

Era un lejano sonido de pisadas de pezuñas.

—Son… pezuñas… si, pezuñas. ¿No las escuchan? —les avisé.

De repente, el sonido no solo era un murmullo al fondo de mi oído, era algo que ocupaba gran parte entre los sonidos que captaba.

—¡Deben escucharlo ahora! —les dije alterado.

—Tal vez… solo un susurro —dijo Parvati. Luego negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando la idea—. No. Es solo sugestión.

Lo miré ligeramente indignado.

—¡No es sugestión! ¿Nos imaginamos sonidos de pezuñas al mismo tiempo? ¡No lo creo!

—No. Tú dijiste que escuchaste algo, y yo creí escucharlo también, pero solo porque tú lo dijiste —explicó.

Respiré con frustración. Después intenté calmarme respirando profundo. La frase «cuenta hasta diez» pasó por mi cabeza, y, por un segundo, un recuerdo estuvo a mi alcance. Pero ese segundo no fue suficiente para lograr analizar el recuerdo.

Eso no me tranquilizó.

—No importa —refunfuñé—. Pero debemos salir de aquí. Tu sabes, como forma de precaución para no ser arrollado por una manada de caballos.

—Pero esto puede ser solo sugestión —sugirió Parvati.

—O todo esto puede ser una trampa —dijo a su vez Seamus.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos descolocados Parvati y yo por su sugerencia.

—Sí. Tal vez alguien quiere que salgamos de nuestro escondite y vayamos a ellos —aclaró.

Parvati rodó los ojos.

—¿Y de que escondite se supone que vamos a salir, genio? Solo estábamos dando vueltas alrededor del bosque —argumentó Parvati.

—Tal vez pretenden que salgamos del bosque —comentó Seamus.

—Entonces no hay que salir del bosque —les dije y los jalé hasta un árbol grande y frondoso—. ¡A escalar! —apremié.

Parvati y Seamus intercambiaron miradas. ¿Era así como actuaba la gente antes de llamar al manicomio? Bueno, mala suerte. A los alrededores no había ningún hospital para enfermos mentales.

Aunque yo no podía estar seguro. Tal vez había un manicomio debajo de un árbol, o el la madriguera de un conejo. O en la de una ardilla. O… Sacudí la cabeza. ¡La cabeza despejada!, me ordené.

—¡Hay que subir! —exigí.

Parvati y Seamus subieron el árbol a regañadientes, y llegaron a la parte más frondosa dándome el tiempo suficiente —solo el suficiente— para llegar con ellos antes de que a nuestro campo de visión entraran unos… unos…

Parpadeé fuertemente para asegurarme de que lo que veía era en verdad lo que veía y no una alucinación.

Había alrededor de una media docena de hombres caballo. Si, eso. Hombres caballo. Tenían cuerpo de hombre (desnudo, claro, para un aspecto más concorde a la idea de "metieron alucinógenos en mi bebida ayer por la noche") desde la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo, cuerpo de caballo. Desnudo, también, pero en este caso no importaba. Llevaban en los brazos pistolas con balas de pintura, pero tenía el, presentimiento que una de esas balas no sería bueno para mí.

—¿Qué es eso que traen? —preguntó Parvati.

—Pistolas de pintura —respondimos Seamus y yo al unísono.

—¿Recordaste algo? —inquirió Parvati emocionada cuando respondí.

Debía dejar de hacer eso. Ese tipo de preguntas hacían a Seamus ponerse celoso y a mí me hacían recordar que no sabía nada de mi pasado antes a Hogwarts. Ergo, solo sabía sobre tres semanas de mis quince años.

—No —suspiré pesadamente, en voz baja para que los centauros no oyeran—. Son centauros —murmuré.

Seguía sin saber de dónde llegaban esas respuestas.

Noté que algunos tenían tatuajes, pero había uno especialmente cliché. Un corazón en los bíceps, con el nombre del centauro. No lo pude leer por mi dislexia.

Parecían amigables, pero no fue hasta que Seamus murmuro algo que comencé a sospechar.

—Esos no parecen centauros. Los centauros siempre son crípticos y nunca parecen sonreír —declaró, secundado por un asentimiento de Parvati—. ¿Recuerdas a… si el profesor? Él era muy críptico. Esos parecen tomárselo tomo como una broma.

Y tenía razón.

Los centauros fueron corriendo el último ya había pasado debajo de nuestro árbol, cuando Parvati se apoyó mal en una rama y el del final paró.

El centauro no debió haber oído eso sobre las pisadas de pezuñas de sus compañeros, pero lo hizo.

—¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que los escuché por aquí! —celebró un centauro de cabello negro, levantando el brazo como un puño y dando un ligero salto en el aire.

Fue una imagen de lo más extraña.

A lo lejos alcancé a oír otro grupo de pisadas de pezuñas.

—¿Crees que sea Fohl, Marvin? —cuestionó un centauro al tal Marvin (que también era un centauro).

—No lo sé. Estos bosques son peligrosos, Johnny —advirtió con una sonrisa relajada Marvin a Johnny.

Repentinamente, había una más docena de centauros, y ellos no parecían tan amigables como los otros.

Eran iguales mayormente… excepto por los cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza, en el nacimiento del cabello, casi en la frente. Tenían grandes arcos, y cada uno llevaba una aljaba colgada en la espalda, donde cientos de flechas residían.

Los doce cuernitos, como decidí llamarlos, ya que no tenía ningún apodo para los sin-cuernos a quienes llamaría centauros a secas, rodearon a los centauros. Los superaban dos a uno, y los centauros parecieron darse cuenta, ya que, de repente, no estaban tan juguetones como hace rato.

—¿Los hueles? —preguntó uno de los cuernitos.

Yo estaba teniendo mareos. Esto estaba mal, los centauros eran buenos y no se amenazaban unos a otros más que cuando jugaban. ¿Por qué los cuernitos, que también eran centauros, apuntaban con flechas a los centauros sin cuernos? Eso no estaba bien.

Sentí náuseas. Ya no… esto estaba mal… Me sentí ponerme verde por las náuseas. Esto me ponía enfermo —literalmente. Pensé que tal vez era porque estaba recordando algo relacionado con los centauros… Una leyenda… yo conocía a un centauro famoso…

—¡Ah! —gruñí bajo, pero el cuernitos que preguntó por el olor me escuchó.

Noté que al forzarme a intentar recordar, el dolor solo empeoraba.

—¡Están en el árbol! —advirtió el cuernitos de antes.

—Te lo dije —oí susurrar al mismo centauro que saltó con su puño al aire hace unos momentos.

No creo que haga falta decir que, estando a ambos lados de dicho centauro, Marvin y Johnny lo empujaron para que callara.

Incluso esos centauros sabían que este no era momento para hacer el tonto.

—Bajen de ahí —ordenó el centauro con cuernos, el que parecía estar de acuerdo.

El —decidí que "centauro con cuernos que parece estar al mando" es un nombre muy largo—, Carlos, nos apuntó con su arco y ordenó al resto de los cuernitos a hacerlo también.

—¡BAJEN! —repitió duramente.

No nos movimos.

—¡HAGANLO!

Una flecha atravesó el follaje de árbol, hasta cortar la manga del suéter de Parvati, y junto a él, supuse que también hizo un corte en el brazo de Parvati.

—¡Ow! —sollozó, lo más bajo que pudo, pero pude ver en sus ojos lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Estaba preocupado por Parvati, tenía suerte de que la flecha no se hubiera clavado en ella, pero parecía ser, por su reacción, que la herida fue más grave de lo que pensé.

—Bajen —ordenó, en voz más baja pero más amenazador Carlos.

Bajé las ramas e hice ademán de coger a Parvati para ayudarla a bajar con su lado herido, pero Seamus me dio una mirada para que lo dejara hacerlo. Rodé los ojos, burlándome ligeramente de mi amigo. Le gustaba Parvati, y a Parvati él. Solo que Parvati era demasiado obstinada para darse cuenta.

Probablemente este no era el mejor momento para hacer un movimiento con Parvati, pero sonreí y lo dejé.

—No quiero que nadie me cargué —refunfuñó Parvati, cruzándose de brazos mientras Seamus adoptaba la misma posición que yo para poder cargar a Parvati abajo.

Parvati, en otro intento por ser independiente al bajar el árbol, se acomodó a la misma posición que nosotros dos, pero cuando trató de sujetar su peso en el brazo dañado, soltó un sollozo de sufrimiento.

—Shhh —arrulló Seamus—. Yo te ayudo.

Parvati esta vez, acobardada por el dolor de su brazo, se dejó cargar. Comencé a verlos con ternura, hasta que recordé que no era una chica y bajé con ellos, recordando en el mismo momento a los centauros sedientos de sangre debajo del árbol.

Instintivamente, al bajar, me coloqué frente a Seamus y Parvati. Parvati seguía en los brazos de Seamus, y parecía quererse quedar ahí, pero también entendía que este no era el momento, así que bajó de los brazos de Seamus.

Ya en el piso, se acomodó su suéter —el de Seamus— y se alejó un poco de él, al mismo tiempo que Seamus, ambos sonrojándose mal.

—¿Necesitan algo? —pregunté intentando que en mi voz no se filtrara el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Debemos llevarte con nuestro patrón —dijo Carlos cortantemente.

—¿Y quién sería ese?

Parvati POV

La flecha atravesó las ramas del árbol, hasta llegar a mi brazo. Me rasgó el brazo, pero no solo el brazo, sino también rozó el musculo. No era nada demasiado grave, de hecho, la flecha pudo habérseme encajado en el brazo, pero dolía, dolía como el demonio. Yo jamás me especialicé en primeros auxilios, pero sabía que, al rasgar el músculo de mi brazo, no podía usarlo para gran cosa.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El dolor era insoportable.

—Ow —sollocé.

Intenté mantenerlo lo más bajo que pude, pero aparentemente los centauros cuernudos tenían un buen oído.

—Bajen.

Su tono era amenazante, más que el de antes. Y más bajo. Como el gruñido de un depredador.

Me enfermaba obedecerle, pero sabía que no había otra opción. Estábamos rodeados y ellos no tenían reparos en dañarnos… ¿O si los tenían? Sabía por los mitos que los centauros eran buenos arqueros, así que ellos no querían dañarnos, si lo quisieran me hubieran lanzado al cuello o al estómago. ¡Oh, Merlín! Tal vez no les importaba matarnos y lanzó la flecha para demostrar que podía, ¡o realmente no son tan buenos arqueros y pretendían matarme!

Intenté lograr contacto entre Seamus y yo, para darle una mirada de disculpa, por hacer ruido al llegar la flecha a mí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Seamus me murmuró:

—No fue tu culpa. Tú no podías parar la flecha, ni lo obligaste a disparar, y tampoco podías esquivarlo. Aquí hay poco espacio.

O él podía leerme demasiado bien o el me conocía demasiado bien. Aunque si lo pensabas bien, si era la primera también se aplicaba la segunda…

Percy bajó al tronco del árbol, poniendo sus pies en unas ramas más bajas y asegurándose de tener un camino libre y sencillo de bajar… con alguien en brazos.

Y yo no me sentía cómoda dejando que Percy me cargara en brazos.

—No quiero que nadie me cargue —murmuré enfurruñada.

Eso era una mentira.

Que Seamus me cargara me apetecía bastante, y Percy iba a dejarlo, pero entonces, mientras estuviéramos bajando, yo me inclinaría hacia él y quedaría como una tonta cuando, al llegar hasta abajo y por no estar poniendo atención más que al olor de Seamus, Seamus me sacudiera, y yo abriría los ojos para encontrarme la mirada divertida de Percy y la desconcertada de Seamus.

Emm… No.

Así que acomodé mi cuerpo con un solo brazo —el que no estaba herido— pero en un mal posicionamiento del pie, casi resbalo, así que recurro a la otra mano. Eso me detiene de caer, pero luego el brazo me duele como el infierno.

Solté otro sollozó por el dolor.

—Shhh —me tranquilizó Seamus—. Yo te ayudo.

Seamus ahora se puso en la misma posición que Percy antes y me acunó en sus brazos.

Yo no podría sentirme más feliz.

Bueno, sí podía. Si no tuviera la herida en el brazo, definitivamente me sentiría mejor. Pero su olor me tranquilizaba. Seamus olía a bosque. Tal vez fuese su shampoo o el hecho de que llevábamos toda la mañana en el bosque. No sabía que era, de cualquier manera, amaba el olor.

Instintivamente, me retorcí para quedar más cerca de Seamus. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, lancé al aire un ruego silencioso para que él no lo hubiera sentido, y al ver que no me dirigía ninguna mirada rara —no es que pudiera, estando trepado a un árbol, cargándome en sus brazos, por lo tanto, sin uso de ellos—, así que me acerqué un poco más a él.

Percy se había quedado atrás para esperarnos, pero con él usando sus manos, fue sencillo bajar. Incluso demasiado sencillo. Presentí que Seamus no hubiera podido bajar el árbol con la agilidad de Percy.

Percy se acomodó frente a nosotros, como si nos estuviera protegiendo.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó Percy con dureza y una autoridad innatural en él.

—Debemos llevarte con nuestro patrón —respondió secamente el centauro cuernudo.

—¿Y quién sería ese? —exigió Percy en el mismo tono que antes.

El centauro sonrió con frialdad.

—Lord Voldemort.


	19. La Chica de los Ojos Bicolor

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 19**

La Chica de los Ojos Bicolor

* * *

Iain POV

Las gorgonas no perdieron tiempo. Tan pronto como nos encontraron, nos amarraron.

No sabía si era bueno, pero a mí me amarraron espalda contra espalda con Miranda. Supuse que era malo cuando a Harry lo amarraron contra a una columna, alejado de nosotros, lo que nos haría imposible la comunicación.

—No podrán hacer planes, no escaparan de nosotras —canturreó Esteno.

Intenté mover las muñecas, pero la cuerda las raspaba y me lastimaban.

—No te muevas —siseó Miranda.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Por qué al mover tus muñecas, mueves las mías. Puede que a ti te guste el dolor, pero yo pienso hacer un plan para lograr escapar en lugar de retorcer mis manos y lastimarme a mí misma —dijo Miranda bruscamente.

Me sonrojé y lamente haberle hecho daño a Miranda.

—Lo siento —murmuré avergonzado.

Miranda suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez me equivocaba, pero el sonido me pareció que tenía algo de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es solo… es frustrante ser atrapada por las gorgonas, sin posibilidad de esconderme. Podrían atacar y matarnos en el momento que quieran, lo saben, y saben que nosotros lo sabemos. En esta situación no podemos ganar.

Me identificaba totalmente con el sentimiento.

—Sentirse impotente —sugerí amablemente.

—¡Sí! Y con Harry sentado tan lejos de nosotros es como si en cualquier momento ellas lo matarán y todo se irá a la basura. —Miranda suspiró—. No sé cómo vamos a escapar, Iain. No podemos comunicarnos con Harry, y, por lo que he visto, nos están vendiendo a su "patrona", algo que no encuentro muy tranquilizante.

»¿Y quién es su patrona? No puede ser Cronos, desde que, hasta donde sé, es del género masculino, y hace unos días lo vencimos… ¡Hace unos días recién nos deshicimos de un enemigo, y ahora tenemos otro! —Tal vez me equivocara, pero creí oír un temblor en su voz—. Es deprimente.

Sentí una imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla, con la simple sospecha de que ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero a) sabía que ella no lo apreciaría y b)… seguíamos atados.

Por desgracia, cometí el error de moverme e intentar abrazarla, lo que nos raspó las muñecas ya lastimadas. El problema de cuanto raspas tu muñeca una y otra vez, llega un momento en el que te acostumbras, o tu cuerpo solo decide dejar de sentir, no estoy seguro, pero cuando vuelves a raspar el área lastimada, duele.

Y mucho.

—Ay —silbó Miranda.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamé.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Euríale duramente.

Miranda me miró.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —comentó un poco paniqueada por la gorgona—. Las gorgo~ _ellas _han dicho que tenemos una recompensa sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Quién la puso? Supongo que su patrona, pero, si hay una recompensa por nosotros, debe de haber más monstruos buscándonos.

Monstruos.

¿Dónde estaba Sam, el grifo?

—¿Y Sam? —pregunté a Mirada.

—¿Quién?

El teléfono de la tienda comenzó a sonar.

—¡Yo contesto! —dijo Esteno.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo hago! —protestó Euríale.

—¡La última vez lo hiciste tu Euríale! —Medusa después se volvió para Esteno—. ¡Y tú la vez anterior! Además, la llamada es para mí. Esta es mi tienda.

—¡Pero nosotras también vivimos aquí! —se lamentó Esteno.

—Yo soy la líder de nosotras tres, así que también está bien que yo contesté. —Medusa atropelló las palabra y escapó antes sus hermanas pudieran decir algo, lo que no las detuvo, ya que la siguieron furiosas… bueno, Euríale la siguió furiosa, Esteno solo la siguió.

De repente, era el mejor momento para contarles el sueño que tuve ayer. Me estremecí. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el hombre del sueño. El hombre de piel blanca y ojos rojos me espeluznaba.

—Oye, tal vez deba contarte… algo raro anoche… —comencé.

—¡Adivinen quién está en camino, héroes! —invitó Euríale.

Con nuestra suerte, estaba completamente seguro de que era la supuesta patrona.

—¡Es nuestra jefa! —celebró Esteno—. ¡La que nos regresó a la vida!

A Medusa y a Euríale se les resbalaron las sonrisas de sus rostros.

—¡No debían saberlo! —bisbiseó Medusa.

Una pista.

Por fin.

Miranda POV

Iain bien podía haber hecho un cartel de neón que dijera «pista» y ponerlo sobre su cabeza cuando dijo en voz muy alta—: Pero si no escuchamos nada. —Y fingió decírmelo a mí, llamando la atención de las gorgonas, y entonces le hizo un nunca-uno-más-grande guiño.

Harry hizo una mueca y creo que lo vi murmurar —y solo ver, porque estaba lejos del alcance de mi oído— "¿No pudiste ser más obvio?". Solté una risita únicamente ante el pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Iain.

Estaba de espaldas, así que no lo vería, pero eso no me importó cuando rodé los ojos.

—Nada, Iain. Nada —respondí. Luego recordé algo—. ¿Oye que ibas a~?

La puerta del frente se abrió. No esperaba que quien fuera quien fuese la patrona llegase tan rápido… ¿Y qué era lo que Iain me quería decir?

Por la puerta, en ese momento, entró la chica más curiosa que había visto nunca. Y yo he visto chicas curiosas. Bueno, supongo que las diosas en el Olimpo no calificaban como "chicas", pero… digamos que he visto cosas curiosas.

En la puerta estaba una chica de cabello negro. La chica era delgada y pequeña, calculaba que la chica tenía catorce años, uno menos que yo. Tenía la mitad de su cabello recogido detrás de su cabeza y el resto caía sobre sus hombros. Era lacio y fino. Llevaba un top tanque simple de color negro con unos jeans negros pegados, y unas botas de combate con tacones. Tenía unos cuantos brazaletes de plata en la muñeca izquierda con grabados —estaba segura de que estaban en griego. Solo que yo estaba demasiado lejos para poder leerlas.

La chica se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, lo que llamó mi atención a su cara. Ella tenía ojos… Ojos negros con atisbos de naranja. ¡Nadie que conociera…! ¡Ni siquiera había oído hablar de alguien con ojos naranjas! ¡Cómo alguien con ojos naranjas _y_ negros!

Sin pensarlo, me incliné un poco más contra Iain.

—¿La viste? —pregunté ligeramente asustada.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Iain.

—¡La chica…! Ah, tu no la vez.

—¿Qué chica?

—La que acaba de entrar.

—¿Ella es la patrona?

—Aparentemente.

Iain continuaba intentado voltearse pero yo se lo impedía. Sentía ¿posesividad? No, él no era mi novio. Eso dejaba descartados los celos y la posesividad… A menos que me gustara, pero él no me gustaba, ¿cierto?

—¿Cierto? —murmuré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Iain.

Em…

—Em… ¡Nada! ¡Yo no dije nada! —respondí bruscamente.

—No, tú dijiste algo. ¿Qué dijiste…? ¿Y? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Me golpeas!?

Por cada una de las pausas que hizo, yo hice un intento de callarlo encajándole el codo en la espalda. No lo premedité, solo necesitaba que se callara. Solo no quería que lo averiguara, y si era necesario golpearlo hasta que se callara, lo haría.

Iain apoyó sus manos en el piso, y levantó el resto de su cuerpo de este, de modo que mis brazos, amarrados a los suyos, no tuvieran más opción que quedarse junto a los de él, porque sus brazos eran más largos que los míos. Eso me impedía doblar los codos y codearlo hasta que dejara de hacer preguntas.

—¡Déjame moverme! —exigí.

—¿Prometes no golpearme?

—¡No! ¡Ahora suéltame!

—No hasta que prometas que no me golpearas… —Le di una mirada. Ese no era un buen trato—. …sin razón alguna. Promételo, Miranda.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te golpearé… sin razones —refunfuñé.

—Muy bien. Buena chica.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

—No soy un perro, Iain. Ahora, devuelve tu trasero al piso, o yo no podré mover mis brazos, lo que cuando me desaten, provocará que el puño con más fuerza en la historia de la humanidad, aterrice en tu cara —dije con la voz más dulce que pude evocar.

Casi pude sentir a Iain hacer un puchero. Lo había visto hacerla antes. Recordaba a un niño pequeño al que se le había negado un dulce. Suspiré y lamente estar de espaldas y no poder haberla visto.

—Ya lo hice —murmuró a regañadientes.

—Bien.

Sonreí, pero la sonrisa se fue tan pronto como escuché la voz de la chica.

—Así que estos son los prisioneros —sonrió la chica de los terroríficos ojos bicolor.

La chica espeluznante arrastró la palabra «prisioneros», resaltándola. Podía ver a Harry comenzando a exasperarse, y entendía por qué. Él estaba lejos de nosotros, lo habían amarrado lejos de nosotros, lo que no solo lo convertía en un blanco más sencillo en caso de una huida, si no a quien recurrirían en caso de que su plan saliera mal. Él era el líder, después de todo. Él estaba a cargo.

—Debemos salir de aquí. La chica es espeluznante —le dije a Iain.

—Y yo que esperaba quedarme para el té. —Suspiró fingidamente—. Las chicas estarán tan decepcionadas… —Lo sentí rodar los ojos—. ¡Eso trato de figurarme, Gardiner! ¿Cómo escaparemos?

Hice un mohín.

—¿Iain, que dije sobre tus…? —pregunté, pero Iain me interrumpió.

—Que no te respondiera mal. ¿Qué puedo decir? Está en mi sangre —respondió con sarcasmo.

Hice los puños molesta.

—¡Sabes que no es así! ¡Nuestra sangre no nos controla, Iain! Si me hicieras el favor de dejar el sarcasmo un momento, sería de gran ayuda.

Iain suspiró.

—Ya, ya. Lo haré —accedió.

Pensé con intensidad y comencé a decir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—Okey, yo tengo una daga en la bota, pero no veo cómo voy a alcanzarla. Nos amarraron nuestras manos juntas, así que no las podemos separar. Hum… Primero debemos levantarlos. Laprarie, has fuerza contra tu espalda y empuja hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que yo. De esa manera nos podremos levantar…

—¿Por qué no nos podemos levantar solos por nuestro lado? —preguntó Iain estúpidamente.

—¿Cómo planeas levantarte sin que yo me levante cuando nuestras manos están atadas juntas? No se puede, mis brazos se torcerían o te retendría abajo —contesté.

—Oh.

—Ahora empuja tu espalda contra la mía —ordené.

—Esto es extraño —comentó y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Sentir su espalda contra la mía me distraía, así que no fue demasiado difícil ignorar lo que decía.

—Más fuerte, Iain, no soy de cristal —le dije cuando figuré que él no usaba suficiente fuerza por temor a lastimarme. ¡Entrené en el Campamento Mestizo, Iain, no me lastimarás fácilmente!, pensé—. Ahora empuja hacia arriba.

En lo que pareció a paso de tortuga, estábamos en nuestros pies. Lo que hacía falta en este momento era llegar a mi bota.

—De cuclillas, Laprarie —demandé.

—¡Nos sentaremos de nuevo? ¿Por qué nos paramos en primer lugar, Miranda? —protestó.

Rodé los ojos con irritación.

—Cuidado con caer, Iain. Vamos a intentar a mi daga —advertí—. Vamos a bajar hasta estar en cuclillas, espalda contra espalda, repito; cuidado con caer. —Comenzamos a bajar, con cuidado de mantener nuestras manos juntas para no apretar las sogas en nuestras manos—. Así, muy bien. Puedes apoyar tus rodillas para que sea más fácil mantener el equilibrio. —Cuando llegamos hasta abajo, instruí—: Yo voy a levantar mis rodillas para que sea más fácil llegar a mi bota. Tenemos que llevar las manos hasta mi bota izquierda… No, esa es la derecha, mi bota izquierda. Mi izquierda.

—¿Es esta?

—La otra izquierda, Iain —corregí con sarcasmo.

—¡Estas rompiendo las reglas!

—¡Solo saquemos la daga! —Enrosqué mis dedos alrededor del mango de mi bota sintiendo alivio—. Aquí está. —Y refunfuñé—: La próxima vez la pondré en un lugar más accesible…

»Ahora, Iain —continué—, debes cortar la soga.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —se quejó.

—¡Porque yo cogí el cuchillo!

—¿Y qué?

—Lo juro, Laprarie, estás agotando mi paciencia… —dije entre dientes.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Imaginé que estaría levantando las manos de forma defensiva si no estuviéramos atados—. Ya voy. Calma, mujer.

—Métete tu calma donde te quepa —sugerí amablemente.

Iain resopló y con dedos ágiles movió la daga. La hoja del cuchillo quedó entre mis muñecas, ya que era la posición más segura para cortar la soga sin que Iain la dejara caer.

En un torpe movimiento por parte de Iain, en mi muñeca se hizo un corte. Siseé por el dolor del corte, y un segundo después sentí un líquido resbalando por mi antebrazo bajo. Sangre.

Siempre me pregunté si la sangre de los semidioses tendría un tinte dorado. ¿La sangre de los dioses, el ichor, era dorado, no? ¿Por qué nuestra sangre era roja? ¿No sería…? no sé… ¿color bronce o algo así?

—Me cortaste, Iain —reproché.

—¡Lo siento! —No repliqué, ya que en verdad sonaba arrepentido.

Aspiré y retuve el aire, concentrándome en el dolor. Un truco que me enseñó Katie.

—Está bien —exhalé, forzándome a soltar el aire.

Iain, al notar el dolor en mi voz, susurró—: Lo siento, de verdad.

Sonreí levemente.

—Está bien, Iain. Sé que no pretendías lastimarme. —Aclaré mi garganta—. Ahora sigue cortando, Laprarie.

Pronto, al Iain haber empezado a cortar desde el lado de mis cuerdas, mis muñecas estaban libres.

—Alcánzame el cuchillo, Iain —pedí a susurros.

Con manos hábiles, Iain me alcanzó la cuchilla y yo la acomodé para que estuviera en la misma posición con que Iain había cortado mis cuerdas.

—No debo moverme, aunque me tardaría menos en cortar las cuerdas si pudiera ver, no sería tiempo suficiente para terminar con las cuerdas antes de que ellas lo notaran —me dije a mi misma.

—Aunque también nos notaran si sigues hablando —murmuró Iain por lo bajo.

—¡Iain! —reproché molesta.

—Ya, ya, me callo.

Puse los ojos en blanco con exasperación y luego, por fin, escuché el bajo sonido de la soga rompiéndose. Silencioso, pero inconfundible.

—Libres —susurré—. Ahora a por Harry. Iain, necesito que distraigas a las gorgo~ a las mujeres y a la chica. —Me cruzó por la cabeza una horrorosa idea—. ¿No olvidaste tus flechas, cierto?

—¡No! —exclamó indignado.

—Bien. Debes lanzarles flechas. Y si logras matarlas, aún mejor.

—¿También a la chica? —preguntó tentativamente.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —pregunté de regreso. No tengo ni idea de donde salió eso.

Iain me dio una mirada extraña.

—No, pero ella también es una mortal. No es un monstruo, Miranda —me dijo suavemente.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que dije antes de agregar—: Intenta no matarla, supongo. Yo iré a ayudar a Harry.

Procuré irme antes de que el sonrojo llegara a mi cara.

Al tiempo en que caminaba hasta la columna de Harry, robé miradas a Iain. Iain sacaba una aljaba con flechas de su mochila y lo colgaba en su espalda, para después alargar la mano para coger su arco. No llegué a verlo sacar el arco, porque había llegado a la columna de Harry.

—¿Cómo saliste? —preguntó Harry mientras yo me iba a la parte opuesta de la columna de Harry para cortar la cuerda.

—Iain los va a distraer y nosotros vamos a deshacernos de ellas. Nos libramos con la daga. —La soga se cortó y dejé salir un «uff». Y añadí—: Y todavía debemos llegar al museo, Harry. No debemos tardar. —Vacilé en continuar—. ¿Viste a la chica?

—Espeluznante —convino asintiendo—. Y encontrar a Sam, Miranda —recordó Harry.

—Harry —comencé con una mueca—, no creo que…

—Es mi amigo, Miranda. Quiero llevarlo. ¿Viste lo débil que estaba? —inquirió levantándose y desempolvándose los jeans.

—Sí, y por esa razón…

—Miranda, es…

Se oyó el gritó de Medusa—: ¡A él!

—¡Yo iba decir eso! —protestó Euríale.

—Vamos —acordamos al unísono Harry y yo.

Iain había logrado clavar flechas en Esteno y Medusa. La de Esteno la convirtió en polvo, asesinándola. Medusa, por desgracia, no corrió la misma suerte. A ella le había atravesado la mano, pero solo eso. No podía pelear, aun así.

Iain, con un lanzamiento seguro, y sin embargo, fallido, clavó una flecha en el muslo de la chica de los ojos bicolor. No le atravesó el muslo ni se clavó gravemente en su pierna, pero si lo suficiente para evitar que se nos acercara. Pero me pareció ver una sonrisa de complacencia detrás de todo el dolor…

—Bien hecho —felicitó Harry, después de darle un golpe con puño de su espada a Medusa, llevándola a la inconsciencia.

Yo me concentré en evitar ver la sangre emanar de la pierna de la chica y le di un puñetazo a Euríale en la sien. Con una estocada, Harry se deshizo de ambas. Con destreza, para tener tan poco entrenamiento y un brazo lastimado.

—Adelante. Váyanse. O también pueden matarme —sugirió. Las palabras se deslizaron suavemente entre sus labios, instándonos a hacer lo que decía pero también a ser obstinados y desobedecerla. Era imposible saber lo que realmente quería—. Yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos.

Yo definitivamente no creía eso. Pero no estaba dispuesta a matarla. Nunca maté a ningún semidiós en plena guerra de Manhattan y no lo haría ahora, cuando no se podía defender. Y aunque no fuera una semidiosa, era una mortal. No un monstruo, de eso estaba segura. Por lo menos no del tipo del que los semidioses matan.

Yo no podía matarla. Y sabía que Iain y Harry tampoco.

—Hora de irnos —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Iain y yo lo seguimos.


	20. Dos Lugares Secretos

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 20**

Dos Lugares Secretos

* * *

Percy POV

Detestaba que me ataran de manos. Bueno, ¿quién no? ¡Pero es cien veces peor cuando tienes TDAH, puedo dar fe de ello! Es como cuando alguien te hace cosquillas y no lo puedes parar.

Así que cuando Carlos (tú sabes, el centauro con cuernos que daba órdenes al resto de los centauros con cuernos) nos ató las muñecas a Parvati, Seamus y a mí a las patas de una mesa en una cueva de aspecto extraño, me sentí muy exasperado. Supongo que debía agradecer que no nos hubieran atado separados. Por desgracia, nuestra suerte no se extendió a nuestras varitas, quienes nos fueros arrebatadas de nuestros bolsillos. También se llevaron mi bolígrafo (y espada), lo que me desanimó bastante. Un recurso menos con el que ayudarme a salir.

—Quédense aquí —mandó Carlos.

Vi a Parvati y a Seamus rodar lo ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Francamente, ¿cómo nos íbamos a escapar? Y aún si hallábamos una manera, ¿por qué lo que Carlos dijo nos iba a detener?

Carlos se fue trotando y el resto de los centauros lo siguieron. Llevaban atados también al resto de los centauros —normales, sin cuernos— y les habían quitado sus aljabas y arcos, hecho por el que dichos centauros se encontraban molestos.

—¿Alguna idea sobre cómo vamos a escapar? —inquirió Seamus.

—No sé… ¿No puedes hacer el truco de "aparecer una espada de la nada", Percy? —preguntó Parvati.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Es que no la aparezco de la nada, Parvati.

—Cuando estábamos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tu sacaste una espada de la nada, ya que esta no salió de tu túnica o de tu bolsillo —argumentó Parvati.

—Actualmente —corregí—, yo la saqué de mi bolsillo.

—¿A qué te refieres…? —preguntó Seamus, para ser cortado por Parvati, que dijo con tono de obviedad—: En tu bolsillo no cabe una espada.

Seamus rodó los ojos por la interrupción de Parvati.

—Antes no era una espada —respondí a secas para los dos.

—¿Cómo que antes no era~?

Parvati fue interrumpida por Carlos:

—¡Dejen de hablar! —este ordenó al tiempo en el que entraba en el salón—. Mi jefe está a punto de llegar y deben comportarse bien si no quieren que yo dé la orden de matarlos. —Carlos puso una sonrisa a imaginarlo, con sus dientes podridos—. O él. —Su sonrisa cambió a una de fría y cruel diversión—. Creo que ustedes lo conocen, a mi jefe.

Parvati POV

Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Mi mente no se lograba envolver completamente alrededor de la idea. Lord Voldemort había destruido familias, matado brujas y magos, antes de que bebé Harry lo detuviera. Cuando diez años después él se volvió a alzar, Harry lo detuvo de nuevo. Se suponía que el ya no estaba. Sí, él no podía morir por los horrocruxes, pero estos fueron destruidos. Okey, tal vez no le quedaba humanidad suficiente para poder morir, ¿pero no se suponía que él se había vuelto algo tan débil que jamás podría volver a realmente vivir?

Eso nos dijeron, al menos.

Y yo lo creí, hasta que escuché al centauro decir su nombre. El centauro… El centauro no era como ninguno que hubiera visto antes. Los centauros que había visto antes no eran especialmente amigables… de hecho, no lo eran. Excepto tal vez *Fenris*. Él era amable.

Llegamos a un lugar que parecía una cueva. Estaba al pie de un monte y había musgo a su alrededor, así que no era muy notable.

En centauro jefe nos hizo entrar a empujones.

—Quédense aquí —ordenó el jefe.

Todos rodamos los ojos. Primero: estábamos amarrados a una silla que a su vez estaba atornillada al piso. Segundo: no solo una de nuestras manos estaba atada, si no las dos. Tercero: ¿cómo nos íbamos a escapar sin que alguien nos detuviera antes… Era imposible. Sin varitas, por lo menos.

El centauro se fue, a pocos pasos sus seguidores también, arrastrando a los centauros des-cuernudos.

—¿Alguna idea sobre cómo vamos a escapar? —curioseó Seamus.

—No sé… ¿No puedes hacer el truco de "aparecer una espada de la nada", Percy? —inquirí irritada.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, tan exasperado como yo.

—Es que no la aparezco de la nada, Parvati —respondió cortantemente.

—Cuando estábamos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tu sacaste una espada de la nada, ya que esta no salió de tu túnica o de tu bolsillo —argüí con efusividad.

—Actualmente —corrigió—, yo la saqué de mi bolsillo.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

Lo interrumpí para comentar lo obvio—: En tu bolsillo no cabe una espada.

Seamus suspiró con una mezcle de diversión e irritación al ser cortado por mí.

—Antes no era una espada —dijo secamente Percy.

—¿Cómo que antes no era~? —exclamé.

—¡Dejen de hablar! —el tan llamado jefe (maldito sea) me interrumpió—. Mi jefe está a punto de llegar y deben comportarse bien si no quieren que yo dé la orden de matarlos. —El centauro sonrió con sus dientes torcidos—. O él. —Luego sugirió con frialdad—: Creo que ustedes lo conocen, a mi jefe.

Me sentí palidecer.

Él no podía volver. ¿Él no podía volver? No estaba segura. Había escuchado la frase "todo es posible", y siempre me pareció una frase muy… optimista. Me había ayudado en mis momentos de mayor desesperación. _Todo es posible, así que yo puedo pasar el TIMO. Todo es posible, así que yo puedo pasar EXTASIS. _Y la más importante:_ Todo es posible, así que podemos vencer a Voldemort._

_Todo es posible, así que Voldemort puede volver._

Era la primera vez que esa frase se volvía en mi contra. Ahora, no solo habría un mundo de posibilidades etiquetadas como «imposible»… también las abría para cualquiera de mis enemigos. Al propio Voldemort. Me di cuenta por primera vez de que esa frase no se aplicaba única y exclusivamente a mí.

Y eso me destrozó.

Todo el trabajo de hace unos meses… ¡Voldemort regresó en cuestión de meses! Nosotros tardamos en llevarlo abajo, desde que regresó por primera vez, ¡Siete años! ¡Y el regresa en dos meses! ¡Un verano!

Y me di cuenta de que tal vez tuvo ayuda. ¿Dos mundos? En la profecía mencionaban dos mundos. ¿No habría alguien en el otro mundo a quien le beneficiaría el alzamiento de Voldemort? ¿Con quién pudiera hacer un pacto, destruyendo ambos mundos en el proceso?

Si podía. Y estábamos en grandes problemas si el otro mundo —en verdad— era de dioses. Los magos no éramos dioses, y aunque Voldemort no fuera a morir, él tampoco lo era. Si el otro mundo era de dioses, ¿Qué clase de poder tendríamos que combatir?

Uno que no podemos combatir, susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Y aunque lo mío nunca fue la investigación ni el aprendizaje, yo era bastante buena con la lógica. Y si nosotros pudimos vencer a Voldemort, podíamos volver a hacerlo. Así que ellos podían vencer a su villano. Juntos venceríamos a nuestro respectivo enemigo… Pero no me convencía.

¿Qué pasa si intercambiaban fuerzas? A ellos los atacaba Voldemort, un mago, y a nosotros —a falta de una mejor palabra— un dios. No podríamos. Nadie aquí, de este lado, sabía combatir un dios. Y suponía que con los semidioses, nadie sabía cómo combatir un mago. Percy podría ser de gran ayuda —de no ser porque él no tenía memoria.

Y, aun con la poca confianza que tenía en que saldríamos de esta guerra con vida y del riesgo de sonar cliché, escupí—: Tú no vencerás. Tampoco El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hice una mueca por lo inconvincente que sonaba usando su "sobrenombre". Pero no podía usar su nombre. No podía. Eso sería pedir demasiado. Casi como invocar la destrucción. En la guerra eso inclusive era verdaderamente peligroso. Quien decía su nombre, era encontrado.

Y yo no quería que él me encontrara.

Miré a la nada y escuché las pezuñas del centauro mientras se iba, a esperar a Voldemort.

Seamus POV

Miré a Parvati con cuidado. Sea había puesto pálida y yo me estaba preocupando.

—¿Estás bien, Parv? —pregunté con preocupación.

Parvati parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Eh… Sí, es solo… ¿Cómo me llamaste? —se interrumpió.

—Parvati —contesté con la mayor seguridad que pude reunir.

—No, no fue así —rectificó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Rodé los ojos intentando aparentar despreocupación.

—Parv, creo.

Parvati dejó su sonrisa extraña en su cara, pero unos segundos después, esta se borró y Parvati contestó a mi pregunta original con un suspiro.

—Estoy bien. Solo pensaba en lo que implica el regreso de Quien-tu-sabes con la profecía —dijo suavemente.

Hice una mueca. Recordaba los días cuando Snape —más tarde, se probó que era un espía y que iba a traicionar a Voldemort, pero era un buen actor— dirigía Hogwarts. Era sentirse desprotegido, como si en cualquier momento pudiera entrar un mortífago, o peor, el propio Voldemort, al colegio. Harry no estaba, lo que nos dejaba sin esperanza, pero el hecho de que Ron y Hermione tampoco estaban, lo empeoraba y mejoraba de alguna manera. Por una parte, su ausencia podía significar que todos estaban muertos, si estaban vivos, podría ser que estaban preparando la caída de Voldemort.

Por desgracia, la mayoría creía que Harry estaba muerto.

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguré a Parvati. No me lo creí ni yo mismo, y por la mueca cínica de Parvati, tampoco ella.

—De verdad —insistí.

Parvati sonrió suavemente, como si ella me estuviera tranquilizando a mí.

—Seguro, Seamus. Todo se va a arreglar.

Percy, amablemente, nos ignoró durante el intercambio y examinaba el piso. Era de roca, como el resto de la cueva. Curiosamente, no había tierra cubriéndola, pero las deformidades de la roca hacían incómodo estar sentado en el piso. Y todo el piso era de roca, excepto una baldosa en el piso. Bueno, no estaba seguro, ya que todo el piso era de color gris oscuro, pero había algo diferente en ese espacio. Era completamente liso, y si tuviera que apostar, diría que no estaba hecho de roca. No era exactamente un buen escondite, ya que era evidente, pero también podría ser para despistar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Percy no estuviera siendo amable, más bien examinando la extraña baldosa.

—Vamos a salir por ahí —nos susurró.

Fruncí el ceño y me incliné para decirle que era muy evidente que intentaríamos salir por ahí y que tal vez, la compuerta era solo una trampa, pero luego vi que lo que el miraba no era esa baldosa.

Él miraba a la pared.

¿Otra compuerta?, me pregunté.

No tuve tiempo de pensar antes de que notara un tumulto del lado de la entrada, a mí derecha. Nosotros estábamos al fondo de la cueva, así que no podíamos ver quien lo creaba, pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Claro que ese momento, fue uno de los escasos momentos en que mi instinto no se equivocaba.

Percy POV

A nuestra derecha, los centauros hicieron filas. Por primera vez, noté que también había personas. Empleé toda mi fuerza de voluntad en separar mi mirada de la pared, lo que dejaría nuestro plan al aire para que cualquiera lo viera, así que esperé que Parvati ni Seamus lo hicieran. Si era así, estaríamos en su poder mucho más tiempo y podría hacernos lo que quisieran.

Pero para poner en marcha el plan, había que salir de aquí.

Forcé mis dedos a torcerse hasta poder coger un extremo del nudo, y solo cuando relajé mis músculos, pude notar lo doloroso que era forzarlos de esa manera. Claro que estaba seguro de que ese dolor no se comparaba con otros que había tenido, y eso me confundió. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

—Debemos salir de aquí —susurré efusivamente a Seamus y a Parvati.

—No, ¿de verdad?

—Ya lo sé.

Parvati y Seamus, respectivamente.

—Yo tengo un plan —les anuncié, ignorando sus comentarios—, pero tenemos que soltarnos. ¿Alguna idea?

Parvati arrugó la nariz.

—Nos han estado entrenando el año pasado para hacer magia sin varita, pero nadie lo ha logrado. Y este año no lo retomaron, así que tú tampoco puedes.

—¿Podemos intentar? —sugerí sin mucha convicción, lo que lo hizo sonar como pregunta.

Parvati vaciló unos momentos, sopesando las opciones al momento en que meneaba la cabeza.

—Seguro —dijo, aun vacilando—. Eso no causará ningún daño.

_Solo una inconcebible decepción._

—Estaba pensando —les anuncié—. ¿Las varitas y los hechizos solo dirigen la magia, cierto? —Parvati y Seamus me miraron cautelosamente, pero asintieron—. ¿Entonces las emociones fuertes podrían desatar la magia? No en el sentido de dirigirla.

—Como activarla —comprendió Parvati.

—Sí.

—Supongo que sí. La magia sale de nosotros, así que sería razonable esa sugerencia. Eso podría liberar la magia, pero aun nos haría falta dirigirla. —Parvati comenzó a divagar, haciendo parecer que pensaba en voz alta—. Las palabras normales estarían bien. La sugestión es lo que hace funcionar los hechizos normales, haciéndolos parecer más de lo que son. Si, las palabras de nuestro idioma bastarán.

—Parvati —se quejó Seamus—, sabes que me confundo cuando comienzas a hablar tan rápido y sin sentido.

Parvati rodó los ojos.

—Pueden decirles a las cuerdas que se suelten de sus manos —recomendó—, o pueden solo pensarlo. Personalmente, lo pensaré ya que yo me siento un poco tonto hablando con cuerdas.

—¿Lo has intentado antes? —pregunté tomándole el pelo.

Parvati, demostrando que carecía de sentido del humor, me lanzó una mirada asesina.

Seamus carraspeó, y en mi fuero interno lo agradecí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —cuestionó.

—Tengo un plan —declaré—. No se deshagan de las cuerdas hasta que yo les diga.

Parvati hizo una mueca.

—Espero que tu plan sea bueno —expresó Seamus.

Yo también lo esperaba. También lo dudaba.

La cueva no era muy profunda, pero Voldemort tardó en llegar hasta la altura donde estaba nuestra mesa, nosotros atados a ella.

—General Rem —felicitó Voldemort a Carlos (aparentemente ese no era su nombre) con una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca— trajo a Percy Jackson hasta aquí con otras dos personas que formaban parte de la profecía.

Voldemort se volvió a nosotros.

—Y Percy Jackson. Un titán. Dos, tres, cuatro. Venciste a cuatro titanes, al rey de los titanes entre ellos. Deberías sentirte orgulloso. Ah, claro… Tú no lo recuerdas —agregó con regocijo. Yo lo miré con odio. Por lo que sabía, él era el que me había quitado la memoria, pero lo dudaba. La profesora Heraldine prometió que me la iba a devolver, así que supuse que era ella quien me la había quitado.

—Pero tú sí. Debo ser memorable —noté con sarcasmo, pero Voldemort ni siquiera me siguió mirando.

—Parvati Patil y Seamus Finnigan. Ninguno demasiado sobresaliente, pero figuran en la profecía. —Voldemort soltó un suspiro—. Tengo que matarlos, niños. Debo detenerlos antes de que ustedes me detengan a mí, lo saben. Pero…

Un gritó interrumpió la irritante perorata de Voldemort.

—¡Ahora! —se escuchó vagamente en otra habitación. Se podía notar una puerta que resaltaba ligeramente contra la pared, a donde habían llevado a los centauros sin cuernos.

Seamus POV

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada al escuchar el «ahora», una estampida salió por esa puerta. Fue algo difícil, ya que era una puerta para una persona, y era pequeña, así que se vio algo ridículo mientras todos se inclinaban para intentar pasar.

No llevaban sus arcos, pero se las arreglaban lo suficientemente bien con las cuerdas atadas a sus muñecas. Eran gruesas y de las que pican cuando rozan contra la piel, por lo tanto dolía cuando golpeaban a los otros centauros. Ahora, también había otras cosas que considerar. Los otros centauros tenían espadas y arcos, además de a Voldemort, de su lado.

—Ahora, lentamente, van a ordenar a las cuerdas desatarse —murmuró Percy.

Todos lo hicimos en silencio. A nadie le llamaba especialmente hablar con las cuerdas. Y, sorprendentemente, el truco funcionó. Sentí las cuerdas causándome cosquillas en las muñecas mientras se desenroscaban de mis muñecas. Miré a Percy, ya que Parvati estaba de frente a mí, así que no podía ver sus muñecas, y también sus nudos de deshacían.

Finalmente, en cuestión de segundos, estábamos libres. Así sin más.

Había una guerra a nuestro alrededor, así que pasamos desapercibidos.

—Ahora lo que vamos a hacer —nos susurró Percy— es llegar a gatas hasta esa compuerta. —Percy levantó una mano, estando a gatas, igual que Parvati y yo, y señaló la compuerta del piso—. Cuando hablábamos con Voldemort —Parvati siseó y dijo «no lo digas» por lo bajo, a lo que Percy rodó los ojos—. Cuando hablábamos con Quien-tu-sabes, uno de los centauros se inclinó para guardar nuestras cosas ahí. La mala noticia es que no sé cómo abrir la compuerta.

—Genial, Percy —comentó Parvati con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, se me atravesó un centauro y no lo pude ver —se excusó Percy—. Además, es una compuerta. Solo hay que jalar hacia arriba para abrirla.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Todos gateamos hasta la compuerta, pero tuvimos cuidado en que no nos pisaran los centauros. Gracias a Merlín, ellos tenían buenos reflejos y saltaban cuando se cruzaban con nosotros, pero estaban tan sumergidos en la batalla que no se detenían a pensar que es lo que acababan de saltar.

Llegamos a la compuerta y Percy la abrió. Dentro había una caja de madera. Supuse que era para proteger las cosas que se guardaban de la superficie rocosa del agujero en el que estaban metidas. Por suerte, la caja no tenía llave, así que se abrió fácilmente.

Adentro estaban nuestras varitas. Pero a Percy le faltaba algo, o eso supuse cuando se puso a buscar frenéticamente en la caja. Incluso la sacó de su lugar para revisar por debajo.

—Percy, tenemos que irnos —lo apuró Parvati.

—Pero… mi bolígrafo… —balbuceó Percy.

—Hay más bolígrafos, Percy —insistió Parvati.

La cara de Percy cambió, y entonces se puso a palpar sus bolsillos. Encontró algo y cuando dejó de palpar, suspiró aliviado.

—Aquí está —susurró.

Parvati y yo seguimos a Percy hasta la compuerta de la pared, y Percy la abrió. No sé cómo, ya que no se abría como una puerta, pero vagamente lo vi presionar cuatro botones en las esquinas del cuadro- puerta. Percy nos invitó a pasar, levantando un brazo y apuntando al pasadizo.

Entramos y Percy cerró la puerta apresuradamente al ser el último.

Fue fácil, pero tenía la sensación de que Percy era ligeramente claustrofóbico, ya que seguía mirando las paredes, y, al no ser tan angosto el pasillo, pasó a Parvati e intentó hacernos ir más rápido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Nada, solo… Los espacios pequeños me molestan —contestó—. Tú sabes, el TDAH.

Asentí. Cuando estuvimos a unos cincuenta metros, se vio una luz. Se veía desde antes, pero hasta entonces se comenzó a ver más nítida.

—Ya llegamos —murmuró Parvati.

Por fin estábamos al final. Y en un paradero desconocido a mitad del bosque, también.


	21. Sobre Grifos y Hombres Lobo

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 21**

Sobre Grifos y Hombres Lobo

* * *

**Miranda POV**

Me gusta la lluvia. De verdad, me encanta la idea de bailar en la lluvia de la mano de algún chico lindo, o aún mejor, un beso bajo la lluvia. Pero cuando llevas caminando una hora, después de haber sido secuestrada, la lluvia no es buena. La lluvia te da frío y te irrita.

Solté un suspiró fuerte y molesto al momento en que sacaba chaqueta de la mochila. No iba a hacer gran cosa, solo a empaparme y dejarme más peso encima, ya que era de tela y no de piel o un rompe-vientos, pero consideraba que valía la pena intentarlo.

Me puse mi chaqueta y miré hacia adelante. Estábamos justo frente del museo. No fue difícil llegar, ya que estábamos a las afueras de Manhattan cuando salimos del Emporio de Gnomos de la Tía M. Tomamos direcciones de una amable viejecita en la calle (una que parecía bastante cliché, con sus lentes y bolso del tamaño del mundo, para golpear a los ladrones). Estábamos cerca… si no contabas con que tendríamos que caminar hasta llegar al museo. Y ahora, una hora después, estábamos frente al Museo Metropolitano de Arte.

Supuse que éramos suertudos de siquiera haber llegado hoy y antes del anochecer. Incluso antes de la comida. Sip, somos suertudos, pensé.

Aunque claro, llegar secos hubiera sido un bonus. Lástima que este no parezca ser nuestro día.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso.

—Ya llegamos —dije.

—Si —respondió Iain.

—Ahí está el museo —les hice notar.

—Si —repitió Harry.

—¿No creen que esté aquí, cierto? —pregunté.

—No —dijeron al unísono.

—Terminemos con esto —dije, irritada con ellos, quienes me pegaron su cínico mal humor, en mi opinión.

Juntos, los tres subimos las escaleras**[1]**. Todo el edificio era de un color beige oscuro, y estaba un poco perdida sobre qué es lo que debíamos buscar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Iain.

—Vamos a preguntarle —sugerí.

Señalé a la mujer que había detrás del mostrador en la tienda de recuerdos. Iain y Harry asintieron y todos nos dirigimos a ella.

—¿Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles, niños? —inquirió con una sonrisa dulce.

—Queremos saber dónde está a la exposición griega —barboté.

La empleada —Gina, por el gafete que llevaba en su pecho— alzó las cejas y sacó un folleto, lo abrió y nos lo enseñó.

—La exposición griega está con la romana. Desde el ciento cincuenta hasta el ciento sesenta es lo romano y del ciento sesentaiuno hasta el ciento setentaidós es lo griego. ¿Algo en específico?

—De las musas —intervino Iain.

Gina asintió.

—De las musas es en el segundo piso. Aquí. —Gina rodeó con su pluma negra el número ciento sesentaidós—. Hay un elevador en el primer piso. —Gina levantó una mano y nos señaló el salón que quedaba a nuestra izquierda—. Siguen derecho hasta que lleguen a un espacio más amplio y entonces, antes de llegar a ese espacio, doblan a su izquierda. Ahí va a haber un elevador que los llevará directo al pequeño salón de las musas. Suerte.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—De nada —respondió Gina con una sonrisa.

Juntos nos dirigimos a la exposición.

—¿Era la número ciento sesentaidós, cierto? —preguntó Iain.

—Sí, luego subimos el elevador. A la exposición… —Miré el mapa que había cogido del mostrador—. Ciento setentaidós.

—Okey.

Las direcciones de Gina nos llevaron a un cubículo rectangular, donde había escaleras y un elevador.

—Al elevador, entonces —dije.

Encontramos y entramos al elevador sin problemas. El cubículo estaba junto a un bebedero y unas escaleras, y al lado izquierdo estaba el ascensor, al que entramos.

—¿Cuando estemos ahí, qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Harry.

Iain y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—No lo sé —contestó Iain—. Pero fue una buena idea comenzar con las musas.

—Si todo esto sigue así —dije—, tendremos que buscar por todo el edificio. Por lo menos en el área de las exposiciones griegas.

—Pero en eso nos tardaremos años —se quejó Harry.

—Hay que acabar esto, si quieres tus recuerdos —le recordó Iain a Harry—. Además, también vamos a salvar al mundo. Siempre es bueno cuando el mundo está a salvo, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Le dirigí a Iain una mala mirada.

—Deja los comentarios fuera de lugar, Iain, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero —respondió con una sonrisa.

Bufé por lo bajo con molestia.

—No puedes responder a quien sea. Eso te va meter en problemas muy pronto. —Fruncí el ceño—. Sobre todo si me sigues contestándome a mí.

Iain rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ya. Claro. —Luego hizo una mueca—. ¿Lo siento?

**Iain POV**

Miranda murmuró algo entre las palabras «estúpido» e «idiota», antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor.

—Me ofendes, Miranda —exclamé alzando las cejas.

—¡Cállate, Laprarie!

Miranda hizo amago de abalanzarse a mí, pero Harry la puso una mano en el antebrazo y la paró.

—Tranquila —le instó—. Vamos, hay que salir del ascensor.

Harry me lanzó una mirada de reproche, a la que respondí con una sonrisa inocente. «Yo no hice nada», vocalicé. Harry, evidentemente, había descubierto la mejor manera de lidiar conmigo cuando contestaba: ignorarme, algo que, para mi complacencia, Miranda parecía incapaz de hacer cuando se enfadaba.

—Ja já —murmuré por lo bajo, mientras sonreía y entrelazaba mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

Podría jurar que Miranda me escuchó y soltó un gruñido amenazador.

Harry rodó los ojos y la empujó suavemente por el corredor, mientras yo sentí una pizca de celos porque él la tocaba y yo no. Solté un suspiro silencioso y negué con la cabeza. Esto no va a pasar, me dije.

El salón estaba directamente a la salida del elevador. Ni siquiera había que pasar una puerta, así que solo salimos del ascensor.

La habitación era pequeña. Muy pequeña. El cubículo mediría, cuando mucho, dos metros por dos metros, y el único espacio que ocupaba la exposición era un pequeño mostrador, donde había una pintura, con un cubo de vidrio cubriéndolo.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Miranda.

—Eso dijiste frente al museo —señalé.

Antes de que Miranda pudiera quejarse, Harry señaló algo dentro de la caja de vidrio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

Me acerqué para poder ver mejor.

—No lo sé —susurré.

Allí había un papel. Tenía unos símbolos griegos, y por lo que me habían contado, yo debería poder leerlo, pero no podía porque no me había entrenado lo suficiente. Lo que entendía era: Aquí no _laguna_. Deben _laguna _a_ laguna_. _Laguna laguna _Louvre, que se veía como algo así: **εδώ όχι είναι. πρέπει πηγαίνω να Παρίσι. μουσείο του Λούβρου**.

—¿Qué demonios dice ahí? —Harry se veía hastiado. Él no era un semidiós, y si yo tenía problemas comprendiendo eso, Harry no podría entender ni jota.

—No lo sé —contesté con frustración.

A Miranda le bastó darle un vistazo para poder traducir lo que decía.

—Aquí no están. Deben ir a París. Museo del Louvre —leyó—. Huh.

Harry tenía las cejas alzadas y yo hice lo mismo.

—No sabemos quién puso la nota y si ese alguien lo hizo con buena intenciones —observé.

Harry vaciló.

—Pero esa información coincide con la que nos dio Annabeth.

—Y ese es el gancho. Una buena mentira siempre es lo más cercana a la verdad —arguyó Miranda.

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Es la única pista que tenemos —dijo Harry.

Miranda suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Tengo razón —sonreí.

Miranda me fulminó con la mirada.

—No te hablaba a ti.

—Bueno, no especificaste a quien…

—¡Chicos! Tranquilos, no hay que ponerse… —Harry dejó de hablar—. ¡Sam!

¿Sam?

Ah.

El grifo.

Volví la cabeza a diferentes direcciones para averiguar por qué Harry sacó al tema al grifo… y lo encontré cuando abrí la ventana.

En la ventana, volando, estaba el grifo. Pero… tenía problemas para volar… y… su cabeza se estaba encogiendo…

—No tengo mucho tiempo —dijo Sam. Tuve problemas para oírlo bien, por la ventana, que hacía que el sonido sonara amortiguado, y en parte porque era un león con cabeza de águila y lo que dijo sonó como casi como un rugido.

—El grifo habló —se jactó Miranda.

Presioné mis labios para no dar una respuesta sarcástica —aunque pensé: _¿No, de verdad?_—, ya que vi que Miranda ya me estaba fulminando con la mirada, así que solo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hay que irnos —nos apuró Harry.

—Hay que sacar la nota del cubo de vidrio —corrigió Miranda—, ya podemos ir por el grifo después.

—Miranda —gruñó Harry.

—Harry —devolvió Miranda.

Se quedaron mirando, esperando que el otro bajara la mirada, pero ninguno lo hizo, así que intervine.

—¿Qué les parece si yo voy a ayudar a Sam, y ustedes sacan la nota del cubo de vidrio, para no perder tiempo discutiendo? —razoné después de unos segundos.

—Está bien —murmuraron ambos.

—Ya voy, Sam —aseguré a Sam. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco, ya que escuché a dicho grifo hablar y de que él no podía escucharme desde fuera del edificio y alejado de la ventana…

Negué con la cabeza. Estoy casi seguro de que me estoy volviendo loco, tal vez toda la situación era una alucinación.

Suspiré. Entonces vamos a seguirle la corriente a la alucinación, me animé.

Cuando llegué hasta abajo —usé las escaleras para tardar menos, ya que en mi opinión, el elevador tardaba menos en subir, pero las escaleras tardaban menos en bajar—. Lo que no me esperaba es que cuando llegara, Gina estuviera justo frente a las escaleras.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó dulcemente.

—No, gracias —dije incómodamente mientras intentaba pasar a su lado.

Gina me cerró el paso.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Te acompaño a la salida? —ofreció.

—No, gracias —insistí con más fuerzas.

Traté de pasar a su lado de nuevo, pero su mano me envolvió el brazo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta del Campamento Mestizo de manga corta, así que pude sentir como sus uñas se encajaban en mi piel. De repente, ella ya no era solo la recepcionista. Ella era un monstruo.

Y no podía combatirla fácilmente.

—Suéltame —ordené mientras que con el otro brazo sacaba mi espada, presionaba el botón y la espada se abría.

—No.

No sabía qué hacer. Se me ocurrió una idea, pero en cierta forma, me parecía algo inhumana. No sabía si los monstruos sentían dolor y…

Sentí como si las uñas de Gina se alargaran y se enterraban en mi brazo. No era muy rápido, pero si doloroso. Sin pensar, mutilé la mano de Gina.

—¡Ah! —chilló Gina—. Maldito…

Ignoré sus palabras y lancé una estocada a su pecho antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Gina se convirtió en polvo dorado. Hice una mueca al darme cuenta de que si ella no se hubiera distraído por el dolor, yo no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad.

Me distraje cuando escuché un rugido afuera del museo.

—Sam —recordé.

Corrí lo mejor que pude con la herida en el brazo por las uñas de Gina. No era muy profunda, pero doblé el brazo, ya que no sabía que hacerle.

—¿Qué pasa…? —Miré al grifo—. Oh.

Sam se estaba retorciendo en el piso y estaba comenzando a tener una forma más humanoide… Mi mente intentó envolverse en la idea. ¡El grifo se convertía en humano! Le creció cabello y se fueron las plumas de su cabeza. El pelaje también se fue y en vez de eso había piel.

Por suerte para él, cuando cobró su forma humana, tenía ropa. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de color azul oscuro. Su cabello era café oscuro y sus ojos azul profundo.

—¿Hola? —saludé-pregunté alzando una ceja, tratando de que no se notara lo trastornado que estaba.

—Hola —murmuró débilmente el chico tirado en el piso—, Iain.

Le miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le pregunté.

—Porque Harry te llamó así.

—¿Cómo sabes de Harry? —cuestioné conmocionado.

Sam, antes el grifo, me dirigió una mirada molesta.

—Francamente… —creí haberlo oído murmurar.

—Entonces… ¿Sam?

Sam me dirigió otra de sus miradas irritadas.

—No. Rhys.

Le miré extrañado.

—¿Te llamas Rhys? —le pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué Harry te llamó Sam?

En mi interior, me alegré de ver Rhys/Sam se estaba saliendo de quicio.

—¿Por qué un águila no le puede decir su nombre a una persona, cierto?

—Tengo dos respuestas para esa pregunta —apunté—. Una: ¿qué tal si el nombre es el sonido que hace cuando una persona le pregunta su nombre? Y segundo: ¿No eras tú un grifo?

—Iain…

—¿Qué hiciste, Iain? —se escuchó la exclamación escandalizada de Miranda.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Y Sam? —preguntó Harry.

—Mi nombre es Rhys —se quejó Rhys/Sam y explicó—: Yo antes era un grifo.

—¿Entonces tú eras Sam? —repasó Miranda.

—Mi nombre es Rhys.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Pero eres Sam, no? —recalqué.

Rhys se irritaba cada vez más.

—Sí.

—Ah —profirió Harry.

Supuse que no quería pensar que había acariciado a un chico y no a un grifo, yo tampoco querría pensarlo.

—Hay que irnos de aquí —dijo Miranda—. ¡Vamos! Hay que salir de aquí, necesitamos un lugar donde dormir, porque, a menos que encontremos una manera de llegar a Francia hoy, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

Caminamos hasta el parque que estaba frente al museo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo íbamos a llegar hasta París. ¡Eso era otro continente! Tendríamos que pasar por el mar y ¿cómo lo íbamos a hacer?

—¿Consiguieron la nota? —pregunté—. Deberíamos revisar si hay alguna pista. ¿En qué parte del Louvre están las musas? ¿Es esto una broma?

—De hecho, yo iría por lo de «es una broma», Iain —dijo Miranda con sarcasmo.

—¡Hey! —me quejé—. ¡El sarcasmo es lo mío!

Miranda rodó los ojos.

Caminamos hasta que vimos la primera cafetería. Por lo visto, estábamos muy despistados, ya que solo hasta que fueron las cuatro de la tarde, encontramos un Starbucks. ¡Cuatro horas caminando en el centro de Manhattan, con gente chocando contra ti, y ruido a tu alrededor! Cansado y molesto, sí.

—¿Consiguieron la nota? —pregunté.

—No. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta París? —preguntó Harry tan pronto como nos sentamos en la mesa de la cafetería, cada uno con su café, excepto Miranda, que llevaba un té.

—¿Directo al punto, eh? —comenté.

—¿No creen que deberíamos solucionar primero el asunto del pasajero extra? —cuestionó Miranda.

—La palabra pasajero no se aplica en este caso, Miranda —notó Rhys.

Miranda le ignoró.

—¡No podemos ir cuatro personas a una búsqueda! La única vez que se ha logrado eso con triunfo, ha sido en la Batalla del Laberinto, pero en ese grupo iban Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase. Además de que Grover también iba, quien, por cierto, el Señor de lo Salvaje, una personita muy especial, aparte de Tyson, quien es un cíclope, así que dudo que esa excepción se aplique a nosotros.

—Bueno, ya se logró antes, ¿no? —intenté animarlos—. Podemos hacerlo nosotros.

—De hecho —murmuró Rhys—, si Harry es el equivalente de Percy en su mundo, entonces él también debería poder hacerlo.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —le espetó Miranda.

Rhys vaciló.

—Llevo unas semanas fisgoneando en el campamento. Capté pedazos de conversaciones —explicó.

Miranda se veía desconcertada.

—¿Y cómo entraste? —le preguntó preocupada.

Rhys hizo una mueca.

—Las barreras se debilitan. Así es como entró el perro del infierno.

El rostro de Miranda vacilaba entre preocupación y alivio.

—Eso significa que no tenemos un traidor —nos explicó a Harry y a mí, que estábamos algo perdidos—, pero que cualquier monstruo puede entrar mientras sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Harry hizo una mueca y se sobó el brazo. Sus posibilidades de ganar contra Gina hubieran sido peores estando lastimado. Puede que yo haya tenido suerte. Una idea apareció en mi cabeza, algo obvio y que me hizo sentir algo estúpido por no habérseme ocurrido antes. ¿Y algo de néctar?

—Miranda, ¿me das néctar? —le pedí mostrándole mi brazo.

Miranda alzó las cejas con algo de preocupación.

—¿Cómo no lo vi antes? —murmuró entre dientes y hurgó en la mochila—. Aquí tienes. —Miranda me tendió algo que parecía una barra de limón—. Es néctar. Creo que te lo puedes comer todo sin quemarte, pero come lento, para sentir cuando parar. Si comienzas a sentir fiebre, te recomiendo parar.

Cada uno terminó su café, y comimos uno de los sándwiches de la cafetería como cena. Después salimos del lugar.

—Miranda —llamó Harry, parado en un claro vacío de un parque, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Trajiste una tienda para acampar? —le preguntó.

¡Yo odiaba ir a acampar! La única vez que fui fue cuando mi papá me llevó —algo así como diez años, desde que él está muerto, pensé con sarcasmo. Realmente, esto era un respiro. Esta… realidad, de la que no estoy completamente seguro que no haya creado mi mente. En el internado pensaba en mis padres, siempre en mis padres. Ahora debo salvar al mundo.

Miranda y Harry montaron la tienda de campaña.

No quería entrar ahí —malos recuerdos.

Ahora el internado no suena tan mal.


	22. Nuestra Cueva, Nuestro Árbol

**A/N: Cambié algunas cosas— algunos de los reviews que contesté pueden no coincidir con la información de este capítulo :/**

* * *

**Intercambio**

**Capítulo 22**

Nuestra Cueva, Nuestro Árbol

* * *

**Percy POV**

Salimos. Llevábamos horas fuera. Ni una sola alma se cruzó con nosotros. Sin conejos o un mísero insecto. No, señor, aquí no había nada, y estaba seguro de que era culpa de los dementores y de Voldemort.

Me frustraba. Los animales sentían el peligro y se escondían, y todo Hogwarts también sentía el peligro… solo no se escondía. No podía. Actuar de manera diferente —decirles las cosas que ya sospechan— causaría pánico masivo en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? Quien-tu-sabes ha vuelto y esta vez Harry no está aquí para detenerlo. El tomara el mundo y matará cualquier gota de sangre muggle, aunque esté en un mago… —Parvati estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y, aunque no lo crean, lo que estaba diciendo no me tranquilizaba.

Seamus intentó consolarla torpemente. Puedo asegurar que consolar no era lo suyo. Por desgracia para él, pero solo en parte, porque le gustaba Parvati, tan pronto como Seamus puso la mano en el hombro de ella, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó. Seamus me miró pidiendo ayuda, pero yo solo lo miré con diversión y reí silenciosamente.

Hace rato que no reía, desde que nos escapamos por los pelos de Voldemort.

Seamus me fulminó con la mirada y yo le devolví una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Parvati, quitándose las lágrimas de la cara y sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Seguir buscando —contestó deprimentemente Seamus, porque, de hecho, era lo único que podíamos hacer.

—No veo como solo tres de nosotros vamos a deshacernos de equis número de monstruos —protestó Parvati—. ¿Por qué equis número de monstruos? Porque no tenemos la más pálida idea sobre cuantos monstruos son. De todas maneras, demonios, no pudimos fácilmente con la hidra, no veo cómo vamos a poder con más monstruos.

—Percy pudo con el dementor —dijo optimistamente Seamus, pero hasta yo rodé los ojos.

—Seamus, los dementores son lentos. Y, hablando en serio, nosotros no podemos con un dementor. Olvida un ejército de dementores. Además…

—Parvati, para —pedí suavemente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es deprimente —me apoyó Seamus.

Parvati rodó los ojos, pero sus orejas se sonrojaron.

—Estaba pensando en voz alta —se medio-excusó.

—Ya no lo hagas —pidió Seamus cabizbajo.

—Ya no lo haré —rectificó Parvati, pero había algo de sarcasmo en su voz, lo que significaba que estaba algo molesta.

Hice una mueca. Esperé que Seamus no lo notara ya que se iba a sentir culpable y se iba disculpar, él iba a quedar como un tonto y… Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para despejarla. Me estaba yendo por las ramas.

—Necesitaremos un lugar en el que aguardarnos —recordó Seamus.

—Sí. Aquí hay todo tipo de monstruos. Por lo menos necesitamos un lugar donde aguardarnos —agregó Parvati.

Asentí concordando con ambos. Mi cabeza se disparó hacia arriba y mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

—¡El mapa! —exclamé.

Saqué el mapa de mi mochila y lo abrí. Dije las palabras que venían en la nota y el mapa se reveló.

Pero era diferente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Parvati.

—Un mapa. Pero mira esto…

El mapa ya no era un mapa de Hogwarts, era un mapa del bosque. Era gigante, varias veces Hogwarts, y Hogwarts ya era por sí solo grande.

—Miren este árbol. —Señalé a un árbol que estaba en medio del bosque.

En el mapa no se veía muy claramente, pero estaba delineado, así que cuando lo veía te dabas una vaga idea de que el árbol esta hueco.

—Está hueco —observó Seamus.

Asentí para confirmarlo.

—Ya tenemos a donde ir, ¿pero cómo llegamos? —intervino Parvati.

Busqué en el mapa y al encontrar nuestros nombres, sonreí como loco.

—Aquí. —Señalé el lugar en el que nuestros nombres estaban—. Muévete un poco, Parvati, para saber a donde tenemos que ir.

Parvati bufó por lo bajo, pero hizo lo que le dije. Bueno, hoy nuestra suerte estaba por los suelos, sí, pero por lo menos sabíamos a dónde ir.

—Hay que avanzar. Derecho hacia… —Señalé hasta diferentes lugares hasta estar seguro de la dirección—, la izquierda. Llegaremos allá en unos veinte minutos.

**Parvati POV**

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté cinco minutos después de que Percy nos dijo en qué dirección ir—. ¡Tengo hambre! —Se me ocurrió algo—. ¡No hemos comido nada en todo el día! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

Percy estaba distraído y mirando a ninguna dirección en particular, así que fue Seamus quien me contestó. No es que me molestara…

—No lo sé. ¿La adrenalina?

—¿La adrenalina te quita el hambre?

Seamus se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Pensé durante unos momentos. A mí no me fue muy bien en Herbología en años anteriores, pero había oído que Seamus fue, después de Neville, claro, el mejor de la clase. Pero yo no sabía leer un mapa.

Percy dijo antes de que yo pudiera hablar—: Seamus, tú y Parvati busquen vallas o lo que sea que se pueda comer en el bosque. ¿Eres bueno con las plantas, no? —Seamus asintió—. Bien —murmuró Percy—. No se separen del camino. Quédense donde puedan verme. ¿Sabes identificar las plantas peligrosas, Seamus?

Seamus sonrió. Yo también lo haría si estuviéramos en terreno conocido para mí, que, por desgracia, no lo estábamos en este momento.

—Tengo el libro memorizado.

Percy le regresó la sonrisa. Fue forzada y parecía cansado, pero Seamus era aún más despistado que Percy (quien aparentemente notaba todo menos lo obvio), así que no lo notó.

Percy se quedó mirando el mapa y, aunque nos podíamos ubicar porque nuestros nombres estaban en ellos, él lo miraba con desconfianza. Comprendí eso. Era un objeto mágico, podría haber sido hechizado para llevarnos a una trampa. Noté que se veía sospechosamente parecido al mapa que llevaba Harry a todos lados el año antepasado.

Seamus me guió hasta un arbusto. Tenía vallas moradas y rojas, con lunares azules. Eran muy divertidas, advertí con una sonrisa. Me acerqué para coger una de las vallas, pero Seamus me golpeó en la mano.

—¡Hey!

—No puedes coger cualquiera de estas vallas, Parvati —dijo seriamente—, debemos saber cuál es el lado izquierdo de la planta, entonces, y solo entonces, cogeremos las vallas.

No entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero cogí la idea principal. Solo podemos coger las vallas del lado izquierdo —según el arbusto.

Seamus se agachó y se puso a gatas para revisar debajo del arbusto, luego arrancó una de las raíces y la sacó, dejándola en la misma posición en la que estaba pero en vertical.

—Este es el lado izquierdo de la planta —indicó Seamus, señalando el lado derecho de la planta, desde donde nosotros la estábamos viendo.

—¿Nos envenenaran si son las equivocadas? —pregunté.

—Sí. Una muerte rápida e indolora. Instantánea, tan pronto como tocas el jugo de la valla.

—¿Y estás seguro de que son las correctas? —inquirí.

—Si… Un cincuenta por ciento. —Lo fulminé con la mirada, él rio entre dientes y rodó los ojos—. Según las ramas, si, ese es el lado derecho, pero tenemos un cinco por ciento de margen de error.

Hice una mueca.

—Eso es mucho.

Seamus puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo es.

Mantuve la mueca en mi cara.

Seamus suspiró y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, cogió una de las vallas del lado que él había escogido y la metió en su boca.

—¿Seamus? ¡Seamus! —exclamé cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al piso.

Percy nos vio, abrió ampliamente los ojos, y vino corriendo.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó preocupado.

—¡Una valla envenenada! Maldito estúpido, ¡dijiste que sabías escoger las condenadas vallas! —le grité a Seamus.

Seamus comenzó a ¿sollozar…? No… a reír entre dientes. Luego sus risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas. El alivio corrió por mi cuerpo… después la furia.

—Imbécil —siseé.

No podía encontrar las palabras expresar hasta qué punto Seamus era un imbécil.

Así que le di un golpe.

—¡Ow! —se quejó mientras se tocaba el brazo, donde lo golpeé.

Percy reaccionó a la fachada de Seamus fulminándolo con la mirada y luego regresando a leer el mapa.

Me crucé de brazos y caminé detrás de ellos. Seamus cambió una rama y la convirtió a una canasta, como esas de ramas entrelazadas que salen en las películas, después de algunos intentos. Comenzó a meter ahí vallas, y cuando la canasta fue demasiado chica para mantener todas las vallas, la agrandó con magia.

Percy seguía mirando con concentración el mapa y a su alrededor, asegurándose de que la información concordara. De vez en cuando disparaba miradas a Seamus y a mí para asegurarse que seguíamos aquí.

Yo, mientras tanto, comencé una corona de flores. Cortaba una flor de cada arbusto con pequeñas flores blancas que encontraba. Luego, cuando terminé un aro de flores blancas pequeñas, entrelacé otra ronda de pequeñas flores blancas, pero esta vez eran más pequeñas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos al árbol hueco.

—Aquí estamos —anunció Percy, abriendo sus brazos hacia el árbol, y dejando el mapa en una de sus manos.

Me puse mi corona de flores. Vi a Percy hablarle al mapa y durante un momento consideré que se hubiera vuelto loco, pero luego pensé que quizás era un hechizo.

Percy entró primero, después Seamus, y al final yo. Era una cueva, nadie había descubierto este lugar. No había absolutamente nada. El piso era de tierra y las raíces hacían parecer que no se podía entrar, pero dejaban rayos de luz entre ellas. Yo transformé unas hojas que había por ahí en bolsas de dormir, ya que yo era a la que mejor le iba en clase de transformación.

Me acomodé en algunos de los lugares por los que entraba la luz, y los chicos se acomodaron formando un triángulo, nuestros pies juntos, pero nuestras cabezas en diferentes direcciones.

Solté un suspiró pesado.

—Tendremos que volver mañana a la escuela —gruñí con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé —dijeron Seamus y Percy al unísono.

—Y estaremos en problemas —agregué.

—Lo sé —Esta vez solo habló Percy. Me volví para ver a Seamus. Estaba tumbado bocabajo, los codos abiertos y las manos debajo de su mejilla. Cuando soltó un ronquido bajo, estuve segura de que estaba dormido.

Intenté dormirme, pero no me podía terminar de sentir cómoda. Estaba sudando y me sentía atrapada. No podía dejar de sentirme frustrada. No tenía ni idea a lo que nos enfrentábamos, solo que era algo que tenía que ver con la mitología griega y la magia. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la horrible imagen de Voldemort aparecía en mi cabeza y no podía dormir. No había nada que pudiera hacer, porque no sabía nada.

Me cambié de posición mientras intentaba buscar otra cosa en la que pensar.

—¿Percy? —susurré—. ¿Estás dormido?

—No —murmuró, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Pareces dormido.

—Pues no lo estoy.

Nos quedamos callados.

—¿Percy?

—Hmm.

—Cuéntame sobre Annabeth —pedí.

A la suave luz de la luna, vi a Percy alzar las cejas.

—¿Qué te hable sobre Annabeth?

—Sí.

Eso debería darme algo en que pensar.

Percy se quedó callado unos segundos. Por unos segundos creí que se había dormido, pero luego él habló.

—Es rubia. Y tiene unos tormentosos ojos grises. No llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando desaparecí. No sé mucho más —dijo. Podía oír la pequeña sonrisa en su voz. A él le gustaba mucho Annabeth. Hizo una mueca cuando recordó que… no recordaba mucho de ella.

—Hey. —Le pateé con suavidad en el pie—. La vamos a encontrar. Luego salvaremos al mundo.

Percy soltó una risa amarga. Sin humor.

—Ya he salvado el mundo varias veces antes —dijo con ironía. Luego paró en seco y repitió en susurros lo que dijo. Se concentró un momento y después dejó salir un gemido de frustración. Su voz estaba llena de furia cuando habló—. Yo no sabía eso.

Nos quedamos callados, y, después de unos minutos, Percy se durmió. Comenzó a murmurar entre dientes y yo, fascinada, escuché.

—Annabeth… ¿Miranda…? Cronos regresa… Voldemort… Debo… salvarlos… Annabeth… Debo salvarlos…

**Percy POV**

Fueron solo unos momentos en que vi a Annabeth en mi sueño. Y no fue gran cosa. Ella estaba durmiendo, pero también se retorcía. Como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Di un paso hacia ella, pero tan pronto como lo hice, el sueño cambió.

Estaba… en el pasado, lo sentía. Pero eran solo unas horas, como mucho. Estábamos en Manhattan y había tres personas. Se podían ver sus rasgos, pero no eran muy claros por la oscuridad. Había una chica y tres chicos. Uno tenía lentes, el otro era rubio, y el otro tenía el cabello café. La chica era rubia, con las puntas del cabello teñidas de verde. Me era familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—Miranda —llamó el chico de los lentes a la chica.

¿Miranda?

—¿Hmm? —contestó la chica, mirando al chico rubio. A ella le gustaba él.

—¿Trajiste una tienda de acampar? —cuestionó.

Montaron la tienda de campaña, mientras el chico de cabello castaño se les quedaba mirando con curiosidad.

—Ellos deben salvarnos —pensó en voz alta—. Cronos regresa.

Cronos regresa. Sentí escalofríos al pensar en ese nombre. No tenía la menor idea de quien era él. Pero lo conocí en antes de perder la memoria… y no era buenas noticias, por lo que sentía.

Cronos regresa… Voldemort también. Voldemort lo ayudaría, a quien quiera que fuese Cronos a vencer —Miranda y a los otros tres. Y a las personas con las que ellos estaban. ¿Podría ser que ellos conocieran a Annabeth?

El sueño se emborronó y transcurrió más lentamente. Los colores se arremolinaron a mí alrededor y, de repente, ya no estaba en el mini-campamento de Miranda y sus amigos. Miranda, Miranda… Seguía intentando recordar de dónde me era familiar ese nombre.

Los colores se mezclaron y se fundieron, volviendo, al final, todo gris. No había nada, pero sentía como si viajara. A mucha velocidad. Sentí como mi cabello se movía a todos lados, pero no lo tenía lo suficientemente largo para poder más que las puntas de mi cabello cuando se venía hacia al frente. Mi cabello hizo cosquillas y me volvió un poco difícil ver.

Aunque no había nada que ver.

Todo era gris. No como en la cueva, que con nada más que la luz de la luna para evitar la oscuridad, todo se veía en diferentes tonos de gris, con un ligero tinte de su color verdadero. No, aquí todo era del mismo color y sin volumen. No podía distinguir si lo que estaba más allá era suelo o cielo. Pero tampoco es que pudiera escapar de ahí. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Ahora ya no estaba en la nada. Estaba en un campamento. Como al que van las familias de vacaciones. Hay cabañas. Pero estas eran diferentes. Cada una tenía un símbolo y una apariencia distinta. Y habían armas.

Había muchas personas a mí alrededor. Todas me miraban rogando, y parecía que me conocían, pero de todos ellos, solo reconocía a Annabeth.

—¡Sálvanos, Percy! —gritaban—. ¡Escoge!

Ese no parecía un recuerdo, pero tampoco era exactamente un sueño. Por extraño que parezca, parecía el recuerdo de un sueño. Todas las personas ahí me parecían conocidas pero no lograba recordar sus nombres o de donde los conocía.

Debía salvarlos… pero creo que ya lo había hecho. La decisión que pedían ya la había hecho.

Los colores del recuerdo —que no eran muchos, a decir verdad. Todo el sueño tenía color, pero estaban desteñidos, casi pareciendo gris— se arremolinaron como antes, y todo era gris de nuevo.

Pero esta vez mi sueño me llevo a algo que pasó de verdad.

Annabeth estaba en su cama. Cuando vi por la ventana, vi que era el mismo campamento que el sueño de antes, pero era diferente. Esta vez era plena noche y no tarde noche como antes. Solo había unas pocas antorchas encendidas y no había nadie afuera.

Annabeth compartía su cabaña con muchas otras personas, pero yo no me podía forzar a verlas. Solo podía ver a Annabeth.

Ella se veía tranquila. Su cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada y las sabanas enredadas a su alrededor. Parecía tener un sueño agitado. Se movía mucho.

Todo se movía rápido, a decir verdad. Repentinamente, ya no era de noche, no había antorchas afuera y comenzaban a haber algunas personas rondando el campamento.

De una de las cabañas, vi salir al chico de los lentes de la primera parte de mi sueño. Se encontró con el chico rubio. Esta vez los pude ver mejor, aunque no muy bien, ya que estaban lejos. El chico de los lentes tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes, mientras que el chico rubio tenía los ojos azules.

Fueron a una cabaña, y entonces, cuando salieron del lado de la cabaña (los chicos no lograron entrar), Miranda salió al mismo tiempo de la cabaña. Todos llevaban una mochila.

Los vi salir de mi vista, seguramente también del campamento.

No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero el campamento era importante. Estaba seguro de ello.


	23. Mientras tanto en el Campamento Mestizo

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 23**

Mientras tanto en el Campamento Mestizo

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Tan pronto como desperté, miré alrededor de mi cabaña. Si mis cálculos habían sido correctos (y siempre lo eran, además de que el movimiento que predije que harían era especialmente lógico), entonces hace unos minutos que Harry, Iain y Miranda ya se habían ido del Campamento Mestizo.

No fue antes porque Harry e Iain son un poco flojos y a Miranda le sería más difícil y a despertarlos. No fue después por que ellos sabían que tenían que ir, y, de ser demasiado tarde, los atraparían.

Suspiré. Aun no estaba segura sobre mi decisión de haberlos dejado ir a la búsqueda, pero ya habían ido. No podía detenerlos, haría falta que un equipo de búsqueda saliera del campamento, y no teníamos equipo de búsqueda.

Me senté en mi cama y me masajeé las sienes.

—¡Casey! —exclamé, intentando aparentar que estaba fuera de quicio.

—¡Qué! —replicó sobresaltada por ser despertada así.

El resto de la cabaña dejó salir gruñidos al también haberme escuchado gritar.

—Ve a buscar a Iain, Harry y Miranda —dije, dejando temblores en mi voz, fingiendo incertidumbre. No engañaría a nadie de mi cabaña, quienes ya habrían supuesto que yo había supuesto sobre su escape, ya que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo, y sabrían que todo esto era una treta.

Casey me dirigió una mala mirada. Ahora no solo tenía que fingir no saber de la treta, también formaría parte de ella.

—Ya voy —gruñó—. Me voy a cambiar antes.

Suspiré suavemente y me vestí. Salí de la cabaña. La mayoría de la cabaña de Atenea ya había salido y dado órdenes de búsqueda, según mis instrucciones no habladas: Fingir que no dejamos escapar a Harry, Iain o Miranda, buscarlos en el campamento.

Llevaba puestos mis shorts de mezclilla, una camisa del Campamento Mestizo y unos tenis.

—Sabías que escaparían —acusó Malcolm.

Me mordí el labio. Ya lo sabía toda la cabaña, ¿Por qué no confirmarlo a alguien de confianza?

—Sí. Les di la información necesaria para que no murieran en el intento. Iban a salir del campamento de cualquier manera —me excusé.

Malcolm alzó una ceja.

—Sabes que no es así. No hay ninguna manera de que ellos hubieran podido burlar a un equipo de vigilancia si hubieras decidido ponerlo tú —dijo.

Apreté los labios.

—Van a traer a Percy —comenté suavemente.

Malcolm sonrió con ternura. A veces olvidaba que aunque solo éramos medio hermanos, tanto tiempo juntos nos hacía sentir como verdaderos hermanos.

—Él tiene que volver —agregué.

—Lo sé, Annie —dijo Malcolm, dándome un medio abrazo con un brazo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me llames Annie —grité, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y salido corriendo.

Bufé con molestia.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando vino Tyler, un chico de la cabaña de Apolo, nuevo, trece años.

—Grover llegó —me avisó, jadeando, ya que venía corriendo—. Dice que es importante que vengas. —Jadeo—. Está en la Casa Grande —resopló.

Tan pronto como tuve la ubicación, salí corriendo. Desde que Percy desapareció que no veía a Grover, ya que fue a buscarlo, además de a reunir nuevos campistas.

Paré de correr tan pronto como estuve frente de Grover y le di un abrazo.

—Hey —lo saludé—. ¿Qué problema hay?

Grover se veía nervioso y miraba a todos lados, como si estuviera esperando que de un momento a otro entrara un monstruo. Tal vez ya había oído sobre el incidente con el perro del infierno de Harry. Todavía no decidía que era peor, que las barreras dejaran de funcionar de nuevo o que todavía hubiera un traidor en el campamento. De las dos formas, el campamento ya no era seguro.

—Las barreras están fallando —declaró con nerviosismo—. Hace unos minutos, cuando estábamos llegando, fuimos atacados por un perro del infierno.

—¿Qué? —pregunté preocupada—. ¿Hay heridos?

—No —admitió—. Les dieron ambrosia y ahora están bien. Pero va a haber más.

—¿Monstruos o campistas? —inquirí.

—Ambos. Desde que me fui a habido toda una oleada de campistas marcados, algunos antes de tener trece años y otros que los habían cumplido hace años. Creo que incluso hay uno de quince años.

—¿Y por qué no los trajiste? —chillé.

Grover tragó saliva.

—Nos han llegado mensajes de los dioses. Dijeron que esperáramos un par de semanas, pero a todos nos llegó un mensaje ayer por la noche o este día en la madrugada de que los trajéramos en ese instante. Son muy indirectos, están diseñados para parecer que estaban intentando esconder quien los mandaba, pero dejando claro quién era el remitente.

—Pero… por qué…

Harry. Querían evitar cualquier contacto con Harry, concluí, y no podían mandar a sus hijos mientras Harry siguiera aquí, así como tampoco sacarlos. Por eso, en dos semanas, no había llegado un solo nuevo semidiós al Campamento Mestizo más que los que trajo Nico, cuando antes había habido un constante flujo de ellos.

Corrí una mano por mi cabello.

—¿Cuántos son?

Grover pensó unos segundos.

—Unos sesenta semidioses. Sesentaicuatro para ser exactos.

Puse mi mano en mi cara.

—Necesitaremos hacer muchas remodelaciones —señalé innecesariamente. Suspiré—. ¿De quién son los tuyos?

—Roselyn, Jordan y Caden. Rose tiene trece años y es hija de Apolo, Jordan es hijo de Afrodita y tiene catorce años y Caden es hijo de Eris, con catorce años —recitó mientras caminábamos a la enfermería. A su alrededor había varios hijos de Apolo, poniendo y quitando vendas.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen el resto de los sátiros y semidioses? —pregunté.

—Yo diría que diez minutos —contestó felizmente Grover.

—¿Qué? —lloriqueé.

Grover se encogió de hombros. En cinco minutos —tiempo récord— logré reunir a cada uno a los cabecillas de las cabañas, y, sin darles tiempo de hablar, solté—: Lleven a sus nuevos campistas a las cabañas tan pronto como los vean, no quiero que el lugar se llene de personas.

Salí y fui a la entrada del Campamento Mestizo para esperar a los nuevos campistas. Llegaron tres minutos después de que yo llega ahí.

Esos NO fueron los diez minutos que me prometió Grover.

Los primeros llegaron siendo perseguidos por un perro del infierno. No uno pequeño, o siquiera del tamaño de la Srta. O'Leary, era aún más grande. Como una Hummer. Estaba a un kilómetro detrás de ellos, pero el perro los alcanzaría pronto y, a decir verdad, ellos no podrían con él. Por suerte, llegaron a las barreras a salvo, pero el perro podría entrar. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar.

—Maldita sea —gruñí y me volví hacia Clarisse. Ella también estaba aquí esperando a sus campistas… No por elección propia, por supuesto—. Clarisse, trae a tu cabaña y a cualquier otra persona dispuesta a luchar.

Clarisse puso cara de concentración y asintió una sola vez, antes de comenzar a lanzar órdenes a gritos a sus campistas.

Nos deshicimos del perro con facilidad, una vez que hubo campistas para luchar con él, pero cada vez que llegaban nuevos campistas (casi siempre en grupos de tres, con ayuda de un sátiro), venían perseguidos por un monstruo. La mayoría venían con heridas, y algunas era muy malas, así que todo el campamento se puso manos a la obra.

La cabaña de Atenea estaba luchando lado a lado con la cabaña de Ares, un evento no muy recurrente. Por suerte, Thalía regresó con órdenes expresas de Artemis sobre ayudar en la batalla. Dejé a las Cazadoras en lugares altos y con buena vista de la entrada del campamento para lanzar flechas a los monstruos. Confiaba en que no le dieran a un campista por error.

La cabaña de Apolo estaba con los heridos, que eran muchos —no gravemente. A algunos les bastaba con un cuadro de néctar o un vaso de ambrosía, pero había otros que estaban peor. Tobillos torcidos o brazos rotos.

Los sátiros estaban usando sus flautas para hacer que las enredaderas retuvieran a los monstruos.

Pólux se había unido a la cabaña de Deméter, quienes estaban deambulando alrededor del campamento, esperando que alguien llegara, en los lugares en que no se podían repartir los equipos de Atenea-Ares. La cabaña de Hermes de deslizaba furtivamente entre los monstruos, estacando dentro de sus propias filas. Tenían experiencia haciendo eso, robaban a hurtadillas constantemente.

Los hijos de Deimos y Fobos estaban interceptando cualquier monstruo que hubiera logrado pasar entre las cabañas de Atenea, Ares o Deméter. La cabaña de Eris intentaba distraer a cualquier monstruo que pudiera entenderles, de modo que no vieran venir las flechas de las Cazadoras.

Los hijos de Harmonía cuidaban de los enfermos, quienes estaban en estado de shock o en los que había posibilidades de daños psicológicos. La cabaña de Afrodita intentaba convencer a los heridos de que se recuperarían. Si pasaría, y pronto, con ayuda de la ambrosia y del néctar, pero ellos no terminaban de creerlo.

La cabaña de Hécate trabajaba en buscar un hechizo para reforzar las barreras —sin éxito, pero era una ventaja que no habíamos tenido antes.

Los hijos de Hypnos —no estaban durmiendo, por suerte— estaban haciendo unas pequeñas bolitas, las cuales tenían un hechizo del sueño en ellas y se las pasaban a la cabaña de Hefesto, para que las incorporaran a algunas flechas. La cabaña de Hefesto estaba haciendo armas como locos, por mis órdenes —las necesitaríamos pronto, lo presentía.

Los de Nike se habían repartido por todo el lugar, en todas partes y en ninguna. Los hijos de Tique habían hecho lo mismo.

Los de Nix entrenaban a cualquier nuevo campista en buenas condiciones… dos tercio de los campistas que llegaban, y eso solo contando a los que se curaban con un poco de ambrosia. Pero la cabaña de Nix era la más adecuada para enseñar, exceptuando la cabaña de Atenea. Gozaban de buena paciencia y comprendían las cosas, lo que les daba la capacidad de explicar.

Los hijos de Iris estaban luchando sobre pegasos con cualquier cosa que volara e intentara pasar sobre la batalla, además de cegarlos con los arcoíris, volviéndolos presa fácil, pero eso interfería con los mensajes iris, dejándonos virtualmente incomunicados.

Hadrien, Heather y Nico iban alrededor del campo de batalla, matando monstruos. A Nico se le daba con una facilidad impresionante, teniendo sus viajes con sombras.

Tan pronto como dieron las seis, los monstruos huyeron.

Sentí como la desesperación reptaba por mi garganta durante todo el tiempo de la batalla. No había imaginado que así se sentía Percy al tener que liderarnos a todos en la Batalla de Manhattan. Como él, en este momento no tenía a Chiron para guiarme. Nop, él se había ido a buscar a sus primos. Como él, estábamos en plena batalla, pero… no era así. Este era algo planeado. Alguien estuvo esperando a que Harry se fuera, porque sabían que solo hasta entonces los nuevos semidioses vendrían. Este era un momento vulnerable para nosotros, porque además no teníamos nuestros campistas habituales.

Y cuando se fue, y solo cuando se fue, miré el plano desde lejos y en qué lugar quedaba esa táctica y donde quedábamos nosotros. Planeaban un nuevo ataque pronto, y este era el mejor momento. Más de la mitad de los campistas presentes no estaban entrenados y necesitarían protección. De los que estaban entrenados muchos estaban heridos. Las barreras fallaban y no había ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso. La caracola sonó y los campistas corrieron hasta ahí, incluso los nuevos y los heridos. Los heridos llevaban muletas y yesos en sus brazos. Les faltaban unas horas y unos cuadros de néctar para poder curar bien, por desgracia, nos quedaba muy poca ambrosia, así que las cabañas de Apolo y Hécate estaban trabajando juntos para encontrar un sustituto.

Llegué al Pabellón del Comedor y subí a la tarima que había ahí. Desde ese puesto los podía ver a todos. Curiosamente, aunque hubiera tantos campistas nuevos en un solo día, todos fueron reclamados, ya fuese antes o después de llegar. Todos los campistas tenían sangre en sus ropas. Suya, porque los monstruos no sangran. No todos. Yo tenía un corte en el pómulo y, demonios, dolía, pero no era una herida perjudicial y no había ambrosía disponible para curar algo así. Sería egoísta siquiera pedirlo.

—Hoy tuvimos un ataque, y nadie lo pudo predecir —anuncié—. Hoy no he logrado hablar con Rachel, pero sé que ella nos hubiera podido avisar si hubiera sentido algo en específico.

Miré a Rachel. Estaba sentada en la mesa en que se sentaban Chiron y Dionisio, y, siendo el Oráculo, también ella.

—Solo tuve un mal presentimiento —se excusó con arrepentimiento.

Le di una sonrisa forzada. Sabía perfectamente que no era su culpa, pero no sentía ganas de sonreír.

—Quiero decirles que hoy estuvimos muy bien. Era un ataque sorpresa, donde no estábamos en igualdad numérica, pero logramos mantener el campamento en pie. —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Chiron no está aquí. Ha ido a buscar a sus primos. —Unas cuantas risas corrieron en el pabellón al pensar en los ponis—. Harry, Iain y Miranda han huido…

—¿Son traidores? —preguntó con incredulidad Mady.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Lou Ellen.

—No —contesté con firmeza—. Han ido a una búsqueda, solo que lo han hecho sin autorización. —Me mordí el labio de nuevo—. No sé qué vamos a hacer, si les soy sincera. Este es solo el primer ataque, y calculo que habrá otro dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Las barreras están débiles, así que los monstruos fuertes podrán entrar. Los dioses no responden y…

—¡Esta bien! —gritó Rachel, levantándose de un salto de la mesa y corriendo a mi lado. Una vez ahí, me susurró bajo, solo para que yo oyera—: Vaya manera de bajar los ánimos.

—Chicos —llamó suavemente—. Lo vamos a lograr. Lo logramos con la Batalla de Manhattan, lo lograremos aquí también.

—Pero en la Batalla de Manhattan teníamos a Percy —recordó tristemente Connor Stoll.

Mi cara se volvió como si hubiera chupado un limón, pero regresó a la normalidad. Percy volvería, de no creer eso, me volvería loca. Él tenía que volver. No hay ninguna versión de la historia en la que él se va y no vuelve.

Pero esto no es cuento de hadas, me recordé duramente a mí misma. En la vida real la chica no siempre consigue al chico y las personas mueren.

—¿Annabeth? —me llamó Rachel—. Dinos cuantas personas llegaron hoy.

La miré y luego saqué una hoja doblada de mi bolsillo trasero. Había hecho notas sobre cuántos hijos de cada dios habían llegado hoy. Sesentaicuatro semidioses en total. Más de la mitad que había en un principio, durante el ciclo escolar.

—Eh, sí. —Miré la hoja y carraspeé—. Cinco de Afrodita. Cuatro de Apolo. Cinco de Ares. Cinco de Atenea. —Esbocé una leve sonrisa—. Dos de Dionisio. Dos de Deimos. Dos de Deméter. Cuatro de Eris. Dos de Fobos. Tres de Harmonía. Cuatro de Hécate. Cinco de Hefesto. Seis de Hermes. Tres de Hypnos. Dos de Iris. Cuatro de Nike. Tres de Nix. Tres de Tique. —Les di una sonrisa, esta vez amplia y sincera—. Realmente deseo que hubieran llegado durante un mejor momento, con menos heridas y más dispuestos para este mundo. Aquí aprenderán a luchar… y deberán hacerlo rápido, por desgracia.

Vi las caras asustadas de los nuevos y de los veteranos. Todos tenían miedo, y me incluía en esa categoría.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un mensaje iris de abrió a un lado de la tarima. Bajé de la tarima para poder verlo mejor.

Al otro lado del mensaje había una chica. Guapa, de cabello color caramelo y con los ojos almendrados. La reconocí de uno de los libros que leí sobre la Titanomaquia. Calipso.

Tragué saliva. Era más hermosa de lo que creía. Seguro que había llamado para hablar con Percy y ni siquiera sabía que él estaba perdido.

—Calypso —gruñí.

La cabaña de Atenea me miró cautelosamente, pero también con algo de diversión. Como yo, ellos también habían deducido donde había estado Percy al desaparecer. La cabaña de Afrodita —quien aparentemente consideraba romántica esa leyenda y la recordaba— me miraba con conocimiento. ¡Yo no estaba celosa! ¡De verdad! Es solo que Percy era mío.

—¿Me conoces? —Calypso frunció ligeramente las cejas para pensar y entonces alisó su ceño—. Claro que no. Tú debes ser Annabeth. —Calypso me sonrió—. ¿Percy te habló de mí?

Todos en el campamento que conocían mi historia con Percy y había oído hablar de Calipso me miró alzando las cejas. Me esforcé por no sonrojarme.

—No. Tienes una leyenda —informé secamente—. Percy no está aquí. No tengo la menor idea sobre donde está. Le diré que te llame.

Me acerqué para difuminar el arcoíris, pero Calipso me paró.

—Sé que Percy está perdido. También sé que ustedes acaban de ser atacados por monstruos y que acaban de llegar nuevos campistas —exclamó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté con voz helada.

—Me lo ha dicho Hermes. Quiero proponerles una solución.

Su cara parecía sincera, pero tenía problemas para confiar en ella. Le gustaba Percy y su padre era un titán.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? —inquirí.

Su mirada se suavizó aún más.

—Los dioses me han dejado en libertad y hace tan solo unas semanas que estuvieron en una guerra. Les quiero ayudar. Los monstruos reviven… los semidioses no.

Creía en sus razones, pero no quería aceptar su ayuda. Pero debía hacerlo. No había otra opción.

—¿Cuál es? La opción que nos ofreces —dije con tranquilidad.

—Les ofrezco utilizar mi isla. Ahora yo puedo decidir quien llega a sus aguas y no las Moiras. Ellas ya no pueden hacerlo tan directamente como antes… Pueden venir y los mantendré a salvo de los monstruos. Es importante. Las barreras se debilitarán y dentro de cuatro días, ya no funcionaran de ninguna manera. Ya no estarán.

Era un buen trato. Ogygia no podía ser encontrada si ella no quería ser encontrada, pero si Calypso nos mentía, nos pondría en una situación muy perjudicial.

No es que tuviéramos otra opción que confiar. Además, Ogygia estaba en todas partes y en ninguna. Podíamos llegar a cualquier lugar con unas cuantas balsas. Podríamos hacer grupos.

Todo el pabellón miraba expectante. Podía escuchar los murmullos de cada mesa, intentando explicar a los nuevos lo que pasaba. Se repetía mucho el nombre «Percy Jackson», incluso en la mesa de Ares. No se le podía dejar fuera sin omitir más de la mitad de la historia.

Percy.

—Acepto —decidí con firmeza.

Pasé la siguiente noche haciendo mensajes iris, con la cabaña de Iris y la mía, llamando a cada uno de los semidioses que se fue para el ciclo escolar. Los íbamos a necesitar.


	24. Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 24**

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

* * *

**Hermione POV**

—Ron. —Encajé mi dedo en las costillas de Ron, intentando de llamar su atención—. Ron.

—Em —murmuró adormilado.

—Salieron de la escuela —le dije.

En la ventana podía ver las figuras de Parvati y Seamus. La primera siendo seguida por el segundo. Segundos después vi como la figura de Percy también los seguía. No sabía si estaba emocionada de que por fin hayan decidido saltarse las reglas abiertamente, o preocupada de que se dirigieran al bosque.

—¿Quiénes? —gruñó Ron.

Rodé los ojos. Está bien, probablemente él no había dormido bien anoche, pero no podía dormir en clase. ¡Era nuestra primera clase, él no debía estar dormido!

—Percy, Seamus y Parvati, tonto —respondí.

—¿Y a dónde van? —preguntó levantándose de su posición en la que su cabeza estaba enterrada en sus brazos.

—Al bosque —susurré.

—¿Algo que compartir, señorita Granger?

—No, señor —murmuré bajando la cabeza.

—Entonces haga silencio —ordenó.

Bufé.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada —dije rápidamente.

Rodé los ojos tan pronto como se dio la vuelta.

Las clases fueron rápidas y lentas a la vez. No me podía concentrar, ya que seguía pensando en que tal vez Percy encontraría a Harry, pero… pero no podía hacerlo. Si el otro mundo del que hablaba la profecía estaba tan cerca, lo habríamos notado. Además, Percy debía recuperar antes su memoria.

Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Podía ver a mucho volviendo sus miradas, buscando a Percy principalmente.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Neville y a Ron acercarse.

—Si quieres copiar mi tarea, no, no puedes. En cambio, si quieres que te ayude, te puedo explicar algunas cosas —dije con voz monótona, sin levantar la vista de mi pergamino.

—No es eso, es que Neville tiene una pregunta. —Ron me habló en un tono extraño. Como el que usan las personas al intentar decir algo que lleva un significado oculto.

Levanté mi vista del pergamino reclutantemente. Seguro que el significado oculto tiene que ver con las ranas del chocolate.

—Dile a Hermione la pregunta, Neville.

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó Neville con tono extrañado. El tono se aplicaba a Ron, a quién Neville miraba cautelosamente.

«No sabía que decirle», vocalizó Ron a las espaldas de Neville hacia mí.

Rodé los ojos discretamente y luego miré a Neville.

—Se escapó de Hogwarts hacia el bosque —solté sin más miramientos.

Ron me miró ultrajado.

Neville asintió con comprensión. Él ayudó en la batalla y conoció a Harry desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, así que era de esperar que supiera mantener secretos y entendiera que a veces era necesario saltarse las reglas (algo que no me convencía completamente todavía).

—Hermione —lloriqueó Ron—. ¡No se suponía que le dijeras la verdad! ¡Eso se lo podría haber dicho yo!

Sonreí un poco con diversión.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

Ron me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya no te hablaré —declaró Ron con seriedad.

Rodé los ojos. Estaba haciendo mucho eso últimamente.

—Claro que sí, soy tu novia —le dije. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron, pero se esforzó por no sonreír—. Además, no veo el punto en no decírselo. Todos lo sabrán para cuando ellos vuelvan.

—¿Y qué pasa si ellos no querían que nadie lo supiera? —sugirió Ron.

—Que su plan es pésimo y «ups», porque se lo acabamos de decir a Neville —contesté, moviéndome de lugar al sofá de enfrente, a un lado de donde y me senté a un lado de donde estaba sentado Ron.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que si no quieres que te descubran, es un plan bastante malo —reconoció Ron.

—Ya lo dijiste tú.

—Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo.

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

Estábamos saliendo de la sala común cuando me acerqué a darle un abrazo a Ron, y, discretamente, le susurré en el oído—: Encuéntrame en la sala común cuando tus compañeros de habitación se duerman.

Me separé y, después de unos segundos, me volví para ver si Ron había entendido. Cuando lo miré, Ron me dirigió un pequeño asentimiento

Subí a mi habitación y fui tacleada tan pronto como llegué ahí.

—¡Ow! —me quejé. Lavender estaba encima de mí y me sostenía los brazos con sus manos a los lados—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —espeté.

—¿Dónde está Parvati? —preguntó bruscamente.

Vi a Romilda levantar la vista de su revista y darnos un vistazo. Aparentemente, nos encontró interesantes, así que se sentó, mirándonos y puso el bol de palomitas que tenía a su lado en su regazo.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina, que luego trasladé —con más fuerza— a Lavender.

—¿Qué demonios te hace creer que yo lo sé, loca psicótica? —inquirí con molestia.

—Últimamente me ha dejado de lado, por irse con Percy —aquí Lavender frunció la nariz con desprecio— y Seamus. Ugh. Ahora no le puedo preguntar ni a Percy ni a Seamus, pero Percy se junta contigo, así que tu deberías saberlo. ¿Y ahora desaparece con esos dos? ¡No puede hacer eso! Así que dime, Hermy…

—¡No me llames Hermy! —exigí.

Lavender me dirigió una mirada.

—Hermy, ¿dónde está Parvati? —preguntó con voz suave.

—No te lo diré —sonreí dulcemente.

Principalmente por qué no lo sé con exactitud, pero tampoco lo diría si lo supiera, pensé.

—¡Argh! —se quejó.

Solté un grito agudo y luego miré a Lavender.

—Dentro de diez segundos van a aparecer aquí estudiantes y profesores —le informé a Lavender—. Hay dos opciones, si tú sigues sobre mí, les diré que me atacaste, lo que conlleva a la expulsión o el retraso de un año en Hogwarts, dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación. Si no estás encima de mí, lo explicaré con que creí ver una araña. Ridículo, y sin embargo, creíble. —Le sonreí.

»Puedes elegir.

Lavender me fulminó con la mirada y se quitó de encima de mí. Rápidamente me levante de mi lugar y salté a la cama.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó McGonagall con preocupación.

Le sonreí disculpándome.

—Creí ver una araña —me excusé.

McGonagall me dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, pues era más que probable que estuviera mintiendo (¿Gritar por una araña? Pff) pero se fue después de eso.

Le di una mala mirada a Lavender y a Romilda. Lavender porque me atacó y a Romilda porque no me ayudó. La gente en estos días…

Apagué la luz de mi lámpara y aparenté dormirme, cubriéndome con el edredón de la cama. Lavender se quedó despierta un rato, hasta después meterse debajo de las sábanas y Romilda terminó su revista antes de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando me aseguré de que estaban dormidas, quité las sábanas de mi cuerpo y me puse mis zapatos. Rodé los ojos. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que me había ido a dormir con el uniforme y si se dieron cuenta, no les pareció extraño.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación con suavidad y bajé las escaleras. Ron estaba en la sala común, comiendo ranas de chocolate, tumbado en el sofá de dos plazas y con las piernas en el reposabrazos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuré bajo mi aliento.

Golpeé a Ron.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —interrogué—. ¡Si McGonagall pasara por aquí solo tendría que pasear la vista por la sala para encontrarte! —L golpeé cada vez que repetí la palabra—: ¡Descuidado! ¡Descuidado! ¡Descui…!

Ron detuvo mis manos.

—¡Deja de golpearme! —pidió con tono de queja—. ¿Vamos a buscar lo que sea por lo que me llamaste, quieres?

Asentí y salimos de Gryffindor.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta que di con la pared que encontré ayer por la noche.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró un poco demasiado alto Ron.

—¡Shh! —le insté.

—¿Qué hacemos? —repitió un poco más bajo.

—Estoy buscando una figura —le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por la pared y la miraba de cerca.

Los ladrillos de la pared tienen un color extraño, noté. Era como el color café, combinado con negro, morado y gris. Me gustaba ese color. Tal vez debería conseguirme un vestido de ese mismo color. Sería difícil de conseguir, ya que no era un color muy común, pero… Sacudí la cabeza. A veces parecía ser yo quien tenía TDAH y no Percy, pero había tantas cosas que pensar, tantas posibilidades…

Seguí mirando la pared y moviéndome a un lado, manteniendo las puntas de mis dedos pegadas a la pared. Saqué mi varita y susurré—: _Lumos_. —Después seguí examinando la pared.

—Hermione —me llamó Ron.

—¿Hum? —pregunté sin prestar atención.

—Creo que encontré la figura.

**Ron POV**

Ahí, a la altura de mi nariz, había un pequeño dibujo de un dragón. Era solo el contorno del dragón y algunos cuantos detalles para dejar claro lo que era. El color era un azul muy claro. Y… ¿estaba comenzando a brillar? Sí. Brillaba del mismo color, azul claro.

—Hermione…. ¿lo estás viendo? —balbuceé.

Creí haberla visto asentir por el rabillo.

Ella se acercó y me dijo—: Si. La encontré ayer, pero apareció McGonagall antes de que la pudiera examinar más de cerca o recordar en qué lugar estaba —explicó, luego me ordenó con tono firme—: No toques nada.

Hermione comenzó a hurgar en su mochila, hasta sacar un libro. Entonces comenzó a hurgar en el libro. ¡Nos llevaría toda la noche si lo que intentaba hacer era encontrar las instrucciones para abrir una supuesta puerta secreta en Hogwarts!

No pude contener más, así que, rápidamente para que Hermione no pudiera detenerme, levanté la mano y presioné la figura.

—¡Ron! —lloró Hermione tan pronto como vio lo que hice.

La pared pareció comenzar a abrir una puerta secreta, jadeamos. Pero no fuimos los únicos.

Hermione y yo intercambiamos miradas alarmadas —Hermione se quedó y le dio un par de golpecitos con la varita a la pared, que se cerró—, y entonces levanté mi varita, apunté hacia donde venía el ruido y abrí la boca para decir un hechizo.

Pero no fue de mi dirección desde donde salió la luz de la varita y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de decir ningún hechizo.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—gritó la persona.

Con la luz del hechizo pudimos ver la cara de quien lanzó el hechizo y de a quién se lo lanzó. Draco Malfoy desarmó a Lavender Brown.

Hermione y yo intercambiamos miradas de nuevo y acordamos dejar a Lavender escapar, pero también acordamos detener a Malfoy.

Puedo asegurarte algo, Hermione es más fuerte de lo que parece… aunque también puede haber sido la llave que uso.

Hermione corrió hacia Malfoy y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, Hermione retorció su brazo detrás de su espalda, de modo que le dolería horrores tan solo moverlo.

—¡Argh! —se quejó Malfoy por el dolor.

—Nos estabas espiando.

—¡Claro que no! Daba un paseo en medio de la noche y casualmente estaba aquí cuando ustedes abrían esa puerta tan bonita —ofreció con sarcasmo, pero entonces Hermione retorció su brazo de nuevo—. ¡Argh!

—Contesta, Malfoy —ordenó Hermione con tono amenazador, ahora sosteniendo su brazo tras su espalda y apuntando con la varita a su cuello.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, pero contestó.

—Los estaba espiando. Los iba a seguir e intervendría si necesitaban ayuda —explicó pacientemente.

—Si, a lazarnos maldiciones prohibidas —refunfuñé.

Hermione y Malfoy me ignoraron.

—¿Y por qué harías eso? —inquirió Hermione cautelosamente. Malfoy se quedó callado e hizo una mueca. Hermione insistió—: ¡Contesta!

Malfoy soltó un suspiro.

—Quiero probar que agradezco lo que Potter hizo por mí —gruñó. Casi demasiado bajo para que se pudiera escuchar, pero logré darle forma a sus palabras.

Yo no terminaba de creerle, y aparentemente Hermione tampoco porque veía a Malfoy con sospecha.

—Pudiste haber dicho gracias —observó suspicazmente.

Malfoy puso una cara asqueada.

—No le diré gracias a Potter —espetó Malfoy. El imbécil seguro estaba teniendo un mal rato no llamando a Hermione «sangre sucia».

Hermione rodó los ojos, viéndose hastiada. Hermione soltó a Malfoy y se levantó del piso. Pasó una mano sobre su cara y con la otra los dedos entre su cabello.

—Vete, Malfoy —pidió con tono descuidado.

Malfoy se veía algo ofendido.

Ja.

**Hermione POV**

Si Malfoy no se iba del lugar rápidamente, no podríamos regresar hasta dentro de dos noches. Teníamos clase de astrología y el profesor nos quería llevar a ver las estrellas por la noche. Tal vez podríamos escaparnos de la clase. O decir que nos dormimos…

Malfoy gruño mientras se levantaba. Lo mantuve en esa posición por algo así como dos minutos. A mí también me dolería, pero debía neutralizarlo para que el no pudiera alcanzar su varita. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza. Vi demasiadas películas de espías en verano.

Al levantarse, Malfoy se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—No me voy a ir —declaró. Supongo que es implícito agregar «con arrogancia».

—¿Escuchaste eso? —me preguntó Ron, cogiéndome del brazo.

—No, ¿Qué era? —curioseé.

—Pasos —susurró Malfoy.

Malfoy amplió los ojos, y, antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, me cogió del antebrazo y a Ron del hombro y nos jaló con rapidez hasta donde dobla el pasillo.

—¿Qué hacen? —susurré lo más alto que me atreví.

Ron amplió los ojos y entonces soltó su hombro de Malfoy y vino a mi lado. Cogió mi muñeca y me jaló en la misma dirección que Malfoy.

Maldita sea, uno pensaría que yo merezco respuestas, ¿no? Bueno, no, aparentemente.

Malfoy y Ron me jalaron hasta que doblamos la esquina.

Unos segundos después, escuché pasos en el pasillo en el que estábamos.

—Oh —susurré con comprensión.

La luz de la linterna de gas que llevaba Filch iluminaba el lugar. Nos presionamos paralelamente a la pared, para evitar que la luz nos iluminara, de modo que quedó Ron mirando por la esquina y yo no podía ver nada.

Por suerte para nosotros, la Señora Norris no estaba en ningún lugar para ser vista.

Los pasos de Filch eran lentos, y me estaban poniendo los vellos de punta. Si él fuera un poco más rápido… Más por la tensión de estar esperando a que llegara a una posición en la que podría vernos que para que él fuera a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida para que no notara lo que había a su alrededor. Esa última era irrazonable, así que optaba por la primera.

Por desgracia, cuando pasó a nuestro lado —a paso de tortuga—, él nos vio.

—¡Corre! —me gritó Ron

No lo tenía que decir dos veces.

—Por supuesto —dije.

Nos dimos vuelta para correr al lado contrario del pasillo de donde estaba Filch.

—¡No corran! ¡Llamaré a los jefes de sus casas! ¡He visto sus caras! —exclamaba.

La señora Norris apareció de nada, corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡No! —chillé.

A veces me preguntó si los gatos tienen algo contra Ron. Como para probar esa teoría, el gato saltó directamente a la cara de Ron.

—Ouch —oí murmurar a Malfoy cuando vio al gato saltar a la cara de Ron.

Yo pensé lo mismo.

Me detuve para ayudar a Ron a quitarse el gato, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Malfoy había salido corriendo. Le di una mirada asesina rápidamente sobre mi hombro y jalé al gato de Ron.

—¡Ow! —lloró Ron, ahuchándose la cara con las manos—. ¡Hermione! —se quejó.

Cogí con mi mano su brazo y lo jalé, instándolo a correr.

—¡Vamos, Ron, viene Filch! —susurré lo más alto que pude.

—¡No huyan! ¡Los atraparé! ¡Señora Norris, a ellos! —gritaba Filch a nuestras espaldas.

Corrimos más rápido.

Pero por supuesto que eso no funcionó.

De repente apareció una figura en la oscuridad de los pasillos al frente a nosotros.

La profesora McGonagall hizo el hechizo «lumos» para prender una luz en la punta de su varita, iluminándose a ella y a Malfoy, a quien sostenía con agarre de hierro por el brazo.

Fulminé a Malfoy con la mirada, pero el evitaba mi mirada. Supuse que por lo menos lo sentía.

—¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora de la noche, señor Weasley, señorita Granger? ¿Señor Malfoy? —inquirió McGonagall tiesamente.

Desvié la mirada de McGonagall. Ella tenía la mirada más intensa que había visto, seguida por Dumbledore y Harry. Excepto que la mirada de Dumbledore la mayoría de las veces era amable, mientras que la de Harry solo era intensa cuando estaba enfadado.

McGonagall nos llevó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina en la casa Gryffindor, usó el hechizo «desmaius» para que Malfoy no pudiera entrar al lugar más adelante.

El despacho de McGonagall era elegante y ordenado… y no lo describiría precisamente como "acogedor". Las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro y los muebles (escritorio, libreros) eran de madera oscura, eso era estándar del escritorio, por lo que había entendido. Los muebles eran de color rojo oscuro con un diseño de ornamentos cosido con hilo de un tono más claro de rojo. La silla de McGonagall era una de esas sillas de respaldo alto, era acolchada y de color vino.

—Siéntense —ordenó con vos firme McGonagall—. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere explicarme que hacían deambulando por la escuela a estas horas de la noche? Puede irse, Filch —agregó.

—Oh, sí. ¿Pero se asegurará de que estos mocosos…?

—Recibirán el castigo que merecen, Filch —lo cortó McGonagall. Cuando Filch se fue, McGonagall se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla. Curiosamente, aun así parecía tener una postura impecable.

Miré a Draco y negué ligerísimamente con la cabeza, intentando comunicarle que no dijera nada.

—Adelante —instó McGonagall, entrelazando los dedos en su regazo.

Miré a Ron.

Esta noche tenía todo el aspecto de una noche larga. Ahora tendríamos que inventar una excusa.


	25. La Ciudad del Amor

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 25**

La Ciudad del Amor

* * *

**Miranda POV**

Sorprendentemente, fue fácil comprar los boletos a Paris. No nos pidieron pasaporte o cualquier otra manera de identificación y los pagamos en efectivo, así que, a menos que estuvieran muy esmerados en buscarnos y vieran las cintas de grabación del aeropuerto, no nos encontrarían.

Cada uno tenía su mochila —excepto Rhys— y al no tener equipaje, pudimos salir antes del aeropuerto.

—Ya estamos en Paris —dijo Harry constatando lo obvio.

—Y no sabemos francés —añadió negativamente Iain.

Miré a Rhys. Había estado callado durante todo el viaje. Y el viaje fue largo. Uno pensaría que harían unos aviones especiales para viajes largos sin escalas… no sé, un piso. ¡Un centro comercial volador! Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para despejarla. Eso sonaba a algo que sugeriría Iain.

Caminamos hasta el lugar donde cambian los dólares (o cualquier otra moneda) en euros. No recuerdo el nombre ahora, y, a decir verdad, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como el fin del mundo.

Me apoyé en el mostrador mientras que detrás de mí Rhys e Iain se daban empujones el uno al otro y Harry intentaba detenerlos. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Están a tu cargo? —preguntó con acento francés, pero con un buen inglés, la mujer detrás del mostrador, mientras cambiaba los dólares que le di. Era más de la mitad de lo que traíamos, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos aquí. Según la profecía, solo nos quedaban tres días, antes de que ocurriera «el castigo», fuera lo que fuese. No era bueno, se suponía por el nombre.

—Son mis hermanos —gemí. La mentira se deslizó fácilmente por mis labios. Y no planeé lo que dije después—: Excepto el chico rubio. Él es mi novio. Por desgracia, tiene complejo de niño de cinco años.

La mujer (Katy, por lo que decía su gafete) me sonrió simpáticamente y deseó con su acento francés—: Suerte con tu trabajo de niñera. —Y me tendió los euros.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Deberían pagarme por cuidarlos, ¿no? Gracias —dije.

—De nada, que tenga un buen día —respondió.

Guardé el dinero en mi mochila. Dejé algunos billetes en el bolsillo del frente, para tener fácil acceso al dinero, pero el resto lo dejé al fondo de la mochila. Yo me había asegurado de controlar todo el dinero, ya que no confiaba en que lo hiciera Iain o Harry, ya que ninguno de los dos era muy organizado.

—Chicos —los llamé—. Chicos —repetí—. ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS!

Los chicos voltearon con sonrisas en sus caras.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Iain sonriente.

—Es hora de irnos —les dije lentamente y vocalizando, como si temiera que no fueran a comprender. Como si hablaran otro idioma… o fueran retrasados mentales. Consideraba la segunda, no tanto la primera.

Pasó algo extraño tan pronto como salimos del aeropuerto, pero antes hubo pequeñas pistas.

—¿Te duele la espalda, Rhys? —preguntó cuándo lo vi agarrándose la espalda. Cuando me escuchó, el bajo su mano de su espalda, pero u otra mano cogió su estómago—. ¿O tu estómago?

—Iba a pasar —me informó con una media sonrisa que se asemejaba a una mueca.

La duda seguía en mi mente cuando alcanzamos las puertas del aeropuerto. Afuera había una avenida y, a un lado, el Sena. Era hermoso. No podía ver el final, pero dividía la ciudad en dos. Era curioso. Me pregunté cómo sería vivir justo frente al Sena. Que tu madre te dijera por la mañana «¿Puedes ir por el pan?», y al cruzar el puente, traes un baguette. Regresarías para comer rebanadas del pan. Tostado, con queso, en sándwich.

Pero eso no podía pasar. Mi madre era una diosa y yo no era su hija favorita, de cualquier manera. No era Percy Jackson, único semidiós de Poseidón —por el momento— y salvador del Olimpo. No era Annabeth, compañera del crimen de Percy Jackson y arquitecta del Olimpo. No era Clarisse, quien mató un drakón, una de las pocas personas que han disfrutado de la bendición de Ares. Yo era uno de los muchos hijos de Deméter a lo largo de la historia y, para los dioses, en un parpadeo moriría.

Apreté los labios y cerré los labios para contener las lágrimas, ante el pensamiento de que, en la vida de mi madre, no era más que una hormiga que pronto desaparecería.

No estoy segura de sí lo siguiente que pasó fue suerte. Digo, me distrajo de mis pensamientos cínicos, pero, personalmente, los hubiera seguido pensando en lugar de lo que pasó.

Rhys gruñó y se encorvó, su mano moviéndose a su estómago.

—¡Rhys, ten cuidado! ¡Rhys! ¡Rhys! —exclamé, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Intenté caminar hacia él, pero él me detenía y daba un paso hacia atrás por cada paso que yo daba. Levanté mis manos y, lentamente, di un par de pasos hacia atrás, dándole a entender que no me iba a acercar, pero él no se alejó de la orilla del puente, como tenía esperanzas de que hiciera.

Rhys comenzó a convulsionarse, pero en lugar de hacer lo que alguien normal que se convulsiona hace —que es tirarse al piso—, si tiró por el puente. Dudo que haya sido apropósito, pero aun así.

—No se preocupen —gruñó, antes de caer.

Una mujer francesa que paseaba un chihuahua. Era como la mujer esnob que no podía faltar en las películas francesas. Me pregunté si estaba en alguna película. La mujer iba vestida con una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas de un color que estaba entre el rosa pálido y el lila. Llevaba una blusa de botones blancas con un blazer del mismo color de la falda encima. ¡Y un sombrero! Consideré mirar si había cámaras rodando a mí alrededor por un momento. Me desvié del tema. Dicha mujer soltó un grito agudo —de nuevo, como en las películas— al ver a Rhys caer. Yo —no tanto como en las películas— también solté un chillido al ver a Rhys caer.

Me asomé por el barandal. Él cayó… y no salió. No de inmediato, y con las convulsiones que tenía, dudaba que pudiera salir por sí solo. En una de las lanchas que pasaba por ahí, había un hombre en sus veintes y vio lo sucedido. Se dio un clavado y fue a buscar a Rhys. Cuando salió, salió sin nada.

Estaba triste. No conocía a Rhys, pero él iba a venir en la búsqueda… y nos iba a ayudar. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, pero cuando Iain se acercó para consolarme, lo alejé.

—Tenemos que continuar la misión. —Detesté que mi voz temblara—. Por Rhys. —Harry e Iain asintieron silenciosamente—. Hay que irnos antes de que llegue la policía.

Nos acercamos a la acera, en silencio por Rhys y esperamos un taxi. Déjame decirte algo: eso no funciona. Probablemente lo sabías, y a decir verdad, era de suponer que un taxi no vendría a tu lado y el conductor de abriría la puerta, porque no sería así. Había que llamarlo.

Por desgracia, yo no tenía experiencia llamando taxis.

—Ningún taxi va a venir por nosotros si no lo llamamos —señaló Iain, casi como si leyera mi mente. Ciertamente esperaba que no fuera así.

—Yo no sé llamar taxi —se excusó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

El ambiente seguía tenso por Rhys, pero… intentábamos actuar con normalidad. Es decir, ¿por qué no intentarlo? La muerte podía ser vengada, y no podíamos hacer nada para salvarlo. Era deprimente. El solo… había muerto. Sin dejar nada, hasta donde yo sabía.

Pestañeé para despejar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos. No debía llorar. Rhys era un monstruo, solo que podía convertirse en humano.

Pero también había que considerar que quizás era un humano que podía —o no controlaba sí— convertirse en monstruo.

En ese caso sería un humano el que había muerto.

Ambas opciones eran dolorosas en las que pensar, pensándolo bien.

Iain dio un paso al frente y soltó un silbido impresionante. De esos que se escuchan a calles de distancia y sobre el ruido de los autos. Era menos impresionante que el que hacía Percy al llamar a Blackjack —su curioso pegaso de color negro, quien según Percy, siempre quería donas—, pero aun así, excepcional.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le pregunté sorprendida, alzando las cejas.

—Viví en Nueva York hasta que tuve diez años —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Me sorprendí al ver que los taxis no tenía un color o modelo predeterminado. Solo tenía esta señal que decía «Taxi Parisien» en el techo del auto. Una minivan de un color azul grisáceo se nos acercó. Adentro había un hombre. No era el cliché de bigote y sweater de rayas. Rondaba sus veinte y era guapo. Una barba de pocos días, piel bronceada —como la mayoría aquí— y ojos castaños.

—¿Americanos? —preguntó sonriente, con un fuerte acento francés.

De repente, me faltaban palabras, y los chicos me miraron para que respondiera. Después de unos segundos, recuperé la capacidad del habla, por suerte.

—Si —chillé.

Me di un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente mentalmente.

Iain y Harry mi miraban como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, y me hubiera considerado suertuda si el francés guapo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Así que él no lo hizo. Me sonrió como quien sabe lo que me había pasado, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

Tenía algo claro. No iba a dejar que el francesito se burlara de mí, no importa que tan lindo fuese. ¡Era demasiado mayor para mí, de cualquier manera!

Me crucé de brazos y planté una expresión insolente en mi cara, una vez adentro. Iain al lado izquierdo, Harry al derecho y yo en el medio.

—Al Louvre. Rápido —ordené secamente.

El tipo asintió y se separó de la acera.

**Iain POV**

No soy una persona paciente. No puedo quedarme mirando una flor y no aburrirme. Puedo encontrar la flor linda, pero eso no va a hacer menos aburrido mirar algo que no cambia. Sé que eso no es nada comparado con mirar por la ventana estando por primera vez en París, pero, aunque no lo creas, lo encuentro aburrido.

Comencé a rebotar mi rodilla, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Miranda hacer algo parecido —tamborilear sus dedos contra su rodilla— solo que ella era más silenciosa. Recordé que ella, aunque no lo pareciera, también tenía TDAH.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —me quejé.

Miranda rodó los ojos.

—No lo sé, Iain, no vivo en Francia y usualmente no planeo rutas de lugares a los que no planeó ir pronto —contestó. Comencé a rebotar en mi asiento—. Iain, deja de hacer eso —ordenó Miranda con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué? Tú haces lo mismo —señalé.

Miranda se miró con sorpresa los dedos.

—No es lo mismo —resopló—. Además, yo no hago ruido ni molesto a los demás.

Vi que Harry nos miraba con diversión. Aparentemente éramos divertidos de ver.

—Por como lo dices, hacer ruido molesta a las personas. ¿Entonces por qué lo separaste de «ni molesto a los demás», si podrían ir juntos? —pregunté.

—Porque se me dio la regalada gana, Laprarie —gruñó.

El conductor esnifó una risa.

—¿Qué? —inquirí con molestia.

—¿Tu apellido es "el prado"? —preguntó el conductor intentando retener la risa.

—No, es Laprarie —contesté secamente, pretendiendo que no sabía que él se refería a su traducción en francés. Yo sabía que mi apellido era francés, solo que jamás lo había buscado por temor a que fuera algo ridículo. Y lo es. Laprarie en francés es "el prado".

Yay.

—Bueno, eso es lo que significa Laprarie en francés —replicó el conductor con su molesto acento francés.

—Lo sé.

El conductor no iba a contestar, así que la discusión hubiera quedado zanjada, pero por supuesto que Miranda eligió hacer un comentario. Ya comprendía lo molestos que eran mis comentarios para las otras personas.

No es que fuera a dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo corregiste? —preguntó Miranda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Para fingir que no sabía que lo que hablaba —respondí sonriente.

Detestaba cuando me vencían en una discusión, así que dije la verdad. Miranda hubiera esperado que me inventara una mentira sobre la marcha, pero eso no funciona tan efectivamente como decir la verdad sin más excusas.

—Oh —murmuró Miranda bajito.

Después de cinco minutos no pude más y comencé a golpear el suelo con las puntas de mis pies. No se escuchaba demasiado porque la alfombra absorbía el golpe, pero Miranda estaba irritada, así que comenzó a golpear la punta de su pie contra una superficie dura del auto. En esa cosa que está entre los asientos de enfrente.

Pronto estábamos golpeando con tanta fuerza y frecuencia que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esto era una competencia.

—¡LLEGAMOS! —gritó el conductor de repente, abriendo las puertas con un botón extraño al frente. Luego soltó un suspiro de alivio y lanzó una mirada decepcionada a Miranda que, para mi satisfacción, lo ignoró.

Nos bajamos rápidamente, frente a nosotros el Louvre.

**Miranda POV**

Miré el claro frente al Louvre. Había una especie de estructura de una pirámide. Me volví hacia al Louvre. A un lado de la entrada había una estatua de alguien montando a un caballo. No me molesté en leer la inscripción.

El museo Louvre era más ancho que alto. En medio de la estructura había una especia de cúpula de color gris, y, sobre ella, la bandera de Francia.

—Wow —murmuré.

Harry asintió.

—Sip —replicó Iain.

Nos miramos entre nosotros y, unos segundos después, salimos corriendo hacia la entrada. Al entrar pasamos corriendo entre todas las personas hasta llegar al mostrador de recepción. O eso intentamos. Realmente, parecía que todos los turistas que se encontraban en Francia en estos momentos se encontraban aquí.

Empujamos, pero encontramos una multitud alrededor del mostrador. Ahí había una mujer de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro en un moño francés en un traje de oficina sentada. Yo esperaba encontrar a quien quiera que estuviera detrás del mostrador estuviera al borde de la histeria, pero no. La recepcionista estaba chateando por Messenger mientras, sin separar los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora, daba respuestas a las preguntas que volaban de aquí y allá.

La mayoría de los turistas hablaban en un mal francés, o en un mal inglés. A veces había español, italiano, ruso y otros que no reconocí. Me di cuenta de que Iain se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo esto cuando comenzó a lanzar frases al azar en griego antiguo, intrigando a la recepcionista, quien aparentemente era multi-lengua, porque lograba responder a cualquier idioma.

—_¡Arnoúmai na foroún esó̱roucha apó ti̱n éxo̱! _—gritó Iain. «¡Me niego a usar los calzoncillos por fuera!», fue lo que dijo Iain. Reprimí una risa—. _¿Théleis ti̱n alí̱theia? ¡Darth Vader eínai o patéras to̱n Luke!_

Suprimí otra risa. Iain había dicho algo así en griego: «¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Darth Vader es el padre de Luke!» Me pregunté si lo había sacado de internet o algo así, pero lo descarté cuando recordé que era un semidiós y se no podía usar el internet.

—¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Shh! —ordenó suavemente la recepcionista, agitando su mano. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia Iain—. ¿Dans quelle langue parlez-vous? —preguntó a Iain. Iain le miró en blanco. Era notable que no había entendido ni jota de lo que ella había dicho. La recepcionista carraspeó y dijo—: ¿Qué idioma hablas? —preguntó con un perfecto inglés.

—¿Inglés? —contestó Iain, haciéndolo sonar más como una pregunta.

—No, no. Eso no era —repuso la mujer.

—Griego —admitió.

La mujer alzó una ceja. Probablemente sospechaba que había algo más debajo de la respuesta de Iain, pero se volvió a sentar y nos miró de reojo.

—¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó.

—La exposición griega —respondió Harry.

—Si hay una pintura de las musas en el lugar, nos gustaría verla —agregué.

—Hum —murmuró la recepcionista—. Suban la escalera de espiral, y, dos pasillos a la derecha después, entran a la exposición de enfrente. Si no lo comprenden, solo suban las escaleras y arriba hay otro mostrador en que les podrán explicar más apropiadamente.

Asentimos y subimos las escaleras de espiral. Todo se veía tan… elegante. Me hubiera gustado poder verlo más de cerca. Después de diez escalones me cansé de subir escaleras más pequeñas que mi pie, así que subí de dos en dos, agarrándome del barandal de metal.

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, Iain preguntó—: ¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo la recepcionista?

—Creo que eran dos pasillo hacia la derecha, uno a la izquierda y luego había que preguntarle a la recepcionista.

Lo miré extraño.

—No —corrigió Iain—, debemos ir un pasillo hacia a la derecha, uno hacia al frente, y después preguntar direcciones a la recepcionista que este a ahí.

Los miré extraño a ambos.

—Así no era, chicos. Debemos ir hacia la derecha dos veces, y después al frente. Solo hay que preguntar direcciones a la recepcionista si nos perdemos.

Iain hizo una mueca.

—No lo sé… Estoy casi seguro de que yo estoy bien —dijo.

—Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que dijiste hace unos segundos, Iain, ¿Cómo vas a recordar lo que dijo otra persona? —murmuré enfurruñada.

—Soy un hombre de muchos talentos —alegó encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry rio entre dientes y yo puse una sonrisa divertida en mi cara.

—Chico —corregí a Iain.

Iain hizo un mohín.

—Yo creo que deberíamos preguntar a la recepcionista… ¿Alguien quiere hace una apuesta sobre quien está en lo correcto de acuerdo al camino? —pregunté, aparentando casualidad.

—Cinco dracmas a que yo estoy en lo correcto —declaró Iain, hurgando en su mochila y sacando cinco dracmas del bolsillo lateral.

—Cinco para mí —dijo Harry, sacando cinco dracmas de su bolsillo.

Torcí mi brazo para sacar cinco dracmas del bolsillo delantero de mi mochila. Por desgracia, como la mochila estaba colgada en mi espalda, eso significaba que no alcanzaba el bolsillo. Me saqué la mochila y cogí cinco dracmas del bolsillo delantero. Saqué un saquito, de esos que se cierran con tiras, y eché ahí mis cinco dracmas, luego les alargué el saco a Harry e Iain, quienes también echaron las dracmas ahí.

Iain se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mientras que Harry y yo nos quedamos ligeramente atrás. Después me recliné contra em mostrador, imitando la postura de Iain. Unos segundos después, sentí a Harry hacer lo mismo.

—Me preguntaba cómo llegar a la exposición de las musas —comentó Iain, pretendiendo casualidad. Se veía ridículo, noté con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró en respuesta la recepcionista.

Se parecía a la otra. Tenía el cabello oscuro semi-recogido. Un mechón hacía de fleco al frente, pero sin taparle los ojos. El cabello que caía a su espalda rizado. Tenía un parecido sorprendente con la recepcionista de abajo. Probablemente era su hermana o su prima. La cara de la recepcionista aquí arriba era que tenía la cara más larga que la de abajo y, cuando la otra tenía solo delineados los ojos y labios rojos, la recepcionista de aquí tenía sombra de ojos dorada y labios rosas.

Además de una actitud menos divertida y más hastiada, por la respuesta que lanzó a Iain. Y lo hizo distraída, pude notar. El ochenta por ciento de su atención se centraba en la computadora.

—Eh… Hum… ¿Me podrías decir cómo llegar a la exposición de las musas? —preguntó más amablemente Iain.

—Ah… ¿Qué? —repuso la recepcionista, levantando la mirada de la computadora—. Oh. Lo siento. Estoy editando este texto y me distraje —se excusó—. ¿Qué preguntaste?

—¿Dónde está la exposición de las musas? —repitió Iain monótonamente.

La mirada de la recepcionista había vuelto a la pantalla.

—Dos pasillos a la derecha y uno hacia al frente —respondió distraídamente. Hablando de la explicación apropiada de la que hablaba la recepcionista de abajo, claro.

—¡Ja! —exclamé, lanzando mi puño al aire—. ¡Esto —agité la bolsa delante de la cara de Iain y Harry— es mío! —Harry rodó los ojos e Iain comenzó a refunfuñar bajo su aliento. Los jalé del brazo—. Vamos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Como encontrar a las Musas, agregué mentalmente.


	26. Tiempo y Tormentas

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 26**

Tiempo y Tormentas

* * *

Parvati POV

—¡Argh! ¡Soy estúpido! —escuché gritar a Percy.

Yo estaba medio dormida, así que hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero cuando vi la luz a través de mis párpados, me di media vuelta sobre mi costado, para quedar de espaldas a la luz y por fin poder abrir los ojos.

Cuando logré abrir los ojos, me los tallé. Percy aun vociferaba cosas no muy lindas respecto a su persona, así que me levanté de mi lugar en el piso.

—¡Ow! —chillé, mis manos volaron a mi cuello adolorido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Percy, un poco más tranquilo de antes por preocuparse de mí. Me alegra saber que sirvo de algo.

—Sí, es sólo que me torcí el cuello cuando dormí —le dije a Percy mientras seguía masajeando mi cuello—. Ow —murmuré. Mire a Percy—. ¿Por qué te dijiste estúpido? —Mi mirada se desvió a la pared. Podría jurar que había grietas ahí. Mis ojos se ampliaron—. ¿Percy, lanzaste tu puño a la pared? —exclamé escandalizada.

Percy hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez un poco —dijo por lo bajo.

Rodé los ojos irritada.

—No puedes golpear la pared un poco —gruñí. Paseé mi vista por la cueva del árbol. Seamus se encontraba contra la pared. Su espalda estaba alineada a la pared y sus manos debajo de su mejilla. Me recordaba a un niño pequeño tomando la siesta. Sonreí ligeramente con ternura.

—¿Te gusta, huh? —inquirió suavemente Percy, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondí apresuradamente.

La mirada de Percy se volvió divertida.

—Continúas discutiendo con él y lanzándole miradas cuando crees que nadie mira —explicó al tiempo en que se encogía de hombros—. Son señales cruzadas pero... —Percy hizo una mueca—, creo que me pasaba lo mismo con Annabeth —añadió con tristeza.

Mi mirada vago para un cambio de tema. Mis ojos se quedaron en sus nudillos. De nuevo, sentí mis ojos ampliarse.

—¡Percy! —jadeé—. ¡Tus nudillos están sangrando!

Percy hizo otra mueca y miró sus nudillos. Estiró los dedos y los miró.

—Ah, sí —dijo en voz baja—. Todo estuvo frente a nosotros todo este tiempo —exclamó mirándome, luego cabeceó—. Más que frente a nosotros, debajo de nosotros —se corrigió.

—Dime a que te refieres —pedí con tono de queja.

Percy me dio media sonrisa.

—Debemos regresar a Hogwarts, despierta a Seamus. Yo no sé de plantas, no hemos comido y yo necesito ir al baño —dijo, saliendo de la cueva, usando sus brazos para salir.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Yo no necesitaba saber eso —gimoteé.

Percy rodó los ojos.

Gateé hasta Seamus y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Sabía que tenía cosquillas fáciles, así que por qué no aprovechar eso. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Seamus no despertó tan pronto como comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Sólo se retorció dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

Para mi decepción, a decir verdad.

—Seamus —susurré—, Seamus —repetí—. Hey. —Moví suavemente el hombro de Seamus, intentando despertarlo.

—No quiero despertar —gimió Seamus, medio dormido. Seamus rodó sobre su costado hasta que estuvo de cara contra la pared. Mechones de su cabello rubio oscuro le taparon los ojos, yo, con movimiento suave de mi mano, quité los mechones de su cara. Seamus era guapo, y, por más tonto que me pareciese o cuanto discutíamos, el me gustaba.

—¡Seamus, un zorrillo! —exclamé, intentando sonar asustada. Sabía que Seamus estaba orgulloso de jamás haber sido rociado por un zorrillo, pero no entendía por qué. No es como si los zorrillos rociasen gente todos los días, ¿cierto?

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —exclamó Seamus, levantándose como un resorte de su lugar y mirando alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera ningún zorrillo a los alrededores.

Yo mientras me partía de risa. Claro, Seamus despertó por un zorrillo. Esto era extraño.

—Aquí no hay ningún zorrillo —se jactó Seamus, mirándome acusadoramente.

—Nop —admití, haciendo pop con la p. Le sonreí dulcemente.

Seamus me frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué gritaste zorrillo?

Yo esperaba que lo hubiera captado, pero, claramente, no lo hizo. Le miré con escepticismo.

—Para despertarte. Ni Percy ni yo sabemos escoger vallas, no hemos desayunado, y Percy no me dice porque, pero debemos regresar a Hogwarts —le informé.

Seamus suspiró y corrió los dedos por su cabello, despabilado.

—Vamos por vallas —invitó sonriente. Con un movimiento ágil, Seamus, al pasar cerca de la canasta, se agachó para cogerla—. Aquí llevaremos las vallas comestibles.

Le miré con extrañeza. ¿Comestibles?

—¿Acaso llevaremos vallas no comestibles? —le pregunte con suspicacia. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar Seamus vallas tóxicas más que para envenenar a alguien? ¿Qué planeaba?

—Sólo por sí acaso –aseguró.

—Solo por sí acaso —repetí, al tiempo en que salíamos.

Yo sostuve la canasta de ramas mientras Seamus se agachaba para comprobar los arbustos, para luego sacar las vallas del lado adecuado. Seamus se desvió, pero el camino aún quedaba a la vista, así que lo seguí. Parecía maravillado.

—Mira esto —susurró encantado—. Es la rosa corona —informó, acariciando suavemente la rosa. Era una rosa aparentemente normal, el color era color rosa chicle, y en las puntas de los pétalos se veían rastro de azul y morado. Hermosa y exótica—. Esta hueca. Contiene agua de rosa, suficiente para llenar un vaso de tamaño promedio.

—Eso es mucho —reconocí sorprendida.

Seamus asintió y cortó nueve flores, dejándolas sobre las vallas, en la canasta. Me miró.

—Hora de regresar —solté nerviosamente cuando Seamus se me quedó viendo sin decir ninguna palabra.

Seamus pareció salir un trance.

—¿Ah? Oh, sí. Regresamos con Percy —gruñó. Lo miré cautelosamente mientras regresábamos. Parecía algo molesto.

Cuando regresamos, no encontramos a Percy como esperábamos. Lo encontramos, si... pero no estaba sólo.

—Erm... Hola, profesora McGonagall —dijo en voz alta, mirándonos con los ojos amplios, advirtiéndonos que nos fuéramos. Discretamente, nos apuró con la mano. Vocalizó fuera.

—Ya me dijiste hola, Jackson. Sé que advertiste a Patil y a Finnigan para que se fueran. Aquí, chicos —nos ordenó firmemente la profesora McGonagall.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Percy con una mueca de disculpa.

—Está bien —murmuré de regreso.

—Deben regresar en este momento a Hogwarts —ordenó McGonagall—. Oyeron a la chica de los ojos bicolor, las barreras están fallando y planean atacar pronto. ¿Por qué salieron sabiendo eso?

McGonagall se veía verdaderamente intrigada.

—La profecía decía que debía hacerlo. También decía que Parvati y Seamus debían acompañarme —reconoció finalmente Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y no se les ocurrió que el campo de juego era Hogwarts y no el bosque, siendo Hogwarts donde están las brujas y los magos?

—No pensé en eso —admitió Percy—. Sólo que los monstruos, los problemas... —Su voz se quebró casi imperceptiblemente, entonces carraspeó—, me llevarían a Annabeth —terminó.

—Comprensible —aceptó McGonagall fríamente—. Es hora de regresar a Hogwarts, tengo algo planeado para ustedes. No pidieron permiso para salir, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? —lloriqueé. Debíamos buscar al dragón, y presentía que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para completar la búsqueda. ¿Dos días, tal vez? No creía que fuera lo único que íbamos a tener que hacer. ¿Qué íbamos a hacerle al dragón?

—¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! —protestó Percy, quien había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

—Regresen a la escuela hoy —demandó McGonagall, antes de desaparecer. No, no había desaparecido. Nunca había estado ahí. Sólo... sólo se disolvió en una nube de humo. Sin dejar rastro.

—¿Cómo se hace eso? —preguntó Seamus, naturalmente. ¿Quién sí no?

—No estoy seguro de que haya sido McGonagall quien nos habló —admitió Percy sin trabas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—Me refiero a que McGonagall no hubiera podido aparecer aquí, mucho menos desaparecer en niebla.

Le miré perpleja. Lo estaba.

—Es verdad —confirmó Seamus. También lo mire sorprendida—. ¿Qué? Pongo atención en clase de encantamientos.

—Es... ¿Es de tu mundo? —inquirí a Percy con cuidado.

Percy vaciló antes de contestar.

—Creo que sí. Creo que fue obra de la profesora Heraldine —admitió finalmente reluctantemente Percy.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó cautelosamente Seamus. Si Percy no lo había dicho, seguramente había una razón. Esa fue la conclusión al que llegó Seamus.

—Tuve un sueño —reconoció Percy.

—Y no lo dijiste —adiviné.

—No —él aceptó—, no sabía qué hacer con él. Los sueños son sólo sueños. Lo pasa en ellos no es verdad y tampoco tiene un mensaje oculto.

—De hecho —me apresuré para corregirle—, los sueños llevan mensajes del subconsciente. Lástima que la mayoría de las personas no recuerda sus sueños.

—Como decía —continuó Percy disparándome una mirada irritada—, en el sueño vi una cabaña. Era hermosa. Parecía qué la temática era "Bajo el Mar" —añadió sarcásticamente—. Había una carta —dijo suavemente—, con mi nombre escrito en ella. —Su cara y su tono de voz se endurecieron—. Entonces apareció la profesora Heraldine diciendo que no podía abrirla hasta que completara la misión.

—¿Dices que la profesora Heraldine es parte de tu mundo? —comprobó Seamus tanteante.

Percy lo miro como sí quisiera darle una respuesta sarcástica, pero en su lugar solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento. La profesora Heraldine... Tenía sentido. ¿Cómo es que nadie se preguntó cómo es que había desaparecido el anterior profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Nadie cuestionó a Heraldine de Seuss. Muy sospechoso.

Llevábamos caminando quince minutos mientras hablábamos. Y mientras caminábamos, yo seguía pensando en la profesora Heraldine. No comprendía como ese dato se me había escapado, a Seamus. A Ron lo creía, pero Hermione... ¿Cómo es que Hermione no lo notó? Supo qué Lupin era un hombre lobo antes que nadie... ¿Qué era diferente de la profesora Heraldine? Oh, sí. Era de otro mundo.

Mire a Percy de reojo. Heraldine de Seuss, Heraldine de Seuss... ¡Heraldine de Seuss! ¡Pero si soy estúpida! Me entraron unas ganas casi irrefrenables de golpear la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

Antes de pidiera abrir la boca para anunciarle mi descubrimiento de su mundo a Percy, Seamus exclamó—: ¡Ya llegamos! —Señalando hacia al frente, donde terminaba el bosque. Justo cómo lo dijo Seamus, frente a nosotros había un claro, al que después seguía Hogwarts.

Siempre comparé Hogwarts con un castillo. No un palacio, ya que tenía entendido que esos eran para la realeza, tampoco una fortaleza, ya que esas me parecían muy toscas. Un castillo. Era un punto medio. Para defenderse... pero Hogwarts, por más imponente que se veía, también era hermoso.

Era cómo regresar a casa. Una casa muy grande y ostentosa.

—Llegamos —suspiró Percy, apresurando el paso.

Note que Hogwarts se veía diferente. Más sombrío. El pasto se veía más oscuro, y los troncos parecían color negro y no color café. Hogwarts tenía esta nube gigante color gris, pero... pero parecía niebla y no tanto una nube.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmuró Seamus con preocupación.

Percy miraba el cielo con atención, más específicamente, el sol. Percy levantó una mano para señalar el sol.

—Miren —gritó sobre el viento, que repentinamente se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor—. Alguien manipula el tiempo. —O por lo menos el sol, por cómo se veía. El sol tenía un ritmo errático. Avanzaba rápidamente, hasta que dio el mediodía en cinco segundos, pero luego... sólo se detuvo. Ya no había tiempo. Se detuvo.

Era por la mañana y todos estaban en clase, así que cuando entramos a Hogwarts y caminamos por los pasillos no había nada y nadie. Nos sorprendió cuando sonó en todo Hogwarts un mensaje.

—Todos al comedor. Es una emergencia. Acuerden ahí con sus varitas en un lugar de fácil acceso, en procesión defensiva —decía la voz de McGonagall, un hechizo susurraba en mi oído.

De los salones salieron con rapidez los alumnos. Note que todos estaban asustados y miraban alrededor nerviosamente. Nos dejamos arrastrar por la multitud hasta el comedor de Hogwarts.

—Es el hechizo del tiempo —comprendió Percy—. Todos notaron que el sol no está como normalmente.

—Probablemente que los relojes tampoco se mueven como deberían —añadí.

Llegamos a comedor y encontramos a todo Hogwarts ahí. Supongo que para una cuela muggle, Hogwarts no tenía a muchas personas, pero parecían demasiadas cuando llegamos al comedor.

Calculaba que había por lo menos cien alumnos en cada grado, por lo tanto, había ochocientos alumnos en Hogwarts. Los que más tenían miembros eran Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras que Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían menos. Las diferencias no eran grandes, de cualquier manera.

Todos se veían nerviosos —incluso los profesores— y miraban a los lados, dando una apariencia ligeramente paranoica. Los profesores se encontraban en su mesa, igual que cada una de las casas. Escaneé la mesa de los profesores —faltaba Dumbledore. Casi tuve un ataque de pánico al notarlo. Dumbledore siempre nos había apoyado, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

La profesora McGonagall carraspeo y dio un paso al frente.

—Como algunos de ustedes habrán notado —inició McGonagall—, Dumbledore no se encuentra aquí en este momento. No sé dónde está, y no podemos contar con su ayuda.

McGonagall se veía algo afectada ante la desaparición de Dumbledore.

»Sin embargo, como también habrán notado, el tiempo es vacilante. Hace unos segundos, se detuvo por completo, y creemos que alguien lo controla.

»Quiero que cualquier persona menor de catorce años vaya a esconderse a la bóveda de seguridad. Los jefes de casa los llevarán. A Gryffindor lo llevara Hagrid, ya que a falta de Dumbledore en una crisis, yo paso a ser directora, no los puedo llevar.

»De quince años en adelante, pueden escoger si quedarse aquí y luchar o bajar a la bóveda de seguridad. No se sientan presionados por sus compañeros o por esta opción, es su vida la que van a arriesgar y nadie posee su vida. —McGonagall envió a los estudiantes miradas tranquilas, inspirando tranquilidad, sorprendentemente. Me daba en la nariz que ella sería una buena directora. McGonagall frunció el ceño cuando nos vio.

»Excepto Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, y Percy Jackson. Bajen a la bóveda con el resto de sus compañeros. Ahora, profesores.

La multitud se dispersó y se concentró en la entrada del comedor, mientras que los profesores intentaban sacar con calma y orden a los chicos. Los que salían por las puertas eran los chicos y los que se quedaron fueron los mayores. Sorprendentemente, nadie mayor de quince años —aparte de los profesores— bajo a la bóveda. Esta era una situación distinta. Eran los magos contra... algo desconocido. Supuse que se mantendrían unidos a menos que alguien le ofreciera un buen trato a un Slytherin.

—¡Yo quiero ayudar! —afirmó firme y efusivamente Percy. Hice una mueca. Él no aceptaría baja a la bóveda fácilmente.

—Se fueron sin permiso —argumento fríamente McGonagall—. No son confiables para seguir órdenes, y eso nos puede costar vidas.

—¡Percy! —exclamó Hermione mientras corría hacia nosotros. Ella se estrelló contra Percy en un abrazo, que él devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y un rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ron corría detrás de ella, y parecía aliviado.

Repentinamente, la expresión de Percy cambio. Determinada, noté un poco sorprendida. Mucha resolución.

—Usted se queda aquí, Granger. Y usted también, Weasley —les aviso McGonagall.

—¿Qué? —gimoteó Hermione—. Yo... eh... ¡Quiero acompañar a Percy!

—No, ustedes son más necesarios aquí. Además de que sospecho que intentarán ayudarlo a escapar. Se quedan aquí —dicto finalmente McGonagall, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Hermione nos dirigió una mirada de disculpa por no poder hacer nada, y jalo a Ron para seguir detrás de McGonagall.

—Suerte —susurró suavemente hacia nosotros antes de irse.

Solté un suspiro y me volví para verlos. Seamus y Percy parecían compartir un secreto, y me miraron como si estuvieran dispuestos a compartir el secreto conmigo, pero sus miradas eran distintas. Seamus tenía una sonrisa loca, mientras que la sonrisa de Percy era más discreta y confidente.

—Hay un pasaje secreto —me informó sonriente Seamus, con la voz de quien comparte un secreto.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunté, con un poco de diversión en mi voz ante el comportamiento de ambos.

Seamus hizo una mueca.

—No lo sé —gruñó.

—Yo si —intervino Percy con suficiencia.

Él se quedó callado, con una sonrisa, como esperando que alguien preguntara el lugar. Casi sonreí. Percy podía ser muy intenso a veces, pero siempre podía aligerar el humor. Si esto no era prueba de ello, no sabía que podría serlo.

McGonagall se aseguró de que bajáramos a la bóveda, indirectamente. Ella nos llevó de manera sutil mientras hablábamos hasta donde se dirigía la multitud de la bóveda, así que fuimos arrastrados por ellos. Éramos nosotros contra la corriente.

—Ow —se quejó Seamus cuando alguien lo empujó.

Rodé los ojos y lo seguí de cerca, manteniendo a Percy a en mi vista periférica, asegurándome que ninguno de ellos salía de mi vista y se perdía.

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo saldremos de aquí —comentó Percy inútilmente, mirando a las personas a nuestro alrededor.

—Yo tengo una idea —les dije.

—¿Y es...? —inquirió Seamus.

—Hay que llegar a la orilla izquierda de la multitud, entonces, cuando den un giro a la derecha, nos mantenemos en nuestro lugar, saliendo de la fila —explique.

Ambos cabecearon, indicando que lo iban a hacer.

Percy, Seamus y yo nos esforzamos por llegar hasta la orilla izquierda de la fila. Una vez que estuvimos ahí, nos resultó simple mantenernos en ese lugar. De vez en cuando nos daban algunos empujones, pero todo salió bien. Cuando hubo un giro a la derecha lo suficientemente cerrado, nosotros dejamos de caminar.

Nadie noto que ya no los seguíamos.

Percy nos llevó por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Había caminado muchas veces por ellos, durante años, pero jamás me habían parecido tan... lúgubres. Se veían tan oscuros. Los rincones eran más oscuros, pero... extrañamente, también tenían un brillo. Definitivamente parecían estar bajo un hechizo. Sentía como si estuviera mareada y los pasillos se distorsionarán frente a mí y a mí alrededor, pero no me sentía mareada, y los pasillos no se distorsionaban.

—¿Cómo sabes del pasadizo del que hablaba Percy? —pregunté silenciosamente a Seamus. Sabía que Percy nos había oído, pero su vista continuo hacia adelante. Un poco inquietante, sí.

Había llegado a la conclusión que gran parte de mi mundo lo era.

—Oí cuando Hermione se lo dijo a Percy —contestó Seamus fácilmente. Caminábamos a una velocidad promedio, pero luego Percy apresuró el paso. Nosotros no teníamos más opción que seguirlo. Si nos quedábamos atrás no sabríamos donde estaba el pasadizo.

Percy nos llevó hasta la torre de astronomía. No llegamos a subir. Percy llegó hasta una esquina, donde había una encrucijada de pasillos. Unos metros adelante del pasillo, Percy se detuvo. Supuse que había llegado al lugar contando pasos, ya que lo vi murmurar números mientras caminábamos y no había nada que indicara que ese lugar era especial.

Al llegar a ese cuadro de pared y ver a Percy agachares hasta la altura de su cintura, pude comprobar que la pared no tenía nada especial... hasta que Percy deslizo su dedo hasta que dio con una figura. Me pareció increíble no haberla morado antes. Ahora que estaba ahí, me parecía que brillaba. Brillaba turquesa, en ese color del que nunca podías estar completamente seguro sobre sí era verde o azul.

Cuando Percy presionó la figura —de dragón, simple y hermosa—, un pedazo de la pared, de piso a techo, de un metro de ancho se abrió. El polvo cayo por las ranuras al ser abierta la puerta.

Estábamos en la cueva del dragón.


	27. Las Musas

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 27**

Las Musas

* * *

**Miranda POV**

No te sabría decir lo que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Podría haber sido algún mensaje de las musas, un paraíso terrenal, inclusive un cuarto de fuera de servicio. La primera opción era fácil suponer, según el patrón de la búsqueda. Para la segunda opción... ¿Eran las musas no? Deberían tener su lugar. Un paraíso parecía bastante acertado como su casa. La tercera opción era por la terrible suerte que parecía seguirnos.

En ningún momento esperé que efectivamente fuéramos a encontrar a las musas al otro lado de las puertas.

Piénsalo por un momento. Las circunstancias de esta búsqueda estaban en nuestra contra. Nuestra suerte también. ¡Maldita sea, los dioses también! ¡Ninguno se había molestado en comunicarse! ¡Y cuando mi madre lo hizo, es para advertencias sin pies ni cabeza! ¡Me entraron unas locas ganas de bufar con molestia con el pensamiento!

Pero no fue así.

Cuando atravesamos las puertas, había una mesa. Era formal, redonda, con un círculo hueco en el medio. Formal.

Ciertamente con escaso parecido a sus ocupantes.

No puedo enumerarlas apropiadamente, ya que era una mesa redonda, pero la más cercana —la primera— era la más alta por lo que podía ver. Todas estaban sentadas, así que las cuestiones de altura eran meras suposiciones. La primer era la más alta. Tenía piel bronceada y cabello oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un cálido color caramelo. Un aspecto de lo más exótico. Sus facciones eran largas y bellas. Su cabello les quitaba la elegancia, definitivamente. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Y despeinado sería exige poco. Descontrolado tal vez lo cubriría mejor.

La segunda mujer era un poco las baja y ancha, pero aun así con una figura impecable. Llevaba un vestido de buen gusto, de tirantes anchos y escote imperio —a diferencia de la anterior, que llevaba un top bandeau que dejaba al descubierto su estómago y una falda larga y vaporosa. Tenía el cabello corto y hasta la altura de la mandíbula. Los mismos rasgo que la anterior, excepto que los suyos eran un menos largos.

La tercera era delgada, como un palillo. Su cabello estaba retorcido en una pinza y sujetado hacia arriba, causando que sobresaliera sobre su cabeza con mechones picudos. Ella también llevaba ropa blanca, pero tenía la apariencia de alguien quien preferiría enfundares en ropa negra. En el cinturón de sus jeans ceñidos colgaba una cadena, desde su cadera izquierda hasta su derecha. Su blusa era fruncida, con detalles en hilo con brillos, y sobre sus hombros colgaba una chaqueta de piel blanca.

La cuarta era pequeña. Del tipo "duendecillo". Cuando la vi, creí incluso notar que las puntas de sus orejas eran ligeramente puntiagudas. Llevaba un adorable vestido corto blanco. Su falda era esponjosa y el escote un poco bajo. Le favorecía más, ya que su pecho no era muy grande. Una pulsera de perlas decoraba su muñeca.

La quinta tenía el cabello largo, hasta el comienzo de la espalda. Era lacio, y se veía cuidado. Era tenía los ojos ligeramente rasgados y llevaba una falda corta —blanca, como el resto— y un top tanque de blanco debajo de una blusa de encaje —también blanca—.

La sexta llevaba una blusa drapeada y unos jeans de diseñador. Debajo de la mea podía ver que sus tacones eran los más altos que había visto en toda mi vida. Llevaba varias pulseras plateadas en los brazos. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo alta.

La séptima tenía doce años. Jamás creí que algún ser inmortal eligiera tener la apariencia de alguien con la edad de doce años. Artemisa tal vez, pero ella tenía una razón. La niña tenía unos jeans flojos, una camiseta y una chaqueta de tela —todo en su tradicional blanco, ya sabes.

A las otras dos las conocía. Una era la recepcionista del primer piso, experta en idiomas y actitud divertida. La otra era la recepcionista del segundo piso, con maquillaje elegante y actitud fría.

Supongo que no debería haber sido realmente una sorpresa encontrarlas aquí, tomando en cuenta su parecido y que parecían estar en todo el museo —pero lo era. Me sorprendió encontrarlas aquí. Solté un suave suspiro por los labios. Verdaderamente debería prestar más atención a los detalles.

—Me alegro de que hayan llegado —comunicó la recepcionista del piso de abajo, o como a mí me gustaba llamarla, Ocho.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó cautelosamente Harry.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, Harry —sonrió Ocho.

**Harry POV**

Lo sabía. Eran las musas. Era claro. Nueve mujeres hermosas, todas parecidas, esperándonos en el tan llamado "Museo Más Importante del Mundo". Y la mujer sabía mi nombre. Claramente eran las musas.

—Son las musas.

Mi voz salió suavemente. En otro lugar, no se abría escuchado nada de mi voz, pero este era un salón. El salón tenía la mejor acústica que había escuchado alguna vez. Podías susurrar de este lado de la habitación, y quien estuviera al otro lado, lo escucharía con una claridad sorprendente.

La sala tenía paredes de mosaico. Eran los mosaicos que esperabas ver en el piso, no en la pared. Eran blancos, con algunos brillos espolvoreados. El piso era blanco y de terciopelo. Se veía cepillado, así que supuse que eso habían hecho. El techo era lo más sorprendente. Tenía un diseño de ornamentos, no siquiera se podía apreciar bien. Todo estaba en diferentes tonos de blanco. Blanco hueso, blanco fluorescente, blanco puro. Se veía mejor de lo que sonaba.

La mesa era otra historia. Contrario a toda la habitación —y a la ropa de los presentes en el salón—, la mesa no era blanca. Tenía este bonito color café chocolate, y era de madera. Las sillas eran del mismo material.

Note que no sólo su ropa —y sus facciones, ligeramente— eran diferentes. También su forma de sentarse. Algunas de sentaban con las piernas cruzadas, otras con los tobillos cruzados, una de ellas en cuclillas y otra con una pierna en el reposabrazos. Eran tan parecidas, pero era evidente que sus actitudes eran diferentes. No completamente, y seguramente algunas de ellas eran más cercanas entre sí, pero eran nueve. ¿Qué tan cercanas pueden ser nueve personas, aunque sean hermanas?

Note un dato curioso. Todas ellas llevaban brazaletes —de diferente manera, pero brazaletes al fin y al cabo. Uno llevaba el brazalete en el cuello, atado con una cuerda. Dos llevaba el brazalete en la muñeca derecha. Tres lo lleva en el tirante de su blusa. Cuatro lo llevaba en la presilla en la cadera derecha de su pantalón. Cinco lo llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Seis lo llevaba en el nacimiento de la cola de caballo. Siete lo llevaba colgando, enganchado en el cuello y la manga de la camisa. Ocho y Nueve los llevan en sus muñecas.

—Somos las Musas —confirmó Dos.

Todas las musas se levantaron de su lugar, y nos miraron. Si en un principio parecía que no serían cercanas al ser tantas personas, ciertamente se protegían las unas a las otras.

Las musas nos enviaban miradas calculadoras y nos estudiaban con frialdad. Tenían los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas a la altura de sus hombros.

—¿Ustedes quiénes son? —espetó Siete con desprecio. Era extraño, para ser una chica de doce años se veía muy madura... y peligrosa.

—Eh —llamó Ocho, codeándola en el costado—. Tranquila.

—Estábamos esperándolos, Talía —le dijo Nueve a Talía (también conocida por Siete).

—Es verdad —le advirtió Dos instantáneamente.

Por lo que podía ver, sólo cinco de las caras estaban de nuestro lado. Pero me conformaba, eran la mayoría. Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Ocho y Nueve. No todas, pero definitivamente la gran mayoría. Ellas cinco nos miraban con aceptación y alivio. Las otras cuatro con desprecio pero con aceptación. Que se le va a hacer.

—Los estábamos esperando —afirmó Seis—, pero de ninguna manera fue con impaciencia —aseguró ella efusivamente.

Cuatro golpeó su brazo, Tres la fulminó con la mirada, pero Dos, Ocho, y Nueve la ignoraron. El resto asintió, compartiendo el opinión de Seis.

Todas nos estaban mirando.

**Miranda POV**

—No sabemos qué hacemos aquí —barboteé. Harry e Iain me lanzaron una mirada de reproche por mi repentino problema para mantener mis palabras en mi boca. Y la verdad es que yo misma estaba tentada a darme una palmada en la frente. Lo hice mentalmente.

—Era de esperarse —espetó despectivamente Seis.

—Si —prosiguió con voz amable Cuatro—, porque las profecías son terriblemente crípticas. ¿Verdad, Polimnia?

Polimnia (aka Seis) sólo rodó los ojos. Tenía los brazos cruzados y se inclinaba sobre una de sus piernas. Su cara claramente completaba lo que dijo Cuatro con «Obviamente fue demasiado críptico para ellos», o algo así.

—¿Nos pueden dar un poco de éter? —balbuceó Harry. Iain nos dirigió una mirada molesta y Harry nos dirigió a Iain y a mí una de disculpa. La verdad es que lo comprendía. Las musas eran muy intimidantes juntas, sobre todo cuando algunas de ellas nos miraban como si fuéramos la goma de mascar de su zapato —exacto, feo.

—Niño, no les daremos el éter así como así —nos dijo Dos mirándonos con desaprobación (¡creí que estaba de nuestro lado!)—. Deben demostrar que ustedes merecen el éter.

—Tengo entendido que planean usarlo por razones egoístas, Clío —cuchicheó Cinco. Ella era a la que más le agradábamos de a los que menos le agradábamos. Algo decepcionante que fuera de las primeras en boicotearnos.

Dos (aparentemente de nombre Clío) le lanzó a cinco una mirada fría a Cinco.

—Que casualmente nos beneficia a todos, Melpómene —espetó Clío a Cinco, cuyo nombre era Melpómene.

Tres la miró y murmuró sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara—: Es sencillo, hermanita. Él recupera la memoria, Percy Jackson también lo hace a sus propios medios, y cuando antes ambos tengan sus memorias, se pueden juntar a los dos grupos. Espero que no quieras que te lo deletree, podría tardar un poco.

—Erato —advirtió en tono amenazador Uno a Tres (llamada también Erato).

—Calíope —contestó Erato con un tono indiferente, como respuesta a la advertencia de Uno (claramente, ella era la musa Calíope).

—Urania —llamó con urgencia Ocho a Nueve.

—Ya voy, Terps —replicó. Supuse que ella (Nueve) era Urania y que Ocho era Terpsícore, por el seudónimo que usó Urania.

—Bienvenidos —nos dijo Cuatro, localizándose entre nosotros y sus hermanas, mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás, dirección en la que estaban sus hermanas—. Soy Euterpe —agregó con una media sonrisa amistosa, pero aún seguía mirándola sus hermanas.

Clío y Urania —las de aspecto más razonable y elegante— dieron un paso al frente, con las manos entrelazadas.

—Sabemos sus nombres —señalo suavemente Iain. Supuse que, aunque no era lo más normal que decir cuando conoces a alguien, era mejor que lo que Harry y yo habíamos dicho.

—Muy bien —continuó Euterpe asintiendo.

—Espero que no creyeran que les íbamos a dar el éter así como así —dijo Urania suavemente.

—Claro que sí lo creían, Urania. ¡Son semidioses de los que hablamos! —bufó Calíope—. Nombra un sólo siglo en el que ningún semidiós haya venido a pedirnos éter.

—Sabes muy bien que cada una de esas veces fue una emergencia —contraatacó Terpsícore—. Y sólo vienen cada medio milenio. Casi no nos molestan.

—Dos veces por milenio es poco, ciertamente, comparado con los dioses o con Chiron. Chiron vive en el campamento y lo disfruta. Deberías aprender a hacerlo también, Calíope —dijo Euterpe.

—Los semidioses nunca se quedan más de dos días —aportó Erato.

—Algunas tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, Erato —ladró Talía a Erato.

Erato le sonrió —falsamente— dulcemente.

—¿Cómo regresar nuestra apariencia de doce años a (cuando menos) la pubertad? No, te confundes, esa sólo eres tú.

Talía puso una cara que se podía comparar con la de alguien que acaba de chupar un limón.

—¡Clío! —lloró quejumbrosamente, mientras el resto de las musas reían entre dientes.

Clío suprimió una sonrisa y Euterpe nos miró, conteniendo la risa

—Talía tiene un problemita. Antes podía controlar la edad de su apariencia, pero desde el problema con Apolo y Midas... Bueno, ella votó por Midas. ¡Fue un error! —excusó Euterpe a su hermana—. ¡Ella en realidad no estaba poniendo atención levantó la mano sin comprobar por quien votaba! Apolo comprendió que era error (aún antes era bastante relajado) —comentó con una sonrisa—, así que lo dejo ser. —Euterpe esbozó una mueca—. Pero castigó a Talía manteniéndola con la apariencia de una niña de doce años indefinidamente.

—Agradecería profundamente, hermana, que no hablaras de eso con extraños —murmuró bruscamente Talía.

—¡No son extraños! —bufó Erato.

Talía abrió la boca para replicar, pero Clío las detuvo, levantando la mano para pararlas cuando abrían sus bocas.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir —vocalizó claramente Clío—. En primer lugar, tenemos invitados, y en segundo, tenemos que hacer el desafío y la ceremonia.

Erato y Talía resoplaron y se cruzaron de brazos —viendose enfurruñadas—, pero se callaron cuando Clío lo exigió.

—Síganme —pidió Urania, animándonos ordenado una mano hacia nosotros. Ella nos guió hacia una puerta que no había visto. Estaba en la esquina derecha al fondo de la habitación. La puerta —como era de esperarse— era blanca. Era de madera y tenía algunos ornamentos del mismo color como decoración. Tenía una μ en la puerta, la equivalente a M en el alfabeto griego. También llamada «mi».

La habitación al otro lado de la puerta solo podría describiese como preciosa. Tenía altas paredes color bronce, con columnas del mismo color bronce. Algunos detalles de La habitación era de color oro, como las cosas que se usan para sostener las antorchas. El piso era una alfombra de color borgoña y por toda la habitación había mesas. Las mesas eran redondas y con manteles blancos inmaculados sobre ellas. Tenían sillones orejones alrededor, de color vino. En el centro de la mesa había una vela. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por velas y no había una sola ventana. Al final de la habitación había un escenario pegado a la pared, con piso de madera. Los telones que lo escondían estaban recogidos y eran de terciopelo rojo. Precioso.

Detrás de nosotros, las musas entraron. Como antes, cinco de ellas nos miraban alentadoramente mientras que las otras cuatro nos miraban con desprecio pero también resignación... excepto Calíope, que nos miraba solo con desprecio.

Me siento tan bienvenida, pensé sarcásticamente.

Las musas nos hicieron señas para que nos sentáramos, mientras que Clío, Terpsícore y Urania se adentraban detrás del escenario, y Erato y Euterpe fueron a abrir el telón, cada una de un lado. Calíope, Melpómene y Polimnia se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas del final al tiempo que Talía, quien parecía ser cercana a Terpsícore, fue detrás de ella.

Iain fue el primero en sentarse. Yo me senté a su lado, inclinándome inconscientemente hacia el. A mi otro lados estaba Harry, quien miraba constantemente a la mesa de las musas con suspicacia.

Se escucharon sonidos de cuerdas y fricción cuando las cortinas de recorrieron, jaladas por Erato y Euterpe. Unos segundos después, Clío, Terpsícore y Urania salieron de atrás, pero mientras que las primer dos fueron a sentarse a la mesa de las musas junto con Erato y Euterpe, Urania fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde sus zapatos alertaron je subió escaleras.

Un par de minutos después, Urania regresó.

—Pongan atención el video, chicas. —Luego les lanzó una mirada vigilante a las musas—. Y ustedes no interrumpan.

Cuatro rodaron los ojos, tres movieron la cabeza a la defensiva y una asintió concediéndolo. Creo que puedes adivinar quien hizo que.

Urania apuntó el control remoto hacia atrás, u entonces se comenzó a reproducir una película con el proyector. Mire hacia atrás. Sip, un proyector. Eso era lo que había llevado Urania. Un proyector para ver una película —o video—. Como en el cine.

Y entonces, la película comenzó.

¿Qué es el éter? La pregunta estaba escrita en blanco sobre negro en la pantalla.

Una voz masculina ligeramente amortiguada repitió la pregunta:

—¿Qué es el éter? —dijo la voz. Las posteriores palabras, mientras las pronunciaba, se iban escribiendo en la pantalla con una bonita letra cursiva—. El éter es el quinto elemento.

El proyector mostró un vaso con una sustancia blanca. Parecía leche, pero también tenía un brillo fosforescente, con un ligero tono verde y azul. Algunas chispas saltaban del vaso.

—El éter puede ser líquido —dijo la voz—, o sólido. —La pantalla mostró una roca del mismo color y las mismas características que el líquido en el vaso en la imagen anterior, con un poco de polvo de la roca a su lado—. También es gaseoso —añadió la voz, a la vez que aparecía un espacio oscuro, al que poco a poco lo contaminaba el gas del éter—, o puede comportarse con el fuego. —Esa última imagen fue, en cierta manera, la más impresionante. Eran llamas de fuego color blancas. Algunas llamas tenían un tinte azul, otras uno turquesa, otras uno verde. Pero las más llamativas eran las blancas. De un blanco puro, con algunas chispas brillos as a su alrededor.

»El éter ayuda a lo que el cuerpo necesita, ya sea un brazo roto, un problema físico, o la amnesia, un problema mental. Otra de las ventajas son el éter para lo semidioses (siendo el éter comparado con la ambrosía y el néctar) es que puede ser consumido por los dioses y los mortales, siendo catalogado como no dañino para los semidioses en 45 a.C. por Apolo Febo, dios de la medicina, la música, y la poesía.

Una imagen de Apolo con una bata blanca mirando un frasco de ensayos que sostenía con unas pinzas salió en la pantalla. Era cómica, ya que era evidente que habían tomado la foto cuando Apolo estaba consciente de ello, y que él intentaba no mirar a la cámara.

—El éter, como se dijo antes, es completamente consumible por cualquier ser viviente y ayuda a desarrollarse para mejor a quien quiera que lo consuma, pero, como todo, también tiene un lado desafortunado. Por suerte, en el éter no es tan malo. El éter causa el mismo efecto en la conducta de una persona que el efecto de dicha persona va a tener ante el consumo del alcohol.

»Por ejemplo, si una persona se comporta feliz y optimista cuando toma alcohol, entonces se va a comportar de la misma manera ante el consumo del éter. Si lo que hace llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, eso mismo va a hacer con el éter.

»Desafortunadamente, el éter es adictivo y si se consume con descontrol la persona puede volverse vitalmente dependiente del elemento, y el sujeto moriría en algún momento de las siguientes 24-36 si se lo quitaran. Los dioses le arrebatarían el éter, ya que un consumo constante y excesivo del éter puede volver inmortal a un apersona aún sin el consentimiento de los dioses.

»Actualmente, es reguardado por las musas y sólo es usado en tiempos de máxima necesidad.

La película acabó y Terpsícore se levantó de su lugar y nos ondeó animadamente la mano.

—¡Por aquí! —exclamó, antes de darse la vuelta y salir por otra puerta.


	28. El Pasadizo

**INTERCAMBIO**

**Capítulo 28**

El Pasadizo

* * *

Percy POV

Primero lo obvio: estaba oscuro. No pude evitar pensar en que estábamos entrando en la boca del dragón —literalmente. Por suerte, el ambiente no era oscuro y húmedo… solo oscuro y seco, así que no creía que estuviéramos dentro de la boca de un dragón.

El pasadizo, afortunadamente, tenía antorchas y porta-antorchas en las paredes. Cogí la antorcha en el porta-antorcha más cercano a la entrada del pasadizo y lancé un hechizo con mi varita ([i]flagrate[/i]) y con esa antorcha prendí el resto.

—¿Alguien más siente nudos en el estómago? —preguntó Seamus nerviosamente, sus ojos mirando hacia los lados frenéticamente.

—Yo —una voz masculina vino desde algún lugar del frente del túnel.

Maldije bajo mi aliento y lancé un desmaius hacia la oscuridad del túnel. No ayudó en gran cosa, ya que no sabía a donde apuntar mi varita, pero por lo menos iluminó el túnel para ver al intruso.

Draco Malfoy.

Solo mi suerte.

Malfoy nos sonreía apologéticamente, luego su sonrisa se volvió más seria.

—De verdad quiero ayudar —afirmó.

—¿Y se supone que debemos confiar en ti? —preguntó sarcásticamente amable Parvati.

Malfoy decidió jugar el juego de Parvati.

—Bueno… si —confirmó Malfoy.

—Yo creo que no —intervine.

Malfoy respiró profundamente.

—Agradezco lo que hizo por mí —murmuró bajamente—, pero de ninguna manera me acercaré a Harry a informárselo. Sería rebajarme a mí mismo.

Bueno, alguien tenía un orgullo del tamaño del mundo.

—¿Un gran orgullo, huh, Malfoy? —espetó Parvati reflejando mis pensamientos.

—Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar a los magos en la siguiente crisis que hubiera —continuó Malfoy, ignorando olímpicamente a Parvati, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No eres de fiar —dijo Seamus sin rodeos.

—Que venga con nosotros —acepté abruptamente. Había algo que me hacía confiar en él (hasta cierto punto). Tal vez podría sernos de ayuda—. Siempre podemos usarlo de señuelo.

Parvati suspiró suavemente y frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras que Seamus dio un asentimiento pequeño.

Malfoy parecía no poderse obligar a sí mismo a decir la palabra «gracias», por lo que solo me dio un asentimiento de agradecimiento, pero bastó. Había sido comprobado que era una persona orgullosa —uno al que no le gustaba tener deudas con un supuesto enemigo. Tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco, pero yo sabía tragarme mi orgullo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Seamus apresuró—: Bueno, hay que seguir, ¿no?

—Supongo —murmuraron todos.

Levanté la antorcha para iluminar el túnel, pero a decir verdad no iluminaba demasiado. El túnel era tan largo, además de que al final del pasillo había escaleras en espiral, lo que dificultaba más la visión.

Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un estruendo. Parvati automáticamente saltó hacia Seamus, mientras que Malfoy y yo solo saltamos en nuestro lugar. Miré alrededor, pero, al estar en un angosto pasillo de escaleras de espiral, no se veía gran cosa.

—¿Sería demasiado cliché preguntar: qué fue eso? —preguntó suavemente Parvati.

—No lo sé —contestó Seamus, a ambas preguntas. Era sorprendente como ambos de entendían. Parvati hacia su comentario sarcástico al mismo tiempo que hacia una pregunta seria y Seamus comprendía y respondía a ambos con la misma frase. Definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.

Seguimos caminando, pero nuestros pasos eran más cautelosos. Las escaleras estaban hechas de una piedra grande de color beige claro, pero tomaban un color ligeramente dorado por la luz del fuego en la antorcha.

Yo iba primero, sosteniendo la antorcha, luego estaban Parvati y Malfoy, y después Seamus, sosteniendo otra antorcha.

No tenía la menor idea de cuantas escaleras faltaban. Tampoco sabía si debíamos tomar algún desvío a alguna puerta secreta a la mitad del camino, o a los trecientos escalones. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que debía seguir y de que, en algún momento, tendríamos una señal que nos diría a donde ir.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Mientras bajábamos la escalera, los escalones se volvían un poco más grandes, cuando antes habían sido pequeños, y los ladrillos de las paredes adoptaban un patrón y un tamaño más uniforme.

Cada vez que encontrábamos otro porta-antorchas con una antorcha, la prendíamos, lo que bien mirado era cada siete escalones. Llevábamos bajando entre ocho y diez minutos, cuando se volvió a oír el ruido.

Era un estruendo, como el trueno en una tormenta eléctrica, pero también parecía un gruñido. Mi mente automáticamente peguntó si era el dragón. Si ese era el dragón, no se escuchaba pequeño.

Respiré profundamente para controlar la urgencia de correr hacia el sonido. Hasta donde sabía, esa podría ser la magia de un monstruo —una trampa para que no pudiera comer. No planeaba ser comida de monstruo pronto, así que debía controlarme.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Bajar escaleras hasta que pasé algo? —inquirió Seamus.

—Tal vez deberíamos buscar otra puerta secreta en las paredes —sugirió Malfoy.

Parvati y Seamus me miraron, preguntando sin palabras si eso es lo que deberíamos hacer.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es lo único que podemos hacer, además de bajar escaleras, claro —les dije.

Era lo racional que hacer, ¿no? Buscar pistas. Pero yo creía que eso nos iba a retrasar y que debíamos seguir bajando lo más rápido posible, pero no lo dije. Había que darle una oportunidad a Malfoy.

A medida que bajábamos, podía sentir las paredes volviéndose más angostas, el pasillo con menos espacio. Los escalones eran más grandes y era más difícil seguir avanzando. El espacio limitado me estaba volviendo un poco loco. Tal vez era claustrofóbico. No ayudó que también avanzáramos lentamente debido a que Malfoy, Seamus y Parvati estaban inspeccionando minuciosamente las paredes —que, a mi parecer, no les iban a decir nada. El secreto estaba sellado a cal y canto.

El sonido se repitió por tercera vez… y cedí.

Mis hombros se tensaron al escuchar el rugido del dragón. Lo que yo creía que era el rugido del dragón. Mi cabeza se levantó y dejé que la punta de la antorcha cayera ligeramente. No llegó a tocar el piso, solo fue que mi agarre cedió un poco.

Mi cabeza se dirigió directamente hacia Malfoy, Parvati y Seamus, y los miré seriamente.

—Quédense aquí —ordené firmemente, y entonces salí corriendo. Directamente a la oscuridad del túnel.

Por lo menos tenía la antorcha.

Corrí por las escaleras. Eran grandes escalones, así que en lugar de avanzar de dos en dos, avanzaba solo de uno en uno, pero calculaba que su tamaño era el de dos y medio del tamaño de los primeros escalones.

De vez en cuando prendía una de las antorchas que pasaba, pero no eran todas, ya que no dejaba de correr y no podía ir cambiando de manos la antorcha para prenderlas. Seguí bajando las escaleras, corriendo, por tiempo que no podía calcular. No estaba cansado, tal vez un poco falto de respiración, así que podía hacer sido mucho tiempo, pero nunca fui bueno estimando tiempo.

De repente, ya no había escaleras. El pasillo era increíblemente angosto. Y no llevaba a ninguna parte. Miré alrededor, pero no había ninguna puerta en ninguna parte. Suspiré y, a falta de una mejor opción, comencé a inspeccionar las paredes. Las examiné cuidadosamente. No me alejé del final del pasillo, para esperar ahí hasta que alguna puerta se abriera por arte de magia. Cuando no vi nada mirando de cerca, comencé a tocar.

Toqué el espacio, pero no tuve ningún resultado… por lo menos no hasta que toqué un lugar en específico. En la esquina, a la altura de mi nariz, había un pequeño hueco. Subí el brazo, y comencé a arrastrar mi dedo hacia abajo en la esquina, hasta que dio con ese hueco.

No recordaba haber sido cegado por una luz… pero tampoco recordaba gran cosa. Podía haber habido un beso submarino y no lo hubiera recordado. Me sorprendió ese último pensamiento. Si hubo un beso submarino, alegó una vocecita en mi mente, con Annabeth…

Seguía un poco cegado por la luz —verde, si recordaba bien—, pero eso no me impidió sentir la frustración que trajo el comentario de la dichosa vocecita… ni dar un puñetazo a la pared.

Apreté el puño para no quejarme por el dolor, ya que dolió especialmente por haber golpeado ya la pared en la mañana. Pero no me pude contener. La frustración era demasiado.

—Argh —me quejé en voz baja.

Entonces hubo otra luz —aun verde, más tenue— que me tragó.

Ya no estaba en el pasillo.

Parvati POV

Cuando Percy se fue, ni Malfoy ni Seamus se movieron.

—Bueno, Percy se fue —exclamé—, ¡a seguirlo!

Agité mis manos hacia el túnel. Malfoy y Seamus vacilaron y se quedaron en sus lugares.

—¿Qué esperan? —pregunté entre mis dientes apretados.

—Percy dijo que nos quedáramos a esperarlo —explicó Seamus.

Rodé los ojos y bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Detrás de mí, escuché a Seamus y a Malfoy seguirme. No tenía ni idea a donde ir, solo podía bajar las escaleras porque todas tenían la misma altura, pero pronto se volvieron irregulares. Por suerte, de vez en cuando había unas antorchas encendidas y cuando vi una cercana, la cogí. Me comenzaba a sentir ligeramente claustrofóbica cuando las paredes del pasillo comenzaron a juntarse, haciéndolo más angosto.

Me sentí aún más claustrofóbica cuando el pasillo de las escaleras llegó a su fin.

Después de unos segundos, escuché pasos detrás de mí, indicando que Seamus y Malfoy ya habían llegado. Ninguno de nosotros estaba acostumbrado al deporte. Hogwarts no había impartido ningún otro deporta más que Quidditch, en el que no todos participaban, y natación, en el que nadie excepto Percy era bueno.

Consecuentemente, tan pronto como no había más escaleras que bajar, Malfoy apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, Seamus se apoyó en la pared y yo me senté en el piso. Todos nosotros jadeando e intentando recuperar nuestro aliento.

Aquí, en la pared en la que terminaban las escaleras, los ladrillos eran más oscuros y rojizos que al principio. Como dije antes, también el pasillo era más angosto, y los escalones más grandes, dificultando el circulamiento aquí. No es que hubiera mucho, por supuesto. Se llegaba aquí después de una infinidad de escaleras, por un pasillo oculto en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

No muy accesible.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurré a Seamus, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Malfoy también me oyera—. Percy debería estar aquí.

Estaba preocupada. Percy debería haber llegado aquí hace al menos cinco minutos. Debería estar aquí, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte. Giré mi cabeza para buscarlo, pero, como esperaba, no estaba. Lo hubiéramos notado si hubiera estado con nosotros tres en un espacio tan pequeño.

Con algo de esfuerzo, me levanté del piso, apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas y mi espalda contra la pared.

—No sé por qué Percy no está aquí —admitió Seamus.

—Debe de haber otro pasadizo secreto por alguna parte —sugirió Malfoy.

—Pasadizo secreto —susurré.

¿Dónde pondría yo un pasadizo secreto? Tal vez se activara en alguna parte de la pared, y solo tendrían acceso las personas que yo quisiera que lo tuvieran. Por presión tal vez. La persona que yo eligiera debería presionar la pared, y entonces esa persona, y solo esa persona podría abrir el pasadizo.

Supongamos si por algún milagro yo estaba entre los elegidos, ¿Dónde había que presionar?

Respiré profundo.

—Muy bien, chicos. Toquen las paredes hasta encontrar algo que pueda abrir un pasadizo. Percy debió desaparecer por algún lugar —ordené.

Y así comenzamos a toquetear las paredes. Y solo por diversión, toqué cada uno de los ladrillos de la pared que me fue asignada. Por desgracia, no fue de gran ayuda.

Toqué los ladrillos de la pared, y cuando acabé mi pared, miré al pasillo, hacia donde subían las escaleras. Gemí para mis adentros. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo nos tomaría subir esas escaleras. ¿Inspeccionar cada uno de los ladrillos de sus paredes? Aun menos. Se me acababa la paciencia.

—¡Miren esto! —exclamó Malfoy, un poco aturdido.

Volteamos, justo a tiempo para ser cegados por una luz. Parecía el flash de una cámara de muggle, solo que era más fuerte, ya que, hasta donde yo sabía, los flash de las cámaras no te cegaban.

Parpadeé fuertemente, hasta que solo veía unos pocos lunares y lo que en verdad estaba ahí.

Y entonces, como si lo hiciera solo para molestarme, hubo otra luz, verde. Por suerte esta vez no me cegó. Miré alrededor, y encontré que y no estábamos en el pasillo.

Y que más adelante estaba Percy.

Percy POV

Llevaba cinco minutos mirando al hombre frente a mí con cautela. Después de que Dumbledore, el hombre frente a mí, desapareció en medio de esta crisis, no sabía en qué equipo estaba el mago.

Hubo un flash de luz verde detrás de mí, lo que me hizo voltearme para verificar que era. Con el flash de luz llegaron Malfoy, Seamus y Parvati. Malfoy estaba desmayado, pero Parvati y Seamus estaban conscientes.

No me debía sorprender de que hubieran hecho lo contrario a lo que pedí, ¿cierto?

—Les dije que se quedaran —hice notar, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Automáticamente, Seamus levantó su mano y señaló a Parvati, quien miraba alrededor como si estuviera distraída.

Rodé los ojos y, ahora respaldado con mi equipo, me volví hacia Dumbledore.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunté suavemente—. ¿No debería estar arriba?

Dumbledore me sonrió.

—No, mi lugar está aquí abajo.

—¿Y qué va a hacer? —inquirió Parvati.

—Yo los guiaré hacia el dragón —contestó Dumbledore felizmente.

—¿Sabe dónde está el dragón? —cuestionó Seamus.

—Sip —respondió Dumbledore, haciendo «pop» con la p—. Un par de años antes de hacerme director de Hogwarts, hice un trabajo sobre el Dragón de los Recuerdos. La leyenda siempre había estado rondando por Hogwarts, pero nadie la había publicado en la sección de leyendas en ninguna parte de Hogwarts y, cada vez que la contaban a alguien, las personas hacían un pequeño cambio en la historia. La leyenda original estaba perdida. Yo hice el informe sobre la leyenda, principalmente porque para aplicar a ser director de Hogwarts debía tener un reporte de algo de Hogwarts dentro de la aplicación, pero cuanto más buscaba del Dragón de los Recuerdos, más me fascinaba la leyenda.

»Después de tres meses de investigación y de aplicar a ser director, olvidé al dragón. Cuando me aceptaron como director y volví a Hogwarts, comencé a buscar al dragón. Diez meses después, lo encontré.

—¿Y el dragón no se lo comió? —murmuró Seamus

—No —exclamó Dumbledore felizmente. Malfoy miró una vez a Malfoy, pero luego se fue pr el pasillo, caminando y esperando que lo siguieramos.

El pasillo por el que caminábamos era elegante. El techo era en arco y de piedra color gris acero. Las paredes eran del mismo color y material. Parecían tener una textura lisa y brillante. El piso era de mármol blanco y, sorprendentemente, tenía árboles que atravesaban el piso, con tres metros entre ellos y todos en medio del pasillo.

Eran árboles gigantes. El diámetro del tronco era de alrededor de un metro. El alto unos dos metros y medio. Las ramas eran gruesas y fuertes, las hojas verdes y saludables.

—¿Cómo es que los árboles crecen aquí? —preguntó Seamus, tocando un árbol al pasar a su lado.

Dumbledore miró sobre su hombro, sin aflojar el paso, con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

—Este es el territorio del dragón. Puede pasar cualquier cosa dentro de su territorio, aun si la ciencia de los muggles o la magia de los magos no lo entiende. Este es un territorio neutral. Todos, los magos y muggles, serán sorprendidos aquí.

De la nada, aparecieron mariposas de diferentes colores. Libélulas, luciérnagas. Pululaban a nuestro alrededor, y todas —no solo las luciérnagas—, parecían tener un brillo propio.

Parvati estiró el brazo, y una libélula se posó en su índice levantado. En cada uno de los árboles había cientos de luciérnagas, libélulas o mariposas. Por lo menos ya tenían luces de navidad, solo dejaban las luciérnagas en el pino. Ahora, el pino, esa es otra historia.

—¿Pero no es este territorio de Hogwarts? Sería el territorio de los magos, en todo caso, no de los muggles —arguyó Parvati.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada divertida a Parvati.

—Hace diez kilómetros que estamos fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Parvati —informó Dumbledore a Parvati con una sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —soltó Parvati.

Me encogí de hombros.

—La magia del lugar —supuse.

—Las escaleras están diseñadas para que parezca que bajan en círculos (con arquitectura muggle y hechizos, siendo un lugar neutral), y te llevan fuera de Hogwarts. Si ahora comenzaran a cavar hacia arriba, a unos cien metros, encontrarían que estamos en una ciudad muggle que da al mar. Es muy hermosa —admitió Dumbledore—. El punto es que los hechizos y la arquitectura llevan el pasadizo, y la cueva del dragón, cerca de Hogwarts, pero en una ciudad muggle. Es un punto medio.

Miré alrededor. Cuanto más avanzábamos, más extraño era el escenario. Estábamos bajo tierra y había musgo y enredaderas en las paredes. En los árboles también había enredaderas y los árboles eran más constantes y abundantes. Había pasto en el piso, con flores e insectos. Del techo colgaban lianas gruesas, pero el techo casi no se podía ver, tapado por los árboles gigantes y frondosos.

Sobre las ramas de algunos árboles, incluso creía ver animales. Había un tigre de color púrpura con rayas negras, y otro negro de rayas blancas. Un león negro, y una pantera blanca. Había gatos yendo de un lado a otro. Había algunos osos, y flamencos.

Más adelante, también había un manantial subterráneo. No sabía de donde venía la luz, pero el agua era cristalina y brillaba de color turquesa. Había algunos peces fluorescentes nadando al fondo, el lugar teniendo solo dos metros de profundidad.

Precioso.

Parvati POV

Era hermoso. Exótico. Y aunque esas palabras no alcanzaban a cubrirlo completamente, sin embargo, eran las mejores para describirlo.

Te hacía lamentar las limitaciones del vocabulario de una persona promedio.

Percy miraba el manantial como si estuviera dispuesto a lanzarse ahí de un momento a otro. A mí tampoco me importaría, a decir verdad. El agua era tan cristalina y el modo en que brillaba… Desafortunadamente, no podía, ya que el manantial debía tener cuando menos dos metros de profundidad y yo no había hecho grandes progresos en la clase de natación.

Percy POV

—Es aquí —dijo Dumbledore, levantando su brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia una puertas de roble. Resistentes. Eran puertas doble y deberían tener unos cinco metros de alto y un metro de ancho cada una—. Yo me tengo que ir —avisó Dumbledore, antes de, como imitando un vampiro, levantar un lado de su túnica y desaparecer al ondearla.

Tome un respiro profundo.

—Es hora de entrar —les dije.

Entonces abrí las puertas.

Y una cola —que en mi opinión bien podría ser un látigo— me atacó, con intención de cortarme en dos.


End file.
